Red is the Blood
by firesilk
Summary: Kalanie was just a healers assistant until one day a boy enters their shop. He carries a stone that will change his and Kalanie's lives forever. They alone have the power to save the empire, or destroy it completely,R&R, chapter 70 is up! enjoy!
1. Escape

Dark fur flashed through the forest, barely visible in the growing darkness. The creatures eyes glowed gold and flecked with worry as it sprinted for its life through the dense trees, escaping the danger that pursued it.

Its claws ripped up the moist soil, matting its fur with earth and grass. The monsters mouth was frozen in a grimace as the stone it was carrying grew increasingly heavy with each bound it took.

The stone was as black as a starless night and it shone with a frosty glimmer that twinkled in the faint starlight.

It filled the animals entire mouth, not scratching where the sharp fangs scraped at it.

The beast soon grew tired and its labored breath came in short pants as it used up its last energy resorts and pressed on.

It could hear the screams of the dying people behind it, and the thunderous crackle of the flames as they destroyed what was left of the once peaceful village.

Even as the creature pulled away and could no longer feel the heat from the fires, the pleading screams of the doomed people still resounded in its ears.

Its legs became heavy and its eye lids began to droop with exhaustion, but the vice-like grip on the stone never faltered and remained as if glued in place.

The beast stumbled to the edge of a hill where the never-ending trees began to thin out. The monsters gaze drifted down and ended on a small cluster of flickering lights.

The scent of wood smoke filled its nostrils as it inhaled deeply, trying to catch its breath.

It knew it had found a town, and for that it was grateful.

It stumbled down the mound, ignoring the burns it had accumulated from the fires before it had escaped into the woods.

It half lollopped-half fell down the hill until it reached the outskirts of the village.

After almost a whole night of running non-stop, plus the injuries, the huge black animal collapsed onto the hard ground and passed out.

But the black stone stayed lodged in its maw throughout the entire night.

**Hope you like it!! yey, first chapter is up, please review and constructive critisism is appreciated, keep reading!!**

**-Firesilk :D**


	2. A healers touch

"Kalanie, wake up, I need help with Broans foot infection!" my grandmother yelled through my bedroom door.

I groaned, the dream I'd had last night was far less than pleasant. Even as I slowly regained consciousness the images of the burning people still flooded my mind as if a dam had broken and the vile pictures cascaded into my head.

I cracked open my eyes and squinted as the bright morning light blazed into my small room.

I got up and tossed my bed covers off of myself and glanced around my room in an attempt to find some clothes to wear.

I managed to uncover a dark green woolen dress and I hastily lifted it over my head. I knew from personal experience not to keep my grandmother waiting.

I hurried out of my bedroom and rushed into the bathroom where the wash basin was. I quickly stripped off the dress, washed, then slipped it back over my head.

I barged into my grandmothers healing room to see a young boy wincing slightly as my grandmother applied some sort of salve to his wounded foot.

He looked up as I entered, his dark brown eyes clouded by pain.

I gave him a quick reassuring smile, then started rooting around in the different piles of healing herbs to try to find the bandages that my grandmother would soon need. I almost instantly discovered some hidden under a stack of rosemary.

I then rushed to the fireplace and soaked the rags into the pot of water that was already boiling over the flames, and at the same time tried to avoid burning the skin clean off my hands.

I retrieved the cloth and handed the strips to my grandmother.

She nodded thankfully then turned to dress the boys swollen foot.

"There you go Broan, now just remember to keep your weight off it for a while and reapply the salve every five hours and your foot should be fine by the end of the week." She smiled tenderly at the young boy and ruffled his blond curls with her hand before handing him a bottle of yellow-ish looking potion.

"Thank you kindly Fonda", he replied before hurrying out the door to the healers shop to rush home.

"You know he didn't listen to the 'keep your weight off your foot' bit don't you?" I asked, trying to keep the teasing out of my voice but failing.

My grandmother smiled at me, showing all of her yellow teeth. "Not a chance".

We both started laughing as we turned to scrub the large wooden table in the middle of the dingy room.

"Shall I make breakfast?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be before she said it.

"Of course, what do I look like, a young healer's assistant?" I grinned.

"Young…no". I laughed as I quickly dodged a flying cleaning cloth heading for my head.

"You've got to be quicker than that old lady", I teased, jumping around her just out of her reach.

She sighed audibly, "Kids these days know no respect…" I laughed at that then pranced into the kitchen where I began getting the porridge ready.

While the thick gooey mess was heating up over the kitchen fireplace I went to the front part of our house which was the shop and I started labouredly stacking and rearranging the different herbs, plants, and various wooden mixing bowels.

My grandmother had returned to her healing room and was working on chopping different herbs and spices for a potion she was working on, though its purpose was a mystery to me.

Many people in the village of Menefer proclaimed that she was a witch from her adoration of mixing potions, there was also one rumor that she had various magical items stored under the floorboards, but that was just some story children had made up. And when they grew up they had told their children so that they stayed away from our cottage-like house on the outskirts of the village. Which was more for their safety from our dangerous ingredients than from the fear that my grandmother would turn them into a toad.

I left my piles of plants and went to check on the now-bubbling breakfast.

I ladled some into two bowels and walked carefully into the healing room.

"Breakfast is ready grandmother", I said as I handed her a bowel and spoon.

"Thank you Kalanie, and before I forget, could you please go into Grimshaw and collect more wild roses for my potion?"

I was surprised when she said this because I had sorted many roses this morning.

"But grandmother, we had plenty when I counted this morning."

"I am aware of that, child, but I am in need of eight more if I am ever to complete this mixture." I could hear the patience in her voice and I could tell that she was getting annoyed, so I decided to ask no more questions and just get on with the task.

"Yes grandmother."


	3. Roses are red

I ran into my room and searched for the newly-woven basket I had made the other day when we hadn't had any customers and I had finished all my chores.

I found the wooden basket, stuffed my black leather boots onto my feet, and grabbed my green-almost black cloak by the door on my way out and fastened the silver wolf-shaped clasp to my throat.

I trudged out of the house, only to be confronted by a handsome boy around my age of 14. He had pitch-black hair and eyes to match, tanned skin, and a look of pure pain on his beautiful face. But that was quickly extinguished when he saw me.

I looked down at his dark clothes and noticed that they were mostly burnt and barely covered his chest.

The skin underneath the torn holes was blistered and swollen.

I drew in a sharp breath and unconsciously dropped my basket.

Without saying a word I grabbed one of his hands that didn't look too burnt and pulled him inside.

"GRANDMOTHER!" I screamed, which was stupid because the first thing you learn about being a healer is to remain calm at all times. But this boy was close to death and he was swaying dangerously on his feet.

"What is it?" my grandmother came rushing in after hearing the urgency in my shout.

She took one look at the boy then grabbed his other hand, half pulling-half carrying him into the healing room.

She pushed him onto the giant oak table and made him lie down, which he did with the gentlest touch.

As soon as his back hit the table his eyes closed as if he were asleep.

"Hand me that dagger", she pointed to a highly polished knife resting on an ash wood table to my right. I reached over and picked up the weapon, surprised at how light it weighed.

Its hilt was pure silver and it had a snake with sapphire eyes coiling itself around the handle.

She snatched it from me and ripped the boys shirt through the middle with a loud tearing noise that resounded around the dense earthy room. She peeled the fabric off his swollen skin and inspected the wounds. I peeked over her short shoulder and was disgusted at the sight I saw.

His skin was silvery in some places, but flaming red and oozing bright yellow puss in others.

If I weren't accustomed to seeing nasty injuries nearly every day I probably would have thrown up my porridge.

"This is very bad", my grandmother muttered, and my heart instantly fell. She only said that when patients weren't going to make it.

I sighed, I hated it when we weren't able to do anything to save dying peoples lives.

"Shall I get the burn ointment?" I whispered, it was the best I could do for him at the moment.

She nodded and I turned to one of the many cupboards, reached into it, and pulled out a bottle of thick green liquid.

"Go out of this room while I check that his lower half didn't suffer as well", she said looking at me.

I nodded and respected her wishes, there was no way I would be allowed to stay in the same room while an older man was naked.

I hovered outside the door until she called me back inside. His dark pants were on so he mustn't have suffered any injuries.

"Help me rub this into the burns" she said, handing me the bottle. I uncorked it and poured the fowl smelling liquid onto his muscled stomach. The tanned skin felt blistered and uneven as my hands traveled over it, gently caressing the ointment into the wounds.

I saw him flinch slightly at my touch, but other than that he stayed as still as a statue the entire time.

After we had finished I helped her wrap his torso and arms with bandages as tightly as possible without causing too much discomfort for him.

"Do you think he's going to be all right?" I whispered, dreading the answer because I knew what it was going to be.

"I really don't know, the wounds are pretty serious and I'm not sure if the mixture is strong enough to completely heal him to make sure he lives." That was an answer that I hadn't been expecting, she was normally so sure of her healing powers, it scared me that she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Still, I hope he's going to be ok." I muttered.

"I do too." She whispered in her cracked voice.

She left then to go and make lunch while I kept watch over him.

I sat on a stool next to his head and watched with disappointment as his breaths became increasingly labored.

I took his uninjured hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles in the back of it with my thumb.

The whole day I sat like this, not caring about food or drink, just waiting to see what would happen.

If he would get better. Or worse.

My grandmother came a couple of times to hand me some cold meat and bread, and to help me change his bandages and reapply the salve.

My thumb ached, but I didn't care. It was weird, I didn't even know this boy, but I felt as if I had to help him as much as was physically possible for me.

He was unconscious most of the time so I gave him drinks of water by soaking a rag then dripping the water into his open mouth.

I was surprised that his face hadn't suffered any damage other than a few old scars. And for that he was lucky.

Soon it began to grow dark outside as the sun slowly descended in the sky. I let go of his hand to go and light the candles around the cramped room.

As his hand slipped out of mine I heard a soft moan, barely audible, slip from his lips. As I watched he shifted around a bit, wincing as his soar skin scraped against the table.

Then my mouth dropped as his eye lids, slowly, but surely, fluttered open.

His eyes darted around, confused, until they rested on me. His dark orbs slowly took in my dark hair, tanned skin, and slim figure. His gazed rested on my eyes last, we stared at each other until I came to my senses.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

He took in a deep breath before replying, "I am Dorran, but that will soon be forgotten as I enter the void." His accent was slightly different to mine, but that was barely recognizable by the deep tones of his voice. He said this so matter-of-factly that I almost believed that he was going to die. Almost. But the common sense kicked in.

"Don't talk like that, you're not going to die, you're already looking better." I reassured him, and at the same time trying to convince myself.

"Nevertheless, I shall, please tell me your name so that when I die I will know the name of my rescuer."

I sighed, but did as he requested just incase his heart did stop beating in the near future.

"My name is Kalanie, and I shall do all in my power to enable that you live." Even as I spoke I could see the light slowly fading from his deep black eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered, before reaching down to a big leather bag that I hadn't noticed before that was attached to his belt.

His stretched his arm down, eyes closed in pain, to try and grab the sack.

But when his hand tightened around the bundle he found that he couldn't pull the weight towards him.

I could tell this infuriated his because he clenched his teeth and tried again—but to no avail.

"Need help?" I asked. He looked to me again then let out a breath he had been holding.

"Yeah, kind of". Even talking was hard for him now.

I reached across his bare chest and untied the package from his worn black leather belt and handed it to him.

He cradled it in the crook of his arm then turned back to me.

"Thank you for all the help you have given me." He whispered, using up the last of his energy.

His eyes closed as he pushed his hand into the bag, drawing out what looked to be a shiny black stone.

Its beauty was memorizing and it had thin silver veins cob webbing over the entire stone.

This movement had taken the very last of his strength and he leaned back, his head resting on my bunched-up cloak, and closed his onyx eyes, ready to enter the void.

I sat back down on my stool and started circling his hand with my thumb once again. His other hand rested on the polished black stone.

His breathing slowed around moon high and he let out a final, shuddering breath.

And he died.


	4. Discovery

I let hot tears flow freely down my cheeks, but I carried on holding his hand. I laid my head down on the table next to his and wept myself to sleep.

Half way between consciousness and dreamland I felt something strange enter through the hand I was holding Dorrans with. It flowed like liquid, but was lighter than a feather. It traveled up my arm, through my shoulder, and entered my chest, coming to a stop next to my heart.

Then, I felt a kind of slow pulsing, circling sensation throughout my chest. Then, searing pain as the two things inside me collided.. I tried to scream but my body did not respond.

Heat traveled throughout my body, making me feel as if I were on fire.

I felt Dorrans hand vibrating wildly, but I couldn't tell if it were he or I that was causing it to do so. Intense heat flooded through me, and as it reached my head, I blacked out.

As I drifted back to consciousness I was aware of a slight throbbing resounding in my chest, but apart from that I felt more or less normal. Weird.

I thought back on what had happened last night, but all I could recall was shaking, then blacking out. I rubbed my hands over my closed eye lids and clasped my head in them. I took deep breaths and I soon felt less likely to throw up.

I opened my eyes again and noticed something was seriously wrong.

Dorran was missing.

I leapt to my feet, almost toppling over the stool in the process. The dazzling morning light filtered through the windows and reflected off the mirrors and onto the colorful assortments of healing plants that were hanging in bundles from the ceiling.

I quickly regained my balance and dashed out of the room, almost tearing the thick oak door off its hinges.

I skidded on the wooden floor into the small kitchen and immediately halted as my brain registered the scene before me.

My grandmother was sitting at the tiny pine table eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs, but that was not what made me do a double take.

Sitting next to the wrinkly old woman was Dorran, greedily devouring a strip of bacon that was half hanging out of his chewing mouth.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, finally decided to get up now did we?" my grandmother teased as she saw me standing like a statue in the doorway.

Dorran looked up, saw that I was gawking at him, then hurriedly swept his gaze downwards and put all of his attention into slowly pulverizing a fried egg with is fork.

I straightened up, closed my mouth, then gracefully walked into the room with a more civilized manor, never taking my eyes off of the boy sitting at the kitchen table.

Afraid that if I did, he would drop dead onto the floor.

_I'm seriously going to talk to that guy about this, _I thought to myself.

Just then I saw Dorrans head whip up from his plate and turn towards me, his eyes wide and alarmed.

_What did you just say? _He asked, but what freaked me out was that his lips hadn't moved when he's spoken.

I cocked my head at him, confused.

_I am talking to you with my mind, and apparently you can hear me, _he said.

My mouth formed a small 'O' in surprise as his deep voice echoed around in my head, then comprehension dawned on me.

_You can hear my thoughts? That's kind of an invasion of privacy don't you think?_ I didn't really like the idea of him being able to tap into my mind whenever he felt like it.

He smirked a bit as he heard this, but then his face turned serious again.

_Listen to me, your grandmother is going to ask you to collect some roses in the dark woods, I will meet you near the rose bushes around the clearing,_ he told me. I nodded slightly so that only he could see, then turned my back on him to eat the rest of the eggs and bacon.

"Kalanie", my grandmother said after I had finished, "I still need you to gather the roses." I sighed, and wondered how Dorran had known she would say that.

"Yes grandmother." I replied, then stood, pushing the swinging bunches of healing herbs away from my face as I made my way to my room.

I quickly washed and dressed, choosing a blood-red thin woolen dress, found my boots, grabbed my cloak from the healing room, then went to the front door to retrieve my basket that I had dropped yesterday.

I fastened my cloak around me once more, then proceeded to leave the house and enter the hot summer sunshine.

As I entered Grimshaw, or the dark woods as Dorran had called it, the golden yellow light was instantly extinguished by the dense trees that swallowed me whole.

Most people never ventured in here, afraid of the dangers that lay deep within, but I was never scared, for I had been traveling into the forest ever since I was old enough to carry a basket without falling over from its weight.

The soft earth squished under my feet as I trudged through the shadows where the sunlight never reached.

It became increasing difficult to keep my feet from sinking into the wet mud, and my leather boots got stuck a couple of times.

I was nearing the clearing Dorran had talked about, and I still couldn't get over the fact that we could read each others minds, it was strange. It made me wonder if he had search through my mind and seen things I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to.

The though made me shudder, he wouldn't do that, would he?

_I most certainly would not, _Dorrans hurt voice resounded through my head.

_You were spying on my thoughts? _I snapped back, _what part of 'invasion of privacy' do you not get? _

_For your information I was not spying on you, I was just checking to see that you hadn't gotten eaten or anything._

_How generous of you, _I thought back to him, but I was secretly glad that he did care.

While we were talking, I was so occupied with the thoughts that were swimming around my head that I hadn't been looking where I was going and I accidentally tripped over a tree root.

I let out a muffled yelp as I fell to the ground, managing to catch myself with my hands before I did a face plant.

I could hear Dorrans worried voice in my head, but I wasn't paying attention to it, I was too preoccupied with what I was now looking at.

Imprinted into the mud in front of my face were huge animal prints.

It resembled a wolfs, but was too big to be one.

The print looked fresh, and that meant that the beast was still lurking around somewhere.

_Dorran, get back to the house quick, there's a beast roaming around the hillside. It's HUGE! _I franticly thought to Dorran, hoping that he's listen to me and do as I told him.

_Don't worry about that, it wont attack you, trust me, just run to the clearing, _

_I'm not coming to the clearing, I have to get home, and so do you before the thing __eats__ you, _I was getting angry now, he wasn't listening to me in the arrogant big headed way that males have when females tell them what to do.

_It is __not__ going to eat you, just get to the stupid clearing, _he growled in my head.

There was obviously no way to convince him to get _out_ of danger, so apparently I had to make him get out of it.

I pushed myself to my feet, trying to scrape the dirt off my hands and dress, but not doing a tremendous job at it.

I sighed through my teeth making a hissing noise as I made my way to the small, dim-lit clearing.

As I entered I saw Dorran sitting on the grass with his back to me.

_Why did you want to meet here? _I asked in his head, afraid that if I spoke out loud whatever made that print would hear us and find us.

That though sent shivers down my spine, I had nothing to defend myself with, and if such a huge monster attacked, there would be no way to stop it from ripping us to shreads.

"I've already said that it shall not attack", Dorran said, his back still to me.

His know-it-all attitude was starting to get on my nerves and I could feel the heat rising to my face as I got increasing angry.

"Oh really Mr. I-know-everything, what makes you so sure? If it attacked us now we would be dead within seconds, doesn't that bother you?" I shrieked at him, unleashing all my anger at the boy sitting in front of me.

His back didn't move and stayed as stone-like as ever, and this just infuriated me more.

"AT LEAST LOOK AT ME WHEN I SCREAM AT YOU!" I screamed at him so loud that the birds in the trees for miles around scattered with loud shrieks of anger and fear.

I heard him chuckle a bit at what I had said. Now he'd done it.

I clenched my teeth and my hands curled into fists as I tried to control the feeling of pouncing on him and ripping his throat out. But my method of anger control wasn't as affective as I hoped it would be.

Bone-jarring vibrations wracked my whole body and I felt the thing that had collided in my chest last night emerge out of its hiding place next to my heart and spread throughout my entire body.

Searing pain flashed up and down my skin like an electric shock.

I fearsome growl escaped my lips and I could feel my bones elongating, very painfully might I add.

Then my nose stretched and formed a type of snout and my spine extended and formed a long lizard-like tail.

Dagger-sharp teeth erupted in my mouth and there was a loud shredding sound at the skin on my back ripped down the middle and two huge, magnificent silver wings appeared from under the flesh.

I roared in pain, but the sound that escaped my jaws was more like a beasts than a humans.

My fingernails grew and curled into talons and silver scales erupted all over my newly formed body.

Two slightly curved horns sprouted from the back of my head and I fell forward as my neck lengthened and I landed on all fours.

As suddenly as it had come, the thundering vibrations ceased and I fell onto my side in pain.

I gulped at the air, trying to fill my lungs with sweet oxygen.

I was shaking violently with my eyes screwed tight in pain and fear.

When I had calmed down a bit and my breathing had slowed slightly I felt a hesitant hand lightly stroke my brow.

My eyes sprang open to look into the face of Dorran who was studying my carefully, but the weird thing was that the look on his face looked as if he had expected this to happen.

I shook my head to clear it of the vibrating-induced fuzziness that had clouded my mind.

I looked down at myself and gasped in shock.

Elegant silver scales that glowed like tiny stars, each with a light of their own, covered my entire body.

I had velvety wings attached to my back, probably twenty times as long as my body length.

My tail was sleek and graceful, or as graceful as a tail could be.

I looked down my muzzle and saw two nostrils and the top part of two curving fangs that extended to the bottom of my jaw.

I wasn't stupid, I knew what I had become.

A dragon.

**Dun Dun Dun, this was probably the hardest chapter to write, so don't jump down my throat if you don't understand some of it. A special thanx to EragonPeep for being the first, and only! person to review, come on people, I love replying to reviews! constructive critisism is appreciated :D**

**For some reason it won't let me correct any mistakes on the other chapters, so sorry about that..**

**Hope you like the story so far, there will hopefully be many chapters to come :D**

**-Firesilk :D**


	5. Myths

5. –Myths

Dorran looked at me with a knowing look in his eyes, it frightened me, as if he had expected this to happen.

"Dorran, um, why am I a dragon?" I asked fearfully, my voice was slightly different, with me now being a dragon and everything, but it was still my voice.

He sighed and looked away.

"I'm not really sure, but I knew you were different when I heard your mind this morning." He muttered.

I stood shakily to my feet, examining every inch of my elegant body. I swished my tail from side to side, watching with wonder when it moved at the slightest prompt from my brain.

Snow-white spikes ran down my back, starting from between my horns, ending at the tip of my tail.

As I moved my legs powerful muscles rippled underneath the glimmering scales. I turned back to him, and saw that he was still studying me.

"Why are you not afraid of what has happened to me?" I hissed at him. He turned his attention to my eyes and closed his for a second before answering.

"I am afraid _for_ you, not _of_ you, because I am like you." He whispered.

I stared at him with my jaw hanging open in shock.

"You're a dragon too?" I asked, just to be sure that was what he'd meant.

"Yes." He replied simply, then took a few steps back from me. Then he started vibrating.

I watched in amazement as his face grimaced from the pain.

All of his limbs elongated until they were slightly longer than mine. His face expanded forward and his heavily muscled back ripped open revealing two prefect, pitch-black wings.

The little clothes he had on(he still didn't have a shirt on because we had ripped it) absorbed into his tanned body, becoming one with him.

Midnight scales engulfed his body and two icy-silver horns pushed themselves out the back of his skull.

He stopped shaking suddenly and before me stood a magnificent onyx dragon, his eyes shining as he looked back to me.

"Do you remember the stone I had been holding?" he asked in an even deeper voice than his own.

I thought back to last night and instantly recalled the polished black rock with the silver cobweb-like veins running over it. I nodded my head and he went over to the rose bushes behind him.

He reached in with his scaly head and pulled out the very stone he had talked about.

Its beauty still outstanded me, but something was different about it. Then it hit me, there silver on it had disappeared.

Dorran walked back over to me and placed the stone at my talons. I arched my neck down and looked at it more closely.

The tip of my nose brushed over the surface. As I touched it the stone seemed to ripple. Then, to my amazement, the silver veins reappeared line by line.

But still there was something odd about it. It didn't shine as brightly as it had the night before. It was dull and seemed empty.

"What happened to it?" I whispered to Dorran, never taking my eyes off the lifeless rock.

My gaze flicked to his face and I was shocked to discover that it was only inches from my own.

He sighed and whispered in a barely audible voice, "It died."

I snapped my head to stare at him. "This is not a stone is it?" I whispered back, how could a stone _die_?

"No….", he whispered, "It's and egg." There was so much sadness in his voice, I could tell this egg meant so much to him.

Then something dawned on me.

"Dorran, when you died last night, you were holding the egg in one hand, and I was holding your other hand. The egg isn't a _dragon_ egg, is it?" If it was everything would make sense.

"It is, and when I died the dragon sent his soul into my body, enabling me to live, and also giving me the power to morph into dragon form." That was what I thought had happened.

"And because I was holding your hand the soul traveled into my body and I got the ability to 'morph' too?" I asked.

He shrugged, "we only got half a soul each, therefore we are able to morph to human and dragon." That made sense, I guess.

"So now, the egg is empty?" I asked.

"Well, not entirely, the dead dragon infant is still inside." He replied. Then something occurred to me.

"Um, how did you manage to get a dragon egg anyway? Aren't they extremely rare?" His eyes drifted down until he was staring at his clawed feet, unwilling to meet my gaze.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He muttered, and I left it at that. I would find out sooner or later anyway.

"So…do you know how to fly?" I asked, excited at the thought.

"Not a clue." He grinned back.

"Care to find out?" I said, eager to feel the wind over my wings. I stretched them out to their full span which filled the entire clearing.

I crouched, wondering how to go about this task. I flapped them up and down, testing them.

I could feel the wind swirling around, causing leaves to fly up into the air looking like a leaf tornado.

I swept my wings upwards, crouched, bracing my muscles, then leapt into the clear blue sky, pushing my wings down hard to propel myself forwards.

I felt so free, as if being apart from the ground made all my worries evaporate.

I flapped gently, so that I didn't go too far while I hovered, waiting for Dorran to catch up.

His sleek onyx form rose above the tree tops, looking like a piece of the night sky that had fallen to the green canopy below.

His scales glistened in the golden sunlight, radiating onto the forest below.

He rose unsteadily on uneven wings, swaying slightly as a torrent of wind hit him.

He reached me in a few seconds, adjusting his wings slightly so that he could hover besides me.

"This is amazing!" I shouted so that he could hear me over the wind.

_It's easier to hear each other when we talk with our minds instead of our mouths, _his voice echoed in my head, I guess that made sense.

_Ok then, lets see what our wings can do! _I shouted into his mind, then I rose with the wind. Higher and higher until I was flying through the soaking clouds.

I looked to the world underneath me, surprised at how small it was from up here.

Then I did something exceedingly dangerous, but completely thrilling at the same time. I locked my wings tight to my body and dove straight down, head-first, with the earth rushing up to greet me.

**This chapter only explains some of the things sharing a soul entitles. Hope u liked it! i now have two reviews for 5 chapters, which is kinda dissapointing, but thanx to the people that did review! I'm not going to post the next chapter until i get at least 5 reviews. sorry people, but it seriously doesn't take long to review.**

**now working on the next chapter as i speak...**

**-Firesilk :D**


	6. Snake dagger

6. –Snake dagger

I spiraled down through the clouds, twisting round, relishing the feel of the sharp wind batter against my scales.

The day was warmer than others the past month, but when I dove, the wind turned into an icy blast that sent tears streaming down my face.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins, making the free fall even more thrilling.

Dorran was spiraling through the sky next to me, his eyes shining with tears and the pure joy of being free to do anything.

As the ground grew increasingly close a strange scent filled my nostrils.

I opened my wings slightly and winced as the wind yanked them from my body and threw them into the air behind me.

I managed to get my wings back under control and slowed myself down for (hopefully) a graceful landing. Or at least one that didn't shatter my bones.

I sailed to the ground but still managed to land with a crash. I stumbled a bit, but then regained my balance and looked up to see that Dorran was coming in to land as well.

His wings swept up and he landed smoother than I had and for that I was jealous.

"You do know that I can read your emotions, right?" He chuckled after seeing my facial expression. Of course I hadn't known that!

I growled at him then turned to investigate the strange smell that was coming to me through the forest.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Dorran. He inhaled deeply and I saw recognition flash across his face.

He bared his fangs and growled, as if warning me to do the same.

He crouched down and his tail thrashed from side to side in anger. He crept forwards, head low and his silken wings pressed tight against his side.

_Get down, _he snarled, the anger in his voice swimming in my mind. I obliged and copied his stance, lowering my head and lining my wings against my body.

We crept forwards into the forest as silently as possible, watching our every footfall so that we didn't disturb any of the forest floor.

We traveled deep into Grimshaw, the trees thickened until some were almost wider than Dorran. The forest seemed dead from the lack of woodland creatures.

The quiet was unnerving, as if the whole world held its breath in suspense for what we were about to come across.

The smell grew stronger until I could identify it. It smelled like smoke, strong and chocking. It grew thicker until we couldn't see the trees in front of us. We stayed close so we didn't lose each other in the darkness.

The smoke was strangling me, I could barely breathe without coughing, my eyes streamed, but we carried on.

_Why don't we fly?_ I asked, but it was obvious why we couldn't, the tree canopy was too thick and we would be able to find a space to escape out of.

Dorran, sensing that I knew the answer to my own question did not respond to it.

_We are almost at the source of this pollution to the forest,_ he thought to me.

And sure enough, after a few more minuets the trees began to thin out a bit to reveal a sight that stung my eyes and made tears spring to them.

Before us was our house.

But all that was left of it was a pile of rubble.

Tears streamed down my face and all I could think about was one thing.

My grandmother.

I stumbled down the hill, tripping over every single blade of grass, until I reached the edge of the smoking pile.

"GRANDMOTHER!" I screamed, the fact that I was still a dragon made the shout even louder than possible for human vocal cords.

I crashed into the crumbling foundation of the once-standing house where I had lived my entire life after my parents had died.

I could still make out some of the cupboards and the tiny kitchen table as I trudged through the room in a trance.

I couldn't believe this had happened, who would do something like that?

I kept screaming for my grandmother over and over, not even realizing that I was doing so.

Doors had been blasted off their hinges and now lay in smoking piles of ash.

The piles upon piles of plants used in my grandmothers art had been charred and were beyond rescuing.

My whole face was wet from crying, but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered to me was finding the one person that had ever loved me. My parents never had.

I entered the wreckage where the healing room would have been and instantly say my grandmothers giant cooking pot that she had been mixing her mystery potion in.

It was on its side and half of it was missing, the contents spewed everywhere.

I sniffed around, my sensitive nose picking up the faintest of scents.

The smell was so familiar that I had no trouble recognizing where it came from. It was the smell of my grandmother.

"GRANDMOTHER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my now dry throat making a rasping sound as I did so.

My stronger-than-human ears heard a barely audible moan come from somewhere to my right.

I flicked my head round and gasped as I spotted one of my grandmothers withered hands sticking out from under what looked to be a collection of the different cabinets from around the room.

I rushed over, not caring about the pain in my feet as I accumulated many splinters and other wounds.

I nuzzled the aged skin with the tip of my smooth nose. The hand was cold. Way to cold for a living person.

I tilted my head back and roared to the sky with all my might. The trees around shook with the power. Every ounce of my grief flooded in that one howl.

Tears blinded my vision, but I didn't care. The only thing in the world that mattered to me was gone. That was they only thing that mattered to me at that moment.

Dorran appeared at my side and brushed my muzzle with his, trying to comfort me, but failing.

After almost an hour I had finally calmed down enough to be able to say something other than my grandmothers name.

_Help me lift this stuff off her,_ I gulped, turning to face Dorran. He nodded and pushed his shoulder against the wooden frame. I copied him and we both pushed at it at the same time, leaning all our weight into it.

The broken wood shifted off of my grandmother after a few heaves and crashed to the floor. I stared at the unmoving face of my grandmother, he sightless green healers eyes gazing back at me.

Her silver hair lay in knots around her shoulders matted with her own blood.

More tears escaped the corners of my eyes and dripped down my nose and onto the body of my grandmother.

_Help me move her, _I said, gripping her upper-half in my front talons. Dorran followed suit with her back-half and we braced ourselves for takeoff.

We faced each other so our wings didn't get in our way and then we leapt into the air.

My grandmothers weight slowed us down a bit, but not much. We flew over the countryside, looking for a place to bury her.

Dorran said nothing the entire time, I could sense him secretly wondering where we were going to take her, but his question never left his mouth.

I looked down and signaled with my head to Dorran that we were going to descend when we passed the clearing where I had met Dorran this morning.

We landed bumpily, but that didn't matter. We placed the old woman onto the soft grass and proceeded to dig her a grave.

I silently wept the entire, but said nothing. We scooped away at the soil with our talons until we had dug a good-sized pit.

"If it's ok, I would like to spend a bit of time alone with her before we…we…." I couldn't continue, I still couldn't fully except that she was really gone, forever.

Dorran nodded and silently left, blending into the shadows. I sat on my haunches next to my grandmothers body and just looked down at her with swollen eyes.

Her weathered, wrinkled skin was dull and lifeless. As were her eyes.

"Oh grandmother," I whispered, " I'm going to miss you so much." I had much more to say, but couldn't seem to get the words out. I closed my eyes and recounted all the good times we had had in the past. From her teaching me how to walk, to learning which mushrooms would kill you if consumed.

She had always been patient and wise. And now she was gone, forever to rot in the earth. That was probably the way she would have wanted it though. It was the way of the healers, they used earths resources to heal.

It was their way of life. And now the way of mine.

Dorran came back after a few minuets, sensing from me that it was all right to.

Without another word we gently lowered her down into the deep depths of the earth. Just as the last of the sunlight played across her face a glint of brightness shone off her hand.

I motioned with my tail for Dorran to pause then I glanced down at her right hand. It was clenched around something.

I reached in and gently pried open her hand with a claw. In it was the dagger I had given to her to rip Dorrans' shirt open with.

The snake that entwined the hilt shone dully, even in the sunlight. Its sapphire eyes glared coldly at me. As if loathing me for letting this happen to its owner.

I sucked in a sharp breath at that thought.

I was the reason she was dead, if I hadn't been flying around having fun this would never have happened.

Thanks to me, she would never be coming back.

She was lost, forever.

And it was all my fault.

**How's that for guilt? Yes, I had to kill the grandmother, but it was for a purpose, I didn't just do it because I felt like it. **

**Hope u like the chapters so far! Things are about to get very interesting...**

**- always, Firesilk :D**


	7. Diamonds

7. -Diamonds

Grief clutched at my heart as we lowered my grandmothers body into the ground. The dagger that had been clasped in her cold hand was now resting in my clawed one.

My grandmother reached the bottom of the pit and landed with a soft thumb in the soil.

Without talking, Dorran helped me pile the dirt back into the pit on top of her unmoving body. Loose earth flew everywhere as we continued to scrape the mud back into the hole.

After the grave had been filled to the top we swiped the surface of the mound with our lizard-tails, compressing the ground until it was hard-packed and unmovable by the weather.

I looked around the clearing for flowers to place upon the grave, and my gaze instantly landed on the numerous bushes of wild roses.

That would be ironic seeing as she had sent me to gather some of these for her mixture, but while I was having fun flying she had died.

That brought even more tears to my eyes, I was surprised my eyes hadn't dried up after all the crying I had done. I slipped over to the closest one and, with my teeth, bit off the most beautiful, un-chewed roses that I could find.

They were a startling ruby-red and were completely flawless, not a single hole penetrated the petals.

I arranged the bunch I had collected like my grandmother had shown me to do with the bundles of healing plants that were now nothing more than ash among the wreckage of our home.

I placed them carefully onto the mound of dirt.

With a curved talon I scraped into the earth these words:

_Here lay Fonda, healer to Menefer,_

_And beloved grandmother,_

_May her soul rest untouched for eternity._

By the time I had traced the last 'y' tears were cascading down my snout and pouring onto the grave. But there was something strange about the tears. They looked like liquid silver.

As the droplets splashed onto the soil, silver patterns spread throughout the entire grave.

They traveled right over the roses, turning everything in its path crystalline, until the whole grave looked like piles of diamond had just been placed there.

The engraved words remained in place and still visible. I stared at what I had done in awe.

It was beautiful.

I glanced at Dorran and saw that he was gazing at the fabulous sight before him. He sensed me looking at him and stared deep into my eyes, a confused look creeping across his reptilian features.

"How did you do that?" he whispered, still gazing at my eyes.

I shook my head in incomprehension and turned back to my master piece.

I heard Dorran snort softly and out of my perpetual vision, saw him extend out his left forearm towards the word carvings.

He tapped an icy talon on the letters and I watched in amazement as onyx crystal swam from the tip and flooded the words I had inscribed, making them stand out in black flowing writing, as if they had been written with an ink pen.

His eyes widened when this happened, obviously he himself didn't know what was taking place either.

As the spreading darkness ceased filling the letters, the gorgeous diamonded tomb glistened like a million bright white stars in the fading sunlight.

After all the grieving I had done that day my throat and eyes were sore and swollen. I turned to Dorran who was once again looking at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly after I had calmed down some.

I shook my large dragon head and gazed up to the stars that had just started blinking into existence.

"I will never be ok after this." I whispered, my eyes glued to the raging balls of fire that have always been suspended over my head, knowing that there would be at least one more this evening.

Dorran nodded, understanding my sorrow. He beckoned with a flick of his tail for me to follow him.

"Dorran….," his head turned back to face mine. I knew he could sense more-or-less what I was going to say, but he kept quiet and allowed me to continue. "Dorran, we hardly know each other, but now after one day I feel as if our fates are entwined somehow, and that we must stay together to face whatever destiny may be bestowed upon us." I spoke the truth of what I had felt, knowing that if we somehow, for whatever reason, did separate, that we, and many other people would be doomed.

He nodded his scaly head in agreement, "I have felt the same, so I'm guessing we listen to our gut feelings?" he asked with a hint of a smile playing across his long mouth.

"I guess." I replied, still thinking about my now dead grandmother.

"Ok, as long as we agree on that one thing, is it ok if we try something that will help us travel through the forest quicker and less hazardless?" he asked, completely confident in himself.

"Sure." I said uncertainly, wondering what he was going to try.

"Ok, stand back and think of something that makes you extremely angry." I did as he said and thought of the first thing that came to my mind and it made me furious straight away. The death of my grandmother.

Images of her crushed underneath the carnage flashed through my mind and hot, angry tears spilled down my face.

She was dead, she was never coming back.

I clenched my hands into tight fists and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I suddenly started vibrating once again, but not as wildly this time.

Then I seemed to shrink, my tail shortening until there was nothing of it left, nails shrinking, as well as all of the bones in my body.

My wings absorbed into my back, the skin knitting back over them.

I continued contracting until I had noticeable human features, hands, feet, head, all of me was back to normal. And luckily it hadn't been as painful as before.

I stood giddily onto my feet, wobbling like a new-born.

I was back to normal. I turned to see Dorran in his human form walk towards me, curiously and hesitant.

"What?" I asked looking down at myself. Nothing was different and when I had morphed back my clothes had reappeared from underneath my skin, so at least I wasn't naked.

I saw Dorran shake his head, dark hair flying everywhere as he did, and he continued to gaze into my eyes with his abnormal dark ones.

"Your…your eyes aren't green anymore." He stated and I glared at him. "What?" I stuttered for the second time in a row.

"They're silver." He muttered, never tearing his eyes from mine.

He pointed to a puddle of rainwater in the clearing and I walked hesitantly over to it. I knelt down and peered curiously into the water.

I gasped at what I saw there. My eyes were a startling silver with a blue-ish tinge. In contrast to my dark hair they looked as if they were sparkling.

I sighed and looked up to Dorran who was still looking at me.

"Dorran, close your mouth and quit staring at me like a fish out of the water." I stated, annoyed.

With difficulty he managed to, sweeping his dark gaze downwards, now staring at his shoes.

"Sorry…" he muttered, ashamed at himself because I could sense his feelings and emotions.

"It doesn't really matter." I muttered and stood up, brushing the soil off of my already dirty dress.

"What did you want to try?" I asked, changing the subject.

His face brightened noticeably and he stood back from me.

"Think of yourself as a wolf." He told me simply, as if it were no big deal.

I looked at him, trying to decide if he were crazy or not. I decided to just do as he said, only to amuse him.

I thought of what a wolf looked like, long muzzle, fur, teeth, and claws.

Suddenly, a perfect image of a magnificent silver wolf appeared in my brain, as if it had been waiting to escape.

"Got it?" Dorran asked, hearing my gasp.

I nodded, I think I had anyway.

"Good, now think of something to make you angry again." He said, watching me closely. I didn't want to think of my only relative that was now dead, but I knew I had to.

Once again the painful pictures flashed across the insides of my eyelids, making me have to try to not throw up.

I felt the now familiar vibrations wrack my body, making me feel as if someone had picked me up and was now pulverizing me for some reason. It wasn't pleasant.

I looked down at myself and gasped to see tough silver hairs erupt all over my body that was changing rapidly.

Once again my limbs elongated and my spine extended forming a shorted tail.

My nails grew and curved in, smaller than the talons had been, but still deathly sharp.

My nose grew longer and my ears moved up to the top of my head and expanded.

Razor-sharp teeth sprouted from my jaws and my neck extended a bit, throwing me onto all fours once again.

The vibrating stopped after my transformation was complete. After today, nothing would surprise me ever again.

I looked over at Dorran and saw that he had already morphed and was now a sleek black wolf. His fur shining in the moon light.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly like I was growling.

"We are going to go to the village I came from, and search for survivors." He answered almost silently. Grief and despair making his gravely voice crack.

Then It occurred to me, the dream I had had before Dorran had arrived to my house had shown a huge black beast running in the woods away from a vast fire.

And I had just realized that that beast had been Dorran in wolf form.

**Things about Dorrans past are beginning to reveal themselves are they not? Hope you like this chapter, it was really hard to write so if there are a few mistakes please tell me and i will correct them :D **

**KEEP REVIEWING!!!!**

**- Firesilk :D **

**8th chapter will be up soon depending on how fast i can write:D**


	8. Village of flames

**hey, sorry for forgetting to do the disclaimer thing...**

**claimer: I own everything that isn't in eragon or eldest, is that good enough?**

**:D on with the story...Enjoy!!!!**

8. –Village of flames

"You ran from a fire didn't you? That was how you got those burns." I accused him, looking down at his dark fur, trying to make out the injuries but they were well-covered.

He nodded, "My village suddenly burst into flames and I ran for my life, it was what anyone else would do." He added, probably in an attempt to not look like a coward.

"So now we're going to go back there?" I checked, just to make sure.

He sighed, "Yes." Was all he replied before turning into the forest and disappearing into the shadows.

I entered after him and found that he was no where to be seen.

_Dorran? _I thought, scared to speak aloud incase that gave away my position to some predator.

"Yes?" his voice crept out of the shadows, but when I turned he was no where in sight.

_Don't do that, you're scaring me, _normally I wouldn't admit to something like that, but being alone in dark woods at night wasn't exactly comforting.

Obviously sensing my distress, he suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere, right next to me.

He smiled slightly, showing his glistening white canines.

_I was gone for a few seconds and already you freaked out, _he chuckled deeply, clearly amused that I needed him to make me feel safe.

I snorted and continued walking. It was strange on four legs, I couldn't get used to it and I kept stumbling with every other step.

And of course Dorran thought that that was extremely funny and couldn't stop grinning and he watched my feet closely, catching every trip my unsteady paws made.

I ignored him completely and moved behind him so that he couldn't watch my every paw-tread.

We continued forward through the shadows, my silver fur standing out against the dark back ground.

Dorran spoke about my fur often, saying that if he weren't there I would probably dead by now because apparently my fur gave off a light of its own, like a beacon or something.

He was seriously starting to annoy me.

As we got nearer Zithas, which Dorran said was the name of the village, the thick scent of smoke wafted up our sensitive nostrils, making our eyes water and our lungs burn.

I could feel the fumes clinging to my fur, making me feel heavy and uncomfortable.

With every step I became more and more anxious; afraid of what we might find when we arrived at the burnt village.

The images of disaster that were swarming my mind came to an irrupt halt as the moss-covered trees thinned out to reveal the outskirts of the now wrecked village.

I felt Dorran stiffen next to me, his muscles locked and a stony mask crept over his face, hiding his emotions.

I could tell the scene hurt him to look at, but he did not turn away once.

We padded carefully through the carnage, avoiding the worst of it so that we didn't damage our pads.

All that was left of the once-standing homes was the burnt foundations that could tumble to the ground any second.

Some of the wooden houses had survived, but they had still suffered some damage and most were missing a wall or roof.

_This is……terrible, _I thought to him. He may have hidden his facial emotions, but I could feel sadness and despair roll off of him in waves.

His unhappiness was so intense that it mingled with my emotions, making me miserable too.

There was an aching in my heart as I thought of all the people that had had their lives taken in this one tragedy, and I hadn't known a single soul in the entire village.

This was turning out to be a terrible day.

Our feet crunched through all the debris and ash as we made our way to the only remaining houses near the edge of the settlement, turning our gaze away from all of the bodies that lay charred and in pieces on the blood soaked soil.

_Do you know how the fire started? _I thought to him, trying to take his mind off his dead comrades.

He shook his glossy head and his night-black fur swished from side to side as he did so.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, it was probably too painful for him to speak at all at the moment anyway.

As we reached the semi-burnt houses we peeked inside the doorways to check if it had been damaged too much to go inside.

Some of the houses were seriously unstable, so we didn't go anywhere near them, afraid that they would crush us if they fell.

One of the homes furthest from the center only suffered minor damage so we crept inside, knowing that there was probably no one in there, but keeping to the shadows none the less.

The wood smelt of smoke, as did everything else. Chairs lay crumpled on the rutted ground, legs broken beyond repair. Bowls were shattered, smashed into a million pieces. Cupboard doors had been yanked off their hinges, some thrown across the room into the wall opposite.

Claw marks obscured everything, deep welts in the wood, four scratches in a long line.

But what scared me the most out of the marks was the fact that they were too big and thick for even a bear to make.

Those ridges were not made by a normal forest creature. It was something much bigger. And the thought of that terrified me.

I looked over to Dorran and saw that he was examining one of the scores with a look of interest on his wolfish face.

I padded over to him and cast my eyes over the incision, noting that the two claws in the middle started higher than the two to the side of them.

Then something sparked in my mind and my head shot down to my paws.

I gasped as I took in the almost identical shape of the claws.

Those marks that covered the entire house and all its broken furniture had been carved by a wolf.

But not a regular one. A human-sized wolf, like us.

And by the looks of things, it was on the loose.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good, I've been suffering from writers block the past few days, so sorry that this one took me ages to write, hopefully the next chapter will be better!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Firesilk :D**


	9. Reunion

**I own everything except the things in eragon and eldest...:D**

**Enjoy this chapter!!!!**

9. –Reunion

_Dorran, a wolf made these marks, didn't it? _I thought to him, terrified of what his answer would be.

_Yes, he did, _his reply resounded in my head. But then something he had said suddenly occurred to me. He had said _he_, as if he knew what the animal was, and by the sound of his voice, he wasn't as afraid of it as I was.

_You know this beast, don't you, _I thought, telling him more than asking him.

His huge black head turned to me and I was surprised to see excitement and anticipation in his dark onyx eyes.

_Yes, I do, and if we can find him he might be able to tell us how the fire started. _He was so eager so find this creature that his silky night-black tail was swaying to and fro with so much force that the dust that had settled on the destroyed furniture was suddenly swept into the air, circling the two of us like a giant dirt tornado.

The particles drifted up my wolf-nose and caused me to have a huge sneezing fit, hurting my head with the force.

When the dust had settled I eventually stopped sneezing and looked over to Dorran to see him rolling on his back, monstrous paws flying in the air. A deep growling sound, as if he were chocking, emitted from his throat.

_What's wrong with you?_ I asked, annoyed.

He sat up on his hind legs quickly and looked back at me with his head held high, probably in an attempt to look dignified.

I just then realized what he had been doing. _Were you laughing at me?_ I growled menacingly at him, if he had he was going to get it.

_Um…..no…, _he replied, still chuckling slightly.

_Liar, _I thought angrily. Then I grinned a wide wolf-ish smile, showing glistening canines.

A look of horror flash across his face and he started nervously padding backwards, never taking his eyes off mine.

_You wouldn't…., _he said uncertainly.

Without replying I crouched down, tensing all my muscles, and lightly sprang onto his back, knocking him down from the impact. I bit at his pointy ears, not hard enough to brake the skin though.

He was howling, but not from being hurt, from embarrassment that a girl was getting the better of him. I grinned and finally allowed him to buck me off, landing gracefully on all fours.

_Did you learn your lesson? _I asked mockingly, unable to contain my laughter.

He growled at me with false anger the conceded to pad out of the claw-marked house. I shook the dust out of my pelt then trotted after him, still smiling at his annoyance.

As I reached the door way and was about to step outside there was suddenly a low growling from behind me.

I spun around, instantly acquiring a defensive, crouching position.

I swept my gaze over the scarred walls, desperately attempting to find out what had made the threatening sound, but failing to do so.

_Dorran, there's something in here, _I urgently thought to him.

_I know, I'm coming, _his reply echoed around my mind, reassuring me a bit.

I heard the scratch of claws scrape the wooden floor behind me and flicked my ear in that direction.

Judging from the light barely-noticeable paw steps I could tell that it was Dorran behind me.

I twitched my tail in recognition and continued to stare around the small home.

I strange but familiar scent wafted up my sensitive nostrils. But I could not tell what it reminded me of.

It smelt of pine needles and the forest floor, along with the strong smell of smoke that accompanied everything in this deserted village.

Dorran stepped up next to me, his lips raised and his steely teeth bared in defense, ready to attack if need be.

The scent of his fur rolled up my nose and I was instantly struck with recognition.

The creature smelt almost exactly like Dorran, except for a small difference that I could not place, but I would think about that later.

Out of the corner of my new silver eyes I saw Dorran inhale deeply, his eyes closed in concentration.

I watched as familiarization flitted across his wolf features.

He opened his eyes and looked over to me.

"It's ok, we are in no danger." He said out loud, proving his point by talking so that the beast could also hear him.

_Are you crazy, that thing could kill us, _I replied angrily, not speaking with my mouth because I didn't want whatever it was that was in here with us listening to what I was saying.

_It won't, just trust me, _he thought, exuberated that I wouldn't believe him.

I looked deep into his beautiful onyx eyes and saw nothing but trust and truth, but there was something I couldn't recognize that was hidden away from me, something he was not telling me.

That thought made me suspicious, I didn't like the idea of him keeping secrets from me, but I decided that I would inquire as to what he was keeping from me later, when we were out of immediate danger.

_I trust you,_ I sighed, I might regret this when this is over.

He nodded, then turned in the direction of a toppled and broken table that lay on its side, the other half sticking up in the air.

"Come out, it is me, Dorran, we mean you no harm." He spoke towards the table in his deep growling voice that only a wolf could have the full affect of.

There was a rustling sound of fur against wood but then the end of a snout poked its way around the edge of the furniture.

The full head appeared slowly and I gasped as I looked into the face of a wolf that looked almost identical to Dorran, except that the fur was more brown than black, looking like the wood that surrounded it.

The creatures eyes were a strange sapphire blue color though, no way near the dark onyx color of Dorrans.

Its gem-stone eyes regarded me closely, sweeping over my sleek-furred wolf form.

Then after a while its attention turned to Dorran and its eyes started to glow.

_D..Dorran? _A male voice echoed in my mind, and apparently Dorrans too because I saw his eyes light up as he continued to stare at the wolf.

_Is that you, Faolan? _Dorran whispered into my mind and the other wolfs, broadcasting the conversation to all of us.

_It is, Dorran, I thought you were dead! _the wolf Faolan howled into our minds, making me get the beginning of a headache.

_You know him? _I asked into Dorrans mind, closing the connection to Faolan so he couldn't hear what I had said.

_Yes, I do, _he replied, never drawing his gaze from the wolf in front of him.

_He is my brother._

**What a great family reunion :D I will write the next chapter as soon as I can so that I don't leave you in suspense any longer than necessary :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Firesilk :D**


	10. A Weapon of the wolves

**I own everything except the things in Eragon and Eldest :D**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

10. –A weapon of the wolves

I stared at Dorran dumbstruck.

_Your…..brother? _I stuttered. Not that I wasn't happy for him that he had family left, but I had thought we were both orphans.

Finding out that he still belonged to something made me feel apart from everything else.

I swept my gaze down to the dust layered floor.

Dorran, too busy talking to his brother and leaving me out of the conversation, did not notice the feelings of despair and loneliness rolling off of me in waves of emotions.

I suddenly had the hair-raising, spine-tingling sensation of someone watching me.

My head shot up only to be met with the worried gazes of Dorran and Faolan who had ceased their little heart-to-heart discussion to just stare at me abruptly.

I looked at them, annoyed. _What?_ I snapped at the two brothers, unable to hide my discomfort.

_What's wrong with you? _Dorran asked gently into my mind only, leaving out Faolan.

I shook my head to show that nothing was wrong, _I'm fine, now are you going to introduce me to your brother or not?_ I thought back, angry from being left out.

He grinned and turned to face his wolf brother, feeling guilty for not mentioning me earlier.

_Faolan, this is Kalanie, she found me and stayed with me while I died. _Faolans eyes turned from staring at me to stare at his brother, huge sapphires wide and alarmed.

_Wait. You died?_ His gruff voice resounded in our minds with so much force that my vision blurred for a second as my brain seemed to rattle in my skull.

The brown wolf saw me wince and muttered a quick apology, his voice now soothing, decreasing the risk of me getting a headache.

I smiled gratefully at him then we both turned to Dorran, me wondering how he was going to explain to his brother who was thought to be dead how he, Dorran, had actually died.

_Not here, we must find somewhere safe to spend the night then I shall tell you brother_.

I snorted with disappointment, I had really wanted to hear his whole story from the beginning, but I guess that would have to wait until we were out of the destroyed village.

Dorran sensed my displeasure and motioned with his tail for me and Faolan to follow him out the door that I was standing in front of.

As he padded passed me he gently brushed his muzzle against mine to comfort me, knowing that I was extremely miserable after all that had taken place today, mainly the death of my grandmother. It hurt my heart to think of her, lying deep within the diamond tomb we had encased her body in. Her sightless green eyes closed, never to be opened again.

Without my knowing, a single glistening tear slid down from my silver eye, traveling the length of my long nose, the dripping off and making a solitary clean spot on the dirt-ridden floor. Reminding me that I was now alone in the world, even among thousands of other creatures.

I sniffed then followed Dorran out the doorway, Faolan trailing behind me. My tail drooped as we picked our way through the rubble, not caring when the shattered glass, or splinters stuck into my paw pads.

Anyway, pain is just an illusion of the mind that stops us from killing ourselves.

The choking smoke had cleared a bit so we were able to see ahead of us without things just suddenly appearing out of the gloom in front of us.

Even though it was dark, our wolf eyes could see everything in perfect detail. Thinking of us as wolves started to make me wonder how Faolan could be one too.

After all, he hadn't touched the egg when Dorran was dieing.

But then, was it the egg that had given us the power to morph into a wolf in the first place?

I thought back to the dream I had had the night before Dorrans appearance.

I had convinced myself by now that the black creature had indeed been Dorran in wolf form, unless he could shape-shift into another huge and furry creature, which, even if he could wouldn't surprise me.

So he had been a wolf before the dragon soul had gone inside him. Now that I thought of it like that, how could a dragon soul give someone the ability to turn into a wolf in the first place?

As I mused all of this information over, I wasn't paying attention to where my paws were treading and suddenly searing pain shot up my left forepaw.

I yelped in surprise, then when the feeling registered I couldn't contain myself as the sensation of blazing agony traveled up my leg. I howled as only a wolf could and my head shot down to see my now-crimson paw.

I clenched my teeth and as carefully as I could, slowly inched my injured foot off of the thing that had sliced it open.

After hearing my wail, Dorran and Faolan rushed over to examine my paw.

_What happened?_ Dorran yelled, angry that I had hurt myself. I didn't like him shouting at me.

"I'm fine!" I barked back at him, taking him by surprise. Faolans eyes were as round as um, dinner plates as he stared with his mouth agape at me, looking like I had just sprouted antlers out of the top of my head.

_You…you can talk normally while in wolf form?_ He stuttered at me, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Of course I can." I snapped back at him, with a little more force than I intended.

He shook his head as if to clear it then looked over expectantly at Dorran.

The huge black wolf shrugged his muscled shoulders and obviously said something into his brothers mind because the deep sapphire eyes sparkled with intelligence at whatever his sibling had told him.

Faolan nodded in understanding and looked back at me.

_Let me see your paw then, _he said cheerily into my head.

I closed my eyes tight and with one sharp heave, managed to yank my pad off the sharp thing. I hissed through my ivory, dagger-sharp teeth and let out a small cry of pain.

I glanced down at my wounded foot and through all the dark red blood, saw the shining silver blade of a sword that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

The worrying thoughts of my damaged foreleg instantly jumped to the back of my mind as I looked down at the beautifully crafted weapon.

_Dorran, is it alright if I morph while my foot is in such a state? _I questioned him, suddenly excited.

_Yes, _he replied, _it may even help in the healing. _

Curious, I asked,_ how so? Do wolves heal faster than humans or something? _I was truly interested now; after all, my whole life had revolved around curing the wounded.

_Sort of, _he replied hesitantly. I could tell he hadn't wanted me to know that yet, although why I knew not.

I left the conversation at that though and shrugged it to the back of my mind. I would ask about that later.

I stood slightly back from the boys and once again thought of my grandmother.

Tears instantly sprang to my eyes, but I pushed them back and concentrated on shifting into human form.

Almost immediately the thick, silky fur was absorbed into my body.

My bones shortened, as did my snout, claws, and spine.

My wolf-ears slid down my head to resume their normal position, now smaller and curved.

My neck contracted and I was able to stand upright once again.

When I had transformed back into my human form I bent down and picked up the now-bloodstained sword.

It was surprisingly light and reminded me of the dagger that was now tied securely to Dorrans belt which he had given me to attach the dagger to.

The sword gleamed stunning silver, as if the moon itself were trapped inside.

Adorning the hilt was a complex series of patterns, each individually forged with the uttermost care and precision.

The weapon was elegant, or as elegant as any weapon could be. It was as if the elves had made it in their smithies hidden deep within Grimshaw.

The figures of wolves ran the length of the blade, the detail so astounding that you could see every individual hair on each wolves hide.

The beasts looked as if they were dancing, but as if ready to fight at the same time.

Images of the moon obscured the entire sword, each with it own unearthly beauty that was intensified as the rays of moonlight broke through the thick cover of the smoke and enveloped the blade in all of its supernatural magnificence.

The hilt fit my hand perfectly, as if it had been specifically forged just for me.

I swept my gaze from the weapon with difficulty and glanced over at the two brothers. They were both staring at me with their mouths agape.

But they were not staring at my face, no, their gem-like orbs were locked onto the jewel at the end of the hilt.

It was a glowing sapphire, beautiful in contrast with the silver blade. But as I watched, my finger gently swept over the precious stone, and as it did so, turned the crystal from sapphire to diamond.

It happened the same as the grave, with liquid silver flowing across the glimmering blue surface, turning all in its path to a sparkling star.

I stared at it in awe; its exquisiteness was astounding, as if the heavens had been sucked inside that one gem.

I turned to the boys again, only to see them exchange looks then slowly pad towards me.

Even in wolf from they were taller than me. If I had been any other person I would probably have fainted by now, but of course, with me being so far from average, I was accustomed to the height.

They both sat on their haunches and looked deep into my eyes.

_Kalanie, do you know what this sword is? _Dorrans mind echoed quietly around my head.

"I know not." I replied, mystified by their behavior.

_It is a weapon of the wolves, and I am very curious to know as to why it was bestowed upon you._

**Hope you liked it!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk :D**


	11. Tales of the tribe

**Come on people, u should know I own everything that's not in Eragon or Eldest by now, if I did they'd be complete failures... :D**

**-Enjoy!!!!!**

11. –Tales of the tribe

"So, this sword can be destined for someone?" I asked Dorran, mystified by the gleaming silver weapon in my right hand.

_It only appears to those who are rightfully destined for it, _he replied softly, still amazed that the sword I had just found seemed to be legendary or something.

I reached down and grabbed the hem of my dress and proceeded to polish off my blood stains that had accumulated the blade.

When the sword shone like starlight once more I bent down and shifted around the rubble in hope of discovering its sheath so that I wouldn't injure myself every time I moved my leg.

There was a strange feeling coming from the debris, as if something was pulling my hand towards it, like a magnet to metal.

I resisted at first, thinking it was just something from my imagination because I was so tired and it had been a immensely long night, but I eventually gave in.

I closed my eyes, aware of the wary stares of Dorran and Faolan, and let the sensation draw my hand to it.

My hand traveled under the burnt wood, leaving splinters embedded in the skin. I winced slightly at the pain of almost one hundred pieces of wood now lodged in my hand, but I ignored it as best I could.

The luring feeling grew stronger, so I knew that I was coming close to whatever it was that I was unknowingly searching for.

Just then I felt the tips of my fingers brush against something hard and smooth.

I shivered at its touch, something deep within me stirred as if coming out of hiding after years of being stowed away.

My hand clutched the object and I yanked my arm backwards, scattering ash and crumbling wood everywhere.

The item was long, silver, and pointed at the end. I knew instantly what it was. The swords sheath.

I turned it over and saw that right in the middle of it was a huge sapphire with images of wolves just like the ones on the blade forged into it, each with as much detail as its brethren on the sword.

I slid the blade into the sheath and it clicked into place.

But as soon as I heard the small sound the sapphire in the middle started to shimmer. I looked at the gem, its surface now rippling. I touched the edge of the jewel and it was as if the stone exploded.

Blue sparks leapt into the air from the sapphire, turning silver when they left the stone.

I watched, mystified. The sight was magical, and the beauty was only enhanced by the moonlight filtering through the smoke clouds.

The sapphire turned to diamond as the sparks died down to flickers.

Now the forged wolves were dancing around a glowing silver moon that glittered in the silvery light, radiating beauty and elegance.

I glanced back at the wolves, who were still staring, but now at the newly-turned diamond gem embedded in the sheath.

"Where are we going then?" I asked, trying to turn their attention from the sword that I was attaching to the black leather belt Dorran lent me.

Faolan shook his head, as if to clear it, then his gaze went back to me. Dorran took longer to come out of his hypnotic state, but with a hard nudge on the shoulder from his brother he finally awoke from his trance.

A shudder traveled the length of Dorrans spine, making his fur tremble.

The blank look that had covered his eyes disappeared and his gaze flicked back to my face.

"Dorran? What happened?" I asked him, whispering as if he were disabled, so that the loudness of my voice did not scare him.

The huge black wolf shook his head and looked into my eyes, his huge onyx ones wide with curiosity and incomprehension.

_Are you ok? _I thought to him mentally, not wanting to voice the question out loud and make him seem weak in front of his brother, because I knew he would be angry with me if I did.

_I'm fine,_ he growled back, annoyed that a girl was asking of his well-being.

_Well I'm sorry for being concerned, _I snapped at him, infuriated at him for being such a…well…such a _male._

I took a deep breath and ignored him completely, turning instead to the colossal wood-colored wolf to my left.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him, for probably the 10th time in five minutes.

He grinned a wolf-ish grin showing dagger-sharp teeth thicker than my wrist.

_We shall go to the pack, _he replied, eyes sparkling as he turned to Dorran.

_They're still alive and you didn't tell me?! _Dorran roared into our heads, giving me a headache. Obviously Faolan had left out this little detail.

His brother gave a sheepish grin and looked down at his immense paws that where three times larger that my small human hands.

_Um, kind of…, _he replied, his embarrassed voice echoing quietly in our heads.

Dorran growled low and menacingly, threatening his brother for not telling him this important information.

_I shall deal with you later, _Dorran snarled, then he turned to the forest that was now almost black in the velvety night.

_Where are they resting? _He asked Faolan, pushing the argument to the back of is mind.

The huge wolfs head shot back up, his mud-colored pelt taking on a light of its own in the moons silvery rays.

_They are nested in the caves, but we must hurry for dawn soon approaches, _his thoughts rebounding around our heads.

Dorran snorted in acknowledgment then sprinted into the forest, night-black fur vanishing abruptly into the shadows of The Dark Woods.

I untied the belt because there was no way that that much metal would be able to absorb into me. I dropped the piece of black leather onto the ground, listening to the soft thud as the sword and dagger hit the soil.

I conjured up the memory of my grandmother and once again pictured the image of the magnificent moon colored wolf.

I instantly morphed, the transformation getting less painful every time. The graceful she-wolf stood in my place in no time and I then picked up the belt, sword and all, in my jaws then swept my gaze over to Faolan who had generously waited for me to be ready.

He motioned with a flick of his long wood-colored tail for me to follow him, then he started off into the darkness of the shadows of Grimshaw.

I went after him, not wanting to get lost in the forbidden woods, even though I had ventured in many times, I had never been this far from home, or now what's left of it.

We weaved with ease through the impenetrable trees, the almost invisible in the dark canopy above us was dense and let none of the moonlight through, making it difficult for even a wolf to see.

Luckily though, wolves saw more with their ears and nose than their eyes in which humans relied on.

I felt powerful in this form, as if the whole world could fall if I wanted it to, with one swipe of my paw.

It made me see how weak I was in human form, so breakable, as if the wind could topple me over.

I ground my claws into the soil with that thought, I liked being in my normal body, human and whole, but I hated feeling frail and pathetic.

I growled softly and continued on, sensing Dorran not far ahead, his scent clouding my nostrils with pine needles and the lemony scent of tree sap, along with the smell of the forest floor.

I didn't know how I could tell Dorrans scent from his brothers, they smelt almost identical, I guess it was because my connection with him was stronger, we both shared a soul after all.

That thought made me wonder, how did I become part wolf anyway?

I thought once again of the dream of Dorran running through the woods. He had been a wolf before the dragon soul had gone inside him.

What if, somehow, when the dragon soul went inside me from his hand, part of the wolf soul that was obviously already inside of him also went through?

_Very good, _Dorrans deep voice echoed around my head, surprising me a bit, but not much seeing as our mental link connection was always open.

_That is exactly what I think that happened, but if not we will find out the truth shortly anyway, _he continued puzzling me even more as to where 'The caves' were.

I didn not ask any questions though, knowing that all of them would be answered soon.

We continued on, until I stopped, ears pricked up, listening to the familiar sound that had almost silently drifted to my ears.

Beside me Faolan carried on, as if he had heard nothing. It had sounded like talking, low and serious, as if they had wanted no one to hear them.

I crept forward, curious as to where the voices were coming from. There was a faint glowing in the distance, the abnormal light shining silver amongst the endless trees.

As we drew closer the voices increased until there were almost ten people talking at once, whispering.

The trees started to thin out, revealing a small clearing, but the site before my eyes made my jaw drop.

Gathered around a small moon-lit pool of water that took up most of the center of the clearing was at least twenty humans and wolves alike.

And as I broke out of the dark trees they all turned to stare at me, anticipation on their smooth and wolf-ish faces.

**Hope you liked it!!! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm serious, I love replying to them... :D**

**-Firesilk:D**

**P.S. The new Harry Potter movie sucked!!! I'm a huge fan of all the books and movies, but this one was just really dissapointing. Sorry, I just had to tell someone about that... :(**


	12. Moon pond

**Claimer: I own everything that's not in eragon or eldest :D**

**Enjoy!!!!**

12. –Moon pond

I stood still, too afraid to move, in case the creatures changed their peaceful attitude to one of assault.

My eyes swept the clearing wildly, searching for Dorran or his brother, but finding neither.

Their silent stares made me even more nervous than I already was.

This was the pack that Dorran had spoken to his brother about, but a pack of what I did not know.

There was a slight breeze from my right side and my fur stirred faintly. From the scent that now enveloped my nostrils I could tell instantly that it was Dorran beside me.

_Do not be scared, _his growling voice resounded around my skull, soothing my emotions, calming me.

_Why are they staring? _I thought to him, never letting my gaze wonder from the strange wolves and humans in front of me.

Dorran didn't reply for a few seconds, hesitating before speaking again.

_Come with me and you shall find out, _he replied, then proceeded to pad to the eerie pool that lay unmoving in the centre of the circle of the pack.

We walked to the waters edge, it shining magnificently in the moonlight, the liquid so motionless that it looked like glass, never rippling where the wind touched it.

_Look down into the water, _Dorran whispered into my head.

I obliged and peered into the crystalline depths, leaning over the edge, only to see a perfect reflection of myself, as if this pond was actually a colossal looking glass.

Curious wolves and humans crept up behind us, peering into the water to look at my reflection.

But when I looked at theirs all I saw was a slight blur on the smooth surface.

My eyes flicked over to Dorran who was still standing silently by my side, an expression of excitement plastered onto his wolf face.

_Why is mine the only reflection that is clear? _I asked him nervously. But it was not he that answered.

"That is because you are the one that has been chosen, not us." Replied a soft, female voice from behind me.

I turned my head around to search for the speaker, and was instantly met with kind, warm eyes, but there was a knowing look in them, as if they had seen too much in their lifetime.

"Chosen?" I asked out loud. People all around me gasped in shock and the wolves began growling to each other.

If speaking out loud wasn't normal for a wolf, I was beginning to understand their suspicions.

I looked back at the woman, she had long midnight-black curls that reached past her back, she was tall and slender with startling golden eyes that regarded me quietly with a look of interest.

The lady nodded, her bangs falling past her eyes as she did so. "There is a myth," she began, "that tells of a wolf with a pelt like the moon shall save our tribe from destruction and rid us of dragons, aiding us to take over this land and rule it as the village people would want." She paused, her eyes wondering around the clearing, as if searching for something, then the butterscotch orbs once again rested on me, she continued, "But there shall be a price to pay, far greater than you could ever imagine, though what it is remains a mystery until the time comes for destiny to follow through." She finished, her golden eyes boring into mine.

The last part of the prophecy frightened me, anxiety forming a pit in my stomach, making it feel as if one million snakes we wriggling around in there.

"But how do you know that it is I the prophecy talks about?" I asked her, wishing she had got the wrong person, but knowing in my heart that what she said is true and that I must fulfil my destiny.

Sensing my understanding, the woman did not reply and instead turned to Dorran.

"You shall accompany her, it only seems fitting that dark and light should work together." She told him, referring to the opposite colours of our pelts.

He dipped his head, accepting everything she told him to do without hesitation.

She was obviously the pack leader or he wouldn't have tolerated her telling him what to do.

A familiar voice to my left interrupted my trail of thought and my head whipped round only to see an extremely handsome boy standing there staring at the leader.

He had dark wood-coloured hair, tanned skin, and startling sapphire blue eyes.

Then I realized who this was, Faolan.

He could transform from wolf to human too. I looked round the clearing at all the wolves and humans, wondering if they could also transform like that.

I would ask Dorran later. When our thoughts couldn't be tapped into.

"Tala, might I accompany them?" he asked the woman, obviously named Tala.

She thought for a moment, her sun-coloured eyes glancing over him, as if assessing if he was up to the task of saving the whole pack from the fiery wrath of the dragons.

Which was strange because Dorran and I were part dragon, so if we rid the land of them we would technically be killing our kin.

Talas head shot round and her eyes bored into mine.

_You are part dragon?! _Her wind-chime voice exclaimed into my mind.

I nodded my head slightly then proceeded to morph into human form.

My grandmothers dead and crumpled body swam around my skull, images of her at the bottom of the tomb, her withered heart never to beat again, tears ran down my muzzle, dripping into the moon pond.

I thought of myself as a human, like I had been all of these years, then the silken hair absorbed into my body, nails contracting, everything shrinking and shortening.

I stood up on two legs once more and listened to the crowd of wolf-people exclaim surprised gasps as they looked upon my new form.

I gave them a weak smile then imagined myself once again as the elegant silver dragoness I had been earlier that day.

I thought of the same pictures of my grandmother yet again and the beautiful silver scales covered my entire body, my spine elongated as did my neck and almost every bone in my body.

My back ripped open again to reveal the two magnificent velvety wings.

The pack were growling in delight, amazed at what had just happened.

Beside me Dorran had also morphed, going from wolf to human to dragon. For some reason we couldn't morph from wolf straight to dragon, I have no idea why though, it might just be because human is our main form.

The pitch-black wolf had transformed into the giant onyx dragon, his sleek scales glistening in the moonlight.

Talas eyes shone with excitement at the prospect of a new plan unfolding in her mind.

"Get some sleep now, you must be tired after the long day." Was all she said to us, then she walked off engulfed in her own thoughts.

I turned my head to Dorran who shrugged and stalked off to the edge of the clearing, his huge form greater than the wolves around him.

I looked around for a place to sleep, morphing into my human form at the same time. I spotted a group of girls that looked around my age who saw me staring at them and beckoned for me to come over.

I wandered over to the group, they were discussing the right ways to get twigs out of your fur without pulling hairs out.

They grinned as I got nearer and motioned for me to sit down. I obliged and sat on the soft grass, crossing my legs and turning to each of the girls in turn, smiling the best I could with all that had happened today.

"My name is Avani, what is yours?" Asked a girl with light brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and pale skin.

"Kalanie," I replied, "and if you don't mind me asking, what are all of you doing in the middle of the forest?" I enquired, curious as to what their purpose of being so far from their burnt village was. Then the answer struck me, their homes were burnt, so they obviously couldn't live in them, but why did they not just rebuild them?

Avani looked down at the grass we were sitting on, as if searching for the right answer to give me that was buried in the soil.

Then she swept her gaze up to mine, her dark earth-coloured eyes regarding my silver ones. She drew a deep breath and continued.

"If you have already seen what is left of our village then you would understand why we cannot live there, but for the reason as to why we do not go back and repair the damages in quite simple. The terrible creatures that burnt away our homes are still roaming the hillside, and if they catch scent of us we would probably be dead by morning." She finished solemnly.

I stared at her, speechless. What possible monsters would be so horrifying as to be able to wipe out a whole village of people within one night?

"What are these creatures you speak of?" I whispered to her quietly, afraid that the beasts would hear and attack any second.

Her dark eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I wanted to look away, but could not bring myself to do so.

That one pair of eyes showed so much sadness and despair that just looking at them made me want to weep.

She breathed in a deep, shuddering breath. Then the one word that escaped her lips sent shivers down my back as if liquid ice trickled down my spine.

"_Dragons."_

**Hope you liked it!!!! The next chapter will be up as soon as I have finished it:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Firesilk :D**


	13. Premonition

**sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but hopefully the next will be alot longer :D**

**claimer: i own everything that's not in eragon or eldest :D**

13. –Premonition

What Avani said scared me; it had been dragons that had made her village suffer and the village occupants dart into hiding. Even though I felt closer to the wolves seeing as I was resting with them for a while, the dragon soul was still a part of me, and nothing I did would be able to change that.

Obviously sensing my distress Avanis earth-coloured eyes bore into mine once again, slightly softer and more understanding to my discomfort.

"That is why we need you Kalanie, you and Dorran are the only ones who can save us from our terrible fate, by destroying those flying lizards completely!" Her enthusiasm was so forceful that many of the girls that had fallen asleep suddenly awoke and began muttering and nodding their heads in agreement.

They all turned to me, eagerness and anxiety in their forest coloured eyes.

"I will try my best." I muttered to them, trying to reassure myself more than the others. They all grinned to me and continued to mutter among themselves once more.

When I saw that the attention had gone from me, I rolled into my back, facing away from the strange group, and gazed up at the silver stars that were just noticeable above the thick tree canopy.

I imagined myself in dragon form, drifting silently over the woods, wallowing in moonlight that made my scales shine with even more unnatural beauty.

Thoughts and images came from Dorrans mind through our mental link. I caught flashes of vivid reds and yellows; I could feel the intense heat from the flames singeing my fur. Dorrans dreams were full of death and destruction, and I could tell that this dream was obviously a nightmare for him.

I thought back to my own daydreams of soaring above the clouds, the warm gentle wind propelling me forwards on long, lazy updrafts.

I concentrated on these images, conveying them into Dorrans mind in hope of soothing his thoughts.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the huge black dragon lift his head slightly, glancing over in my direction. I turned my head to face him and gave him a barely noticeable smile, but I knew he had seen it because one side of his mouth angled up into a stunning lopsided smirk.

I rolled my eyes back to the stars, knowing the pictures I had sent him were pleasing to him and calmed his mind for I was no longer receiving jumbled images of fires that had caused the survivors of the pack so much sorrow.

I submerged into Dorrans thoughts, losing myself in the peacefulness.

Dark shapes floated sluggishly across the sky, the gracefulness outstanding, as if they were performing a series of aerobatics.

The corners of my mouth twitched up as I slowly lost consciousness, enveloped in the serene landscapes that were flowing into my mind.

_The clashing of metal resounded in my ears as I regarded the bloody scene before me. I was flying over one hundred feet in the air, yet the screams of the men engaged in battle down below reached my ears with perfect clarity, as if I were amongst the war that was taking place beneath me._

_The thumping of wing beats filled the air, rebounding off the earth, causing the ground to vibrate with so much force that many of the men tumbled to the soil._

_I scanned the horizon, franticly searching for the source of the disturbance. _

_Then I spotted it, the magnificent creature rose as if from the mighty sun itself. Its blood-red hide glimmering brilliantly in the fiery light, causing rainbows of colour to splash down onto the earth far below._

_The gigantic beast was a dragon, that much was obvious. Its ivory coloured fangs shining bright as it bore them in a threatening snarl. _

_As the monster drew closer I could just make out a dark shape sitting astride its back, tall with dignity and power._

_There was a sudden ferocious roar from the ground, my head whipped down to search for the source of the powerful bellow and my eyes instantly fell on a beautiful sapphire-blue dragon, its scales seeming to shine like clear water in the sunlight._

_The creature rose from the earth on graceful wings, its body encased in highly polished armour that shone bright in the suns rays._

_The dragons' eyes were wild and vicious as it regarded the wine coloured dragon before it._

_The two beasts dove at each other, the riders on their backs screaming out words I had never heard before, but somehow knew what they meant, as if I had listened to them all my life._

_The dragons collided head-on, and the snapping of jaws and the racking of talons against scales echoed around the waste lands._

_The blue dragon emitted a blazing torrent of fire, catching the other on the wing. _

_The beast howled in agony as its flight faltered and it dove to the ground, unable to continue its battle airborne._

_The sapphire dragon plummeted after it, smoke billowing from its flared nostrils._

_The two creatures crashed to earth and began circling each other as the two humans that had been mounted on their backs descended and faced one another in the middle of the clearing._

_They both drew their blades, the one that had ridden the red dragons sword was a glistening silver, and the other riders was a stunning red that was the same as the others dragon._

_They lunged at each other with amazing strength and agility, but it was apparent that the blue rider was weakening fast. The opposing was inflicting more and more injuries to his opponent, gaining control over his foe._

_With a final stroke of his weapon, the blue rider fell to his enemy's blade, screaming in agony as he and his dragon lost their lives. _

_I tried desperately to open my mouth to cry out, but it was as if my jaws had been glue shut._

_I moved my wings to angle myself into a free fall, but they did not shift and continued to flap at the same rate._

_I couldn't move, I couldn't help, all I could do was watch as the mighty dragon lay unmoving on the dust covered ground beside its rider._

_The red rider climbed onto his beast and they soared up together, away towards the sun._

_And the magnificent sky-scaled dragon and its rider stayed on the ground, never to fly among the clouds again….._

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face and an irregular breathing pattern. My gaze searched frantically around the clearing, but only found the sleeping forms of the wolves and humans. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, calming myself slightly.

My eyes flicked open and I gazed up at the stars once again. The dream I had had seemed so real, as if I had been there to witness the great battle that had raged before me.

I rubbed a hand over my eyes, trying to wake myself up more so that I could ponder what had happened in full consciousness.

_That was strange. _A thought resounded throughout my mind, startling me. My head whipped around and I came nose-to-snout with a huge black dragon.

The breath I hadn't realized I had been holding escaped my lips with a whoosh as relief flooded through me.

_What happened? _I asked him, afraid that if I spoke aloud the entire camp would wake.

He seemed to consider the question a moment before answering in a careful tone. _I think you had an insight of the future, _he replied, studying my face as what he said registered into my brain.

_Like…a premonition?_ I relayed the question to him, mystified at the thought that I had somehow seen into the future.

_Precisely, _he thought back. Then a thought occurred to me.

_How did you know what I had seen? _My voice echoed in his head.

He shrugged his massive shoulders before continuing. _Last night when you were sending me those pictures you must have kept the connection open and that dream must have gotten through the link, _he concluded.

I thought about it, it did make sense and would explain how he had the same dream.

_So, what do you think about it? Do you think it is real and will happen?_ I asked him, curious as to what he might say.

He nodded his huge dark head but remained silent. But that was all I needed from him.

Dorran thought the dream was something that was going to happen in the future. There was something in my heart that made me believe that he was right, and that we were somehow meant to stop the dream from taking place.

_Dorran, I do not know about you, but I for one am going to make sure this event does no take place, and hopefully save a couple of lives along the way._

**Sorry if it wasn't as good, but the next chapter will hopefully be alot better!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	14. Spirits

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update!!**

**claimer:I own everything that is not in eragon or eldest:D**

14. –Spirits

The golden morning light filtered down through the vast canopy of leaves as the magnificent sun rose over the horizon, casting the clearing in an emerald light. I had been awake for hours; just lying and watching the day arrive, wondering how we were supposed to go about saving the rider and his dragon from their terrible fate.

Dorran had curled his huge, snake-like body around me to keep me safe or warm, I could not tell which. His enormous onyx wing stretched over my lower half so that I may watch the leaves in the morning catch fire by the suns rays. My head rested on Dorrans' stomach, warmed from the icy wind by the fire that lay inside him.

Today would be the day that we were to begin our quest, although where we should start from, or go to was a mystery to us.

The night colored dragon stirred slightly, then raised his massive head to peer around the clearing with a mixture of confusion and eagerness on his reptilian face.

_Well good morning sleeping beauty, _I mimicked my grandmothers' voice, repeating what she had said the last morning she had been alive.

The thought that she was actually dead sent sadness throughout my entire body. She had been dead for just over a day now, and the thought that I would never see her again still had not completely registered into my brain.

It just couldn't be true, she couldn't have died.

But somewhere deep down I knew the truth, that she was never coming back, I just did not want to admit that yet.

Dorran uncurled his tail from around me and heaved himself up onto all fours, then proceeded to stretch like a cat would, the sight of which was exceedingly amusing to watch.

He caught sight of the smile on my lips and stopped what we had been doing abruptly, trying to restore his dignity. I chuckled a little, then turned at the sounds of wolves and humans alike waking from slumber.

They all flexed their muscles, smoothing the cricks out so that they would not seize up and cause pain.

Then, as I looked on, all the humans started to elongate, hair sprouting from their bodies with amazing speed.

Their faces stretched to for snouts and their spines lengthened to turn into tails.

In one minute what had been left of the humans had all successfully morphed into huge, sharp-toothed wolves, each supporting a pelt a different shade of the tree bark that surrounded them.

The small clearing was now swarming with giant wolves, all preparing for something.

"What are they doing?" I asked Dorran, curious as to how they were all able to change into a wolf.

"Preparing to hunt." He replied in his deep growling voice, excitement causing his eyes to sparkle like stars in the night sky.

"But how are they morphing like us?" I asked him, bewildered.

His turned his gaze to mine, his dark eyes boring into mine as if surprised that I didn't know the answer.

"We are werewolves." He spoke slowly, as if talking to someone mentally impaired.

My jaw dropped open, werewolves were only meant to be creatures of legends! Not forming secret establishments deep within the Dark Forest, especially so close to my old home.

But then again, normal humans weren't meant to have the ability to shift between souls and change forms either.

The werewolves were gathering around the moon pool, forming a circle on the shore. Even in daylight the waters shone silver, as if the moon had been caught inside.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Dorrans' form rippling. The giant black dragon that had been there seconds before was now an enormous night colored wolf. But what was strange about that was the fact that he hadn't gone from dragon to human to wolf, as is the way we normally morph.

He sensed the question revolving in my mind and his beautiful eyes regarded mine.

_I was a werewolf before gaining another soul. When I am around the pack my wolf instincts overtake and it is as if I only had two forms once again, _he explained, and understanding dawned in my mind.

_So…are you going to join the hunt? _I thought to him, wishing that he could stay here with me and not stalk deer in the woods.

To my dismay he nodded his silky head and gazed longingly at the gathering of the wolves.

I followed his line of sight and noticed a gap in the mass of fur. It was obviously his normal place and by not being there he was feeling left out, out of place.

As if he didn't belong.

Which was exactly what I was feeling while looking upon the many family members gathered ceremonially, all in their own places.

Then something sparked in Dorrans' onyx eyes and he turned to face me, excitement rolling off of him in waves, clouding my senses.

_Why don't you come with us? _His beautiful voice resounded throughout my mind, thrilled at his idea of making me one of the pack members.

I had to admit, the idea of belonging to something did appeal to me, and the people had been so kind natured.

I grinned at him then proceeded to change into wolf form.

The familiar vibrations wracked my entire body, bones elongating and silver fur erupting from my skin.

Once again the magnificent moon colored wolf stood in the place where my human form had been just a few seconds ago.

With a swish of his tail Dorran motioned for me to follow as he made his way to the empty place in the circle.

He nudged the mud-colored wolf next to him aside to make room for the two of us and we squeezed in between. The icy liquid engulfed the tips of my front paws as I stood at the waters edge, unmoving in the warm wind.

I noticed the pack leader, Tala, emerge from the ranks and step forward into the pool, treading carefully through the crystal depths. The only way I recognised her was by her sun-colored eyes, for she was in wolf form and her pelt was the same dark brown of many of the wolves gathered.

She reached the middle of the pond, the clear water now up to her stomach. She turned on the spot, her golden eyes regarding each and every wolf's eyes individually, resting on mine for the longest.

The butterscotch color absorbed into my silver eyes, as if searching for something hidden deep.

My sensitive ears pricked up as I heard Dorran growl warningly at Tala, his gaze never drifting, his dark eyes locked on her honey colored ones.

She exhaled sharply, as if suppressing a snort, and then hurriedly wrenched her penetrating gaze from mine.

I flicked my pupils over to Dorran, who was not looking at me but straight ahead, avoiding my gaze. I could have spoken to him with my thoughts, but decided not to, sensing his aggravation at something.

When Tala had completed her circling she sat down in the water, the liquid now rising to her chest.

Then, she threw back her silky head, and howled up at the sky, the sound high and eerie.

As one the other wolfs joined her song, the chorus of unearthly music drifted throughout the forest, startling birds in the nearby trees to take flight.

Beside me Dorrans' head was tilted back and he was letting his own tune join the countless others.

Being the only wolf in the whole clearing that was not participating; I lifted my head and nervously tried to partake in the ancient song.

The howl came to me with surprising easiness. The wail a little different than the others, but at least a noticeable wolf howl.

And as I sang, the unique sounds echoing around the woods, I heard strange noises emitting from the forest, as if the trees themselves were resonating their own tunes.

Something lay thick in the air, making the clearing pulsate in rhythm of the plants hums.

I opened my eyes, glancing around at the forest before me, and gasped at what I saw.

Standing between each tree was a swirling vortex of silvery mist.

And as I watched, entranced, the vapor transformed into legible shapes.

The unmistakable forms of wolves stood in the shadows of the forest, emitting a supernatural light of their own.

Their glistening pelts shining like the moon as they advanced into the clearing, their glazed and sightless eyes piercing into mine with every tread their ghostly paws took.

**oooooooooh cliffhanger...**

**hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	15. Scales of blood

**This chapter is a tad gory, just a precausion for those with very very weak stomachs, but other than that, enjoy!!!**

**claimer: i own everything that's not in eragon or eldest :D**

15. –Scales of blood

As the silvery wolves crept forward, their ghostly paws never leaving marks in the soft forest ground, the air around the clearing got considerably colder as they got closer to the pack.

Their sightless eyes staring unblinkingly at me, as if expecting something.

The pack continued to howl to the sky as if they hadn't noticed anything wrong, like the sudden temperature drop, or the fact that there was another tribe besides their own that had entered the clearing, apparently unnoticed.

_Dorran, look! _I thought franticly into his head.

Noticing my urgency his dark eyes shot open and stared at me, the black orbs questioning.

_What's wrong? _He thought back, confused.

_Look around you! _I screeched, startling him, panic clouding my mind as I regarded the spirit figures.

His onyx eyes widened as his gaze traveled to the silvery wolves, but it was not fear, but excitement that made the night colored orbs brighten.

_They are the ancestors of the pack, do not be afraid, for they protect us from harm, which is how we are able to hunt during the day without having to worry about being seen or hunted ourselves, _he explained.

Sensing my uncertainty he added with a sigh, _they will not hurt you, _as if that would stem my worries.

His words did give me slightly more confidence though, and I was able to gaze at the misty figures without shivers of fear wracking my body.

The strange wolves halted a few feet away, each directly behind a member of the living pack.

Then as I watched, they too tilted their heads back and howled to the clear blue sky above, an eerie, ghostly wail emitting from their jaws.

They all howled as one for a few minutes, then the spirits sprang forward and leapt into the huge hairy bodies in front of them.

The solid wolves gave a shudder as their ancestors entered their forms.

I turned my eyes to Dorran and noticed him having the same reaction. One of the spirits had gone inside him.

I flicked my head behind me, and gasped at the ghostly figure standing behind me. The form resembled a wolf, but with slight differences.

The magnificent silver wolf supported a dragon's tail and wings to match.

Its unseeing eyes looked deep into mine; the creatures' orbs the same silver color as my own.

A whispering voice entered my mind and seemed to rebound within my skull, causing my vision to blur and black spots to swim in my line of sight.

_You, daughter of the moon, have many disaster-filled years ahead of you, but no matter how dangerous the path may become, trust your heart and you cannot go wrong._

The voice died down and my vision returned to normal, only leaving a slight headache behind.

Then suddenly the creature rushed forward and dove into my body.

An icy chill shot throughout my limbs sending intense shivers that made me feel as if I were in the middle of an earth quake.

Then the sensation evaporated and I felt as if nothing had happened.

I noticed that the clearing had become silent and I looked around, only to notice that every single wolfs eyes bore into mine, concern and eagerness on many of their faces.

_What happened? _Dorrans voice resounded around my head.

I looked up to his face, concern deep within his beautiful eyes. _I'll tell you later. _I replied, and then turned to the pack. _Isn't it time to go hunt now? _I projected into everyone's heads, attempting to turn their attention from me.

Thankfully it worked and they all gave yelps of excitement and started bounding off into the forest, disappearing quickly into the trees shadows.

Dorran gave me one last questioning look, then charged off after the others, his dark eyes bright with exhilaration.

I smiled the darted after him, not wanting to loose sight of the pack and risk becoming lost in the woods. Luckily Dorran was waiting for me near the edge of the clearing.

I flicked my ear in acknowledgment and followed him into the seemingly endless trees.

Around me pack members were creeping stealthily, their paws hardly making a sound with each tread. All my senses were on high alert, searching franticly for prey.

I felt as if something possessed me, and years of hunting knowledge came to my head instantly, but I had never learnt any of it.

My paws traveled on their own accord, needing no noticeable prompting from my brain.

I crept deep into the heart of Grimshaw, my nose having caught the fresh scent of deer in the air.

I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before, and I was suddenly ravenous, my tongue swiping my lips as the savory smell grew stronger with every step.

I snuck into a small clearing that, by the looks of the tree roots sticking out from the crumbling earth, had been torn up recently.

But it was the creatures around the fallen trees that I was more interested in.

There was a whole herd of deer, grazing off the luscious grass that had sprouted from the upturned soil.

My heart raced as I crouched down and spotted my target, a young buck, his juicy hide rippling as he stepped to another place and started feeding.

My mouth bore in a snarl and my claws itched to rake against his flank, tearing the thin fur.

I inched forward a little more, getting closer so that it wouldn't see me coming in time.

I crouched, muscles tensing as I prepared to spring.

Then I leapt.

The deer around me's heads flicked up at the noise, but it was too late for the buck.

I was on him before he knew it, my teeth sinking deep into his fragile neck, extinguishing his life in one bite.

Blood trickled from the wound, salty and warm.

Wolf instinct took over and I found myself tearing bloody strips from his carcass, the rest of the herd long gone.

The rich meat filled my belly quickly, and I found that I could not take another bite for fear of exploding where I stood.

I looked around, the forest was eerily quiet. No birds sang in the trees, no scuffle of tiny creatures reached my ears.

I strained to hear anything, but the silence pressed again my ear drums, even the trees seemed to have stopped making noise as they moved in the wind.

The vacancy of sound was unnerving. Every noise I made was like an echo, no matter how small it was.

_Dorran, where are you? _I though desperately, but the connection between our minds had been closed, and it felt as if I had lost half of my soul, or multiple souls anyway.

Then, I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me.

My head flicked round and suddenly I was face to face with something that had scales the deep color of blood.

Then the creature attacked, and I was unconscious before I could move.

**hope u liked it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! come on people, it doesnt take long!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	16. Encampment

**This one's a little shorter than normal, but enjoy anyway!!!**

**claimer: I own everything that is not in eragon or eldest:D**

16. –Encampment

Strange creatures danced across my dreams, but none with recognizable features that would help to identify the monsters.

The only thing I was vaguely aware of was the fact that my body ached all over, rendering me unable to move from the pain.

As I came to my senses I could feel the heat of a fire somewhere off to my right, the sound of which reached my ears, crackling, but sounding as though the flames were muffled, or came from far away.

My thoughts were hazy and sluggish as I tried in vain to recount what had happened, but all I could recall was the rapid flash of red, then blacking out.

I lay on something soft, yet hard at the same time. I drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed to be hours, until finally I managed to gather what strength I had left and be able to open my eyes.

I squinted from the bright flames as I cracked my eyes open, the light burning the back of my retinas.

I hissed slightly through the pain, then noticed that I was in my human form, and that I was lying on the hard ground with only a couple of well-worn blankets in between me and the soil.

I managed to open my eyes further as the pain subsided and I glanced nervously around the campsite where I lay.

In the corner was a gray war-horse tethered to a tree, its beady black eyes staring curiously at me.

The clearing was dark; the almost-white stars above shining abnormally dull in contrast to the huge silvery moon, which seemed to glimmer brighter than the nights before.

This wasn't a wolf camp; none of the werewolves I had seen had had a horse with them, or even owned one as far as I knew. Therefore I knew I had to escape, and fast.

I struggled to sit up, my arms weaker than normal, giving way under my weight.

I swayed upright, a headache forming in my mind and black spots popping before my eyes.

I took deep breaths, calming down somewhat and becoming less likely to throw up all the raw meat I had consumed.

The thought of what I had done now terrified me, I hadn't been able to control myself, the wolf instincts had taken over the second the strange dragon-wolf had entered my body, my mind had not been my own.

All I had thought of at that very second when I had attacked the buck was that it was prey and I was the predator, and nothing would be able to stand in the way of something I wanted.

I felt something pull at my mind, as if trying to gain access to my thoughts.

I immediately thought of Dorran, where was he and why was he not here with me?

_Dorran? _I thought, relieved that he was contacting me after my few moments of panic.

But the strange digging sensation in my mind was going deeper. Dorran had said that he would never invade my mind in such a harsh manor, so I immediately closed my thoughts off to the probing and envisioned a wall surrounding my mind and I felt the penetrating feeling slowly disappear.

I didn't know what had been searching through my innermost thoughts, but I would have to find out in case whatever did had found something that could endanger the whole pack.

I glanced wildly around the dim-lit clearing, but apart from the grey horse nothing occupied the treeless space.

I searched out with my mind, stretching it mentally past the clearing and into the forest beyond it.

Then, something made my mind rebound back into my head, forcing it away, and I knew I had found what I was looking for.

I opened my eyes and stood, glancing once again around the clearing.

Whatever it was that I had been searching for was now hiding near the trees on the edge of the camp.

I staggered forward, my legs unstable underneath my body, to the trees.

I walked as best I could without falling to the ground and my muscles soon eased up and I was able to stride almost normally.

I reached the trees and stepped into the darkness, the shadows swallowing my form, the silence pressing against my eardrums from all sides as if something had been placed over my head, muffling all noise.

My eyes saw better in the gloom than they ever had before, which I thought was probably because of the wolf eyes' ability to see with nothing but the moon to aid.

I snuck forward, my feet making no sound on the leaf-strewn earth. My eyes scanned the trees tops, searching for a dark silhouette against the silvery stars.

I could sense something was there, watching me, waiting to pounce.

Then there was a thud in the earth directly in front of me, accompanied by the same scent that Dorran smelled like.

The figure straightened up and I could make out a male human form, slightly taller and broader than myself.

Instincts immediately kicked in and I took up the defensive position my grandmother had taught me.

She had also trained me to fight somewhat, so I was ready for whatever he was a bout to do.

It then did not surprise me when he leapt forward, drawing his sword at the same time, and tried to throw me to the ground so that he may kill me easier.

But before he could touch me I had dived out of the way with amazing speed that even I had not known I possessed.

In the dark I saw the mans black eyes widen in surprise and I saw a calculating look on his face. But then he lunged again, the swords silver blade only missing centimetres from my elbow.

But I had one advantage against him.

One that, as far as I knew, Dorran and I were the only ones that possessed it.

The fact that I could endanger both of us by this one act of foolishness instantly vanished from my mind, and only one word remained as if etched into my brain.

Kill.

And nothing could get in the way of something I wanted.

**someone's getting a bit bloodthirsty..**

**hehe, hope u liked it!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! -seriously people...**

**-Firesilk:D**


	17. Rubies

**claimer: I own everything that is not in Eragon or Eldest...I'm getting tired of claimers now..**

**anyway, enjoy this chapter!!!:D**

17. –Rubies

It was not sadness, but anger like it had been the time Dorran tricked me into morphing for the first time, that made me change forms now.

The tall man watched in silent amazement as the beautiful silver scales erupted from my skin, my bones elongated, and my teeth became pointed and sharp. I towered over him after transforming completely, my jaws bared in a snarl.

But what was surprising was that he didn't look deathly afraid of me, but just curious. I snarled menacingly at him, interested to know as to why he wasn't cowering in fear, or running away from me.

Then the same probing feeling broke through my minds barriers and a deep, strangely familiar voice echoed around my head in a language I couldn't understand, yet knew what it meant at the same time.

_Eka fricai un Shur'tugal, _the voice said, and I immediately relaxed, but had no idea why I trusted the voice so much.

"I am a rider and friend." I was startled out of my thoughts as the man in front of me spoke, his voice sounding exactly like the one in my head.

Then it all became clear. "What right do you have to go inside my mind?!" I roared at him loudly, watching with satisfaction as he stumbled back a few steps, shock plastered on his handsome face.

My anger flared again and I advanced on him, my fangs bared and my wings outstretched as far as I could in the limited space. But then his face was calm once again and I suddenly felt myself becoming tired, even though I had slept for a good few hours.

My wings drooped, my shoulder muscles unable to hold them up anymore. My eyelids fluttered and became heavy, and I knew that he was doing it somehow; making my want to sleep, but I could resist him.

I forced my eyes open, becoming increasingly angry as his powers grew stronger and I saw him concentrating harder, his right hand glowing with abnormal red light.

I roared angrily and saw, to my amazement, a torrent of liquid fire erupt from my open mouth, straight onto the man.

The fire stopped coming and I took a long, deep breath.

I expected to see the charred remains of the strange person in front of me, but he was still intact, but looking tired and worn.

I took that opportunity to attack, and crouched down to pounce on him. I sprang up, my claws outstretched; ready to rip him to shreds. But then something rock solid smashed into my side, causing me to crash into a tree, hitting my head on the hard bark.

I hissed through the growing black spots obscuring my vision. My head felt like it had been split in two. I got to my feet, eyes streaming, and once again took up a defensive position.

The creature that had crashed into me was now stationed in front of the man that had tried to kill me.

In the dim light I could just make out the dark red shade of the things scales and knew instantly that it was a dragon. The dragon was even larger than Dorran, its head towering high over mine.

But I was not going to be intimidated by its size and prepared to attack, my tail thrashing so hard that the scales on it tore off bark from the trees that were unfortunate enough to come in contact with it.

But then a deep growling voice echoed throughout my mind, the tone annoyed and slightly inquisitive.

_We will not harm you unless you attack us, _it said, and I realized that it was the dragon talking.

I snorted and replied, "Tell that to your human friend," only to receive looks of surprise from the dragon and leaving the human to fidget with his sword in embarrassment.

_May I enquire as to what your name is?_ The dragon asked, true curiosity resounding in my head.

I considered telling him the truth; it could do no harm, could it?

But then again, these were dangerous strangers and I probably shouldn't trust them in case they somehow managed to use that information against me.

_You can trust us, _the dragons' voice growled in my head, then he repeated it in the same strange language as they had both used before.

"Tell me yours first, and do not lie." I told them, turning the question in my favour.

They seemed to consider the consequences of telling me that information, I saw the mans head twitch slightly in what looked like a suppressed head shake, and I knew they were conversing within their minds.

The man shrugged his shoulders and addressed me for the time. "My name is Murtagh, and this is Thorn, my dragon. Now what is your name?" He seemed reluctant to tell the truth, but he knew that it was the only way to get me to tell them.

I sighed; there was no way out of this now.

"My name is Kalanie, and was it your campsite I woke up in?" I asked.

I saw something flash through Murtaghs' eyes, but he answered anyway.

"Yes, it is, and may I ask as to how you came about the power to transform as you do?" He replied, his wording careful, as if he thought that if he asked nicely I would tell him outright. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

My face immediately became a stony mask, completely free of emotion. I did not answer, and Murtagh did not repeat the question, obviously sensing that I was not comfortable with talking about that with strangers.

"Well anyway, why are you roaming the forest so far from the nearest village?" He asked, probably trying to break the silence.

"That, I believe, is none of your business." I replied bluntly, not willing to get into the truth.

Thorn growled softly at that, but I paid no heed, focusing instead on escaping the two. A plan formed in my mind, simple, but almost guaranteed to work.

Bu before my idea could go into action there was a series of thunderous growling emitting from the shadows behind me.

The dragon and his rider glanced wildly at the dark trees, Murtagh drawing his gleaming silver sword.

But I recognized those sounds and relief flooded throughout my entire body, and when two huge wolf forms detached themselves from the shadows a clear, deep voice resounded around my mind.

_When I say fly, leap into the sky and get away as fast as possible, _Dorran thought to me.

Confusion clouded my head, but I did not ask questions and instead proceeded to watch the fight before me.

Dorran and his brother, Faolan, were circling Murtagh and Thorn, teeth bared and claws tearing up the soil.

"We do not wish to fight, Sons of the Moon, so cease to attack us and you shall not be harmed." Murtagh said, repeating once again in the strange language.

But the wolves did not listen and continued to growl menacingly, never relaxing their attack positions.

_Stop, do as he says! _I roared into their minds, but it seemed to make no difference, they crouched down, ignoring the sword being slashed through the air threateningly.

I growled loudly, then morphed into my wolf form, as I no longer needed to go from human to beast any longer since the strange spiritual gathering. My gleaming silver scales were replaced with sleek moon-coloured fur, my wings absorbed into my back and my bones shortening somewhat.

When I was fully transformed once again I leapt in between the dragon rider and the wolves, growling as loud as I could.

"ENOUGH!" I roared, startling the fighters.

Dorran looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but Faolan continued to skulk forward, his pointed ears lying flat against his glossy head.

It was obvious he would not listen to me, so I did the only logical thing and pounced on him. I bowled him over, my teeth chomping down on his ears. _Stop! _I hissed into his mind, and he grunted, annoyed.

I leapt off him and he got up hastily, his head tilted downwards, eyes glaring at the ground.

Dorran and I morphed back into our human forms, followed by Faolan who would still not look at anyone, his eyes focussed on the soil.

I glanced over at Murtagh and saw something flash across his face, but in the dark I could not make out what the emotion was. He stepped forwards; his sword sheathed, and addressed all of us at once.

"You all have unique talents, and I wonder, would you be interested in joining us on our travels?" He asked, slow and careful so that what he said would stay in our heads.

I glanced sideways at Dorran, _this could be what we were looking for to start our journey, I am pretty sure that it was this pair that I saw in my dream. By travelling with them we might be able to stop him from killing the other rider and his dragon, _I thought to him, and I saw his head twitch in a nod, agreeing with me.

_But what of Faolan? _He asked me, concerned about his brother.

I turned to face the brown haired boy next to me, _will you be joining us? _I asked him, scanning his features for visible signs of hearing me.

His face gave away nothing, but his voice echoed through my mind, _I will._

I nodded slightly and turned to Murtagh who had been watching the silent exchange intently.

"We will accompany you," I told him, "but if you plan to murder us in our sleep, just know that we have amazing reflexes and that we could slit your throat before you could lay a hand of either of us." I grinned at him, morphing my teeth alone so that when I smiled he jumped back, crashing into Thorns side as he did.

All three of us burst into laughter, tears streaming down our eyes as the rider tried to regain his composure.

I waved my hands for the werewolves to stop then stated, "Now that that is out of the way, let us get started on this adventure!"

**wow, it only took 17 chapters to actually get the adventure started!!! sorry people, but I was just having too much fun to leave out any details that would make the story shorter:D**

**Hope you like my story so far!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!...please??**

**-Firesilk:D**


	18. Sapphires

**hey! sorry It's taken me so long to update..**

**claimer: i own everything that is not in eragon or eldest..**

**on with chapter 18...:D**

18. –Sapphires

The thin clouds swept by as we soared past, the trees below a sea of green compared to the sapphire sky above. The fiery sun rays reflected off my scales, casting rainbow patterns on the emerald leaves below.

To my right Dorran flew beside me, Faolan clutching onto his neck spikes for dear life. In front was Thorn, his wine-red hide glimmering in the bright light, his rider Murtagh astride him.

Being this high from the ground was amazing; it made me feel free from my worries.

The wolf-sword was attached by Doran's belt around my stomach which we had collected from the pack before we set off, along with camping provisions, but for food we only picked up the necessary fruit and a couple of vegetables for we could hunt without the aid of bows or spears.

Thinking of food made my stomach growl, I hadn't eaten since that morning, and changing forms so frequently took a lot of energy.

It was nearing sunset, the giant mass of flames descending over the horizon, casting all in its wake on fire, the dazzling golden light illuminating the land around it.

My wings had started to ache from traveling hours ago, but I did not complain, after all, I was not one of those helpless females that needed males to do everything for them.

_And exactly how many times have you gotten in trouble when I have not been there? _Dorrans voice echoed around my head with fake mockery in his teasing tones.

I snorted and a jet of fire shot out of my nostrils, startling Dorran so much that we swerved to the left, almost knocking Faolan off of his back at the same time.

In front of me I heard Thorn let out a hiss as a spark from the flames singed the tip of his scaled tail. I flashed a dagger-toothed grin to Dorran then continued on as if nothing had happened.

The light was fading fast now and within an hour or two it would completely disappear.

_Murtagh, should we not stop to make camp now? _I broke past his minds barriers and thought into his head.

He looked surprised and turned around in the saddle to face me.

_How did you do that so easily? _He thought to me, anxiety making the once deep tones come out slightly higher.

_You mean brake into you mind? _

_Yes._

_It was not hard, _I thought back to him, _I just…did. _

He seemed to consider what I had said, but then he addressed everyone, as if to change the subject.

"We will land now and make camp." He said, and almost immediately Thorn angled his wings down.

I glanced beneath me and saw that the glossy trees had started to thin out, the once lush ground replaced by patches gold, the grass looking as if it had bald spots from this high up.

I still had not fully mastered landing from flying only once, but this landing was considerably better. I swooped into a dive, not because I needed to, but because I wanted at least a bit of thrill in this flight.

I cried out in pleasure as I fell in a free fall, the chill wind stinging my eyes. I twisted, plunging in circles, my serpentine body coiling around itself in tight loops.

As the ground rushed up sand swirled past my face, clouding the air and making it difficult to breathe. I back-peddled with my wings, slowing my descent enough so that I would hopefully have a smooth landing.

My talons clutched at the sandy earth to stop me from sliding, my claws tearing up the dried-out shrubs that had grown there.

My wings flew up like sails, grasping at the wind to slow me down.

I came to a complete halt and looked around.

All I could see was the endless wasteland for miles around. Nothing other than the continual sand and dried-out shrubs stirred the horizon. I had landed on the very edge of the trees. It looked as if the forest had just been cut off and replaced by the barren earth.

I sat down heavily, exhausted from flying. My legs felt weak and unable to withstand my weight after being off the ground for so long.

I morphed into my human form and lay on my back, stretching my arms out wide. The wolf-sword handing limp from my belt that was falling from my waist after being tied around a dragons' stomach.

Thorn touched down a few feet from me, Murtagh vaulting off his back the second his talons scraped the sand.

Dorran swept to the ground, landing even more gracefully than Thorn had, his onyx scales glimmering in the fading light.

Faolan remained as if tied to Dorrans neck, his eyes shut tight and his tanned face locked in a grimace.

"Faolan, the nightmare has ended; it is now possible to detach yourself from Dorrans neck." I teased him, watching with amusement as he opened one of his eyes and looked around, his expression surprised and slightly embarrassed.

I grinned then got up, unsheathing my sword and preparing myself to scout the area.

"Where are you going?" Dorran asked from his place in the middle of our makeshift camp, his eyes momentarily distracted from the fire he was attempting to build.

"I am going to scout while you boys stay here and do whatever you can about the fire." I replied, smiling at the taken aback look on Dorrans face.

With the gleaming silver sword resting securely in my right hand I made my way over to the edge of the trees, disappearing from view the second I stepped into the shadows, giving Dorran no chance to argue about the situation.

After the heat of the desert, the thick tree cover was like diving head first into an icy lake, the plants absorbing no light to warm the shadows around them.

I stepped as silently as I could, my feet making no sound on the soft earth. The chill, unmoving wind crept up my spine, feeling like ice as I crept forward through the trees, my breath showing in puffs of mist as the cold made the hair on the back of m neck stand up.

But then I realized that it was not the cold that had done that, but the feeling of being watched.

I paused, my ears pricked and alerted for any sound, no matter how small. I stopped breathing entirely, listening to the eerily silent forest around me.

Then suddenly my ears twitched as I heard an almost inaudible rustle of leaves that probably was not possible for normal human ears to detect.

My head whipped up as I identified the origin of the noise, my keen eyes catching the slight movement of the branches of the tree above me. My senses were on high alert; whatever had been spying on me was almost as silent and stealthy as I was.

I closed my mind, cutting off the thoughts of the others back at camp, but I was sure Dorran had already sensed my unease before the link between us had been completely shut off.

The rustling had intensified somewhat, but I could not tell where it was now coming from, it was as if the whole forest was emitting the sound, trying to confuse me.

The noise of the leaves increased with each second that passed, until I could take it no longer, my brain completely engulfed with the sound, my mind unable to think straight. I growled, the sound escaping my lips was one of an animal somewhere between a wolf and dragon, not human.

But then something dropped from the tree canopy and before I knew what had happened it had landed on top of me, knocking me to my knees and making my breaths come in short gasps.

The figure rolled off me, but I was unable to get up for the forest noise had become deafening. My head throbbed, my eyes barely able to open from the tears streaming down my face, the salty liquid leaving streaks in the dirt and grime that had accumulated my features.

Then all of a sudden, the blare just…stopped.

I fell to the earth, my hands clutching my head to stop it from splitting in two. I stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but then I remembered that there was something in the forest besides me, and that I was not yet sure if it would attack.

I cracked my eyes open, even the pitch-black forest seeming abnormally bright. I hissed as the light burned my eyes, but still managed to open them wide enough, allowing me to glare up at the creature that was now leaning hesitantly over me.

I could not see its face, assuming it had one of course. All I could make out was a strange sapphire-blue light glowing off in the distance somewhere, but then the nausea caught up with the headache and my vision spun, as if I was once again diving through the sky.

And I again passed out, but not before catching a glimpse of two unnatural blue eyes filling my line of vision, a look of astonishment and malice in the deep icy depths.

**oooooooh, more suspense...hehehe**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!-pretty please???**

**-Firesilk:D**


	19. Hunting

**sorry i haven't updated for a few days, lol**

**this chapter is a tad gory but not as bad as it could be, sorry if that dissapoints some people:D**

**claimer:i own everyhtig that is not in eragon or eldest..**

19. –Hunting

My mind slowly drifted back to consciousness leaving a sour taste in my mouth. My head spun, my thoughts unable to make sense. My senses had been shut off, I was unable to hear, smell, or feel anything. It was as if I was inside a bubble, completely cut off from the outside world.

After what seemed like hours my mind cleared a bit enabling me to be able to actually hear things, although the sound came out muffled, as if the noise was covered by a sheet or something.

I could just make out talking, the deep murmurs drifting almost inaudible to my sensitive ears.

I lifted my eyelids slowly, the thick lashes seeming to drag them down. I groaned softly as feeling suddenly registered in my brain and I was all of a sudden aware of the stinging ache that lanced up and down my arms and legs, vibrations wracking my entire body.

I whimpered at the pain, tears streaming down my face. It felt as if my whole body had just been tossed into burning flames and the fire was licking at my flesh, devouring me.

Sweat poured down from my forehead, running into my hair and eyes. My breaths came in short pants, my lungs unable to fill entirely. My heart rate shot up, my whole body shook as if I was having a seizure or something.

I could hear deep voices yelling, but I could not make out what they were saying, the noise just adding to the sound of my frantic heartbeats. Then my eyes shot open on their own accord, but everything was red, no more colors accumulated the surrounding forest.

Worried and frightened eyes looked down on me, but I could not tell them apart, they all looked as if they belonged to the same dark creature.

Something was on top of me, restraining my arms and legs, the weight no match for the sudden flares of energy I was now experiencing, I felt as if the whole word could perish if I wanted it to.

An inhuman roar escaped my lips, the unnatural sound seemed to swallow all the others in the small space I was in, causing the trees to tremble and animals scatter.

Then the vibrations worsened, my form now shaking so forcefully that my vision blurred, my eyes unable to focus. A fierce growl ripped passed my lips sounding like the roar of a grizzly bear.

Then the vibrations surged passed my maximum physical capability and I shot up off the ground, my muscles unable to be unmoving any longer.

My body was working automatically; my mind had lost control of my limbs. My legs carried me deeper into the forest, the tree branches scratching at my face and arms as I tore passed, unknowing where I was going and unable to see anything in the darkness.

My thoughts were clouded and I was unable to think straight, but one word revolved around my mind.

Kill.

And I could think of nothing else as I streaked through the coal-black trees.

The tremors still coursed through my bones making it harder to run in a straight line. But suddenly I couldn't take it any longer and I felt the sleek silver fur erupt from my skin, my bones elongate, and my spine lengthen to form a tail.

My mouth extended into a pointed snout, my teeth grew longer and sharper and I bore them in a grimace as I clawed my way through the grasping branches, the sharp twigs getting caught in my fur as I dashed by.

My senses were on high alert and were unusually sharp as I peered up through the tree canopy to look at the night sky above.

The heavens were clear with not a cloud in sight, but the thing that stood out most was the large ghostly moon, the circumference of the planet perfect as it peered down at me in between the branches.

The sight of the huge silvery disk spurred something inside me, as if the moon had given me extra energy or something.

My legs sped up and the pounding of my paws on the marshy leaves was the only sound I could hear besides my own rapid breathing. But I couldn't stop to catch my breath; what ever had possessed me would not allow me to.

I ran for what seemed like hours but I did not tire and continued on at the same pace, never stopping. Then a sound reached my ears and I slowed for the first time, my ears pricked and alert. It had been a small rustle of leaves, as if something had been eating them.

My head whipped around, following the sound, my wolf ears twitching quickly, trying to catch the noise again. Then I heard it, a tiny scuffle that my wolf instincts identified as the sound of a hoof scraping across leaves.

I crept forward, my body crouched low, my mouth drooling slightly at the thought of a meal still warm and freshly caught.

My mouth parted on its own accord as I entered a patch of brambles, the thorns digging into my paw pads and nose, but I was unable to feel the pain, my mind was only for the animal that would become my prey.

The spikes thinned out and I caught sight of what I was hunting, it was a young doe, grazing off of the branches, completely unaware of my being there.

I crouched down, my muscles tensing, then sprang.

My razor-sharp claws ripped through the thin fur, my dagger fangs sliced the rich meat, the warm blood dripping from my mouth and the wounds I had inflicted on the defenseless animal. The doe had fought a bit, but I overpowered it easily, especially with the advantage of being almost five times bigger than it.

The rusty smell of blood filled my nostrils, making the bloodlust grow stronger and I dug into the carcass with more enthusiasm. The doe was soon devoured and my belly was full, but the scent of blood was still stuck in my nose, and my vision was still red, spurring the need for blood further.

I sprinted on, my legs never tiring, my senses still on high, nothing escaping my knowledge of it being there. There was a soft padding behind me and I slowed down, curious as to what was making the noise.

The hysteria in my mind had receded slightly to the point that I had some of my own thoughts along with the ones that craved blood.

I turned to face the direction of where the sound was coming from and saw something huge and black emerge out of the dark shadows. The creature was panting and I could tell from the strange smell alone that it was Dorran.

His eyes were wide and worried, but when he saw me his facial expression switched to relieved. But then he looked into my eyes and his dark orbs turned cautious, his wolf face wary.

The monster part of my mind cringed away from him, the feeling of anger washed over me like a wave and I found myself backing away slowly, trying to get away so that I could start running.

I knew that if I tried to fight him I would lose, he was so much bigger and more powerful than me.

But the wild thoughts overpowered the common sense and my body reacted to the hunters' mind, my muscles crouched low in a defensive position, the illogical side of me thinking of Dorran as a threat.

His onyx eyes widened slightly, and I saw his tail twitch from side to side as a sign that he did not want to fight. But the bloodthirsty part of my mind was slowly taking over again and it did not note this act of friendship and saw him only as an enemy.

Without my permission a soft warning growl escaped from between my knife-like fangs. Dorrans' ears flattened against his sleek head in annoyance, but he did not advance and stayed where he was.

I crept forward slowly, my paws leaving no visible evidence of having trod there.

My teeth ached to rip his thick fur, slice through his flesh. But the tiny sane part of me took control right then and I shook my head, trying to clear the evil thoughts from my mind.

_Dorran, what is happening?_ I opened up my minds barriers and contacted him, my voice sounding small and scared, which I was and had good reason to be.

He immediately relaxed when he heard my voice and his worried voice resounded around my head. _It is what happens with every new werewolf after they experience their first hunt, _he explained.

As this registered to my brain I suddenly became aware of how tired I was, my eyes started to droop and my legs shook.

But then the werewolf side of me took control of my mind again, and before I knew what had happened I was attacking Dorran.

And he was losing.

**hehe Dorrans getting beat up by a girl:D next chapter will be up soon so u can find out if she kills him or not, i sure don't know:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!-i really like reviews...:D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	20. Dark Rider

**yey chapter 20!!**

**claimer:i own everything..except the suff in CPs books..**

20. –Dark Rider

I could not control myself. I was too exhausted to fight against the wolf side of my brain, the part that was now controlling my body and at the same time killing Dorran. But what I could not understand was that he wasn't fighting back, he wasn't defending himself.

And because of that he was now losing this battle. He could beat me easily, especially with the advantage of being almost three times larger than myself.

And yet he wasn't trying, he was letting me hurt him even though I had no option against it. I scratched at his flesh and bit into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

I cringed at the sight of his blood, tears coming to my eyes as I sliced at him again and again, not able to control myself.

Yet he continued to do nothing about it, he just stayed standing, showing no emotion at all so that I could not tell if he was in pain or not. The night wore on and Dorran got in worse condition, his pelt bloody and his snout scarred.

My legs were now so weary that I had ceased to attack the giant black wolf in front of me and I had collapsed to the ground, my paws trembling and my breaths coming in rasping pants.

As I fell Dorran did too, his onyx eyes closing before he had even hit the earth.

The night sky had grown lighter after the hours of attacking I had done; the brilliant gold sun appearing over the tree tops just coming into my view from where I lay on the soft leaves. As the bright rays shone onto my fur it made the silver hairs glitter, turning them whiter than they were.

Then vibrations prickled my body, not as violent as before and more pleasant in my semi-conscious state.

I felt my form shrink, my bones shortening and the sleek fur absorbing into my skin. I had morphed back into my human form and beside me I saw out of the corner of my eye Dorran doing the same.

I gasped when I saw him.

His tanned skin was still scarred from the burns, but other than that all I could see was angry red scratch marks from where I had injured him. But then I remembered what he had told me when I had injured my foot, that wolves heal faster than normal humans.

I clawed at the moist earth with my nails, trying to make my way over to his unconscious form.

My dress was caked in mud and leaves, and every inch of my body was covered in thick dirt, but after what seemed like hours I finally managed to reach him.

"Dorran?" I whispered my voice unable to attain more volume.

I saw his eyelids flutter slightly and his fingers twitch, but other than that he lay still. I sighed and rested my head next to him, exhausted.

As soon as my head hit the foliage I was out, my brain feeling drained and unable to function for one more second.

I slept for hours, completely unaware of what was happening around me, unable to think from being so tired.

* * *

My sleep was dreamless, as if my brain had just completely shut down. But somewhere in semi-consciousness I heard noises, like that of a large creature. 

I felt a tugging sensation at the edges of my mind, as if something was trying to gain entrance. I immediately but my barriers up, closing my brain from outside penetration.

But the probing continued, growing stronger by the second. I growled softly then opened my eyes slightly, surprised that it was now dark. I could not see anything except for a dim glowing light coming from above me.

I stretched my hand up and snatched it back as my fingers stroked a leathery surface.

I pushed up and the cover came off, revealing blinding sunlight and forest sounds so loud that they rattled my eardrums. I winced as my eyes and ears stung from the sudden burst of light and sound.

I blinked rapidly and glanced around.

The dark sheet cover that had been over me was actually a wing, Dorrans wing to be precise.

The huge onyx dragon lay on his side, his serpentine tail curled around until it reached his nose and his large head facing away from me. My eyes followed his gaze and my hand immediately shot down to the hilt of my sword which had obviously been recovered while I was asleep.

In the middle of two ancient trees stood a magnificent sapphire dragon with a rider astride it.

The rider was a boy around mine and Dorrans age, possibly fifteen or sixteen. His dark brown unruly hair stuck up at odd angles over intense brown eyes. But there was something inhuman about him, the way he sat, his back straight, his handsome head held high looked more feline than human.

His dragon was slightly smaller than Dorran, but larger than Thorn. It seemed as if Dorran had gotten even larger overnight, but I did not dwell on his abnormal growing and focused again on the pair in front of us.

_Dorran, who are they? _I thought into his mind, my gaze never leaving the rider in front of me.

_I know not, but I just spoke to Murtagh and he said that it is Eragon, his brother, and that we should not reveal our identities to him and should pretend to be rider and dragon to travel and spy on him. _That was probably the longest I had ever heard him talk, but what he had said confused me.

_Rider and dragon? Who gets to be which? _I asked him, but I already knew the answer.

Eragon had already seen us in the forms we were now, and if we changed we would be revealing our abilities to them. I sighed, how would I be able to last without being able to fly for who knows how long?

_You will have to fly on my back, _Dorran stated, and I did not really like the sound of that.

_Probably, but it will not be the same, _I replied, then looked back at Eragon.

"Who are you?" I asked him, I was not meant to already know his name after all.

Eragon seemed to not be listening before I had said this, but as soon as I spoke his eyes refocused and he vaulted off of the back of the sapphire dragon.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and who might you be fellow rider, I did not know that there was another egg besides the one under Galbatorix's control." When he said the kings name a sense of power edged into his voice, as if he did not agree with the fact that he was king.

_Should I say my real name? _I thought franticly to Dorran, already going through all the names I knew incase I should need one.

_It might not be wise, _he replied, _and I shall think of one too, but choose quickly, he's waiting._

My thoughts were jumbled and I could not think straight, names upon names spun through my mind, but none of them I liked.

_What about Casiphia, _Dorran asked me. The name was probably the best yet so I went with it.

"My name is Casiphia, and this is my dragon…" _what's your name?! _I screeched into his mind, silently cursing myself for forgetting to come up with that little detail.

_Dolan, _he projected into everyone's heads.

I smiled timidly at Eragon, then turned to Dorran, _Dolan? That's seriously the best you can come up with?! _I yelled into his mind, annoyed when I heard a deep rumble in his chest, he was laughing at me.

I growled slightly, but then was quickly silenced by a look from the giant onyx dragon. If I growled and morphed now it would give us away in a heart beat, and then this mission would be totally wasted.

I composed my features and turned back to the rider in front of me.

"What are you doing in these woods, rider?" I asked him curiously.

He hesitated a second, his eyes staring into space, looking at the trees behind me. Then his eyes refocused and he addressed me again.

"I am here strictly on business, as of which I do not go around telling strangers I have just met, no offense or anything." He added quickly at the end in an attempt to not make me feel bad, which was not possible seeing as I was not sensitive enough to take that in the wrong way.

I shrugged, not caring, then replied, "Well we're wondering aimlessly through this gloomy forest, so do you mind if we travel with you, we have met absolutely no one in our travels and we are in need of some company, for however short a time." I hoped what I had said would convince him to allow us to travel with them.

He seemed to discuss this with his dragon once again and they must have agreed because Eragon replied, "Saphira and I would be glad of some companions, but we must warm you, traveling with us is dangerous and we cannot guaranty that you will be unharmed by the end of the day."

His tone was humorous, but what he had said did get me wondering about exactly how hazardous being near him would end up being.

**hope u liked it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!-totally serious about that people..**

**-Firesilk:D**


	21. Through your eyes

**This will probably be the last time i update before school, so then I'll only be able to work on it on weekends if I'm lucky. but don't give up on me becasue I will continue to update!!!**

**claimer: I own everything that's not in Eragon or Eldest, so no stealing...:D**

21. –Through your eyes

I clutched desperately to the polished white spike in front of my face. The dark scales kept slipping from under me and I had to continually adjust my position so that I did not fall through the clouds.

The wind whipped at my face causing my hair to lash at my skin. My legs ached as I gripped with my knees to either side of his broad shoulders.

Except for the discomforts the pleasure of flying made me cry out in happiness. Dorran twisted his thick neck to look at me, his expression full of joy, his long mouth slightly turned up at the end to give the impression of smiling.

I grinned at him then looked back to see Eragon and Saphira drifting lazily behind.

The dragonesses beautiful sapphire scales shone brilliantly in the bright sunshine, practically disappearing into the brilliant blue background. And her rider astride her had a grin plastered on his face that seemed to radiate the sunlight that was shining behind him.

The air up here was pleasant, the wind warm after being heated by the sun for most of the day.

_Eragon, where about are we headed? _I thought into his mind, not even attempting to yell over the clouds rocketing by.

He seemed surprised to hear my voice, but his answer was immediate and his voice had been composed to not show emotion.

_Saphira and I are traveling to the Elven capitol, but our business there is secret and I am not permitted to tell anyone about it, but you may come along with us if you wish._

_Dorran, _I projected into the huge onyx dragons mind, _did you hear that?! The Elven capitol, I did not even know it existed! _

He seemed to consider what had been said for a while before replying, _it sounds like an opportunity that is not to be passed up, but I wonder why they are journeying there in the first place._

_It is puzzling, but I am sure we will find out once we arrive._

I had never seen an elf in my entire life, being only a town's person of Menefer I had grown up only hearing of seemingly far-fetched tales of the Grey Folk and their supposed magical abilities.

But to suddenly find out that it had all been true, was just simply mind numbing.

_How long is it until we arrive? _I thought to Eragon, practically bouncing up and down in excitement, but I was slightly disappointed by the answer.

_We should reach the city within a few days depending if you can keep up with us or not._

He laughed a laugh that was just on the edge of hysteria as he thought that, and then Saphira suddenly surged forward, a fleeting mass of blue was all that I could see as she streaked passed, her shimmering scales blending into the sky above.

I heard a deep rumble emit from Dorrans throat, and then his wings flapped faster with so much force that I was almost thrown onto the earth below and I had to dig my fingernails into his serpentine neck so stop myself from flying off.

A choking sound thundered from deep within Dorrans stomach as I clung on desperately.

I growled at him and then morphed my nails only into dagger-sharp dragon talons and then pierced them deep into his scales for a better grip.

He cried out in pain and swerved violently to the left. But as I hurt him, his pain became mine and I yelled too, a stinging sensation slicing through the skin on my neck.

I immediately removed my claws and felt the pain recede and a throbbing feeling.

_What happened?!_ I panted into his head, my heart racing and questions bubbling through out my mind.

He shook his head as if to clear it and then looked back at me.

_I know not, but that was defiantly strange. _I could hear the questioning in his deep voice and knew he wanted to know more, but I ignored it and instead projected my mind to Saphira's.

_Saphira, do you mind slowing a bit? Dolan is injured and unable to keep up such a pace. _

_Is he ok? _She responded, concern creeping into her clear tones.

_He is fine, just tired. _I replied, blocking Dorran from the conversation because I knew he would object to being thought of as weak. My fingertips brushed over the wounds, dark red blood oozing from the holes.

_I am so sorry Dorran…I do not mean to keep injuring you like this. _

He shook his head to the side and responded in a strange tone, one that I had never heard him use in the whole…what had it been now? Three days?

It was…almost caring, as if it mattered to him if I was hurt, or sad, or …anything.

_Do not be sorry Kalanie, it is I who should be sorry, after all, I am the one that came to your home with the egg, and I am the one that changed your life. If anyone is to apologize, it is me, and I would give up my life for you to be happy, for it is I who has destroyed your future._

Tears fell silently down my face as he said this; he could not truly blame himself for all of the events that have happened, could he? I wrapped my arms around his scaled neck, entwining my fingers so that they would not slip or let go.

_Dorran, it is not your fault, and if you had not come to my home you probably would have died, and I would not have met you._

I pressed my face onto his smooth scales, the armor cold underneath my skin. His chest rumbled and it sounded as if he were purring. The deep humming making my body vibrate as if I were morphing into another form.

I smiled and closed my eyes, relishing the sense of freedom and the cool air whipping past my face. We flew like this for hours until Saphira's gleaming scales came into sight, the sunlight reflecting off of them and making her body seem to shimmer.

At the sight of them I straightened up, but stayed with my arms locked around the night colored dragons' long neck.

_Are you truly one with your dragon Casiphia?_ Saphira's voice resounded throughout my mind.

_I know not, _I replied to her strange question, _I am not completely sure of what it means._

I heard her chuckle lightly and her eyes regarded mine closely.

_You know you are one when you can do this! _She shouted into my head with excitement and then I gasped at I looked at Eragon. His eyes were now a stunning sapphire blue and his face had a slight dazed expression.

And then both Saphira's and Eragon's voice echoed around our minds in union, as if they were the same person.

_Take her into your mind Dolan, and then fly as one, _their strange united voice drifted into our thoughts.

Then Dorrans voice entered my brain, _do you wish to try this? _He asked, barely containing the enthusiasm in his deep tones.

I grinned and I knew he took that as a yes for I felt a strong tugging sensation as the back of my mind.

I trusted Dorran completely, so I let my defenses down and at once my eyesight turned different, the exact way it was when I morphed into my dragon form.

Blues and reds stood out more than duller colors causing the world to appear as if a child with a wild imagination had colored it. I smiled and felt long jaws open slightly instead of my own mouth.

I was all of a sudden aware of the feeling of wings flapping and the sense of a thick tail swinging in time with the wing beats.

_Ready for the most thrilling ride of your life? _Dorran thought to me, and all I could do in response was grin hugely.

_Hold on._ Dorran laughed, and then we locked our wings as one and rolled through the sky, adrenaline coursing through our veins as the wind evaporated from around us and the golden sand beneath turned into a whirling vortex as we grew steadily closer to earth.

**slightly shorter but hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!-if you do you get a cookie... :D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	22. Silhouette

**couldnt really think of a title for this one, but oh well**

**claimer:I own everything that isn't in Eragon or Eldest:D**

22.-Silhouette

The hot desert sand scorched the soles of my boots as I stood on the barren wasteland. No trees occupied the seemingly endless dirt therefore no shelter from the sweltering sun above was available, leaving us to fry under the harsh rays.

My head spun from the exhilarating freefall I had just experienced, my vision blurred although I did not know if it was the flight, or the heat that was making me dizzy. I stumbled a few steps in the golden sand, then collapsed, the tiny grains scraping at my skin. But I was too tired to care and as soon as my head hit the ground my mind swam.

Visions swarmed my brain, jumbled and incomprehensible. I felt thuds shake the ground and I opened my eyes to slits, the angry sun glaring down at me, burning my eyes. But then everything went black and the air turned cooler.

I sat up slowly and recognized the dark cover over me. I sighed in relief as the heat died down and I settled in the sand, relaxing slightly, but staying on guard at the same time.

_Are you content? _Dorrans voice echoed in my mind pleasantly, his voice slightly muffled for some reason, but it kept me in my peaceful state and I sighed happily.

The giant onyx dragons belly hummed, making the air around me buzz slightly. Then a voice resounded around my mind, jolting me out of my sluggish thoughts and causing me to sit up abruptly.

_May I come in? _I sighed as I recognized Eragons voice as lay back down, my eyes closing again.

_If you wish,_ I replied and hissed slightly as the ruthless sunlight blared into my makeshift cave.

Eragons silhouette was all I could see against the bright background. But then he stepped under the huge wing and the sunlight instantly vanished, replaced by the sweet darkness once again. I could see the strange rider clearly with my enhanced vision, but I was sure that he could not see a thing.

But then I noticed his hand glowing faintly, the unnatural blue light glancing off of every one of Dorrans sleek stomach scales. I sat up and turned to face him, his dark eyes glinting brightly in the dim light.

"Did you come in here merely to escape the sun, or to talk?" I asked him, wondering what he would want to talk about. He sighed and glanced deep into my eyes, a puzzled expression flitting across his handsome features.

"I have only just noticed, but why are your eyes that silver color?" I had been afraid he would ask something like that that I could not tell him without giving us away.

So I thought of the best explanation I could, and replied, "I have always had them." He nodded, obviously disappointed with the answer, but not willing to ask on the topic further.

I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing myself for additional questioning; sleep clouding my brain and rendering me unable to think straight.

Eragon apparently noticed the sudden droop to my eyelids and smiled slightly.

"Go to sleep Casiphia, it is obvious that you will not be able to stay conscious for much longer."

I smiled lightly, and closed my eyes, turning to rest my head on Dorrans warm belly, his gentle humming lulling me to sleep by the second.

I heard scraping in the sand behind me and then there was a sudden flash of sunlight as Eragon left to return to Saphira who, in no doubt, had been listening in to the small conversation through her riders mind.

_I am glad that talk was only one question long, _I thought to my 'dragon' smiling.

Dorran pocked his head under his wing and rested his large reptilian skull in the sand in front of mine, his expression amused and tired at the same time. I flashed a smile at him and then closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

"Casiphia, wake up, we need to get going before the sun rises." Eragons deep voice drifted to my ears seemingly out of the mist. I was still half asleep and it took me a while to focus properly, but before I had a chance to slowly drift back to full consciousness I felt my whole body leave the sharp grains of sand that I had been lying on and rise in the air.

My eyes shot open and I let out a screech of terror and annoyance while waving my arms around, franticly trying to ascend back to earth.

I heard deep throaty laughing around me and I looked down and growled with what I saw. Below was Eragon, his right palm directed upwards and aimed towards me, his hand glowing the mystifying sapphire color that it had been last night.

Over to the side were Dorran and Saphira rolling on the ground, bellies in the air, and the source of the chocking, strangling sounds.

"LET ME DOWN THIS SECOND!!" I screamed at Eragon, beyond annoyed at his childish behavior.

The grin vanished from the riders face as he caught the expression on my features.

_You better let her down right now before she kills you! _Dorran laughed into our minds, but from the look on Eragons face it looked like he believed that I would.

He lowered me gently to the sand, his hand moving down as he did so, as if his palm were guiding my descent.

When my feet were firmly on the ground I let out a ferocious roar and pounced on him, clinging to his back and causing him to topple over from my weight.

We wrestled in the sand, punching and kicking at each other and shouting the occasional curse as we each in turn got hurt. We were not actually injuring each other though; the maximum damage was probably just a couple of bruises and scrapes.

After a couple of minutes we both lay panting on our backs, already tired before the day had even begun.

"That will teach you…to wake…me up…like that…again." I panted, grinning as I did so.

I saw him grinning evilly out of the corner of my eye and immediately rolled onto my stomach and then into an upright position. I glanced around and noticed that the small camp that Eragon had made had been packed up and Saphira was now saddled, ready to begin the day.

"Eragon, how did you lift me into the air like that?" I asked him, remembering the reason why I had fought him.

He looked at me strangely, as if he were talking to someone mentally unstable, which I probably was at this moment anyway, with the whole life changing and other body transformations and everything.

"Do you not know the ways of magic?" he asked me.

Magic! That was only supposed to exist in the fairy tale world, not the real one!

But then again, if people were able to change forms, why should they not be able to do other-worldly things as well?

"No, I do not, perhaps you could teach me as we travel? After all, it would be amazing to have the ability to levitate a person at will, and do so much more without even having to lift a finger."

He considered it for a moment, and then nodded.

"I will, but first we will have to stop off at the nearest town to make you a saddle, it wouldn't be very pretty to see you splat on the ground." He grinned at the last sentence and I only growled at him, annoyed.

But I didn't have to say anything because before a single word could escape my mouth Dorrans growling voice rumbled into our minds.

_And I imagine you wouldn't exactly be beautiful without a head either, _he grinned savagely and I laughed as Eragons face visibly paled.

I continued to laugh as I mounted Dorran and we leapt into the increasingly bright sky and flew, watching the sunrise as the sand below seemed to catch fire and the dark silhouette of the Beor Mountains grew gradually larger with each sweep the glimmering dragons' wings took.

**oooh what a pretty last picture..**

**hope u liked it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	23. Lake of Fire

**Bit of fluff in this** **chapter, just thought i should warn you :D**

**claimer: i own everything that is not is Eragon or Eldest:D**

**enjoy!**

23.-Lake of fire

The dark mountains loomed high over head as the sun began to sink over the horizon. The village that we were heading for would be just over the first peak but we would not get there for perhaps another day.

_Eragon, should we not descend and make camp now, the sun will be gone within a few minutes, _I thought to him, tired and sore from riding Dorran all day without a saddle.

_That is true, head for the clearing over there and land._

I nodded and the huge black dragon tilted his wings into a dive unexpectedly. I cried out as I was almost thrown off of the sleek scales and clutched desperately to the serpentine neck in front of me.

_Dorran! Don't ever do that without warning me first! _I screeched into his mind and I growled as he laughed out loud, quiet enough so that only I could hear, and that Eragon and Saphira could not.

I slapped his neck in annoyance and cringed as my neck stung, and mentally cursed myself for forgetting that I could not hurt him without injuring myself. Dorran chuckled and dove beneath the emerald canopy, branches scratching at my skin as he weaved in between the trees with amazing grace and agility.

_Dorran, I know you love to show off your incredible flying skills, but could you please do so WITHOUT MAKING ME HIT EVERY SINGLE BRANCH IN THE ENTIRE FOREST!_

I screamed into his mind and smiled with satisfaction as I saw his shake his head repeatedly as if trying to clear it of my angry tones.

_My apologies, _he growled into my mind softly, and I sat back in a more relaxing position as the branches seemed to leap out of my way whenever I got close to them.

Dorran remained silent and I knew he was angry at me for shouting when he was only trying to have fun, but I ignored him and closed my eyes, enjoying the cold wind whipping the hair from my face.

We reached the clearing Eragon had mentioned to find Saphira curled around a small fire with Eragon resting his head on her sapphire belly. Without talking he pointed to a simmering pot of stew bubbling over the crackling flames.

I nodded to him and slid off Dorrans back and walked with giddy legs over to the pair, the huge onyx dragon trailing behind me. I accepted the bowl Eragon handed to me and began wolfing down the steaming meat hungrily.

I sighed in pleasure and sat down on the soft grass, resting my head against Dorrans sleek belly. The sun was setting fast now, the fiery mass sinking down over the horizon.

_Kalanie, I wonder if you might want to go for a flight before the sun disappears for the day?_ Dorrans voice echoed around my mind. I nodded and got up, turning to Eragon as I did so and relaying to him where we were going.

_We shall not be long, and do not worry, we can take care of ourselves. _I added, grinning.

"Fine, Saphira and I will stay here and guard camp from the squirrels." I laughed as he said that and turned to Dorran, climbing up onto his back in between his glimmering wings.

The onyx dragon rose into the brilliant sky, the clouds over head a stunning pink as the blue expanse above grew a magnificent orange as the sun continued to sink.

The cuts on my arms and face stung as an icy blast struck me and I hissed slightly, the pain now more noticeable than it had been a second ago. I should have cleaned the cuts when we landed to make sure they would not get infected, but I had been too tired to do so at the time.

_Dorran, do you see any water nearby? _I asked him, my eyes now closed, not out of enjoyment, but out of protection from the artic air.

When he didn't answer I cracked my eyes open just enough to see in front of me. From between the trees I could see a small lake, larger than a pond, but too undersized to be an actual, normal-sized lake.

The view was stunning, the dieing sun hitting it from above the tree tops, making it look as if the water had caught fire.

_It is beautiful, _I exclaimed, marveling the many shades of the stunning liquid.

Dorrans large reptilian head nodded in agreement and he tilted his wings slightly and flew lower over the crystalline depths. One clawed talon dipped into the icy water causing ripples to streak across the lake and sparkling droplets to spray in every direction.

I felt the giant night dragon shudder in pleasure beneath me and his delight became mine as he soared over the water. He dipped lower into the lake until he had landed as a duck might, his gigantic wings folded and his long reptilian tail being used as a rudder to steer him through the icy liquid as his talons clawed through the waters.

I reached down and dipped a hand in the lake and immediately felt the cool water flow over it. _Dorran, do you think it would be fine if I transformed? _I asked him, glancing around to see if there was anyone watching.

_I don't see why not, _he replied, his enthusiasm leaking into his words, making me even more excited to feel the water rush over my whole body.

I felt my body vibrate uncontrollably and I stood and leapt off of the onyx dragons back and felt my form alter in mid air, so when I submerged into the deep sapphire blue depths I had completely morphed and I was a dragon once again.

The icy water flowed in between my scales, the sensation amazing and extremely enjoyable. I opened my eyes and saw Dorrans huge black body slice through the water to me, his face practically glowing with pleasure.

I noticed that I could hold my breath for longer than had ever been possible when I was human and I circled around his sleek reptilian form, my eyes never leaving his dark ones.

My wings were pressed close against my sides so that I could swim faster and not be dragged down as much.

Our bodies entwined as we circled each other, our emotions flowing freely through our mental link, increasing the delight twice as much.

I clawed my way to the bottom of the lake, watching the gleaming silver fish as the streaked by out of my way. Dorran followed me everywhere I went, never taking his eyes off me as I swam around the entire expanse, exploring every hideaway and every strand of weed I came across.

I continued dancing through the water until my lungs burned and I couldn't stay under a second longer.

I clutched at the liquid and rose to the surface, my scaled head breaking the barrier between water and sky and I gulped down the cool air, filling my lungs to bursting point with sweet oxygen.

Dorrans head burst up next to mine, diamond droplets making miniature rainbows play across his scales.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was now dark, the sun having completely set and the waning gibbous moon high in the night sky.

"Well, even though Eragon may kill us for being gone so long, I'm really glad we were." I said, my voice breathless from staying under the water so long.

"I am too, that was probably the most fun I have had in a while." He stated, grinning and showing all of his ivory fangs as he did.

I splashed him with my tail, the water spraying him full in the face and I laughed at his expression, his reptilian features surprised and annoyed at the same time.

I drifted to the bank of the lake and climbed out onto the muddy soil, my clawed feet sinking deep into the dirt.

I went to lift my foot out but found that I couldn't. I looked back and realized that it was completely submerged.

_Erm, Dorran? A little help please…_ I thought to him, and turned to see him laughing uncontrollably in the mud, his once glimmering onyx hide now a dull brown.

I growled warningly and the dragon behind me stood up and padded over to me, his expression amused and calculating. He nudged my unmoving leg with the end of his nose and snorted.

"Morph to human." He growled and I obliged, my form vibrating and then shrinking.

As soon as the transformation was complete he reared up onto his hind legs and grabbed my shoulders in his front talons.

"Dorran, don't even think about it." I said in a low voice, knowing what his intentions were.

He grinned and crouched low, his wings raising high over his head, and then he pushed off from the marshy ground and into the air, dragging me along with him. My foot came free instantly and I looked up to see Dorran laughing, his night-colored belly rumbling.

_And exactly what is so amusing? _I inquired, my temper running short and annoyance running through my mind.

_Look at your foot, _was all he said, and I glanced down and hissed angrily.

One of my boots was gone.

_Looks like we're going to have to add a new pair of shoes to the list as well as a saddle, its going to be very amusing to watch you go into town with only one foot covered, _he laughed.

I punched him in the stomach and felt his claws slip from him shoulders, causing me to plummet like a stone onto the pitch-black earth below.

**is she gonna get squished?? she will if i want her to, hehehe**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!-shall i kill her???**

**-Firesilk:D**


	24. Emeralds

**Little surprise in this chapter, hope you like it!**

**claimer: i own everything that is not is Eragon or Eldest:D**

24.-Emeralds

The slicing wind screamed in my ears as I turned through the air, the darkness engulfing me and the night pressing hard into my eyes as I struggled to keep them open to watch my descent. I clutched desperately at the air around me, but it did not slow down my fall. I cried out, but my scream was whipped away and lost in the seemingly never ending darkness.

But then I thought, why was I falling when I could fly?  
I shoved my terror to the back of my mind and focused on my other form, and soon felt the now familiar vibrations wrack my entire body.

I sighed with relief as the sleek silver scales erupted from my skin and all of the bones in my body elongated. When my back split open and the glossy wings appeared the huge sails were thrown up into the air behind me, the icy wind tossing them around excruciatingly.

I grimaced from the pain and regained control of my wings enough to be able to slow myself down. As soon as my body ceased twisting uncontrollably my vision returned almost to normal although I was still slightly dizzy.

I heaved a huge sigh of relief as I sailed over the tree tops that had gotten a little too close for comfort. I glanced above me to try to get a glimpse of Dorran, but his huge onyx form had melted into the darkness that had now surrounded the entire forest.

I tried to reach out to him with my mind but I felt nothing, as if I had been completely cut off from the world. I felt lonely without the presence of his mind that I was now so accustomed to having attached to my thoughts.

I roared in anger and instantly cringed at my idiocy. I glanced down into the barely visible tree canopy and heaved a sigh of relief as the leafy sea below remained undisturbed.

"Dorran, where are you?" I whispered almost inaudibly to myself.

_Here…_, I was startled as a deep voice suddenly entered my head and I backpedaled with my wings, halting in midair.

_Dorran, is that you?_ I thought, confused by the fact that the voice was so weak that I could not tell if it was the huge onyx dragon that had protected me for a few days now, or someone else entirely.

_It is…_the voice whispered into my head and I was instantly paralyzed as an image of a cave I had never seen before flashed into my mind.

The cave looked as if it had been carved out of the mountain, the moss and lichen surrounding the entrance was burnt, as well as the remaining grass that ran up and down the sides of the rock, blending the cavern into the hillside and rendering it almost invisible in the darkness.

Then the picture seemed to zoom out, the cave becoming a tiny speck, and then trees clouded my vision until the tops of the dark emerald canopy was visible in the night. The sound of running water reached my ears and I spotted a cascading waterfall that flowed down the rocks, the shimmering indigo waters ending up in a small deep pond that was just visible from in between the tree tops.

Then the vision faded and my own sight returned, the darkness suddenly engulfing me and rendering me confused, my head spinning and my thoughts racing.

_Find me…_Dorrans voice echoed around my mind, his desperate pleas causing something to jolt inside of me and I growled low, whatever was hurting him so much will be sorry.

I looked around at the sea of darkness below me and suddenly had an urge to fly to the left, as if some invisible force was pulling me towards it. I tilted my wings and soared in that direction and instantly felt as if I was following some invisible trail.

I did not question the strange sensation and I flew as fast as I could, silently thanking the wind for coming from behind me, aiding me to go faster. I searched below for the pond, my ears straining to hear the tell-tell signs of running water that would help me reach Dorran quicker.

I sped low over the tree tops, the speed of which I was flying outstanding me, but the only thing that kept repeating itself in my mind was Dorrans soft voice rebounding around my head.

_Find me…_His voice had sounded so urgent, as if he only had a matter of time before…

No, I would not even think of what could happen if I did not reach him quickly. My silver wings throbbed but I continued on at a breakneck pace, never slowing, for his life could depend on it. I sped along for what seemed like hours, hope fading and tears streaming down my face as I thought of what could have happened to him during that time.

Then I nearly stopped flying completely as the sound I had been searching for, but had almost given up on, reached my ears with perfect clarity. I gasped and surged forward and relief washed over me as the small pond came into sight, as well as the water fall that trickled down from the mountain.

I glanced to the right, and after my eyes had adjusted I could make out a tiny speck of darkness in the seemingly endless trees. I sighed with relief, but instantly became on guard, whatever had rendered Dorran so weak could attack at any second.

I soared down and banked with my wings at the last minute, causing me to stop entirely and fall a few feet to the blackened earth. My talons gripped the crumbling ground and I crept forward, staying in dragon form in hope of being able to injure the attacker before it could harm me.

The cavern was so dark that I could not see a few inches in front of me. The silence that accompanied the eerie shadows was unnerving and my heart rate sped up alarmingly as I moved further inwards.

_Dorran, are you in here? _I thought urgently to him, if I could just here his voice and know that he was fine, that would make me somewhat less nervous.

_Here. _His deep voice was slightly louder now and I let out the breath I had not known I was holding. At least he was still alive.

_What are you doing in here?_ I thought into his head, straining my eyes to see anything but darkness, but not being successful.

He did not reply, so I silently crept forward, my sharp talons scratching at the rock strewn earth, the sound echoing around the noiseless cave. Then my long nose brushed against something and I jumped back, a startled sound escaping from between my dagger-sharp fangs.

Something snakelike wrapped itself around my muzzle, as if to silence me. I pulled away from it but it was too strong and its grip would not lessen. Then I felt scales brush against my cheek and I drank in its scent, familiarity clouding my senses and relief flooding through me.

_Dorran?_ I asked, already knowing it was him, but making sure it was not something else.

_It is, _he replied in a soft voice, almost like velvet. He inhaled deeply against my cheek and I was startled by his actions. Something stirred deep inside of me, but I did not recognize what it was.

_What are you doing in a cave?_ I asked him, my breathing becoming irregular but I could not think why.

He seemed to come back to his senses and the thing that had been restraining my mouth uncurled itself and slipped off. I realized that it had been his tail as I heard him turn around and face the opposite direction.

_I do not know why I am here, but when you hit me and fell I dove down to catch you. But before I could I saw you transform into your dragon form and knew you would be alright. Then I felt something pulling at me, as if it were a giant magnet or something, so I followed it and it led me here._

I pondered what he had said, realizing that we had both found this place the same way, by being led towards it. I walked deeper into the cave, not realizing what I was doing until I felt something brush against one of my talons.

I was woken out of my trance and bent my neck down to see what I had come upon. I brushed my nose against it, inhaling its scent. The rock infested floor was covered in dust from years of stones being crushed together, and some of it had just entered my nostrils. The tickling sensation traveled the inside of my nose and I knew what was going to happen before it did, I sneezed.

A huge burst of fire erupted from my nose and mouth, igniting the whole cavern in a giant ball of crackling flames. The heat was intense, and when the golden flames died down some still remained on the walls, the entire cave now lit so that we could now see around us.

I glanced back at Dorran and saw that he had a strange smile on his face, but the emotions that flitted across his features were ones I did not recognize. I turned back to facing forwards and looked down at the object I had almost tripped over.

My heart almost stopped beating as I regarded the smooth stone lying in the dust-strewn earth.

It glowed a bright emerald in the faint firelight and had golden veins cob webbing over the glimmering surface,

I knew what it was instantly, even after seeing one like it only once in my entire life.

An egg.

**i wonder what's going to happen...I certainly don't know:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	25. Enemies of the heir

**okey dokey, next chapter. sorry it took so long, I'm thinking about starting a story for maximum ride, I'm gonna start writing it when i think up the plot and everything, so that should be interesting...anyway...**

**disclaimer:i own everything that isn't in Eragon or Eldest :D**

25.-Enemies of the heir

_Dorran…is this what I think it is? _I whispered softy into his mind, my gaze never swaying from the gleaming green stone now clasped securely in my front talons. His dark reptilian face suddenly appeared beside mine, his onyx eyes amazed and bulging.

He said nothing and instead brushed his snout gently over the golden flecked surface, inhaling its scent. His eyes closed and his nostrils widened, trying to identify the strange aroma that I had noticed lingering over the dust ridden egg. Then his head shot back in a burst of flames as he shorted, trying to rid his snout of the putrid smell he had breathed in.

"Magic…" he hissed, his voice barely audible but seeming to echo around the confined space as if he had yelled the word at the tops of his lungs.

Confusion washed over me, _you can smell magic?_ I asked him, interested by this new information and his strange behavior. He inclined his head slightly, his gaze still glued to the shimmering emerald stone, his expression wary and afraid, but why I could not tell.

Then suddenly his serpentine neck twisted and his piercing gaze rested on a form at the mouth of the cave that I had not noticed approaching. Dorran reacted faster that I ever thought possible and practically _flew_ through the air, landing with a bone-shattering thump as the two bodies collided. I watched in silent disgust as the monstrous onyx dragon pinned the dark silhouette to the crumbling cave floor, the creature making strange grunting sounds as he did so.

Then suddenly there was an eye-blinding blast of emerald light and the gigantic black dragon was thrown almost twenty feet off of the ground, landing on his belly with the sound of two boulders scraping together. A plume of soot-black smoke shot out of his nostrils as the air was forced out of his lungs from impact.

_Dorran, are you alright?_ I said into his mind, but his thoughts were fuzzy and incomprehensible.

I growled in anger and turned to the mysterious and obviously dangerous stranger, my fangs bared and my talons scraping at the solid earth, eager for the blood of the intruder. The figure raised a glowing palm, pointing directly at me.

"What is your business here dragon, if you do not say I will kill you." The person said in a soft, menacing tone that I identified as female.

I snorted in annoyance, and replied as a real dragon would, in my mind.

_You cannot kill me; dragons are an endangered species are they not? _I voiced into her head, my tone humorous. The woman regarded me in the dim light, my keen eyes picking up the slight hint of a smile playing about her lips.

"Aye, that is true, but I would not regret ridding the land of one less dragon if it should be in favor of the king." Her voice was like wind chimes, the tone light and more at ease now. It was normal for me to hear dislike to the king, my grandmother had voiced her hate for the dark rider on a daily basis, so it did not surprise me that other people felt the same.

_Do not worry; I cannot wait for the day that that…man is killed. _I replied, a tone that longed for bloodlust creeping into my voice. The woman obviously noticed and nodded her head in agreement, her dark hair falling over her face as she did so.

_If I may ask, what is your name? _I thought into her mind, curious as to know more about her.

She seemed to consider the dangers of telling me her name, but then she responded in her whispering voice, "I am Arya, and who might you be Daughter of the Moon?" I stiffened at that name, it had been what the wolves had called me, did she know about them?

_I am…Kalanie, and the unconscious dragon over there is Dolan. _I referred to myself as my actual name incase she told Eragon about her encounter with a dragon that had just so happened to have the same name as the rider he had traveled with for a few days.

Then, remembering Dorran knocked out on the ground, I turned around and gently brushed my muzzle against his in an attempt to arouse him. The dark form stirred slightly, then his onyx head lifted from the dusty ground and his night eyes bore into mine.

_Dolan, this is Arya, the one who caused you to black out just then. _I grinned at him as embarrassed emotions washed over me, seeming to radiate from his giant form.

He regarded the human as she stepped into the light that lined the cave walls. I saw that she wore a black leather suit that matched the color of Dorrans scales perfectly, the dark fabric hugging her slim figure. Her forest green eyes scrutinized the pair of us up and down, her gaze coming to a halt at the glimmering stone clutched in my front claws.

Her mouth seemed to drop open as she saw it and I unconsciously swept it under me out of her line of sight, but I could tell she had recognized it immediately even after those few seconds.

"How did you come across that?" Her voice lashed out, suddenly bitter and venomous.

_Dorran, what do I say?_ I whispered hurriedly into his mind, different responses coursing through my head as I tried to come up with a suitable answer.

_Tell her that it is yours; _he replied and then his face darkened even more if that were possible in embarrassment from the expression that crossed my face.

_BUT IT IS NOT!_ I screeched into his head, causing him to flinch slightly from the force.

_Well would you prefer her taking it away from you and doing who knows what with it?! _He shouted back, his tone annoyed and dripping logic.

I growled and glanced fleetingly at the face of Arya as this silent exchange took place. But she seemed not to notice that neither of us had not spoken, for she seemed to be talking to herself in her mind.

My tail lashed in confusion, if I told her I had found the egg she would take it for sure, possibly killing us so that we did not speak of it to anyone. But on the other hand if I told her it was mine she would not be able to take it away for the well known fact that mother dragons were more dangerous than normal. But then if it were mine, that would mean that Dorran would be the father.

But then would that be so bad?

No, of course it would be, I did not like him like _that_.

Did I?

I blocked the whole inner conversation from the onyx dragon that was trying to break into my thoughts to see what was taking up all of my attention. I could not understand my feelings; thoughts were cascading through my mind, just making the situation more confusing and unbearable.

"Well dragon, how did you come about finding this egg?" Arya had obviously concluded her argument with her own mind for her voice suddenly broke through my chaotic thoughts.

But before I could respond Dorran beat me to it, his deep voice echoing inside each of our minds.

_It is ours._ A strange feeling went through my body at those three words, but I ignored it and nodded in agreement, sending emotions of annoyance through our connection to him.

He ignored them though and reached a clawed hand under my belly and extracted the egg that I had forgotten had been hidden there.

"I see, well, would you mind if you came with me, there are some people that I am sure would very much like to meet you." Her tone was suggesting, but I knew we had no choice in the matter, I had seen only a few minutes ago what she could do to a monster that was about fifty times larger than herself.

_We will come, but if I may ask, who are we meeting?_ Dorran replied once more before I could say anything. Arya glanced at the entrance to the cave and I noticed over twenty misshapen forms standing in the night, their faces unrecognizable in the dark.

"The Varden"

**If the title confuses you, think about it...**

**feeling mysterious today, so I'm not going to say anymore about that, sorry :D**

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	26. Tunnels of secrets

**ookkkeeeyyyy, sorry its been so long, but I've been waayyy busy glares evily at math homework**

**so, yeah, enjoy this chapter, they finally get to meet the varden (yey!!) and just to clear some things up, this is _after_ Eldest, sorry if that wasn't clear in the other chapters :D**

**claimer:I own everything that is not familiar to you :D**

26.-Tunnels of secrets

The shimmering waterfall cascaded down the sleek moss-covered rocks in the half light, the suns early rays reflecting off the crystalline water and casting glimmering rainbows over the mountainside.

Arya had led us here, the mysterious Varden having disappeared the moment we had exited the cavern, although Dorran was sure he could hear them, rustles of the branches, almost inaudible footsteps in the damp soil, yet they were near invisible in the fading darkness. I carried the emerald egg in my mouth, the surface of it seeming to give out a light of its own in the premature dawn.

Dorran and I did not communicate between ourselves, not for fear of someone breaking into our thoughts, but for it to seem to the Varden that we were to be mistrusted and were at that current second plotting their downfall. Arya had not said anything either in our laborious trek across the mountaintop, she had just walked in silence, lost in her own thoughts.

Now before us was a pool of crystal clear water, the surface being reflected upon by the brilliant red sunrise. Smooth pebbles were crushed under our talons as we made our way to the falling water, following Arya.

I stole a glance at Dorran, his sleek onyx scales shining in the growing light. His reptilian face was impassive, but I could feel the wonder radiating from him, he was just as curious as to where we were going as I was.

_This is the lake Kostha-merna, is acts as the entrance to where the Varden lay; it is secret, so tell no one of its location. _Arya's wind chime voice echoed in our heads, the tone slightly bitter for some unknown reason.

_We will tell no one, _I replied, intrigued as to what was about to happen.

Arya nodded and waded into the crystalline depths, the icy water coming up to her waist. I saw her lean towards the rock off to the side of the waterfall, and saw her lips move, but her words were silent from where we were standing.

Then after a few seconds the rock seemed to shudder, the whole mountainside moving to the side beneath the falling water on invisible hinges revealing a large and grotesque entranceway that was carved out of the rock. Then, barely visible in the growing light stood a row of soldiers, their rugged armor gleaming, reflecting the water droplets that were spraying them.

Arya nodded to them, then waded even deeper into the icy depths, the black leather she was wearing quickly becoming water-logged and heavy. I followed, the slime-covered pebbles crunching under my feet. The water was glacial to touch and goose pimples ran the length of my limbs underneath my heavily armored skin.

Dorran strode beside me, showing no emotion as he entered the freezing liquid, his onyx scales gleaming from the moisture that had started rising in the early morning. The rock-strew floor sloped down steeply and I found myself swimming, my wings plastered to my sides and the chill seeping deep between my scales. The dark rocks loomed before me and I clambered up the side after Dorran, my talons scraping deep into the slick stones.

Dripping wet we came to a halt in front of the guard, their eyes staring disbelieving at our monstrous forms. I glanced warily at Dorran, and he, sensing my unease, connected his black eyes with mine and the end of his long mouth turned up in what I took to be a reassuring smile.

A beautiful woman with amazingly dark skin came up to us, her expression guarded as she turned to Arya, yet I saw that out of the corner of her eye she was scrutinizing us, her dark brown eyes flitting over every scale on our forms.

"Arya, thank you for sending Jarsha ahead to tell the news, this is indeed exceedingly important and may even aid us in over throwing the empire once and for all!" as she said this, her musical voice echoing off the cliff walls, the armor-clad men surrounding us all cheered, their uproar so intense that rocks fell loose from the ceiling and cascaded down.

"And of course Queen Islanzadi will want to hear of this information, so if you would permit me Nasuada, I would like to travel to Ellesmera before the sun had fully risen." Arya's voice resounded above the din, her tone one of command and authority.

Nasuada nodded, her black hair tumbling over her dazzling face. "Of course you may go, give my best to the queen." she replied.

"Of course." Arya responded, and then disappeared into the lamp lit tunnels, her form merging with the darkness.

Nasuada's gaze rested on us, her lips quirking into a smile. "Greetings dragons, I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden. As long as you stay within our stronghold, you will be protected by our most experienced warriors. If you would follow me I will take you to the dragon hold where you may sleep and recover from your travels." I did not know how to respond to that, it was as if she were telling us that we had no choice but to stay there in the mountain.

I dipped my head in thanks, _that is very generous of you, _I told her in her mind, talking as a normal dragon would.

She nodded and turned, signaling to the shining tin soldiers to follow her and she led us deep into the mountain, the heavy rock doors sliding shut on a mechanism behind us, closing us in from the outside world.

The tunnels were lit by a strange dim red light, the source of which was unknown to me as I made my way through the labyrinth, only the sounds of mine and Dorran's talons clicking and the clashing of the warriors' armor accompanied by the squeak of their leather belts that supported their weapons.

We encountered very few people in the dark passageways, but when we did they looked tired and worn. Then when they saw us they bowed low, muttering something and astonishment plastered on their dirty faces.

Their actions made me uneasy, the confined space just adding to that sensation and claustrophobic feeling. Dorran, sensing my distress brushed his wing against mine, reassuring me that I was not alone, which made me feel slightly better at least.

Then suddenly the tunnel started to widen, the light growing in brightness almost to the point of looking like the world above. There were more people here, their filthy rags dragging in the earth as they walked by, then, on seeing us, stopped and bowed, again muttering words that made no sense to me.

Among these people were shorter, stubbier people, mostly men wielding war axes and helms with the emblem of six stars surrounding a war hammer.

_Who are those people Dorran? _I whispered to him, which was unnecessary seeing as I was talking within our minds, but it just seemed to match the atmosphere.

_They are dwarves, and why are you whispering?_ I growled, annoyed at his question, then registered what he had said. _Dwarves!_ _I thought those were only in myths!_ But then, if I thought about it, dragons and werewolves were meant to be mythical too, so it did not surprise me to suddenly find out about a new race that had remained hidden from the world for unaccountable years.

Dorran smiled, his reptilian face seeming to brighten, then turned grim once again. _The first chance I get, I am turning human and simply going to marvel in the fact that I have clothes on, _he said, and I could not help but laugh, the sound causing the armored men to jump a foot in the air and look around wildly.

I grinned sheepishly at them and they turned and continued walking, bemused expressions on their faces. I glared at Dorran, only to receive a wide grin and a slight thrust in the side, causing me to stumble a few steps, narrowly avoiding stepping on passing people. I hissed and trod on one of his clawed hands with all my strength, but it seemed to have no affect whatsoever on him. I growled, annoyed and looked straight ahead, ignoring his deep chuckles.

Nasuada had ended up leading us to a wide open space completely swathed in people. I looked up and saw a huge gaping hole in the ceiling that seemed to lead to clear blue sky above. The urge to just jump up and fly, never to come back was overpowering, but I restrained myself with difficulty, turning my head regrettably towards the leader of the Varden. The dark woman saw the expression on my face and laughed, gesturing upwards.

"You may go into the dragon hold, I expect you are tired and are in need of some food. If you choose to you may also exit through the roof and if you are in need of any further aid, do not hesitate to ask." She smiled to us and then turned to go, leaving us to soar through the skylight.

We leapt without further instruction, snapping our wings out at the last second, surging upwards towards the bright sky. Gasps from the onlookers echoed around us, but we paid no heed and continued ascending.

Caves constructed out of marble lined the walls, varying in sizes. I rose past them, eager to escape the underground headquarters. But before I could reach the exit something sapphire, scales shining magnificently in the sunlight, obscured my vision. It was Saphira, that I was sure of, and I could just make out her rider astride her, his face murderous.

_Pick a cave; we need to talk, NOW._

Oh joy.

**gee, wonder what Eragons gonna talk to them about...or yell...or scream, whichever :D**

**hope you like it, next chappie will be up as soon as i can write it, having writers block here, way too many ideas are crammed in my brain right now...so, yeah**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! -cries ppllleeaasseee???**

**-Firesilk:D**


	27. Sky of silver

**hey, sorry its been a couple of day, but i've been ill, so..yeah**

**teeny bit of fluff in this chapter, so be forewarned :D**

**claimer: MINE! ALL MINE!!!!-ok, maybe not, but i own most of this, just some of the stuff goes to CP..lucky person.. ;)**

**enjoy!**

27.-Sky of silver

_Well this is defiantly going to be interesting,_ Dorran's voice came through our mental link mockingly. I growled at him and swooped down, choosing one of the larger marble caves. I backpedaled with my wings and landed, my talons gouging out stone from the entrance to the comfortable looking cavern.

Dorran soared in beside me on silent wings and landed gracefully on the ledge, closely followed by Saphira, her shimmering scales reflecting around the entire cave, catching the light of the red lanterns glowing there, illuminating the walls.

I settled into a comfortable position at the back of the cave, the emerald egg secured firmly in my front talons. Dorran lay to my right, his onyx scales taking on a red hue. Saphira remained standing in the very center of the cavern and her rider descended, his face confused and fuming at the same time.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do, and if I were you I would do so before I end your lives this very second." I snorted, not doubting the fact that he could probably do that, but that fact that he _would_ do that, it just did not seem like him to kill unmercifully.

He sighed, "Fine, maybe not, but it would be very wise if you did tell me what was going on here. I would like to start with you, Dolan, where exactly is your rider?" Dorran looked at Eragon with feign surprise and spoke as if he were talking to someone mentally impaired.

"Why, she is right here…" he spoke with his mouth instead of his mind and gestured with his tail towards me. Eragons mouth fell open, which was, if I do say so myself, extremely humorous to see.

"Ca-Casiphia?" he stuttered, his eyes round and disbelieving.

"No, my name is Kalanie; Casiphia was just a name Dorran told me to use." Eragon seemed to finally realize that we were speaking out loud and his brow furrowed.

"So, you are a dragon, _and_ a human?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?!" he seemed to be talking to himself, but searching for an explanation from us at the same time.

"Well, it's a long story that we would preferably tell after we've recovered from missing a whole night of sleep." Dorrans rumbling voice echoed around the cavern, and as he said that I was suddenly aware of how tired I was, my eyelids were drooping and my head felt heavy.

Upon seeing me Eragon nodded, "Get some rest, but do not think that this interrogation will end until I have all of my questions answered."

I nodded, I had been expecting him to say that, "Just remember Eragon, not all questions can be answered, so do not be so disappointed if you are still unsure of some details." I said to him, then lay my snake-like head on my front claws and on top of the emerald egg.

Eragon left, climbing astride Saphira who I noticed had not spoken during this conversation. They drifted up a few levels and settled in a slightly smaller cave above ours. I sighed and closed my eyes, exhaustion clouding my senses. My body began to uncoil and I felt myself relaxing into slumber land.

I was startled out of my dreamless sleep by something brushing against my side. My head shot up and I glanced around wildly, the now dark sky peering down from outside the dimly lit cavern, fiery stars shining spectacularly against the black background. Something peered down at me, its form melting into the shadows surrounding me. Only by his smell could I tell this was Dorran, although his huge body did seem slightly menacing in the gloom.

_Come fly with me, _his whispering voice drifted into my head, and I knew I would not be able to get back to sleep even if I tried, and besides, the starlit sky _was_ beautiful tonight.

I nodded and stood, the egg slipping from my forelegs. _What are we going to do about the egg though? _I thought to him, glaring in annoyance at the glimmering stone.

_I can help you there, _a voice broke into our heads and I looked around wildly, my gaze coming to a rest on a small form barely larger than the egg itself.

_Who are you? _I projected to the voice and all I got as a reply was a small meow, the sound echoing in the dark.

_I am Solembum, and do not worry dragons, I will look after this egg._ The figure advanced into the glowing red light and I saw that it was a cat, its sleek fur shining crimson.

_That is very considerate of you to offer, you will stay here with it, won't you? _Dorran asked.

_Of course._

_Then it is settled, thank you Solembum, we will be back at sunrise, just make sure that Eragon does not start setting the mountains on fire when he finds out we have eluded his questions for a few hours. _I joked, then clambered to the edge of the cave, looking down over the ledge to the ground many feet below.

I shivered from the height and felt Dorran brush against my side, reassuring me. I shook my head, I was being stupid, I was not afraid of heights, just this one death-drop in the darkness, and if it goes wrong, well…

I growled and leapt, a sudden burst of adrenaline coursing through my veins. I snapped my wings open and soared up, Dorran right beside me.

We flew silently past Eragon and Saphira's cave, not wanting to wake them. Then we were up in open sky, the top of the dragon hold carved out of the tip of a mountain, easy for flying creatures to enter through, but not so simple for animals or enemies by land.

The silvery moon shone down on us as we twisted through the sky, the light glancing off our scales, causing mine to glow somewhat in the eerie light. The air was cooler than it had been all week, the pleasant breeze buffeting my body, making flying easier and even more pleasurable.

I followed the giant onyx dragon in front of me, no idea where he was going, but I did not particularly care at that point, I was just happy to be free of all of the problems I face while on the ground. I did not want to go back, I just wanted to stay flying forever, never having to face the world and its troubles. But I knew that was not possible.

_Dorran, where are we going?_ I thought to him, wondering if we were just wondering aimlessly, or actually going somewhere.

_We will be there soon, just enjoy the flight, _he replied mysteriously, which only increased my curiosity, but I remained silent and wallowed in my own satisfaction and the amazing sensation of flying.

We were hundreds of feet up in the air, clouds sweeping by and turning the wind icy, the cold biting at the tips of my talons and tail. But the fire inside me kept the rest of my body warm and the icicles clinging to the ends of my scales had no effect on me.

Then Dorran suddenly locked his wings and plummeted down through the sky, his glimmering hide blending with the background, causing him to disappear in the darkness.

I followed, my wings being glued to my sides as the air that was rushing by forced them closed. Tears streamed down my face as the icy chill bit into my eyes, but I relished that feeling, the sheer adrenaline pumping franticly through my body, increasing the thrill of the fall.

I saw the huge onyx dragon swerve to the left and I mimicked him, leveling out my flight so that I was now horizontal. We zigzagged round the mountains, then suddenly emerged in a clearing, a vast space in the middle of a group of mountains surrounding a brilliant starlit lake, the surface illuminated in the silvery moons rays.

I gasped; the view was spectacular, the whole scene so silent and serine. Nothing disturbed the deep crystalline depths as we skimmed the surface, our wings flapping in union, the rhythmic sound adding to the gentle atmosphere.

_Dorran, how did you know about this place? _I asked, breathless, my brain registering the scene and committing it to memory so that I would never forget this beauty.

Dorran chuckled, his deep voice musical in magnificent light. _I did not, Saphira told me, _he said, his tone joyous.

_When? _I asked, surprised.

_When they were in our cave and Eragon was yelling at us, she told me of a place in the mountain she had discovered when I asked her where to go to get some peace and quiet, _he replied as he made his way across the shimmering lake and towards one of the monstrous mountains, his wings backpedaling, preparing to land.

Then he disappeared from sight, vanishing into the side of the peak. I noticed there was a cave there carved into the side of the rock, and swept into the entrance, the darkness engulfing my form and the shadows swallowing me whole.

**k, sorry not much happened, but hopefully there'll but more stuff int he next chapter.. :D**

**need i ask? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	28. Blood dawn

**hey, sorry i havent updated in forever, but i'm _still_ sick, so try not to kill me or anything :D**

**this chapter is rather depressing, but im not gonna ruin the surprise.. :D**

**claimer: i own pretty much everything right now, except everything that belongs to CP... darn**

**enjoy!!**

28.-Blood dawn

My talons clutched at the rock so that I did not fall backwards out of the mouth of the cave and into the icy depths below. The cave was warm after being lit by the sun for the whole day, but it was dark and near impossible to see anything, even with the aid of the bright starlight.

I heard Dorran shuffle around in front of me and then there was a sudden explosion of light and crackling flames. The intense heat pleasantly warming my scales after my flight through the clouds. Dorran had gathered a bunch of dry grass that had bundled at the back of the cave and he had set them alight, his silhouetted face glimmering in the flickering light.

"This place is amazing." I whispered, closing my eyes to drink in the spectacular atmosphere and savor it.

"Yes, it is." He replied, his deep voice resounding around the cave.

"Hey, Dorran, I was thinking, where did the black dragon egg come from in the first place?" I asked, my eyes now open and true curiosity sparking my interest.

His onyx eyes closed and I felt sadness roll off of him. I could tell he did not want to talk about it, but this was important, it had changed my life after all, so I felt I had a right to know. His eyes opened and regarded my closely, the dark onyx orbs miserable.

"The egg had been passed down from pack member to pack member, in the hope that one of us would turn out to be a dragon rider, and then we could take over this land and overthrow the king. With our wolf powers aiding us we are many times stronger than a regular human, and can even match the physical power of an elf, without the magical ability." He said, his eyes downcast and staring at his claws.

"But if the only reason they passed it down was so that one of them could be a dragon rider, isn't the fact that we can both transform into dragons and wolves better than just having one new rider?" I asked him, watching in satisfaction as his face lit up with understanding.

"Yes, that is true!" he grinned, looking like a young boy once again, one that had not seen the destruction of half his pack.

"Wow, I cannot believe you never realized that before." I said mockingly, my face stretched in a smile.

He snorted, and then his form started vibrating, his bones shortening and his scales and wings absorbing back into his body. Soon he was the same dark-haired, tan-skinned boy he had been when I had first met him. I smiled and transformed too and sat cross-legged across the fire from him, looking over the form I rarely saw of him now.

"Glad to be in clothes once again?" I joked, referring to what he had said earlier in the tunnels.

"Ecstatic." He replied, his dark eyes dancing with the reflection of the flames.

I laughed and scooted closer to the fire, my body already losing the warmth of the flames that was inside of me when I was a dragon.

"Dorran, I forgot to ask, but where did you get the name Casiphia from?" I whispered to him, glancing at his weather tanned face.

He did not speak for what seemed like hours, and I was just about to tell him to forget I asked, when he said, "It was my mothers name, and I thought it suited you." I swear I saw a tear slip down his grimy face and mark the dust-strewn ground beneath him.

"It is a beautiful name, and I am flattered that you would allow me to carry the same name as her." I whispered, already knowing that she was one of the casualties from the fire. More drops fell, and I skirted the dieing fire and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, resting my head on his shoulder. I remained silent for the rest of the night, staring out onto the shimmering starlit lake below until I fell asleep to the sound of the hissing fire and the night creatures surrounding us.

* * *

Something hard nudged my shoulder and I drifted back to consciousness, my brain fuzzy and unfocussed. My eyes opened and I regarded the grinning face in front of me with a feeling of annoyance. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Dorran chuckled, obviously not in the least bit apologetic.

I growled and sat up, glancing around the cave, the fire nothing but a burnt pile of twigs and ashes. A soft orange light engulfed the cave and I turned my attention to the sky outside and gasped.

Straight in front of me, between two mountains, was the rising sun; only one half of the giant orb showing and the whole sky surrounding it was blood red, catching the lake below on fire.

All in all, the sight was pretty breathtaking.

Dorran smirked at my expression; I probably looked pretty vacant as I stared at the astounding sight before me. I smiled and turned to him, "Want to fly?" I asked, already focusing on the magnificent silver dragon that was hidden somewhere deep inside of me.

He smiled, "What are we waiting for?" he said, then he jumped off the edge of the cave, screaming with pure joy and the thrill of the fall.

I sighed, _boys._

But then of course there was no way I was going to miss out on something that amazing. So I made my way to the entrance of the cave, and leapt off, the wind engulfing my body and my hair whipping away from my face.

Then I morphed, the silver scales covering my form and the wings appearing out of my skin. But I kept my wings locked at my sides as I plummeted through the sky, watching Dorrans dark form being swallowed by the crystal clear water below.

I sucked in a sharp breath as the lake rushed up to greet me, then I dropped like a stone into the icy depths, adrenaline coursing through my veins as I sank deeper through the now murky water. I turned and faced the red light of the dawn, my talons clawing at the water as I made my way to the surface, my lungs burning, desperate for oxygen.

Then my head broke the barrier between water and sky and I sucked in deep greedy breaths of the sweet morning air, water droplets spraying everywhere and the golden sun causing them to catch on fire. I glanced around; expecting to see a giant onyx head bursting out of the water by me, but Dorran was nowhere to be seen.

_Dorran, where are you? _I sent through our mental link, hoping to reach him. Relief washed through me as his deep voice echoed around my head, but what he said made my senses go automatically on high alert.

_Kalanie, come here, there is something you have to see, but be on guard! _His tone was urgent and I entered his mind to try to find out where 'here' was. I caught a flash of a shimmering silver form in the middle of the lake from a couple of miles away and realized that it was me and turned around wildly, trying to figure which way he was facing.

As I turned in his eyes my face was suddenly facing him and I glanced up to see a dark shape halfway out of one of the numerous caves carved into the mountainside. I dove down into the water a couple of feet, then propelled myself with my tail and shot out of the icy liquid, snapping my wings out and catching the wind as I soared up, heading for the cave. I reached it and landed beside Dorran and stopped dead when my brain registered the sight before me.

Huddled in the center of the cave was a body, three deep gauges running the width of the form. Piercing the heart was a gleaming silver sword, adorning the hilt was a figure of a serpent, the cold sapphire eyes glaring at me.

I glanced at the face of the corpse and my heart stopped beating.

It was Arya.

She was dead.

**sorry, but i just had to kill her, it just makes the story go along better...and plus i've never really liked her ;D**

**the moral to this story...never get on my bad side**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!-even if you totally hate it :D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	29. Complications

**hey, sorry not alot happens, but next chapter will hopefully be a heck of a lot better :D**

**claimer: i own everything that's not in eragon or eldest, lucky CP..**

**enjoy!**

29.-Complications

Tears sprung to my eyes, I hadn't known the woman, but seeing her life extinguished so soon after seeing her alive and healthy the day before, it just reminded me so much of my grandmother, her death being so unexpected and coming as a shock. I was speechless as I glared at the tarnished serpentine sword, the snake head adorning the hilt was exactly the same as the one on the dagger I had found in my grandmothers hand when I buried her.

Their murders had obviously been committed by the same fiend, their deaths were linked in a way I had yet to discover, but I was definitely going to find out who killed them, and hunt them down until they themselves were dead, depending on whether I was the one to kill them or not.

"Dorran, we have to get her back to the Varden, Nasuada will surely want to hear of this." I whispered to him, closing my eyes so that I did not have to witness the sight before me any longer than necessary. He nodded and leant down; his jaws closing around the sword, and jerked his head up, ripping the blade free of her chest.

"I will carry her, tie her to my back will you?" he replied, sliding the sword into the sheath that hung from her belt, the blade entering only halfway seeing as the cover was forged for a different sword.

I nodded and morphed, walking towards her body, the black leather she wore bloodstained and ripped. I leant down and wrapped my arms under her arms and lifted her onto Dorrans hard glimmering scales, grimacing as her limp form sagged and dragged her down, making her heavier to hoist.

My ears pricked as I heard a scuffling at the entrance of the cave and I whipped round, dropping Arya and taking up an attack position, wishing that I hadn't left my sword and dagger in the marble cave lining the walls of the dragon hold. The snuffling grew louder until a huge black nose appeared; followed quickly by a tree-colored muzzle and finally a wolf face with glowing sapphire eyes.

I let out the breath I had been holding, _Faolan._

But then I grew cautious, what was he doing here at a murder scene? Especially when he was supposedly somewhere in the woods of Grimshaw with Murtagh and Thorn, it was all pretty suspicious if you asked me.

_Brother, what brings you here? _Dorran asked, projecting the conversation into our heads, his tone wary and slightly suspicious like my thoughts. The wood colored wolf crept into the cave, noticing for the first time Arya's body sprawled on the floor.

_Murtagh said they had to return to somewhere, leaving me on my own, so I followed your scent and mind patterns, with difficulty, to here. And by the looks of things I am too late. Dorran, I would never have thought you and Kalanie were killers, I guess I misjudged my own brother._ He said all of this not looking at us, but instead examining Arya's body with interest, as if it didn't bother him that she was dead and was instead intrigued by her lifeless corpse.

"It is not like that Faolan, we have only just discovered her body and were just about to take it back to the Var- um…a place we know of that will take care of it." I stuttered and managed to catch myself before I told him of the place Nasuada had told us to keep a secret.

Faolan's body started blurring as he shifted into his human form and stood, stretching his cramped muscles and shaking out his arms and legs. "Fine, but I am coming too, seeing as you both abandoned me and we are far from the pack, I have no where else to go." He crossed his arms and stared at us, giving us no choice but to allow him to follow.

I sighed, "Fine, you may come, but do not blame us if you are not welcomed. And you can also not be a werewolf, so you will have to remain in your human form for the entire time we're there, however unpleasant that may be for you." I said, annoyed at his stubbornness and the fact that he will be one more thing to tell Eragon about.

He beamed, his sapphire eyes twinkling in the now bright sunlight. Without saying anything he hoisted Arya's limp body and easily placed her atop Dorran who had remained in dragon form the entire time. He strapped the dead woman to his scales using his belt so that she would not fall while we were flying, then he turned to face me, his face looking as if he were expecting something.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed at his strange behavior.

"I cannot fly." He prompted. I growled, understanding what he meant.

"Fine, you will have to ride on my back until we get there." I hissed, morphing into the silver dragoness and tucking my wings tight to my sides.

His face supported a look I could not comprehend, "I would be honored to ride you." He replied, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the sense of a double meaning in his words. I growled threateningly, but it was not I who replied, but Dorran, tangled emotions radiating off of his body and rushing into my mind.

I knew he was talking to his brother, but he shut the conversation from my mind so that I could not hear. Faolan turned to his brother and smirked, an amused look coming to his eyes, and then he turned to me, the blue orbs flitting over my form. I growled uncomfortably and Dorran's enraged roar filled the entire cave, echoing off the walls and the clearing between the mountains, so forceful that the lake itself seemed to vibrate with the intensity of his voice.

He leapt and pinned his brother to the ground, his talons almost larger than Faolan's torso. "_Don't you ever, EVER, think like that again, or you will be eternally sorry." _His deep voice hissed into his brothers' ear, his ivory fangs bared and his entire form quivering.

Faolan growled something incomprehensive back and pushed the claws off of him and stood up. He brushed his back down then made his way to me. I kept on guard, my silver eyes watching his every move intensely.

"I apologize, as I have explained to my brother, it is not my fault that your…forms please me, but I should not have come on so strong, forgive me?" he pleaded.

I growled, "For now, but don't you ever say anything like that again, or you will be charred on the spot." He nodded and walked to my side, placing his hands atop my wing muscles, and swung his right leg over my back as if he were mounting a horse.

He shifted into a comfortable position and clutched onto one of the many polished white spikes lining my spine. He gripped with his knees and slipped his legs in front of my wings so that they did not get in the way when I was flying. I grew accustomed to his weight as I made my way to the entrance of the cave after Dorran had propelled himself out of the mouth and into the sky above. I spread my wings, crouched, then leapt off the side of the mountain, enjoying the feel of the short fall and the wind rushing around me.

I sniggered as I heard Faolan screaming, his yells of terror being whipped away by the wind. _This is payback for what you said, _I projected into his mind, and pressed my wings to my side, plummeting faster towards the lake below. Then right before I was immersed in the icy depths I pulled out of the dive, snapping out my wings and catching the air to soar up into the now pale pink sky.

I drifted up to Dorran who was shaking with laughter at the sigh of Faolan's face which was a mixture of terror and embarrassment, like the kind you get when you do something exceedingly awkward in public.

"I swear, if you've peed yourself you're barbequed." I growled to him in between gasps for air. His tanned face turned red and he shook it violently, embarrassed that I had even mentioned that.

I laughed and shook my head, propelling myself forward towards the sky entrance of the dragon hold, following Dorran as he had been the one to lead me to the lake in the first place and I had no idea how to get back. We made it to the hollow mountain with Faolan still in one piece having not been charred just yet, and soared lazily down through the skylight, the gleaming marble walls almost blinding us when reflecting the suns rays.

I caught a glimpse of sapphire and groaned at the though of what was going to happen when Eragon found out that Arya was dead. After all, we did not want to be accused of being murderers, even though we did look extremely suspicious after disappearing in the middle of the night. We landed in the rider and dragon's cave dismally, all of us wondering the same thing, how was everyone going to react when they saw the dead ally?

This was definitely not going to be fun.

**tad of graphic humor there, and as i said, pretty short but next chapter will be better :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	30. Witches cavern

**Sorry it's been over a week, i've been busy, so try not to be too angry :D**

**claimer: i own everything that isnt familiar to you..:D**

**yey chapter 30!**

30.-Witches cavern

Eragon was in the center of the cave, conversing with a young woman I had never seen before. The glimmering sapphire dragoness was curled on a padded cushion in the corner, her loud snores rumbling around the small cavern.

The rider looked up as we entered, the face of the girl he was talking to supporting a look of shock and fear, her deep brown eyes flitting nervously over our forms, obviously deciding whether we were going to consume her in any way, shape or form.

"Well hello Kalanie and Dorran, finally returned have we?" he asked, his tone humorous and light. The visit from the girl had obviously improved his mood somewhat.

I nodded, "We have, and I'm afraid the news we bring is far less than pleasant…" I stepped out of the way to reveal Dorran behind me, and watched as he stepped forwards into the soft glow of the red lanterns, his scaly hide glimmering in the dim light. He turned to the side to reveal the deceased woman strapped to his back, her dark hair falling over her face, hiding her lifeless green eyes.

I heard the riders breathing falter as he took at the sight before him. He staggered forward, all pride and regal manner forgotten. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at her limp form, her skin now cold and dry blood matting her dark hair, staining the black leather that encased her body.

"H-how?" he muttered, partly to himself, but also directing the question around the cave, the absurd simplicity of the word leaving the entire room at a loss of what to say. Either that or they did not want to be the one to tell him.

I sucked in a sharp breath, _the two of you are cowards, _I thought into both Dorran's and Faolan's minds. They snorted in annoyance but said nothing, just concluding my accusation.

"Eragon, we do not know who killed her, only that she was stabbed in the heart with the sword that is now in her sheath. We found her in a cave carved into the side of a mountain this morning, and she had set out to go to inform Queen Islanzadi of our presence the morning before. So the murder would probably have been committed within the last twenty four hours." I whispered, the sorrow in the mans eyes shadowing his now torn heart.

He nodded and took her unresponsive hand in his, not letting go as he undid Faolan's belt from around her waist which held her to the onyx dragons back. Saphira slid up behind him, her head drooping and her brilliant sapphire eyes not glimmering as brightly as before, the shine that normally accompanied her gaze now missing in grief.

"We will take her to Nasuada; she will want to be the first to know. Thank you for bringing her; she will be sorely missed throughout many races." He draped her body over the back of the sapphire dragoness and leapt on after, holding the limp form so that she did not fall as they made their way to the entrance of the cave and stepped out, spiraling downwards, through the gaping hole in the floor of the dragon hold, into the tunnels below. I turned to the woman who was standing near the back of the cave, tears streaming down her face and fear written plainly on her features.

"Do you wish to accompany us, we are going to follow them, but we do not know where Nasuada lives, will you show us the way?" I said to her, wincing as she flinched at the sound of my voice.

"You are not normal dragons are you?" she whispered, her red eyes scrutinizing us as if seeing through the thick cover of our scales and into the multiple souls in our bodies.

"That is very observant of you; I suppose the fact that we are not limited to talking in our minds gives it away a bit?" I smiled; I was already starting to like this girl.

She grinned to, and then turned to look out of the cave entrance. "We should get going, I know a short cut, but I'm afraid the tunnels are too small for dragons to go through, so I suppose we will have to go the long way." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smacked her forehead in annoyance. "Oh, I almost forgot, how rude of me, I am Cadara, and forgive me, but I do not know your names." She said, beaming at us, all fear forgotten.

I smiled, "I am Kalanie, and this is Dorran and Faolan, well met Cadara." I indicated to each of the others in turn with my tail who nodded as their name was voiced. She nodded to each of us, and then turned to climb down the side of the marble rock with great agility and strength that I was surprised someone as skinny as her could possess.

I leapt out of the cave, Faolan still clutching tightly to my back, and soared down to land on the dirt floor below. Dorran followed and a few seconds later Cadara reached us, her breathing normal, not like the hard thudding it should be after descending a mountain or anything.

There was defiantly something different about her, I couldn't place my finger on it, but I would find out sooner or later.

"Well, as I mentioned, we will have to take the long route, so we should get started." She said, and then started walking down a side tunnel, her form slightly hunched as she began to think to herself about the death that had occurred.

"Erm, actually, we can take the short cut, you see, as you have probably guessed we are not 'normal' dragons." I called after her, at the same time shaking my back so that Faolan fell off. He glowered at me and straightened up, brushing the dirt off his pants and stood there waiting for me to change.

My body vibrated and my form shrunk, human features appearing. I stretched my cramped muscles and smiled when I saw Cadara's expression. Her mouth formed a wide 'O' as she stared at my human form. "H-how did you do that?" she stuttered, mystified.

"It is a long and complicated story that we would prefer not to tell now, so if you could please show us the way…" it was Dorran who spoke, his now human eyes tired and annoyed, emotions of discomfort and claustrophobia seeping through our mental connection.

"Oh, of course, forgive me for staring, it's just that you don't see a dragon transform into a human every day, so naturally I'm still pretty surprised." The fact that she spoke what she felt just made her more likable and easier to get along with.

I smiled warmly and walked beside both Dorran and Faolan as we made our way down the tunnel following Cadara. It felt good to be human once again, even though I had stayed like that all night, I guess it just felt more natural.

I breathed in deeply, the earthy smells and fait aroma of mushrooms lifting my spirits somewhat, reminding me of my life before I became a magical being. When I had still been completely human, a healer's assistant.

_Grandmother, _I thought, despair washing through me. With all the commotion and excitement that had occupied the last few days I had almost forgotten that she was dead. A lone tear slipped down my cheek, invisible in the dim crimson light. Dorrans dark eyes flashed to my face, his onyx orbs curious. His tanned finger brushed my cheek, wiping away the drop that had slid down my face.

_What is it, what is wrong? _He whispered into my head, his voice caring and…pained?

I shook my head, not replying. He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it, so he turned back to look ahead at the form of Cadara half submerged in the shadows that lined the tunnels in the brief intervals where the soft light could not reach.

Then I felt his hand brush mine, an electric shock seeming to jar my bones, but still managing to remain pleasant, running the length of my arm, tingling. I think he felt it too because his head whipped down, his dark hair flying around his face, and stared at his hand, confused and mystified. I flashed him a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' and continued on as if nothing had happened.

Cadara led us through a labyrinth, her stride confident, so hopefully she knew where she was going. There were doors on both sides of us now, varying in shapes, sizes, and colors. As I passed one a brief flash of light caught my eye. I stopped and turned my head, walking to the door that the gleam had come from.

As if in a trance I reached for the door handle, and froze as I saw the shape that coiled around it. It was a snake, the same kind that was on the dagger, and again on the sword, the same cold, gleaming sapphire eyes stared at me, loathing me.

"That is Angela's room," said a voice behind me, "She is a witch."

I turned to the speaker, Cadara. I looked at her, and turned back as if something was pulling me towards the solid wood. I reached for the snake, the icy silver seeming to bite at my skin , and turned the head, staring into the darkness that engulfed me as the portal to another world opened.

**oooo mysterious, lol. you'll find out what happens next chapter :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-seriously people, the button doesnt bite...much :D jk**

**-Firesilk:D**


	31. Feelings of regret

**yey, this chapter is slightly longer than normal, sorry it's taken forever to update but i've had sports and tests to deal with, so try not to kill me just yet :D hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**claimer: i own everythign that is not familiar to you...enjoy!:D**

31.-Feelings of regret

Dark, earthy smells swam up my nose, the familiar scent bringing back memories of my grandmother, of her now burnt shop and house, of the herbs and healing plants we had worked with. Of the fact that she was now dead.

Tears slipped down my cheeks leaving trails of salt on my grimy face. I stepped inside the doorway uninvited, sensing as if I were welcome without actually being told. As my eyes grew accustomed to the new darkness I realized that there were tiny candles lining the walls, flickering in the now circulating air. The room was sparsely furnished, covered instead with the numerous bunches of familiar plants, and some that I did not recognize, and the occasional sphere of crystal adorning random tables. Vines entwined above on the ceiling, the creepers reaching down to us as if they were fingers, grasping.

Even with the sinister atmosphere, the cavern brought a sense of tranquility rushing through me; it felt like home, something I had not had for just over a week now. It made me happy.

"Well you don't see something like that everyday." Faolans' voice echoed around the spacious expanse. I heard Dorran snort but he didn't say anything, marveling instead in the room that seemed to have the entire Grimshaw forest compacted within.

"You really shouldn't go in there, if Angela catches you in her private stock room, well, she is in need of a few more toads…" Cadara's voice resounded nervously around the walls.

I snorted, "What is it with witches and toads? Why not frogs? They're mostly the same anyway."

"Exactly my point dear." My head snapped round only to be confronted by a short, wrinkled woman that reminded me greatly of my grandmother, her forest green healers' eyes peering out of the candle lit darkness and staring into my face.

"Angela?" I asked, somehow knowing that this was the witch, if not by instinct then by the mysterious aura that seemed to surround her form, pulsating.

Her head inclined slightly and her bright eyes twinkled in the dim candlelight.

"Greetings Kalanie, Dorran, Faolan, and Cadara, what brings you to my humble cave of herbs?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably, "If you don't mind, we just sort of wondered in here, and I was also curious to meet you, I have never spoken to a witch before." Angela smiled warmly, "I find the term 'witch' slightly offensive, if you don't mind me saying, I prefer to be called Angela, it has a whole new meaning in itself, don't you think?" she said this in a joking tone, and I couldn't help but grin openly, I was already starting to like her.

Then a rushed voice came from somewhere in the darkness behind me, "Well, thank you Angela, but we really must be going, we have to get to Nasuada to talk about Arya's death." I recognized Dorran's voice and nodded in agreement.

"Alas, I heard of that unfortunate occurrence, we will miss that elf immensely, as I am sure many others will." Angela's voice supported grief, she had obviously known her for many a year.

_Did she say elf? _Dorran's voice entered my mind, disbelieving. I thought back to what the old woman had said, and then I realized that she did say that Arya was indeed an elf.

_I believe so, but nothing surprises me anymore considering what has happened to me over the past week._

Mixed emotions emitted from his mind them and I recognized guilt and hopelessness among them

_Dorran, even though what has occurred has changed my life, I would not have it any other way, except for maybe preventing my grandmother from being murdered, but the past is behind us now. Just don't blame yourself, it is not your fault for what has happened, and if you think for one second that I would be happier if you had not turned up on my doorstep then you are sadly mistaken. I better not catch wind of thoughts like those running through your mind again, or you will be the one that would be better off not knowing me._

I ended my thoughts on a threatening note in hope of scaring him somewhat, but I only caught amusement coming from him, which did disappoint me a bit, but at least it was better than what the emotions he was having before.

Coming back to the present I nodded to Angela and made my way out of the dim lit room, but as I reached the door something brushed against my legs. I jumped back in surprise and strained my eyes in the darkness to find the source of the object. A pair of eerie red eyes stared up at me, reflecting the candlelight and shining with intelligence.

_It seems as if I scared you, _a voice purred into my head and I relaxed my stance, _Solembum, don't ever do that again!_ I growled angrily into the cats' mind, my heart rate returning to normal after a few moments of frantic beating.

_I will try to contain myself, but I must remind you that you did leave something of great importance under my care and I am sure you would like it back, am I right? _

I gasped, I had totally forgotten about the egg. As I watched the tawny pelted feline rolled an emerald green egg into my view and I reach down, smiling as a mother might when she looked upon her child.

_That is not all you forgot…_ the cat replied and then dragged the gleaming wolf sword out of the shadows, the intricate wolf carvings shimmering in the flickering light.

_Thank you Solembum, I do not know what we would have done without you._

The cats' purrs came louder and he did not reply, instead he lurked over to Angela and wrapped his skinny body around her legs.

I giggled at the sight, and then stepped out into the earth carved tunnel, tying the weapon to Dorran's belt that still remained strapped around my waist. The weight of the metal felt reassuring against my thigh, I felt safe with it, as if I could not be harmed.

"Oh, Kalanie, if you would like to you are more than welcome to come back here and have your fortune told, I am curious as to what the future holds for you." A chill ran the length of my spine but I turned back and smiled to Angela, "That should definitely be interesting." I replied, and shut the door behind us, watching as the reflecting pairs of green and red eyes faded in the growing darkness.

Cadara walked the length of the tunnel shaking her head, as if she could not believe that I was still alive after intruding upon a witch's home like that.

"Well that was certainly interesting, I am sure there are remedies for getting rid of warts like that." Faolan's deep voice echoed through the tunnels. I growled at his ignorance but continued walking, deciding not to slice his throat with my sword right then for disrespecting his superior. But I heard a loud smack that sounded like skin connecting with bone and I was sure Dorran had punched him. I smiled but then gasped as pain shot through my knuckles and up my arm. I grasped my hand and whirled around, only to be confronted by Dorran's tanned face, his eyes curious and apology swimming in the dark depths.

_I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking, and I knew he was making you mad, and I just really wanted him to shut up…_

_Dorran, don't worry about it, we just have to be careful or learn to block each others pain, it's all a learning experience after all._

I gave him a small smile and turned around to carry on walking when I suddenly felt his hand in mine, the connection of the warm skin against my flesh sent tingling vibrations up my arm. I looked at him in surprise and the corner of his mouth twitched up in his special half-grin, his deep onyx orbs boring into mine.

I smiled slightly, completely absorbed in his eyes, hypnotized, when I realized that we had stopped. I looked up and saw a pair of varnished wooden doors, the golden handles gleaming in the light of the hanging red lanterns.

Four guards stood to attention as they saw us approach, "What is your business here, Eragon Shadeslayer is currently in there conversing with Nasuada, so unless you have an appointment or a bloody good reason to disturb them you better be on you way, kids."

I hissed at his ignorance and untied my sword, letting it fall to the floor with a thump. I let go of Dorran's hand and felt the powerful vibrations wrack my entire body and watched in pleasure as the guards faces paled as my body started lengthening and growing scales. I looked down at them baring my fangs, "I am sure we are expected."

A guard with tawny colored hair that seemed to be no older than ourselves seemed to recover first and stuttering he managed to choke out, "Of-of course, let me ju-just check with Nas-Nasuada…" he stumbled around and knocked three times with a huge wooden staff on the left door and waited for it to be opened.

A dark haired young woman poked her head out of the door frame, her small heart-shaped face streaked with tears. "Yes?" he voice was musical but ridden with sadness.

"There are some…people here to see Nasuada, immediately." The boy replied and motioned to us with one hand. The woman visibly paled as she saw me but nodded quickly and disappeared behind the thick mass of oak.

A few seconds later we were let into an office, there was a sturdy looking varnished desk adorned with brightly colored flowers, along with numerous maps of the land around us hanging from the walls.

Behind the desk was the same strangely dark-skinned Nasuada, tears wetting her cheeks, and in the middle were Eragon and Saphira, the deceased elf still strapped to her heavily armored back. Nasuada smiled sadly as she saw me enter, but then her expression turned confused as she saw Dorran and Faolan. "Greetings Kalanie, Eragon said you might be stopping by, but if you do not mind me asking, who are these boys accompanying you?"

"This is Dorran and his brother Faolan." I replied, wondering if Eragon had told her of our shape shifting abilities. Her facial expression soon made it clear that he had not, "Dor-Dorran? Is that really you? But…how?" she stuttered, her eyes flitting rapidly between us both.

I smiled and morphed into my human form, grinning as her brown eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Dorran handed me my sword and I once again tightened the loop around it, attaching it to the leather belt I wore.

"I take it Eragon did not mention our…abilities, huh." I laughed.

Then Nasuada smiled too, "Yes, I am afraid he forgot to state that little fact, and perhaps, if you do not mind, could you possibly tell us the story of how you came to be like this?" she asked, curiosity causing her eyes to twinkle, preparing to absorb even more knowledge.

I sighed, "I might as well seeing that if I do not I will get asked repeatedly anyway, so get comfortable, it is a long tale even though it has only been a few days, but they have been exceedingly eventful indeed."

**ugh, now i have to tell her lifes story, this might take a while to get right, hope you liked thgis chapter though, and if i take ages to update please dont give up on me becasue i will write more eventually!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- jeez people, do i need to get the chocolate cookies out again to bribe you??lol**

**-Firesilk:D**


	32. Intrusions

**this chapters a bit longer than normal, and it only took me a day to write, yey me! jeez that's lame.**

**lol, claimer: it is alllllll mine, well except for the bits that arent.. but oh well, lol**

**enjoy!**

32.-Intrusions

I sighed, I really did not want to relive the events that had happened, but I knew I had no choice now; I was just going to have to make this as short and painless as possible.

I started the morning Dorran had turned up on my doorstep, leaving out my dream and, after a short argument with Dorran, the fact that he had collapsed because apparently it made him seem weak…_guys._

I told them of when Dorran died, and then was illogically brought back to life by the egg, leaving out how he had managed to get his hands on something so valuable. I described the first time I had morphed and flown, the sheer joy of the feeling, loosing myself in the seemingly distant dream. My story continued after some prompting from Dorran who had a hard time bringing me back to reality and I grudgingly recounted the discovery of my deceased grandmother, her burial and what happened to the tomb.

The part after was hard to tell though because I had to leave out many parts concerning the werewolves, but I ended up saying that we just wondered the forest aimlessly and after a couple of days running into Eragon. Not exactly imaginative, but it was the best I could do right then. But I was sure they could tell I was leaving something important out, but they did not say anything, instead letting me continue with the occasional nods of encouragement.

Then I described of when we came across the emerald egg, the strange magnetic force pulling us towards the cave containing it. I could feel we could trust these people with the true story instead of the absurd tale Dorran had told Arya, that it had been our egg. Then everything tied into place as I said Arya had found us and we were taken to the Varden.

"And there you have it," I finished up, "the absurd twist in my life beginning with a few days ago." My mouth was dry from talking for what seemed like hours, which I probably had been if I thought about it.

"Well that certainly was amazing, I would have never thought anything like that was possible, what do you think Eragon?" Nasuada turned to the rider in front of her, his strange eyes still staring at me, but unfocussed, as if assessing the tale I had just told.

He came out of the trance and replied, "Levels of magic that advanced are extremely rare, but then again, anything is possible with dragons." He looked up and beamed at Saphira, who gave a wolfish, predatory grin in return, her brilliant blue eyes glimmering in the lamplight.

_Of course that is true, when I trained with Glad-um…the elves, they did speak of the limitless magic of dragons and their ability to accomplish many things that would have killed even fifty elves attempting to create such a feat. If you ask me, it is entirely possible that what they said was true, I mean, just look at what they can transform into, if that doesn't just scream proof I do not know what does._

Saphira's calm and soothing voice echoed in our heads, and I nodded in agreement, smiling at her. She grinned back and then turned to gently un-strap Arya from her back

"What are we going to do with her?" Eragon asked Nasuada, turning to help Saphira and place the body of Arya on the chair.

"If you do not mind, could you and Saphira please take her to her home, I am sure Queen Islanzadi will want to bury her daughter." _Daughter? So, Arya was an elven princess, wow, I am willing to bet the queen will not take this death very well_, Faolan's voice resounded in our minds.

_Aw, Faolan, why did you have to speak? You were just about to set a record for not talking over an hour, _I sniggered into his mind, watching in satisfaction as his face turned red from embarrassment.

_But yes, I agree with you, that will not be a happy visit._

"I will, I was heading there anyway to converse with Queen Islanzadi, are you sure you can manage with me being gone for a few days?" he joked, his face then turning solemn when he caught sight of the body again. Nasuada smiled, the upturn of her mouth not reaching her eyes, the wood colored orbs remaining forlorn.

"I am sure, I have Kalanie, Dorran, and Faolan to help me and I doubt Galbatorix will attack within the space of a couple of days. Just, don't be too long though." She added hesitantly at the end, her eyes downcast.

Eragon smiled, "I will try not to be." And with that he gathered Arya's body and, following Saphira, made his way out of the office.

When the solid doors slammed shut Nasuada turned to us, "I expect you are hungry, if you would like I could send some food to the cave you have stayed in, or I could arrange for you to have a room each if that is more preferable, the choice is up to you."

I thought, a warm bed, or a hard floor but with Dorran, this was truly a tough decision.

"Well, we may be dragons, but even the strongest of beasts must endure some comfort sometime, so I have to say that I am going to go for the room, although the boys are welcome to have a cave if they wish." I added with a grin. Nasuada smiled back,

"I do not blame you, I will have a maid to prepare a room for you and some new clothes, those ones look as if they could come apart at any moment." Mixed feelings emitted from Dorran and Faolan but I ignored them and smiled thankfully. "And what of you men, which would you prefer?"

"A room if you please, no question about it." Faolan piped up, his voice eager and tired at the same time, Nasuada nodded and turned to Dorran.

His onyx orbs regarded mine briefly, then flashed back to Nasuada, "I will go with the room too, a person can endure only so many nights before their back brakes from the hard ground." I grinned and Nasuada beckoned for two servants to step forward, "Rosalie, Nathaniel, can you please escort these people to some spare rooms and then inform the kitchen to send some food to their quarters."

"Yes ma'am." They both replied before hurrying over to us and ushering us out of the doors and down a side passageway.

"You boys follow me; I will show you to your rooms." Nathaniel said, then broke away from Rosalie and me, and scurried down an earthy pathway.

Dorran paused and looked back at me, his usually emotionless eyes showing sadness. _Stay safe, _his voice echoed in my mind, I nodded and smiled slightly before following the small dark-haired woman we had seen at the entrance down another path. The tunnel seemed to last forever and the silence pressed against my ears, the only sound was the echoing of our footsteps on the soft floor.

Then doors started appearing along the walls until we reached one with a golden handle, the wood heavily varnished and surprisingly spotless for something underground.

"Here is your room, I will be back in a moment with some fresh clothes and I will then escort you to the bath house where you may wash away the grime of travel."

"Thank you." I replied before opening the door and entering the identically lit room, the same eerie red glow surrounding me everywhere I went.

The space was lavishly furnished with paintings of the surrounding mountains obscuring the walls and expertly carved cherry wood furniture, everything matching, and everything either red or gold, the dim light only adding to the comfortable atmosphere.

No one was watching, so I sprinted to the bed and jumped high onto it, the silken sheets and feathered mattress so supple that when I lay back on it my eyes began to drift closed on their own accord.

I sighed, _heaven._

But of course all good things have to come to an end eventually and soon I heard a brisk knock at the door, awaking me from my peaceful, dazed state.

I got off the bed grudgingly and tottered over to the door, turning the handle to reveal Rosalie carrying a dark green satin dress, undergarments, and satin slippers, the whole outfit just looked exceedingly inappropriate for fighting and traveling in.

"Your bath is ready, follow me to the bath house." She said in her musical voice, and turned on her heel and hurried down the tunnel. I hastily shut the door and rushed after her not wanting to get lost in such a labyrinth.

She led me to a corridor with a solid looking door at the end and opened it, shoving me inside. "There is soap along the side and towels on the other, I will leave your clothes out here so that they will not get wet, come back to your room when you are done so you can eat." And with that she left after placing the expensive clothes on the dusty ground.

I sighed, the idea of washing just sounded amazing at that moment. I undressed, leaving my torn and filthy clothes on the floor, and hurried into the bath house. The second I opened the door steam pored over my body causing me to shiver in pleasure. I stepped eagerly into the room and immediately found myself walking down steps, my toes just brushing the surface of the steaming water which must have been warmed by an underground spring or something.

I eased myself into the scolding liquid, the heat burning my flesh but feeling soothing at the same time. I immersed myself into the water, ducking my head under the fiery liquid, running my fingers through my hair to untangle the unruly knots. I spotted the soap Rosalie had mentioned and washed my mud-stained skin in an attempt to rid it of grime. I seemed to be lying in a stone bowl that was connected to some kind of pump that was probably used to pump the hot water from the ground into it.

The sweet fragrance of the rosewater was getting to my head and I had scrubbed my skin until it was pink and raw, so it was obviously time to get out. I sighed and heaved myself from the warm water and reached for a towel, wrapping it around myself and opening the door to retrieve my clothes when I froze.

Standing right there staring at me, his face tomato-red from embarrassment, was the tawny-haired guard from earlier, his mouth agape and his eyes bulging.

He was so dead.


	33. Departed soul

**sorry it's been a while, I've been too tired and overloaded with homework and stuff to have been physicaly able to do anything but sleep, but here's the next chapter even if it's a bit late**

**claimer:i own everything..yaddayaddayadda**

**on with the story..**

33.-Departed soul

I stood there, unmoving, while he stuttered some rambled apology that I did not hear one word of, then reality came rushing back to me and I growled threateningly and he shut his mouth immediately.

"I am going to ask this nicely, what were you doing outside the door to the woman's washroom?" my voice was deadly calm which probably scared him more than if I had been yelling.

"I-well-I-I…um…I was…uh…" he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and hopefully getting his words straight. "I apologize, but I followed you, I was curious to know more about you, it is not every day that you meet a young woman of your…abilities. I will never do something as disrespectful and misrepresented again, just please do not tell anyone of this, I know it is a lot to ask after what has just occurred, but I am begging, please…" his voice was so sincere that I just couldn't bring myself to harm him in any way, and besides, when Dorran finds out about this- and he will for I doubt I have the ability to completely close my mind of the thoughts of what has occurred- the guard will be punished enough for it anyway.

I shook my head, "You know what you did is considered a federal offense right?" I saw with satisfaction the color drain from his face and would have smiled had I not been completely disgusted by him.

"I am aware of that; would you please allow me to make this up to you? Maybe a tour of the tunnels, or perhaps you would prefer if we went outside these earthy deathtraps?" I was shocked that he had the courage to ask me something like that, but then again exceedingly tempted to be above ground once more, to breathe in fresh air and fly…

I suppose it couldn't hurt taking him up on his offer, could it?

"That sounds pleasant; I would like to see more of the mountainside. Fine, I will accompany you, but do me a favor first if you will?"

He nodded "Anything."

"Allow me to get dressed first; I am sure not many people would appreciate me walking around in only a towel."

The guard blushed scarlet once again and nodded before hurrying away down the passageway, "I will meet you at your room after you are finished eating." He replied, and then he was gone.

I sighed, I was sure Dorran would not take kindly to the fact that I was going walking with a stranger. But first things first, I had to get some decent clothes, preferably something other than a dress, because when you're fighting for your life, flashing everyone within a ten-mile radius is not exactly practical.

I dressed quickly, hastily pulling layer after layer of the expensive fabric over my head, and then finally donning the silken slippers. The dress was, as I had predicted, extremely uncomfortable, but at least after spending my life in coarse woolen clothes the fine material felt like water rushing over my skin.

I walked quickly down the tunnels, hoping that I would be able to find my room again, and gasped as a detailed map flashed behind my eyelids, the route I had taken from my room to the bathing house clearly played out in my mind. I guessed that was just another fun feature to the dragon/wolf package.

I reached my room, marveling again in the fact that the mysterious sapphire-eyed snake seemed to follow me everywhere I went. I entered the doorway and my heart sunk as I recognized Dorran's tall form in the shadows in a corner by a chair and desk, his dark eyes glaring into mine. I stood there, waiting for him to speak, but after I while I realized he was waiting for me to start the conversation.

"Dorran, what do you want to say, because I am not going to wait all day, I have to find Rosalie to see if she can get me different clothes, and I am also hungry, so either talk now or I am leaving." I was aggravated by his silent behavior and also irritable from lack of food, so if he did not talk I would turn my back to him and slam the door in his face.

He growled in anger, "I am waiting for the scumbag to return so I can decapitate him with my claws, there is no excuse for what he has done, even if you seem to think so." I knew he had read my mind and that just made me even more angry, my temper rising and my eyes seeing red around the rims.

"I know what he did was wrong, but he just wanted to get to know me better AND YOU HAVE NO SAY IN MY LIFE WHATSOEVER AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I BLOODY WELL WANT TO AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

I was screeching this at him now and I was more than aware that I was behaving like a five-year-old, but at that particular point I didn't care, I just wanted to get my opinion out no matter what was thought of me.

He roared in anger, his deep voice glancing off the walls and turning into more of a dragon's bellow and I could see his entire form shaking violently, although how this was possible I didn't know because I was vibrating so hard that I could barely see.

Then his temper got the best of him and his body started morphing into a dragon's and I knew that if I did not control my mind that was what was going to happen to me too, and two dragons in one room this size would not be a good thing.

He snarled again, his snout scrunching and his lips pulling back over his glistening fangs, and charged passed me, his slashing icy talons gouging holes out the side of the wall creating an opening just big enough for a dragon to pass through, then he thundered out, his tail thrashing so forcefully that I was almost caught in the chest, and I knew a blow that hard would possibly brake a few ribs or kill me.

I regained control over myself and watched dismally as my other half exited, knowing that this could very well be the last time I ever saw him if he did not return. He had severed our mental and spiritual link completely and I felt empty without it, as if half of my body had been ripped away.

I sat on my bed, my eyes streaming with tears, the salt water dripping onto the bed sheets creating patches of darkness where they fell. Instead of the never ending torrent of questions my mind was suddenly blank, I was unable to think, my brain incapable of functioning at that moment.

But there was one though that revolved over and over in my head, would he ever come back? I did not think I would be able to live without him, he had become so much of me in these past few days it was just impossible to fathom the fact that I might never see him again.

My attention was diverted when I heard a hesitant knock at the door, the sound so soft that had I been completely human I might not have heard it.

My eyes flicked up, hopeful, but my heart fell as the face I saw was not the one I wanted to see at that moment. Rosalie's eyes were wide as she entered the room carrying the plate of steaming meat and mushrooms. The scent made my mouth water, but my stomach was churning uncomfortably and I doubted I would be able to consume anything without throwing it back up.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping at the hole in the wall, then she finally seemed to realize I was there and her face turned into a sad smile. "Man trouble?" her kind voice asked, her tone knowing and sympathetic.

I nodded in response, still keeping my eyes downcast, not wanting to talk about it. She seemed to sense this and came to sit next to me on the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, resting her head atop mine.

She sighed, "Do not worry, if he does not return he is obviously not the right one for you. Most men are animals, but there is the occasional one that actually respects you and likes you for who you are and not just your looks. That is the man you must run after; other men are just not worth it. If yours is truly your soul-mate what the hell are you moping around here for? Go after him girl, you do not want to lose a man like that, the chances of coming upon another one like it is about one billion to one." And with that she shoved me off the bed and onto the floor, passing me the plate of food on the way and ushering me out of the door, into the corridors, and towards the dragon hold where I had no doubt he had exited from.

I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing, what if he ran away because he no longer cared for me and just wanted to forget all about me? Thoughts like this cascaded through my mind as I was forcefully pushed to the bottom of the skylight having food rammed down my throat the entire way.

"Bring him back with you, you will regret it your entire life if you do not, trust me, I know." Her voice was sad, yet excited at the same time and I felt for the first moment in my life what having a real mother would be like. My grandmother had been nothing more than my grandmother and tutor in healing, but having a real family, well, I just couldn't imagine how amazing that would be.

I stared into her soft, dark eyes and felt a tear slip down my cheek, she had lost someone that important to her, and she regretted it every day after, it must be unbearable.

"Thank you." I said, I could not think of anything else to say, but I knew those two words would be enough. She nodded and motioned for me to get into the sky. I smiled sadly and morphed, the vibrations coming easier with all of the grief, anger, and confusion running through my brain.

I saw the woman's eyes light up as she saw my new form and I twitched a corner of my mouth up in a humorless smile before launching myself into the sky, propelling my wings forward and rocketing through the air faster than I would have thought possible.

I had absolutely no idea where he had gone, but I was going to find out and bring him back, no matter what the cost.

**k, done, hoped u liked it, i wonder if Dorran will ever come back.. i haven't decided yet, i might make him die or something, hehehe.**

**stay tuned to find out his fate!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!-no comment after this one today, unless this comment counts as one..hmmm**

**-Firesilk:D**


	34. When you're gone

**ah, sorry it's been so long, i've been majorly busy and just haven't had time to write. and just FYI, the new Zelda game is AMAZING!!!!!!! lol**

**sorry...claimer:i own everything that u havent seen before...yeah :D**

**gonna start this with a little song by avril lavigne, probably wont happen again but this is one of my fav songs and i thought it fit this chapter pretty good :D**

**enjoy!**

34.-When you're gone

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side _

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

-Avril Lavigne (When you're gone) 

The icy wind bit at my eyes and seeped under my scales as I careened desperately through the sky in hopes of coming across some trace of him, but so far I'd found nothing, not even a faint scent to indicate that he had passed by there. I felt as if half of my mind and body had been mercilessly ripped away and a huge gaping hole was all that was left. I had never been much of a crier, but these past few days felt as if they had opened a dam in my eyes and they were unable to stop flowing.

It was as if I was in a dream, it just didn't seem real, either that or my brain still hadn't registered what had occurred for fear that my whole system would shut down and I would spiral into depression. Eventually ending up committing suicide or something because there was just no logical way to live without him.

I had no idea where I was going, and I probably would have carried on like that had the skies not suddenly decided to open wide and unleash a storm that sent my wings battering against my sides at odd angles and pain shooting the length of my muscles causing me to hiss from the sting.

There was no way I would be able to carry on in a storm like this, unless I wanted my wings removed leaving my body to freefall to earth and eventually landing onto the hard earth, dead.

Against my will I was forced down by the wild torrent of wind towards the treetops, searching desperately for a safe place to land, or at least one where I wouldn't hit trees as I descended.

Thankfully I spotted a patch of earth that looked as if it had been scolded away by fire, the plants around it were lifeless and brittle, mostly blackened or reduced to ash.

I locked my wings just as the freezing rain began to pour against my scales, the liquid trickling onto my skin underneath causing me to shiver involuntarily. I fell to the ground, landing with my talons clutching desperately to the moist soil in a vain attempt to slow down and not hit the trees in front of me. I slid to a stop and stood huddled against the slicing downpour, my eyes closed in fear and loneliness. I knew that if I stood there unmoving any longer I was at risk of catching hypothermia, so I crept forward, my long tail dragging in the mud behind, my wings drooping and scraping at the ground beneath. I stopped at the outskirts of the trees and realized that there was no way something of my size would be able to travel through the dense forest, so I dismally morphed into the silver wolf that had become so much of me in the few days that had changed my life.

My paws moved on their own accord, venturing deeper into the menacing forest, the stinging rain was chilling to the bone, my thick silver coat offered no protection against it. My breath came in short pants that fogged like mist in front of my face, the cold air stinging my sensitive nose and causing it to go numb, but I carried on, knowing that this one reckless mission could very well be my last. But my common sense to turn back was clouded with the urgency to carry on and to find the one I searched for, knowing that if I didn't I would be as good as dead anyway.

Even though the sky was already dark I could notice when the sun began to sink because the surrounding forest was not as light as it had been, and the scarce wildlife I had heard had disappeared to be replaced with the almost inaudible scuffling of the nocturnal creatures.

I couldn't feel my paws and my legs were heavy with the tiredness of travel, my eyes streamed from fever that I knew was just starting, and my belly ached from lack of food and water, but I was too exhausted and ill to hunt. The forest was just a blur as I stumbled through, not knowing if I was actually going anywhere or if I was just wondering in circles, but my mind was too lost in sickness to care.

The downpour just got worse; the never ending pattering of raindrops on the tree canopy was soon accompanied by the clash of thunder and the violent flashes of lightning streaming through the treetops, temporarily blinding my already weak eyes. I was losing energy fast, the strain of staying a wolf and walking at the same time was starting to get to my body and I found myself suddenly collapsed on the flooded ground, not remembering when I had fallen, and too tired to care. My energy was gone, and I realized that I was now human; the fine clothes I wore now lay in tatters around me, ripped and covered in dirt, the expensive material wasted on the harshness of the woods.

The glacial rain absorbed into my skin and hair, soon causing my entire body to go numb, unable to move. So I lay there for what seemed like eternity, unmoving, not able to sleep, the fever keeping me awake to endure the feeling of pure sickness and the longing of company, hoping that someone would find me, yet at the same time not caring if they didn't.

Maybe it was meant to be this way, for me to just die in the mountains, alone, and let Dorran save the world from the traitor king's rule. Maybe I wasn't even meant to have come this far, and I should have died along with my grandmother, just another causality in the war between the kings' forces and the rebellion of the townspeople.

Maybe.

I think a tear slipped down my cheek at that thought, but my eyes were streaming from fever so I couldn't be sure. There was a wind now blowing even stronger than the last and leaves covered my body quickly, creating a kind of coffin imprinted in the earth, possibly my final resting place, but then that was how it was meant to be, with me being trained as a healers assistant it was only fitting that I was buried in the earth like the countless healers before me. That had been my destiny before magic other than a healers had intervened, so perhaps it was still my fate, and I should not have meddled in affairs that did not concern me.

But then, the death of my grandmother was very much my business, so even if I hadn't been transformed into what I was now I think I would have still gone out to track down whoever had murdered her and seek justice, just because it would have been the right thing to do and I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that whoever had done it had gotten away with the crime.

I was surprised my brain was able to function in my current state, but glad at the same time, even though unconsciousness was much more welcome at that moment.

I had no idea when the rain stopped, but the sudden halt of the noise was a welcome relief, and even though I was unable to open my eyes I could faintly see the sunlight seeping through my eyelids. The warmth gently brushed at my face, making me suddenly aware of how cold my skin was. I was still completely unfeeling but if I listened carefully I could hear the quiet chatter of the woodland creatures and the occasional scrape of a deer hoof against a small stone. I lay there, marveling in the peacefulness of the place, when I suddenly heard a snuffling noise, not quite as prominent as a pig's, but I could tell the animal had a snout and was searching the ground for something urgently, the sound of claws ripping up leaves identified the animal as a predator, probably a bear or wolf. But whatever it was grew closer and closer until I could hear it right next to my ear. Then there was a strange noise, like a low humming, and then the popping of bone joints joined in, and then a sharp intake of breath.

"Kalanie!" I heard a voice say and my heart would have skipped a beat if I was able to feel it. I recognized that voice and joy spread through me as I heard it. I attempted to open my eyes to look upon the face of the one I had been searching for, but found I was unable to, even with the new found energy at his arrival I was still too weak to even lift a finger.

Then I felt hands raking across me and I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my numb body, he was taking the leaves away. Then I was lifted from the ground and I was wrapped in something, slowly getting warmer by the second. He embraced me, whispering apologies in my ear…and threats? He was cursing someone, the string of profanities a hum in my mind for I was too tired to focus, but I could tell he was dangerously angry at someone, just the way he held me, his arms too tight around my back, his chest heaving with the strain of fighting off the angry vibrations that would have been wracking his body if he were not controlling them. He stopped cursing and settled to whispering my name over and over, his hands running up and down my back forcefully, trying to warm my body with the friction. The he stood up and carried me bridal style, away from the place where I had spent however long there, and back presumably towards the Varden. I stirred slightly in his arms and huddled against his chest, seeking warmth, my soaking hair clinging to my face and my legs dead, as if unconscious.

I managed to open my eyes to slits and gazed up into the face of my rescuer. My heart dropped as the face that I wished to see was not the one I was looking at now. Faolan had saved me, which meant that Dorran truly didn't care what happened to me anymore. But then, why did I care that he didn't? Even though we share souls we are only acquaintances. Maybe I didn't need him after all.

Maybe it was humanly possible to live without him, I just had to try.

**will Dorran ever come back? Will Kalanie be able to live without him without killing herself or anything? Will there ever be a Kalanie/Faolan relashionship? Will i ever stop asking myself annoying questions that i don't know the answer to?**

**um...dunno, lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	35. Memories of forgotten shadows

**ok, thanks for everyone that gave me ideas on how i should do this chapter, most people wanted a Dorran's POV, but then some just wanted me to continue on, so i kinda did both, with the help of EragonPeep i now actually have a story line-sorta so you get a giant cookie!!!! ok, anyway, next chapter there will be a time skip, i'm thinking a couple of weeks, so try not to get too freaked out or anything, i'll rethink it though and see how it plays out. anyway, on to the next chapter!!**

**claimer:i own just about everything:D **

**enjoy this confusing chapter ! lol.**

35.-Memories of forgotten shadows

Kalanie's POV

I was unconscious for most of the trip back, Faolan ran faster than any human was capable of so it didn't take long for us to get back to the tunnels. The dreams that ran through my head were strange and murky, creatures swarmed around me as I searched for the light that had disappeared, their long tendrils reaching for me, clutching at my arms and face, entangled in my hair. But all the while I fought them, searching still for the light that I knew was there somewhere in the distance, the only thing capable of saving me from the unseen monsters.

But I couldn't find the one object that could rescue me and all the while the shadow creatures were getting closer to engulfing my whole body, their entwining masses wrapping around my arms and legs rendering me immobile. I clutched desperately to the trees of the forest in hope that I could hold on to them and not just drift away with the evil spirits towards some unforeseen end that would not be pleasant.

A pair of golden eyes appeared from the gloom, the feral glare of the creature staring at me, unblinking, its form higher up than even a horses'. Its eyes were the only source of light in this demon-place, so I strained forwards, reaching out to the creature, my hands clutching at its fur in an attempt to pull myself closer to it. I would not have cared if it had eaten me at that point, just anything to not be swallowed by the eternal darkness of the demons.

Then the monsters face loomed above me and I realized that it was a wolf, and something strange sparked in my mind, it reminded me of the night-pelted wolf I had seen in my dream, how long ago had it been now? It seemed like an eternity, but I recognized this wolf in particular because of its strange glowing golden eyes.

I stared deep into them, absorbing the unnatural light, as if they were capable of warding off the evil in this dream-forest. But then the eyes grew dark, the light fading, turning black. I tried to open my mouth but it was sealed tightly, now even my screams were lost in this hell-place. But then as I watched the eyes turned familiar, the onyx orbs boring into mine, and I remembered, I remembered the reason for my panic which was the source of this fear-ridden nightmare. I remembered where I had seen those eyes before, they were Dorran's. Dorran was the monster.

Then his fur leapt at me, withering like serpents as they entwined my body, encasing me in the cold hair, wrapping my body so tight that I couldn't move, I tried to scream but it was as if the lungs had been ripped out of my chest.

And then he laughed, the deep throaty chuckle echoing eerily around the woods, and as if that was a signal the shadows leapt as me, and then everything was dark again.

Faolan POV (doubt there'll be many of these so enjoy it while you can:D)

Kalanie stirred restlessly in my arms, either having a nightmare or reacting to the fever that plagued her body. It was just a miracle that she was alive, a couple more hours and she would have been gone for sure. I would have healed her myself if I knew how to, obviously. That was just one of the many skills that werewolves didn't need to worry about, seeing as we heal fast anyway there really wasn't any point in taking the time to mix up a potion or conduct a spell because the injured would be back up and running before the thing was even finished.

I'd never believed in medicines, the idea of using magic or herbs for healing just seemed totally pointless. But then, when you're a magical creature sometimes you don't have a choice. When you have a disease that only your kind can get and you don't particularly want to die, then you'd just about try anything, even if it seemed completely useless at the time. But then, sometimes things go wrong when you're trying to discover which concoctions work, or turn out to be lethal. My mother was one of those examples.

I looked down at the girl in my arms, her body was now still and limp, but I could here her heart beating, if faintly, safely in her chest, but that could change if I didn't get her back quickly. My feet had carried us automatically, following the directions that my nose gave them as I followed the sent I had left behind when I had traveled through here.

Her skin was icy against mine, her damp hair sticking to my arms and her dress sagging and torn against her figure. She gasped and my eyes shot down, her lips were moving, but no audible sound came out. I leaned down and made my ear hover over her lips, listening.

Rage filled me when I heard _his_ name; my brother had to hurt her in her dreams too then? If he was going to leave couldn't he do it in a way where it wouldn't cause her so much pain? I growled and shot my mind outwards, attempting to jab it into his head so that I could yell at him and show him what his absence was doing to her, to hurt him in a way I knew he would not be able to get over.

I could feel the presence of his mind, I knew where he was, but I couldn't break through his mind's barriers, he was too well taught. _Thanks a lot father, _I thought bitterly, silently cursing his grave for teaching his youngest son the power of blocking his mind in a way that no other being could intrude upon his thoughts.

_After I make sure Kalanie is in no immediate danger I'm hunting that rat down and making him suffer for what he has caused! YOU HEAR THAT BROTHER?! I'M COMING AFTER YOU, SO I SUGEST YOU START RUNNING!_

I grinned savagely, projecting the last thought to the forest in hope of him hearing it, if not through his mind then through the minds of the other forest inhabitants. The thought of a fight made my teeth ache with the longing of ripping through flesh, I hadn't been in a good brawl for too long, this would be fun.

Dorran POV (it was hard to write, so try not to jump down my throat if it isnt very good :))

The tree splintered into billions of tiny pieces as I crushed it, the fragments piercing the skin under my scales, but I didn't care, it felt better that way.

What was I doing? Why had I left? I didn't know, confusion washed over my brain as I though back to what I had done, what had made me so angry? Why did I even care about what happened to _her_? But I knew the reason why, I just wasn't ready to admit that I might, perhaps, _like_ her, presumably more than I should.

The fact that I had even met her had been a mistake, not for me, but for her, she would have never been turned into a monster if it hadn't been for me, she could have had a normal life, and maybe if I hadn't gone to her house in the first place whatever killed her grandmother wouldn't have followed me, and then Kalanie would still have some family.

Even though she had said that she thought her life was better this way, I knew different, I could tell that she missed her old life sometimes, not just her grandmother, but the simplicity of the life she had grown up with. Now things were complicated and I could tell that the stress was getting to her mind, making things harder for her.

I had severed our mental link almost completely, leaving one small strand still in place so that I could tell if she was in any harm at all, but not enough so that she might know that I was still there. I was being selfish, I should have let her get on with her life without me, she didn't need me anyway. But I couldn't, I could survive without knowing if she was okay, I couldn't exist if she didn't, it just wasn't possible.

I sat in the middle of the burnt patch I had created, the land around burnt and lifeless, like myself. It was as if she was my life, my everything, and I was dead without her. She had passed here earlier and I had been tempted to reach out to her, make it better, but I couldn't bring myself to. I brought Faolan instead, leading him here with false distress signals that he had though were coming from Kalanie so that he could take her back without me revealing myself.

It was almost humorous really, I had met her only a couple of days ago, but I had known instantly that she had to be mine. I had heard tales of love at first sight, but I had never truly believed in it until I first saw her.

I huddled on the barren earth, my eyes welded shut and my talons tearing the earth, until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't just sit around, if I couldn't be with her for fear of destroying her life even more, then I would get as far away as possible.

I stood, and without even thinking my form changed and I ran into the forest, my paws seeming to fly from the speed, but I gained no pleasure from the feeling. I was running away, away from my problems, away from my duty, away from the person I loved.

Deep in the mountain a wolf howled, the haunting, lonely melody perfectly mirroring my mood. I had no idea what was to become of my life, but I knew that I had to keep on living, if not for myself, then for Kalanie, to make sure she made it through whatever becomes of her existence, and to make sure that she forgets all about me and lives her life to the fullest. To make sure she didn't dwell in the memories of forgotten shadows. Like me.

**i'm really sorry if this chapter wasnt any good, but hopefully things'll start getting alot better after something actually happens and starts tying everything together, not that i'm planning on ending this anytime soon or anything :D**

**and plus, if this is a hit, there will deffinitly be a sequel, i've already thought of the title too :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Fireislk:D**


	36. The beast within

**jeez, way sorry i havent updated in ages but im pretty much just about to pass out right now from lack of sleep. i've had two swim all-day swim meets in a row, and having to swim the 200 free in each has deffinitely left my cranky and pretty much ready to die.**

**so anyway, enjoy this chapter, or totally hate it, whichever :D**

**claimer: ditto to all the others..**

36.-The beast within

The winter wind streaked through my silver fur as Faolan and I ran, the bare and leafless trees flashing by as our paws flew over the moist earth. There was only one thought I was truly conscious of that kept repeating through my mind, _get as far away from civilization as possible._

Tonight would be a full moon, so that meant yet another episode of completely loosing my mind and giving over to my wolf side. I just hoped no one would suddenly decide to take a late night stroll through the forest, or it could end disastrously.

Faolan accompanied me now, our pelts brushing on each bound we took, our leaps rhythmic, the pounding of our feet on the leaves whipped away by the wind caused by the amazing speed.

I had not been myself since my soul had left, the soul that mattered anyway. As much as I tried to keep my feelings in check, I could tell that Faolan knew that I was in pain, emotionally and physically. Being apart from _him_ was definitely not healthy; it was tearing me in pieces even though I attempted to hide the hurt I felt from others around me.

Faolan was helping me the most, he was like the big brother I had never had, well not that I knew of anyway. Just being in his company lightened my mood somewhat, so he barely left my side these days. I repeatedly told myself that I didn't need _him_, that I was fully capable of surviving without the one who shared my soul, and possibly my heart as well. But I couldn't fool myself; I knew what his absence was doing to me. That it would keep stabbing at me until I just wasted away, forgotten and unmissed.

I just felt so _hollow_ without him, incomplete and empty. I didn't know if I would ever see him again, but I knew that we would need to reunite before the land is able to be saved by Galbatorix.

We passed through a small campsite, the firewood long ago rotted away and the ashes surrounding it reduced to clumps of darkness. An odd sense of recognition washed through me as I caught a strange, yet familiar scent.

I slowed, Faolan mimicking my movements, and sniffed around the circle, trying to identify the smell. Luckily I was saved from a brain hemorrhage by Faolan thinking, _I remember this place, it is where we camped with Murtagh and Thorn before meeting Eragon. I wonder what has become of them now…_

_Do you think we should attempt to find them? _I asked.

The giant wolf shook his head, his wood-colored fur flying in different directions.

_No, they left because they do not want to be found. Are we still meant to be spies for them; I feel as if I trust the Varden a lot more than him._

I nodded, agreeing, the Varden just seemed capable of accomplishing more than a lone man and dragon could, not that we would completely give up on him, but we would just put our loyalty towards the Varden before him.

_Do you think this is a safe place for us to stay for a while, I think it is as far from people as possible without disappearing off the face of the map entirely._

_I think it is ok; this clearing has been untouched for a while now, lets rest._

I nodded and gratefully morphed into a human once more, the ripped green dress I had had weeks before had been replaced by a simple black leather ensemble similar to the one Arya had been wearing. I was pleased to say that it was far more comfortable than any dress, any day, and far more practical.

We had both grudgingly left all weapons behind before sneaking out of the tunnels and running away, Solembum once again guarding the dragon egg, asking no questions about where we were going, but instead saying that we owed him for babysitting.

We had also met the dwarf king, Orik. The visit had been brief, but in it he had said that we were the nation's greatest hope, and combined with Eragon and Saphira, nothing would stop us. He had been troubled when we told him that _he_ had left, but said nothing else and we were soon dismissed.

Thinking back to what had happened weeks before made me start wondering what _he_ was doing right now, and whether he was alright or not.

It was dusk now and I was fidgeting uncontrollably, already the feeling of wildness was creeping over my body, my fingers twitched frequently and my breathing had sped up rapidly to the point of almost hyperventilation.

"Faolan, you know what will happen, just please try to restrain me, I really don't want to roam through the woods without a mind other than a predators'. So do whatever is necessary, knock me out or chain me up, whatever it takes, just make sure I don't kill anything, ok?"

His sapphire eyes regarded mine closely and his reply held genuine sincerity, as if he would jump off the end of the world if I asked him to.

"Do not worry, I will."

I nodded and looked up, the orange light was already fading, the darkness of night advancing rapidly, as if taunting me.

Faolan sighed and stood, regarding me warily, noting every tremor of my hands and the clenching of my teeth. I squeezed my eyes shut as if hoping that if I was unable to see the moon it wouldn't be able to affect me.

But it was a petty wish and as the glowing silver disk rose in the black sky I felt the now normal vibrations wrack my body, only this time, as they had been last full moon, they were more violent and seemed to shake my very core.

The tough silver wolf hair pushed its way through my skin, glimmering in the moonlight. My bones elongated, joints popping and rearranging themselves into a giant wolf skeleton, my nose grew into a muzzle and dagger-sharp fangs emerged from my gums.

As I transformed so did my mind, my humane thoughts gaining a feral edge, and I took off running, the almost lost part of my mind screaming _where's Faolan?! _Then suddenly a brown shape came bounding out of the shadows and leapt, pinning me to the leaf-covered ground that offered the only protection against the tear-away earth below.

A savage growl ripped through my throat and I reached for the face of the one I must kill, my teeth bared and snapping centimeters away from the animal's muzzle.

My attacker growled in turn, dodging to avoid my fangs, but at the same moment letting go of my pinned limbs, enabling me to move freely again.

I pounced at the animal, tearing at its fur with my claws and teeth, ripping my way through the creature. The back of my mind recognized the beast as Faolan and tried to gain control over my body, the will power of the non-predator side of my brain slowly overpowering the wild part.

I managed to stop myself suddenly and turn away, streaking in the opposite direction through the forest, afraid that if I saw Faolan again I might attack once more and that time I wouldn't be able to stop myself before I did something I would regret.

_I need to get control of myself, _I thought desperately, my paws were flying but not seeming to go anywhere. Then I felt something tugging at my consciousness, dragging me in a new direction as if by some magnetic source. It reminded me of when the egg had drawn me towards it and excitement stirred in the pit of my stomach, perhaps there was another egg to be found that could aid us in the battle against the empire.

I sped up, the trees flashing passed me, blurring. I was getting closer, the force stronger, more urgent, until I sensed something in the woods besides myself and the other woodland creatures.

I could hear panting, the sharp gasps resounding around the trees. My senses were on high alert, my footfalls slowing as I crept forward, intrigued yet frightened as to what the creature I was about to encounter was.

I entered a patch of forest that had been completely crushed, the surrounding trees seeming to be smashed into the earth. There was a huge sapphire body in the center of the clearing that I recognized immediately having seen no more than one like it in my lifetime. The creature was emitting distress signals and I could tell she was in pain, although the mind waves were coming fainter by the second. It was Saphira, and she was dying.

"SAPHIRA!" I screamed, even though it was a full moon I was in enough control as to not devour her when she was injured. I rushed up to her and pressed my muzzle against her closed eyelid, but she didn't move.

I heard a groaning off to my right and flicked round only to see a crumpled body only a few meters away. Eragon.

I ran over and brushed my nose against the side of his head, the smell of his skin causing my mouth to water, but I ignored the instinct of killing him and instead attempted to awake him.

I couldn't think of anything to do, so I licked his face continuously, the blood and sweat mingled in my mouth but I carried on until he stirred to consciousness.

"_Kalanie,_" he whispered, his voice faint and weak.

"I am here, what happened?!" I tried to keep my voice low so that I didn't startle him too much, but at the same time I wondered how he knew who I was in my wolf form seeing as he didn't know that I possessed the power to transform into anything other than a dragon.

"_We were ambushed by Murtagh and Thorn, and we fought them, almost winning, before a huge shape as dark as night suddenly had us spinning towards ground, and then we fell unconscious." _His voice was so weak that I almost didn't catch the last word, but hearing the name Murtagh sent me spinning around, looking for any trace of him.

So he was against us? Well that was certainly useful to know, but what was all that about a dark shape?

I would think about it more later, because if I didn't act now, rider and dragon would surely die.

**think about the chapter, it refers to Kalanie's transformation at a full moon and Murtagh's true side, just wanted to point that out :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!-seriously**

**-Firesilk:D**


	37. Roots of remembrance

**some of you might like this chapter, some of you will hate it, not going to say anything more right now... :D**

**claimer: yeah, i own most of this...whatever :D**

37.-Root of remembrance

I turned and dashed into the forest, thanking the Gods that I had grown up as a healer's assistant and knew exactly what plants to use to heal, I just hoped that it was able to mend injuries to magical creatures as well. I cursed; it had to be a full moon tonight didn't it? At least I wasn't as wild as I had been last time and I was actually able to think straight. But I wasn't able to morph, and healing people without the use of hands was not going to be easy.

I knew what I was looking for, a simple plant that was exceedingly common in woods like these, but the fact that it was winter could present a bit of a problem, more to the fact that almost everything was dead than anything else. At least being a wolf had some advantages, I put my nose to the ground and searched for the scent that was terribly familiar to me, after all, it had been the very first herb I had been taught under my grandmother's instructions.

What troubled me most though was the fact that it was a spring plant, and because it was the dead of winter it would be pretty much impossible to find one. But I continued to look anyway; it was their only hope after all. I searched in weed patches, hoping that because the earth was still marshy from recent rainfall that it would be more likely to find some.

I had obviously done something right to please the forces of this world because the soft, lemony scent suddenly drifted up my nostrils, causing excitement to stir in the pit of my stomach. My eyes found the spiky-leaved plant, and I gnawed at the root with my fangs, and then I raced back to the fallen dragon and rider, hoping that I wasn't too late. Now only one problem remained, how was I going to boil the plant without the use of my hands, and then apply it?

Where was Faolan when I needed him?!

_Faolan! I need your help, Eragon and Saphira are hurt and I can't do anything without hands! Where are you?!_

I projected my mind throughout the forest, not knowing where he was, and just hoping that he heard me. But no reply came, worrying me further, there was no way I could manage this on my own.

I dropped the herb by Eragon, whispering words of comfort to him, and then dashed into the forest, gathering dry twigs in my mouth, the rough bark scraped the insides of my jaws, but I carried on anyway.

I placed the wood into a pile, cursing the heavens for creating the werewolf's curse, when I sensed something in the clearing other than myself or the dying rider and dragon. I immediately tensed, my senses raging and my stance ready to attack or defend.

I spun round and fixed my eyes on the looming shadows that danced behind the grasping trees in the moonlight. Something was there, I could sense it.

Then a dark shape loomed out of the darkness and I felt a strange sense of thrill engulf me. I recognized the shape, even if it had been a month the last time I saw it.

_Dorran._

But then another emotion swept through me, rage. Why had he left and then just suddenly decided to return after causing me so much pain? Couldn't he imagine what I have been through this past month? Did he care?

As relieved as I was to see him, I couldn't help but growl warningly. I saw his menacing shape stiffen slightly against the lighter-than-dark background, his night-colored pelt darker than darkness.

"Dorran, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you ever again. Why have you suddenly decided to return?" my voice was unemotional, hiding the joy I felt towards seeing him again, and the anger he had caused when he had left.

The shadow form advanced slowly, hesitantly, as if making sure I didn't attack him on the spot.

"I saw the fight between dragons and riders from the sky and decided to investigate; it is merely a coincidence that we have encountered each other. But to be honest I am glad we did." His voice was slightly different than the one from my memories, deeper, more guarded. The wolf advanced until he was only a few feet away, and in the moonlight I was able to see his eyes for the first time in so long, somehow my memory had not been able to recall the exact gleam to the orbs, the color, or the depth of his stare.

"Exactly why are you glad? Does causing people pain please you?" I could not think of anything to say, I was only aware of the fading souls that were clutching at the edges between life and death, and they were slipping away fast.

His face was unemotional, but his eyes betrayed him, I could see hurt and apology deep within the depths, but then it could have just been a trick of the moonlight.

"Of course not." his voice whispered, barely audible, as if those three words held a deeper meaning. There was silence after that as we stared at each other, but it was interrupted by coughing coming from Eragon.

Ignoring Dorran I flitted over to his hunched body, terrified that because I had been talking, I had run out of time.

His breathing was fainter, slowing; it was only a matter of time before it stopped altogether.

I sighed; there was really no other way to go about doing this. "Dorran, I need your help, I can't morph because of the moon, but could you please help me save them from death, I am useless without my hands." As much as I hated to admit it, I needed his help.

I jumped as his pelt brushed mine suddenly, but remained impassive, as if nothing had happened.

"For you." He whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

His form shifted beside me so that it was now skin against my fur. "What do I need to do?" he asked, his onyx eyes regarding mine closely, looking as if he would commit murder if I asked him to.

I indicated to the herb and the pile of wood with my snout. "Light a fire, and then boil the leaves. I will search for water and something to stew the plant in." He got to work straight away, placing the twigs neatly in a pile and then morphing into a dragon to create a fire inferno that almost incinerated the wood completely. I brainstormed, thinking of something I could use for a bowl, and then I got an idea.

"Dorran, I have a better plan, would you strongly object to having herbs stewed in your mouth?" I grinned at the strangeness of the sentence, it was almost like it had been a month ago, but the invisible barrier still remained in place, if only slightly.

The giant dragon gave a predatory smile and opened his jaws wide, his ivory fangs deathly sharp in the crackling firelight. I pricked my ears, taking advantage of the extra-sensitive senses to listen for the tell-tale sounds of liquid against rocks, but I couldn't hear any, and time was running out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dorran morph into his human form, and then crouch on the ground, his hands placed on the swamp-like soil.

"What are you doing?" I asked, approaching him curiously and hesitantly.

He said nothing but instead muttered a word that I did not understand, but I could tell that there was some strange power that surrounded it.

And then before my eyes water rose from the earth, a small sphere suspended in mid-air, revolving and glowing silver in the moonlight.

I was speechless, the sight was amazing, and yet at the same time I knew he was doing something out of the ordinary, something that required great skill and training.

Dorran raised the water to eye-level, then leant forward and opened his mouth, keeping the liquid in his cheeks, careful not to swallow it. I didn't ask him how he had done that, for now was not exactly the time for a full explanation with lives on the line, but I would ask him later for sure.

He morphed and the huge dragon opened his mouth wide to show that the water was already steaming with his fiery breath. I reached down and scooped up the weed and placed it in his mouth, the awkwardness of the moment- with me having my mouth inside his and everything-was intensified by the on-edge atmosphere.

I dropped the plant and drew back quickly, his onyx eyes never leaving my face as I did so, and made my way to Saphira who had accumulated the worst of the injuries.

Dorran trailed behind, a strange rumbling sound emitting from his mouth as the water boiled and the herb stewed, his face frozen in a grimace at the acrid taste of the weed. Steam drifted from his nostrils and a scent of lemon-grass filled the clearing.

"I think it is done, carefully squirt a tiny bit of the mixture onto the wounds." The dragon nodded his large scaled head and obliged, the clear liquid dribbling from his mouth and onto the claw marks running the length on the dragonesses hide.

To rub it in I did the only thing I could do, and licked the gashes, the unpleasant taste of blood and plant mingled together in my mouth leaving a repugnant taste on my tongue.

When Saphira was done I made my way to Eragon and inspected him. He didn't seem to have suffered much damage, but there were a few gouges along his back that looked lethal. The shape of the marks were strange though, almost like an 'S' shape. It reminded me of a snake, instantly making me think back to the numerous serpent-wrought silver objects I had come across. Perhaps they were related in some way.

I licked the potion into his back, feeling slightly strange and uncomfortable as I did so.

"That is all we can do for now, we will just have to sit back and wait to see what happens, and just pray that they recover, they will be a great loss to the rebellion if they do not."

Dorran spat the rest of the concoction out and settled to the ground in his wolf from. After hesitating slightly I fell to the ground next to him, preparing to wait out the night, never taking my eyes off him, afraid that if I did, for whatever short a time, he might disappear and this whole reunion would just be a dream.

**yay, Dorran is back, after what..a chapter? lol, sorry i just like him too much to leave him out for too long :D**

**PPPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!-emphasis on the review part.. :D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	38. Mark of the demon

**ugh, sorry its taken so long to update but ive had finals all week, speaking of which i have a swim/math one tomorrow, so that should be fun...(note heavy sarcasm)**

**enjoy this chapter! claimer: this story has, and always will belong to me, some credit does go to CP, but whatever... :D**

**SIGN THE PETITION TO GET FINALS BANNED:D**

38.-Mark of the demon

The silvery moon was still high in the night sky; the sounds of nocturnal creatures were the only noises that occupied the calm night.

"Dorran, why did you leave?" the question had been burning at my mind ever since he had reappeared and I couldn't wait any longer. This was as good a time as any, I just hoped that he didn't get angry once again and leave; I might not be able to survive if he departed once more.

But instead he sighed and looked down at his huge paws as if inspecting the claws.

"I was…angry, and confused. I didn't know what I was doing, with saving the world and everything. I guess I was really stressed…and maybe a little…scared." That was probably the most I had ever heard him speak of his feelings, and what he said troubled me, but it also drew me nearer to understanding him. I huddled against his side and laid my head on my paws.

"I am scared too Dorran, and if you weren't I would be seriously worried about you and your lack of emotions." He smiled down at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was ashamed at himself for being so vulnerable in front of me, he thought of himself as my protector, and that he was always meant to be strong so that I would feel safe.

"All creatures have emotions Dorran, even our enemies; they just hide them, like you did. It is nothing to be ashamed of, you are only human after all…or whatever we're classified as now. You are allowed to show feelings, if you didn't you'd be no better that a rock." He brushed his muzzle against mine, the contact startling, yet pleasing at the same time. "I never knew you had such views on the topic of emotions, I bet you could convince Galbatorix himself of committing suicide if you put your mind to it." He said this in a joking tone, but I couldn't help but whisper, "Maybe that is what it will come down to."

Dorran's muscles tightened beside me, but then relaxed again, "If it were that easy we could storm up to Urû'baen right this second and have this war over and done with, but of course nothing is ever that simple. I guess we'll have to defeat ol'Galby with out own bare claws then wont we?" he grinned a full-fanged smile, his good mood returning to just like it had been just under a month ago.

The side of my mouth lifted in a humorless smile and I couldn't help wonder how far this war would actually go before it was over, or if it would ever end at all.

A gasping, shuddering breath disturbed the serene atmosphere and my head shot up to look at Eragon whose chest was rising and falling rapidly as if hyperventilating.

Since the sun hadn't risen yet I was still in wolf form, so I bounded over to the fallen rider. Dorran followed me and watched the man with a look of interest and worry on his wolf face. Eragon's eyes shot open and he grasped at his chest as if it were causing him pain. Dorran morphed beside me and grabbed the rider's sword and ripped the shirt from his chest. I gasped as I saw the exposed skin beneath; there was a patch of darkness near his neck, growing rapidly as seconds ticked by.(A/N like what Durza does to Arya in the movie, lets just all pretend that he is actually capable of that and does it in the book too :D)

"What is that Dorran?" my voice shook with worry, I had never seen anything like that in my healing experiences.

The young man scoffed, "It is the mark of a shade, the poison of possessed spirits runs deep in his veins. We must take them to the only people that understand healing enough to be able to cure them, the elves."

"But wouldn't it be safer to carry them to the Varden? Surely they have healers that could help them there."

"There is no time, Ellesmèra is closer, every minute counts now, their lives are slipping away fast."

I sighed to steady my nerves; the lives of people had been in my hands before, but never a person that was so powerful and important.

"Ok, so how are we going to get them there, I cannot morph yet, and where the heck is Faolan?" the absence of the brown wolf suddenly came to mind and I realized that I had not heard from him for hours now.

Dorran's face went blank for a second, but then returned to normal, "He is on his way, and by the way, good job on knocking him unconscious, I can't say that it's done much good to his brain, but it's nice to remind him that he's not as strong as he thinks."

"I seriously hit him that hard? I thought werewolves are indestructible." I grinned as I said that, and Dorran smiled back to, "We pretty much are, it's just that some are stupider that others therefore enabling them to be beaten up by girls." He chuckled, and then grew serious as he remembered our current situation.

"How are we going to get to Ellesmèra? I thought the elf capital is hidden by magic and is impossible to find unless you know where it is."

"It is, and unfortunately the best we can do right now is hope that Eragon is able to remain conscious long enough to tell us where to find it. Other than that, all we can do is wait for an elf to pass by, and I fear that it would be too late then." The hopelessness of this circumstance was greatly worrying, I just hoped against hope that Eragon would wake soon and be able to tell us where the city is.

Just then a giant brown shape came stumbling out of the trees, limping slightly and a look of annoyance on its face.

"Jeez Faolan, is it possible to take any _longer_ coming back to consciousness? I honestly didn't hit you _that_ hard."

A grumbling voice entered my mind, _you surprised me, that's all, there's no way in hell that it'll happen again, you just got lucky. _

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that."

The wolf growled in anger, but ignored me and padded over to Eragon's body, sniffing at the poisoned blood, his snout wrinkling in distaste.

_It's poison all right, I don't know what sort though, what are you going to do about them?_

"We are waiting until Eragon or Saphira wakes up so that they can tell us where the elves are, but in the meantime there isn't really anything we can do." Dorran told him, shifting once again to his wolf form and settling down on the dirt-ridden earth.

_Why not just go to the Varden, surely sitting around isn't going to do much help._

"The Varden are too far and it would take longer to get there, and then we would have to cross the Hadarac Desert, seeing as Kalanie's sudden loss of mind carried her across it in a couple of minutes."

"We're really in Grimshaw now? I don't even remember crossing sand, is it really possible to go so fast as to cross hundreds of miles within just a couple of minutes?" I was stunned, and yet not as surprised as I probably should have been, that was the one part of being a wolf I loved, _the_ _speed._

"One question though, Dorran, even if we did know where we're going, how are we going to carry a dragon?" I said, indicating to Saphira who lay huddled in a large Saphira ball, unmoving.

He considered my question for a moment, then replied slowly, "I suppose Faolan and I will have to carry her, I would carry her myself if she weren't so big, but I suppose we will have to make do."

I nodded and lay my head on my paws, suddenly weary and unable to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep Kalanie, we'll look after everything here."

I nodded in response and my eyes closed on their own accord and I let the drowsiness of sleep overtake me.

ͽ ҉ ͼ

Sometime in my unconscious state I heard voices around me that I vaguely recognized as Dorran and Faolan, and by the angry tones I could tell they were arguing.

"_Do you have any idea what pain you've caused her you son of a bitch?! She's been trying to hide her feelings but I could see the hurt in her eyes the whole time! It was tearing at her, and any longer and she would have suffered from major depression and God knows what would have happened then. I really don't think you coming back into her life is going to help much more though, if you leave again I doubt she would ever recover! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" _Faolan's tone scared me; somehow he had managed to yell all of this in an undertone as not to wake me I guessed. What he had said left me feeling ashamed, so he had known the whole time and hadn't said anything? He must have felt terrible, and I caused it, I knew I hadn't been very convincing.

"_First of all my mother is yours, and second, do you know what my leaving has done to me? It almost killed me to be apart from her, and it would of if I hadn't found her tonight. I hadn't thought that my departure would make much a difference and that she would be better off without me to ruin her life further."_

"_Oh yeah? Look at this…" _there was silence for a time and I slipped deeper into sub consciousness but was disturbed once again by continued talking.

"_I…never would have guessed it could be that bad, my going really had that affect on her?"_

"_Yes, and worse."_

"_If I had known what would have happened I wouldn't have left, forgive me, brother…"_

"_It is not I you need to apologize to."_

"_You're right, first chance I get I will apologize to Kalanie and tell her everything."_

"_Good."_

The voices faded then to no more than a pleasant buzz in my ears and I fell into complete sleep once more, the anticipation of what was to come a constant reminder drifting through my mind, and the future remaining as it always had been, unknown.

**sorry if it was bad or anything, but ...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!-ppllleeaassseee:)**

**-Firesilk:D**


	39. Crippled angel

**ah, sorry it's been ages again, but with the holidays and everything my house has been crazy and ive been too busy reading my heart out to write any more of this, but i managed to get this out, sorry if it isnt very good.**

**and just FYI, the series 'Blue bloods' is amazing if you havent read it, if you like the 'Twilight' books you'll sure love these :D just thought i'd let u know. i read 'Blue bloods' and 'Mascarade' in two days, theyre just amazing and addicting, go Melissa De La Cruz:D**

**claimer: ah, i own everything that is not familiar to you, yaddayadda, blahblahblah.**

39.-Crippled angel

The golden rays filtered down through the trees and as they hit my fur I felt as if the sun was burning my skin, my vision blurred and my form shrunk once again into my human body.

I sighed in relief and sat up on the cold hard ground, my eyes scanning the forest around me. The first thing I noticed was that the clearing was empty, Saphira had been moved along with her rider, and I was alone.

My senses automatically went on high alert and my eyes searched the entire space, catching every movement of the leaves in the wind, my ears hearing every rustle as they moved. I grew even more uneasy as I realized that there was no animal noise, no scuffling in the undergrowth, no scrape of claws against soil, nothing.

I reached out with my mind searching for a presence other than my own. My mind instantly brushed against something and I broke the minds barriers and a cascade of thoughts and emotions swarmed into my head causing my mind to overload and my senses to cloud over in confusion.

Then everything suddenly went blank and I was able to think clearly again.

_Have you had enough fun playing with people's minds yet? Even though you are one of the few allowed in my head I'd rather you warned me first. _Dorran's voice resounded around my head, amused, yet slightly anxious at the emotions he had let through, seeing as he normally kept his feelings to himself.

I started walking in the direction of where his thoughts were coming from, marveling in the glowing emerald light that engulfed me, the air itself seeming to pulsate. And even though it was winter the forest thrived, the trees themselves radiating the brilliant light. The elves capital must be close.

_Sorry Dorran, I was just looking for someone in this forest, I don't exactly find it fun when I'm alone. Why did you two leave me in the middle of the forest while I was asleep? Did it not occur to you that I could have been eaten or anything?_

Dorran's hurt voice resounded in my head, _Of course your safety occurred to me, but we are only a few leagues away, and if there was any danger I would have been able to be there in a flash, so you were safe for the moment. Saphira woke up and is carrying Eragon, somehow she wasn't affected by the poison, I guess magic doesn't have as strong affect on mythical creatures, it's definitely strange though. We're hunting right now, you're welcome to join us obviously, you're bound to be hungry after last night._

My stomach rumbled at the thought of food and I morphed into the silver dragoness I had now become accustomed to. The trees were so thick here that the moss covered trunks were spaced further apart to make room for their ancient branches.

I spread my glimmering wings and leapt into the wind, the air so thick that I felt as if I were swimming in it. I broke out of the canopy, wincing as the branches cracked and scraped at my face, and flew into the open sky, somehow knowing that Dorran was somewhere flying along with Saphira, with Faolan on his back.

Since Dorran broke our links a month ago he hadn't connected it again, so my mind and spirit still felt empty and lost, even though I could talk to him with my mind it didn't feel the same as it had.

I caught sight of two huge shapes suspended in the air and made my way to them, my wings pumping steadily as I ascended the sky. One of the pair came soaring down, his onyx scales shining in the sunlight, a huddled figure clinging desperately to his back.

_Decided to grace us with your presence have you? _Dorran's teasing voice echoed around my mind, his voice happy and free. I blew a puff of smoke at his face and circled around him, taunting him.

_Aw, come on, you know you can't survive without me, _I grinned, my wing brushing against his on a down draft. Faolan grinned from where he sat, his brown hair shining tawny in the light of the day.

_Hey Faolan, want a total joy ride?_ I projected into my brotherly-figure's mind, smiling as he gave a thumbs-up from Dorran's back.

I roared and dove underneath the hovering dark dragon, screaming at the same time, _JUMP!_

Trusting me completely the brown-haired werewolf vaulted off his younger brother's back and plummeted down, yelling in delight from the rush and the sheer pleasure of the warm wind against his face.

I spiraled under his twisting body and flipped upside down at the last second, catching him in my talons, then locked my wings and dropped, the wind whipping Faolans hair into his eyes as we rushed up to the ground. I noticed Dorran diving beside us, probably making sure nothing went wrong and that we didn't die, how generous of him.

But his efforts were wasted, our descent was controlled and completely safe, or as safe as falling from over two hundred feet could be.  
_If we die I'll kill you, _Faolan projected into my head and I just laughed, twisting my body like a serpent in midair to make him anxious and scaring him, or so I hoped.

_Ok, you can pull up now…_Faolan thought into my mind, trying to stay cool, but I could tell he was frightened.

_Awww, is the big bad werewolf afraid of getting squished? _I teased, opening my wings slightly to slow the fall, but not so much that he would notice the change in speed. The ancient trees were growing with each second, getting alarmingly close, but I was waiting until the last possible second to ascend, I had promised him a joy ride after all, well joy for me anyway, and seeing someone as large and brawny as Faolan scared just made my day.

I opened my mind to Dorran so that he knew what I was doing. _You conniving little genius, only you would get pleasure out of something like this, _he joked, I could tell that he too was enjoying this moment of weakness of his older brother. It was definitely something to lock away in your mind for later viewing and perhaps blackmail, not that I thought like that or anything.

The tree tops were just feet away now and Dorran was opening his wings, pulling up so that he didn't crash, and Faolan's face supported a look of terror and his eyes were wide and bulging.

"Ok that's enough! GO UP BEFORE WE DIE!!!!" he screeched in fear, pulling desperately at the claws that encased him.

I figured I'd frightened him enough to the point that he would now forever have a fear of heights, so I snapped my wings open and winced as the muscles strained as the wind carried us up, my spine arching and my back talons scraping the top most leaves of the lush trees.

We soared upwards and I glanced down at the young man I was holding, his face scrunched in terror and his knuckles white from clinging to my talons. I burst out laughing and as he sensed I was looking at him his eyes opened slowly and he growled angrily in embarrassment. "I'll get you for this, just you wait." He hissed through bared teeth, his deep sapphire orbs glaring under furrowed brows.

"I await your revenge in anticipation." I replied, grinning, and glided up to join Dorran whose thundering chuckles rumbled through the skies upon seeing his brothers face through my mind.

_I have to say, scared really works for you brother, you should try it more often, maybe if you were more sensitive you wouldn't be shunned and unconsidered by women, _Dorran laughed into our heads, drifting closer on leathery wings. I reached around and helped Faolan climb onto my back; my arms were getting tired from holding his weight.

Then something occurred to me, _where's Saphira and Eragon? Is she still hunting?_

The others looked around wildly, suddenly noticing the sapphire dragonesses' absence.

_Wait, what's that over there?_ Dorran indicated with his snout towards the direction of the sun to two figures above the emerald treetops.

_What __is__ that?_ I wondered, straining my eyes to try to make out the forms.

As they got closer I recognized two pairs of flapping wings and saw that one was far larger than the other. Then a voice drifted to our minds, _do not fear, children of the sky, I will not harm you._

The creatures glided still closer and as the sunlight glinted off their hides I could tell that they were dragons. The smaller one had scales of sapphire, and we concluded that it was Saphira, and the other had scales of copper, the intensity of the shine almost outmatching the sun itself.

_I am Glaedr, and this is my rider, Oromis. We have come to aid and escort you to the elven capital, Ellesmèra._

**like i said, sorry if it isnt too good, next chappy will hopefully be better, as i said before, READ BLUE BLOODS!!! sorry.. its just amazing :D go vampires!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	40. Forgotten world

**yey, back to the 0 numbers!! lol. sorry for taking so long to update, i got a bit stuck and couldnt think of what to write, but i managed to get this out before bed, so whatever :D**

**claimer:i own everything not familiar to u, i am deffinately not a guy, nor did i write the inheritence books, so hopefully thats enough proof for you people not to go suing me anytime soon :D**

**enjoy chappy 40!**

40.-Forgotten world

We touched down on the soft earth, the grass marsh-like under our claws and easily torn by our talons. Glaedr had led us to a small clearing in the never-ending emerald sea; the trees that surrounded us were even larger and more beautiful with natural grace than any others in the dense forest.

None of us spoke, afraid that if we did we would disrupt the serene atmosphere. We padded forward, the golden dragon's form taking up most of the room. As I walked beside him I gasped as I caught sight of his front leg, the foot had been completely severed off, only to leave behind a white and scale-less stump.

Dorran sensed my distress and was suddenly at my side, his wings brushing against mine, not needing to speak, his expression saying it all. Saving the empire was definitely not going to be easy and there was going to sacrifices that were going to need to be made along the journey. I just hoped they wouldn't be too severe.

Faolan looked down from his brothers' back, his expression sad and slightly anxious; no doubt searching my features for the return of the unemotional zombie I had been when Dorran was gone. I smiled reassuringly at him, hoping that he didn't mistake the upturning of the corners of my mouth as another emotion on my dragon-face.

We made our way forward, the mossy trunks of the surrounding trees never leaving our vision, they were everywhere and non-stopping. We weaved around the trees until we were suddenly immersed in sunlight, the abrupt change in illumination burning our eyes that were accustomed to the soft green glow of the woods.

I blinked away the dark spots swarming my vision and stared ahead, wondering why we had stopped. I caught sight of a man in the middle of the small clearing we were in, his snow-white hair glowing gold in the sunlight, his face wrinkled with an ageless grace framing his eyes that were sad with the memories of what they had seen.

A circlet of silver adorned his brow and he stared at us, his eyes unblinking and showing no emotion. Oromis nodded to the elf and tilted his hand palm-up, the skin shining silver in the light, his pristine white robes flowed over the scales of his dragon as he stared at the elf and I knew that they were conversing within their minds.

The wizened elf smiled, even more wrinkles forming around the creases of his smile and eyes. His arms opened wide and his eyes closed, saying nothing, and getting no words in return.

Glaedr carried on forward and stepped around the elf, his bulk ensuing us to wait until he had passed to follow him onward. As Dorran and I passed the elf that obviously guarded this part of Grimshaw I saw his eyes flicker open and stare straight into ours, as if trying to communicate something important.

I stopped and looked at him, but Dorran nudged my onwards, _Do not stop, just keep going, he is only an elf and all they are good for is telling tall tales and trying to cause even more trouble. _Dorran's voice entered my head, his tone annoyed and unconcerned, but I couldn't help wonder if there was more to the elf, as if he knew something we didn't, and Dorran's resentment towards the fair folk only fueled his belief that they were nothing more than story tellers that hide when they are needed most.

I suddenly remembered why we were here in the first place, because of Eragon. I looked ahead at Saphira, her rider's limp form slung across her shoulders, the golden dragon's rider looking back at the young man, his face concerned and full with anger. What was going to happen to him now? Surely he wasn't going to die, the elves had to be more skilled with medicine than any other being, surely they could heal him, at least I hoped they could. What would Saphira do without her rider? Would she continue to fight against the empire, if not to save the people, than to avenge her rider with the death of whatever had killed him?

Questions swarmed my head as we made our way towards the hidden city, my head too clouded with thoughts to pick out the soft babble of a nearby stream, of the more often occurring patches of sunlight that peeped through the canopy, illuminating our way.

_We are here, _Faolan's voice was projected around our small group and I was startled out of my thoughts, my eyes seeing my new surroundings for the first time. We were at the edge of a glade, the ground was strewn with flowers every possible color, their scent making my head dizzy but was pleasant at the same time.

As I looked more closely I realized that apart from the plentiful wildlife, the space was practically empty.

_Are you sure? It doesn't look as if there is a whole civilization living here, _I projected to Dorran and his brother, doubt trickling into the edges of my mind, perhaps this was a trap and Glaedr and Oromis were simply leading us into it.

My body tensed and my eyes scanned the clearing like a hawk, not missing any detail, however small. Then my brain registered irregular growing patterns of some of the trees, and as I looked closer I made out the outlines of small doorways and windows. These were obviously houses, but how had they made them grow out of the trees like that?

We made our way along a pathway that I could just see out of the grass and flowers underneath and my vision seemed to shift, as if a lens had been taken away and I could see everything clearly. The city was beautiful to say the least; the buildings were elegantly carved out of the wood of the forest, everything supporting a natural grace so innate that had I not known to look for a city I would have gone straight past it.

I caught flickers of movement at the edges of my vision and caught fleeting glances of the residents of the amazingly crafted metropolis and as their curiosity got the better of them they crept out of the mottled shadows and came into full view.

_Fair Folk indeed!_ Faolan cried into our minds and I smiled as I saw him eyeing the local elven women who were more beautiful than I had every seen, it almost hurt to look at them. The men were just as striking, their faces perfect, feline, yet masculine at the same time.

Dorran's tail swished in annoyance and I turned and grinned at him, _hey, no matter how much of a dragon or wolf I am, I'm still female, it's not my fault I look at such things as handsomeness._ I whispered into his mind and he looked back at me, his eyes angry and…jealous?

I smiled at him then swept passed, ignoring the emotions he tried to hide from me, yet at the same time I was completely aware of them.

So Dorran was jealous of the elves, maybe that was what spurred his dislike towards them, but I had a feeling that that wasn't completely it, Dorran wasn't so vain as to hate people better looking than himself, but I would find out the real reason soon anyway.

The elves danced at the edges of the trees, their movements beyond graceful and elegant, their mottled green, brown, and orange clothing blending almost perfectly with the background. It was apparent how they had escaped the hunting of the kings servant riders and had managed to hide and live in peace for so many years undiscovered.

The elven women had started to sing, their chime-like voices seeming to radiate with joy, sounding even better than a pealing bell, their faces seeming to glow with happiness. Oromis made a strange hand gesture, touching his first two fingers and muttering a strange sentence to the surrounding elves, replying to their own questions in their strange language.

Their smiles grew wider and they followed us down the path, commenting on the shine of our scales and the lethalness of our claws. It was nice to be complemented, even though I knew that they would have done no such thing if they knew what we were and what we were capable of, I was sure they wouldn't have commented on anything other than our plainness in comparison to their exclusivity if we were in human form.

_Enjoy it while it lasts, which will not be long if we tell our secret, _Dorran's teasing voice resounded in our heads, the complements were obviously not going to his head.

I looked up at Faolan and noticed that he too was making the same gesture as Oromis had, and I realized that the elves saw him as Dorran's rider. And I was a dragon without one, what did that make me, wild?

I debated the idea of going along with that and came to the conclusion that it would probably be fun to act a little wild and rebellious, but just not too much, if I knew one thing about elves, it was that they were partial to manners and could hold a grudge for decades if need be. At least my grandmother's teachings had not gone through one ear and out the other, and luckily I had found the small conversations about different races interesting, so I had paid attention.

The path came to an end revealing steps carved out of tree roots and two large double doors which swung open seemingly on their own accord as we neared. We entered, following Glaedr into a hall where the walls were constructed entirely of old trees, the leaves and vines blocking out all the sunlight. Twelve chairs lined each wall, each supporting an elf lord or lady, their eyes keen and their faces ageless, their features turned towards us as we entered, their expressions bright and hopeful.

At the end of the hall stood a startling white pergola supporting a throne of knotted tree roots. Upon which sat the most beautiful person I had ever seen, her hair as dark as Dorran's scales, her lips as red and bright as fire, the shade matching her flowing tunic. She looked strangely familiar but I knew I had never set eyes upon her before, yet I knew who she was instantly.

Queen Islanzadi.

**yey, finally got to Ellesmera, 'bout freaking time if u ask me:D**

**hope u liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	41. Homes of ancients

**this one's slightly longer than normal, but whatever.**

**claimer: same to all the others..**

**enjoy!**

41.-Homes of ancients

Oromis slid down the uninjured side of his dragon, landing silently on the leaf-strewn earth, Faolan following suit, landing heavier but still gracefully, for a werewolf anyway.

They both bowed to the elven queen, Dorran, Saphira and I inclining our heads out of respect even though we knew that dragons were looked up to almost as much as the queen.

The queen's voice echoed around the hall with so much power that the entire forest seemed to suddenly grow silent, even though her words were as gentile as a flowing brook.

"Rise, you need not pay homage to me dragons and riders. Oromis, what is the purpose of your visit other than to present these new riders," she looked at me closely and corrected her question, "or _rider_ and dragon of the wild? I thought you had promised never to leave the safety of your home city." Her eyes bore into the old rider's and I noticed for the first time that there was a pure white bird perched on an upright rod, its beady black eyes staring into mine as if trying to regard my very soul…or souls.

"Alas, my queen, the need was urgent for I sensed that trouble was near, and as usual I was correct for Eragon has been poisoned by some foul creature, and by chance I found these three traveling with Saphira, so I brought them here in hopes that they may help and perhaps train with me."

The old elf cast his eyes downwards as if he had committed some crime and was preparing to be punished, but to our astonishment the queen gave a slight hint of a smile, but not a complete one for her eyes were full of sorrow and her face was drawn and gaunt.

_Do you think Eragon had managed to tell her of Arya's death?_ I asked Dorran, sadness clutching at my heart as I thought of what loosing a loved one feels like.

_I wouldn't doubt it, Arya's body is no longer with Saphira and Eragon, so they either lost her or her corpse resides here in her city._ His deep voice echoed in my mind and I nodded inconspicuously so that only he saw.

_But what are we going to do about the fact that they think that Faolan is your rider? Shall we tell the truth or just go along with it? _I asked him as the queen was busy examining Eragon's practically lifeless body with a slight look of interest on her forlorn face.

_I think we should go along with it, I mean, who are we to tell elves that they are wrong? _Faolan cut into our conversation, his voice desperate and slightly pleading.

Dorran stared at his older brother, _are you sure you're not just saying that because you like the idea of power?_ He asked him, humor in his voice because he knew that that was the reason why.

Faolan gave him a look and snorted softly, his sapphire eyes sparkling slightly, _of course not…_

I grinned and turned back to watch what was going on, Saphira was now following a group of elves out of the hall, presumably to a place where they could heal her rider, and Islanzadi was now approaching us, her eyes curious.

"Forgive my rudeness for not asking sooner, but what are your names?" her pained yet beautiful voice asked us.

I looked her in the eyes; _I am Kalanie, Your Majesty, _I sent to her mentally, after seeing Saphira do the same.

She nodded, "And you are a free dragon, am I right?"

_All dragons not under the influence of the Traitor King are free._

A ghost of a smile drifted across her lips but it vanished as quick as it had come, "I see, but you are without a rider, yes?"

_I am._

She nodded and turned to Dorran, "And you, son of the night?" she asked, directing her question to Dorran.

_I am Dorran; _he projected to her, saying no more.

She nodded again, knowing he would say nothing else, and turned to his brother, "And you, rider?"

"I'm Faolan, Your Highness." He replied sitting tall atop his brother's shoulders.

"Welcome to Ellesmèra, friends, I hope your stay is comfortable and that as Oromis mentioned, you will train yourselves in the ways of the riders and dragons of old. Your mentor will escort you to the place where you may sleep while you reside here, but other than that you are free to wonder the city as you see fit. Good afternoon to you all." She dismissed us and we followed Glaedr from the hall and along one of the many concealed pathways.

I sighed happily, _I could live here, it's just so peaceful, as if it's another world, one where the empire doesn't exist along with war and death._

Dorran's deep, soft voice resounded in my head, _look around, war still resides in this place, they are readying themselves to fight._

My eyes swooped across the many homes of the residents and I noticed that what Dorran said was true. From the little shops that they had clanged the repetitive sound of hammer against metal, elves were hurrying about, gathering supplies. I recognized the scene from when my village caught wind that one of our neighboring villages, Ceunon, had been attacked by the king's soldiers so all the men in our village had started preparing to ward them off if they came near us.

With a feeling of dread I though about what had become of my village, had they been attacked after all and completely burnt down, all the people slaughtered and the land dry and unworkable from the ashes? Or were they still waiting for the day the metal-clad troops would come pouring in, swords raised high and battle-cries sounding in the night?

I debated flying back there right then, maybe I could save them from a fate that was not their fault.

_That wouldn't be wise, _Dorran thought into my head, _if even one of those soldiers got away and told Galbatorix of our existence the whole plan would be ruined and he would just find a way of conjuring up some demon that could defeat us._

_I will make sure none survive then, _I thought back, but I could see the sense in his words. As much as I hated to admit it, we were the rebellion's greatest hope, and if one village had to suffer to save the rest of the land, then it was a sacrifice that was needed to be made. I still wished I could do something about it though.

Dorran's wing brushed against my side and I knew that he wished he could do the same for his village, even though they stood a better chance of surviving than any other, with being werewolves and everything.

Glaedr suddenly stopped in front of us and I looked around, but all I could see were trees, the gnarled bark strewn with various assortments of moss and wild mushrooms.

_Angela would have a field day if she saw these, _I thought into the brother's heads and I caught the upturning of both their mouths as they imagined the witch surrounded by the toadstools.

"These are the houses that the rider's used to live in while they stayed here, you may choose any one you want, and just as a reminder you are not allowed to consume any meat while in the city, but you can hunt in the rest of Du Weldenvarden, just don't bring whatever you catch back here. That is all, you may wonder the city tomorrow too, but after that you will need to report to my home, I will send an elf to escort you when the time comes. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

With that Glaedr crouched down, his severed foot sticking out to the side awkwardly, and launched himself into the air, his gigantic wing beats seeming to make the air itself vibrate. He soon disappeared into the clouds and I turned to the two standing beside me, "What did he mean by Du Weldenvarden?" I had never heard that name in my life and hoped the others knew what it meant.

"I think it's another name for Grimshaw, but I'm not completely sure, we'll just have to ask when we see him again." Faolan replied, then vaulted off Dorran's back and made his way to one of the tree trunks, inspecting the rough bark for a way to enter.

"Maybe there's an entrance further up," I suggested, and leapt into the sky, circling around the tree, my eyes scanning the trunk for a way to get in.

Then suddenly I saw a huge gaping hole in the side of the branches, as if some great animal had eaten half the tree. I drifted closer and hovered, steadying my flight and advancing slowly. When the sides were too close for my wings to flap anymore I landed, my claws scraping across a polished wooden floor.

_Wow, come see this!_ I exclaimed into their minds and ventured further into the tree house, my amazement growing with each step. I entered into a circular room carved out of the inside of the tree, there was a large dining room off to the right of it and a curved statue stood in the middle. There were also three other doorways leading from the center area.

The sound of flapping and then the scratching of claws against wood came from behind me and Dorran soon emerged with his 'rider' astride him, his onyx eyes wide in amazement.

"How do you think they did this, there aren't even any visible carving marks, it's as if the tree just grew into this shape." Dorran said, his eyes scanning the great and mysterious expanse.

I shrugged and padded towards one of the doors carved into the side of the wall. I morphed into my human form and turned the handle, the movement was fluent and the door opened on oiled hinges. There were steps that led upwards and I mounted them, emerging into a study complete with a quill, ink, paper and a mahogany desk that seemed to grow out from the floor.

I descended and went over to join Dorran, now in his human form, and Faolan who were examining the side of the tree in the bedroom that was open to the elements and I noticed that there was a hinge and a small rut in the wood. I walked over to the other side of the tear-drop shaped hole and ran my hand over it, noticing that there was a piece of wood that stuck out of it. I pulled and it came away easily revealing a screen of cloth attached to it. I slide it across and clipped it into the rut on the other side and turned around to smile at the astonished faces of the two brothers behind me.

"And that is why women are in charge of all the work around a house, because without them nothing would ever get done because the men are always too busy starting wars." I grinned at them, and then looked around the bedroom seeing a huge bowl indented into the floor and a bed opposite it.

"So what now, are we going to explore a bit of the city or just sleep?" Dorran asked, his face tired after the hectic night, but his gleaming eyes bright with excitement.

I was tired, but I wasn't going to admit it, I mean, we were in a forgotten city that hardly anyone other than an elf ever got to see, just thinking about the concept of that made me realize that there was no way I would be able to sleep anyway.

I smiled and morphed, jumping out of one of the entrances and spiraling down a few feet and then soaring up again, _let's go get something to eat, I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon, and yes the pun, however bad that was, was intended._

**i have to admit, that pun was just terrible, but my brain isnt working too well right now so just bare with it:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!-PLEASE PEOPLE???**

**-Firesilk:D**


	42. Fear of a huntress

**bit of fluff in this chapter, hope u enjoy it:D**

**claimer:i own most of this ..whatever...CP owns some other parts too ...whatever...**

**:D**

42.-Fear of a huntress

We padded along the concealed pathways, exploring the strange and beautiful city. Even though they were preparing to fight the atmosphere was still relaxed and peaceful when the road was devoid of passers-by. I felt more at-peace than I had in months, but a small twinge of anxiety lingered at the back of my mind, reminding me that not everything is always as it seems, and peace could turn to danger in a blink of an eye.

_Maybe after we eat we should find out where they're keeping Eragon and see if he's alright, _I suggested to my companions, Faolan walking beside his brother instead of astride him.

_Don't you think we should go see Eragon first, remember that we're not allowed to bring meat back here for some unknown reason, so our hunt might be a while, _Dorran thought back, his onyx eyes regarding mine silently.

I shrugged, _as you wish, _I replied mockingly, and made my way over to one of the elves that were playing instruments in the trees above.

_Excuse me, but do you happen to know where Eragon is?_ I asked the one nearest the ground, which had to be a good twenty feet above the grass below.

The elf looked down, startled, but when he realized that a dragon was talking to him he straightened up and leapt down in one fluid movement, landing gracefully on the soft soil in front of me.

"Of course, Bjartskular, I would be honored to escort you and your companions to the healers' rooms. If you would just follow me…" his voice was clear and supported the same tenor as the flute he had been playing. His unusual blonde hair glinted gold in the sunlight as he glided through the trees, Dorran, Faolan and I following, keeping pace easily.

"I am Boden, and if you do not mind me asking, what are your names, great dragons and rider?" he directed the question to all of us, but his eyes never left mine, his gaze intense, as if he were staring into my very essence. I shifted uncomfortably and answered his question, trying to sway his stare.

Dorran and Faolan stated their names in the like and Boden smiled, his teeth glinting white and his tawny eyes sparkling. I shook my head and carried on walking and we soon emerged in a large garden, the ground was strewn with so many sweet smelling, and vibrantly colored flowers that it was impossible to see even a miniscule trace of grass beneath the plentiful hordes.

"These are the adjacent gardens, the flowers here rely on our magic to survive and they are in season all year round." I stared awestruck, then picked my way through the continuous plants, attempting to avoid squishing them with my talons. The trees started to thicken until I realized that we had entered upon a hall, the trees entwining to create solid walls of wood. The trees on the inside of the wall had been stripped of their bark and polished to gleam like amber, a few gaps in the thick trunks acted as windows, allowing honey-colored light to filter through.

"This is Tialdarí hall, no two rooms are the same, here you would stay were you not dragons and rider."

_It is magnificent, _I whispered, projecting my thoughts around the room. Elves that were sitting, playing instruments, or challenging each other in games looked up, their beautiful faces seeming to light up as they saw us. They all stood and made the strange gesture, touching their first two fingers to their lips in greeting, and then bowing towards us, their faces beaming with happiness.

Boden led us to a room that was covered in different assorted herbs and plants, the greenery covering the entire space, including the floors and ceiling. Against one of the sweet smelling walls was a bed where Eragon laid, his face peaceful and unmoving. Saphira lay beside him, her face anxious and talons scraping up the soft and lush undergrowth.

_How is he?_ I asked her, making my way over to lay next to her, her form larger than mine, my head ending a couple of inches beneath her jaw. She closed her eyes and let out a puff of smoke, her head reached down and her muzzle brushed against mine, _he is getting better now that he is here, thank goodness, but if you hadn't found us last night there is no doubt that we would be dead. Thank you for all that you have done, Kalanie._

I blinked in surprise, _it was just my healers' instincts kicking in, just kind of like a reflex I guess, there is no need to thank me, it was what I was brought up to do, _I rambled, I didn't particularly feel at ease with people thanking me, I don't know why, but it just makes me uncomfortable.

Dorran came over and lay down next to me, the feel of his scales against mine comforting, Faolan came and sat on the earth, leaning against his brothers' side.

"The healers say there is nothing more they can do now but wait and see if he recovers, the strange dark mark on his chest has faded slightly so he is hopefully recovering. If you want, I could send someone to get you if we notice any change in his state so that you do not have to wait around here." Boden suggested, attempting to be helpful, his ocher eyes wide and eager to please.

I glanced over to Saphira, _if you do not mind we are in desperate need of a good hunt seeing as no one caught anything this morning, you are welcome to join us if you want, _I added, trying to take her mind off of her unconscious rider.

She shook her great sapphire head, _thank you for inviting me, but I must decline, my place is with my rider and he needs me now more than ever. Go and eat your fill, I will survive on the fruits the elves provide. _One side of her lip pulled back in a half-smile, but the movement was only half-hearted and it didn't reach her duller-than-normal eyes.

I stood, brushing my muzzle against her cheek on the way up, and padded out of the room, Dorran close behind and Faolan behind him, talking to Boden.

We reached the garden and I spread my wings, circling them slowly to loosen the muscles. I looked back to see the others watching me with wide eyes, their expressions stunned. _What? _I asked in annoyance, I was eager to be up in the sky and stretching my wings, and their mindless expressions were starting to get on my nerves.

_It's nothing, it's just that…you look beautiful, _Dorran thought, and then when he realized what he said he turned his eyes away in embarrassment. The others looked down too, Faolan's face ashamed and Boden's was red, the sight of which was terribly amusing, I'd never seen an elf blush before.

I shook my head, ignoring what had been said, although deep down something stirred in side of me, the likes of which was alien and unfamiliar to me. I turned around and unfolded my wings to their full length, brushed them down, then pushed off from the ground, the exotic flowers stirring beneath the gusts of warm tropical wind.

I propelled myself into the sky, relishing the feel of being free once again. Dorran followed with Faolan on his back once again, and we made our way deeper into the forest and away from the vegetarian city. _How should we hunt? _I asked, circling around a patch of trees that looked thin enough to be able to break through and land.

_As wolves, it will be easier in this thick forest, _Faolan replied, leaning forward on his brothers back, ready to jump off and start running.

I nodded and dove down, my form vibrating as I went with excitement, this would be the first time I hunted in full consciousness, and the idea of that sent a sudden thrill through me. I broke through the canopy and landed softly, Dorran following right behind me and Faolan vaulting off his back and sprinting into the trees with a sudden wild excitement. I made to follow him in but stopped short, remembering all of the other times I had hunted. What if the predatory side took over again and I ended up killing one of the brothers, or even a wondering elf. The thought made my body freeze, fear overcoming me, _what's wrong?_ Dorran's voice entered my mind, concern toning his words.

I turned and looked deep into his onyx eyes, _what if I lose my mind again and end up hurting one of you? I could never forgive myself. _My voice drifted off and I looked away, unable to face him after voicing one of my fears.

I startled as I felt a strong hand stroke my cheek, and looked down to see Dorran in his human form, his intense black eyes boring into mine, as if trying to communicate something more.

I morphed and looked up at him, I felt as if I was going to cry, his understanding expression meant much to me, but I found myself unable to shed a tear, I supposed that the knowledge that I was to help save the empire had finally sunk in and I knew that crying would do nothing to help it.

I had someone to tell my fears to, and I knew he would listen and comprehend my feelings, and that fact made relief flow through me, and I realized that before then I had felt as if I couldn't trust anyone, as if I was apart from the world.

_Don't worry; you will always be able to trust me, I will always be here for you, and I will let no harm ever befall you. I lov-_

Before he could finish his sentence a crashing sound resounded around the trees and a huge red mass emerged from the greenery.

It was Thorn, he had found us.

**awww, poor Dorran..so close...:D Thorn's back...yay? anyway..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	43. Waking nightmare

**wow, im practicaclly lint covered with all this fluff, lol.**

**enjoy!**

**claimer:i own most of this except some characters, and the setting, and a whole bunch of other stuff. some props unfortunatly go to CP...**

**:P**

**and just for all of y'all that didnt know, the new eragon book is called 'Brisingr' no idea why thought, probably some passion related thing or something, who knows? wait-CP does...hmmmm**

43.-Waking nightmare

I instinctively morphed into my dragon form and assumed a defensive position, my lips raised over my pointed fangs, and my wings pressed tight to my sides so they wouldn't get in the way if a fight came about.

I had heard much about the red rider amid the Varden and elves combined, and what had reached my ears had not been comforting. Apparently he worked for the king and had attempted many times to kill Eragon and the rest of the resistance. He was not to be trusted.

_Peace, Halfling, we will do no harm, we are only in need of a few answers, _Thorn's gravely voice entered our minds and I sensed Dorran sending a mental message to his brother, and the wolf drawing closer, but he was still many leagues away.

_Do not pretend to be our comrades, we know who you two are, and we would rather die than to aid you in your quest to insanity, _I snarled into their minds, my talons tearing into the moist soil, eager to be ripping into his scales and flesh. Thorn took a step forward in an attempt to seem intimidating, but we kept our ground, not swaying from his obvious power and muscle.

Dorran took a step in front of me, as if to protect me, and I growled slightly more forcefully in annoyance at his over-protection. I could take Thorn; his head was a good ten feet above me, and his limbs rippled underneath his scaled armor. But I was more lithe and quick, and I would be able to dodge his blows easily is the situation arose.

_Do not do something you will regret, _Dorran's voice cut into my mind, silencing my bloodthirsty thoughts. I hissed and Thorn stared between us with an amused expression.

_I am sorry to hear that, but you two do not seriously think that you could defeat me in combat? An experienced fighter like myself, along with my rider? You do not stand a chance._

I grinned savagely, _it is amusing how you stand by and let your rider do the fighting for you, you are a disgrace to the dragon race, coward._ I knew that stung him, and gained power from that, feeling in control with the knowledge of how his mind worked, and feeding on that information. My barbaric and controlling thoughts scared me, since when had I been able to know so much about someone, and then want to use that against them? I shuddered; I was turning into a monster.

The red dragon's eyes gleamed crimson in anger and he roared until the trees shook, _you will pay for that wench!_

And he leapt at us, smoke billowing from his nostrils and his talons outstretched, preparing to tear into us.

But then something strange happened, the world dissolved into darkness, nothing but the enraged bloodthirsty eyes remained, but they stayed in one place, hovering a few feet from me with black smoke drifting sluggishly around them. And then the glowing ruby orbs flew backwards and the smoke disintegrated, and I suddenly found myself staring from behind Dorran's back at the huge red dragon, and then he suddenly disappeared backwards into the undergrowth, and I found myself facing Dorran's human face once again, his voice a blur in my mind.

Then I found myself switching forms, and I realized that the last couple of minutes were being replayed, and I saw Faolan reappear from the edges of the trees, running and jumping backwards onto his brothers back, and then we took off again, flying back towards the gardens.

We touched down; the sensation of landing exactly as I had taken off was extremely peculiar and just didn't make sense. How was this happening? Why was this happening? Then as my head turned to acknowledged what I remembered to be the complement that the boys had given me, my head suddenly swam and I collapsed on the flowers, my mind blacking out and strange dreams of crimson-eyed, smoke-like creatures drifting across my dreams.

ͽ ҉ ͼ

"Kalanie, wake up! Come on…what happened to her?! Who did this?! When I find them I'm gonna…"

_Shut up Faolan! She's waking…_

"…I still don't see how this could have happened, what _did_ happen anyway? You can read her mind; surely you can get some idea-"

_FAOLAN!_ I cringed at the mental yelling and struggled to open my eyes. My head ached, my pulse throbbing inside my skull, but apart from that nothing else hurt exceedingly.

The room went hushed as they realized I was rousing, and I felt a comforting nose brush against my cheek, his scales rustling softly over mine.

My eyelids fluttered open and I looked at my surroundings, but all I could see was darkness. I panicked for a moment until I realized what had happened, _Dorran, move I can't see anything if you're in the way, _I teased, and the black mass shifted to the side and a large onyx eyes entered my line of vision, anxiety within the deep dark depths.

_Are you ok? _He whispered, concern lacing his words. I nodded and lifted my head, regarding the apprehensive faces looking down on me. _I'm fine, _I assured the many elves gathered around me in a circle, and then turned to the dark dragon beside me, _that was definitely strange though, what do you think happened? _I asked, standing and brushing passed the worried elves, repeating that I was fine and assuring them that I was not in immediate danger of dying right at that second. Faolan and Boden followed Dorran and I as we made our way away from the crowd.

"What the hell was that about? You almost made me have a heart attack, collapsing like that!" Faolan stated, his long strides just keeping up with our dragon ones. I hissed and he fell silent, _I do not know what happened, but take a look at this, _I said, and showed them what I remembered from the strange episode, projecting it into their minds, even Boden's for I felt that I could trust him. From the way the other elves acted around him I could tell that he was an outcast, probably because of his hair color, it just wasn't natural for an elf to be blonde, any simple human could tell from the remaining dark-haired Fair Folk.

They watched in silence and when it finished Boden's voice exclaimed, "That was strange, it was almost like seeing the future, except that that couldn't be the true future because you two were human…" He laughed at his supposed absurdness and then realized that no one else was joining him.

He looked at us uneasily, "That _is_ ridiculous, isn't it?" he asked, unsure now.

I glanced at Dorran and we nodded, smiling at the completely illogical thought, of course dragons couldn't turn into people, what was he thinking? I smiled at that thought, if only he knew…

Before showing them what I remembered I had skillfully removed the conversation I had had with Dorran, I was sure we wouldn't appreciate anyone else listening to that. And plus, if that had been an insight of the future as Boden predicted, then he was sure to say it again sometime, and maybe even finish his sentence.

_Well in light of this recent event of weirdness I predict that it would be unwise to go into the forest for the time being, just incase that deluded dragon and his rider is still roaming around somewhere, and I don't particularly want to find out how that fight would have ended at this very second, _Dorran thought into our heads, a trace of humor in his deep tones. We all agreed and instead made our way back to the tree house, inviting Boden to accompany us, but he declining because apparently he had to be somewhere and take part in some strange elf custom or something, so we let him go. It would be easier to talk and discuss what had happened if we were on our own anyway.

We wondered the many paths until we finally reached the grove of broad trees, and flew up to the top entrance, entering into the luxurious wooden house. The shock of blacking out suddenly engulfed me and my limbs shook with exhaustion and I collapsed onto the oval-shaped cushion, curling up into a ball in the bowl indented into the polished wooden floor.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion in the morning…" Faolan suggested, sitting on the cot against the varnished wall.

I shook my head, "No, I'm awake, don't worry, I'm listening…" I said, laying my head on my front claws, and keeping my eyes open with difficulty. Dorran smiled and shook his head, "You're not going to last through the first sentence, just go to sleep Kalanie, we'll carry on when the sun rises." I looked up and realized that the sky was growing dark; I had obviously been out for some time.

"No, I'm fine, really…" but my sentence was ruined by a yawn that escaped my jaws, only concluding their accusation.

I growled, "Fine..." and curled my tail over my nose and rustling my wings into a more comfortable position. Dorran sighed with humor and I heard his talons click against the floor towards the side of the wall that was open to the golden sky outside. I heard the bed creak as Faolan shifted into a more comfortable position and then his breathing slowed as he descended into a sub-conscious state.

Dorran's scales scraped against the wood as he lay down, and through my eyelids I saw the sky grow darker outside until the light had faded completely. I laid there for what seemed like hours, but found I couldn't sleep, a chilling breeze was blowing from the skylight that I had just noticed was carved out of the leaf-filled branches, and also the side of the tree that was devoid of a wall.

I opened my eyes and noticed Dorran's glimmering form on the platform that led to the endless world below, the brilliant stars overhead lighting his onyx scales with an eye-blinding shine.

I got up and made my way over to him and lay down next to him, seeking warmth from his armored body. His head turned to face me, his night-colored eyes boring into mine intensely. He draped a velvety wing over my body and I leant my head against his wide shoulder, and together we stayed like that for the rest of the night as the twinkling white stars above shone down on us, illuminating the entire world with their brilliance.

**jeez i've gone soft, too much small bits of fluff, tell me if u like it or not though, coz i could totally kill Dorran and ruin the fluff forever...hehehe**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	44. Cry of a dragoness

**tad longer than normal, was gonna make it longer but decided to stop there so they'll be more next time, sorry it took so long to update but i rewrote the plot so at least i know what i'm doing now so im not just gonna ramble the whole time.**

**claimer:I own the plot and most of the characters..yaddayaddayadda...**

**enjoy :D**

44.-Cry of a dragoness

I awoke to something nudging my side and my eyes flashed open, my muscles tensing, preparing for an attack. After the two months since my transformation I had become more paranoid and agitated, prepared to be ambushed at any given second. The lessons we had been getting from Oromis and Glaedr weren't helping with my condition either. They were constantly reminding us of the dangers of the land and magic, how could something so amazing and spectacular be so dangerous and life threatening?

I leapt up and immediately took on a fighting stance, my feet apart and my hands curled into fists, but I relaxed as I recognized the face in the half-light, Dorran. We were in our human forms because by the end of a hard days training we were barely able to keep our forms long enough to fly back to the tree house without our cover being blown.

I stood up straight and took in the sight of his face which had changed slightly since being forced to retain our dragon forms for weeks on end. If anything, he was more elf-like, accompanied by the feline grace and almond-shaped eyes. But his beautifully toned skin had remained the same, as well as his deep onyx eyes and midnight colored hair.

It made me wonder how much I had changed, physically and mentally, since we had arrived here, I shuddered at the thought of not being completely myself.

"What is it Dorran?" I asked tiredly, looking out the exposed side of the wall to see that the sun had not risen yet.

He smiled wordlessly, something glinting in his eyes, and stepped forward to embrace me, his thick arms wrapping around my waist and locking me in his steely grasp.

I stayed still, stunned at his unexpected gesture, and then unsurely hugged him back, entwining my arms around his back.

"What's this for?" I whispered, too tired to talk louder, but curiosity burning in my words.

He pushed away from me and smiled mischievously, then walked off, his hands in his leather pants and whistling an unfamiliar tune, before jumping out the window, morphing in mid air, and flying off, his enormous black form rising through the moonlight.

I shook my head and sat back down; his actions were definitely unexpected, I didn't know what had gotten into him.

I looked over at the wind-up buzzer thing Oromis had given us, I still had a couple of hours before I would be forced to wake up and return to the old rider for even more training. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. I made my way to the hole in the wall, staring up at the stars. We had been here for almost a month now and a full moon was nearing, I could feel it in my bones, the anxious tingling vibrations traveling the length of my body almost too discrete to notice.

I sighed and jumped down, morphing as the wind whipped past, hurting my eardrums. When I opened my wings I angled them differently, the way Glaedr had taught us, so that they didn't yank painfully when the air caught them.

I didn't know where I was going, but right then just flying around was peaceful enough and the night flavored wind helped to clear my mind so that I was able to think straight. I tried to contact Dorran but he had shut his mind as usual, he was being even more secretive than normal. Something was happening, and I was in the middle of it, more or less unaware.

Faolan was still unconscious in his bed and was highly unlikely to be a source of intelligent conversation, so I angled my wings towards Eragon and Saphira's tree house, hopefully at least one of them would be awake and willing to talk to me.

Eragon had recovered a few weeks ago, but the mark still remained on his chest and didn't look like it was going to disappear any time soon. And much to their dismay a small chance of collapsing at any given time still lingered, if at all, in the near future.

I landed smoothly on the hard polished floor and skidded to a stop, glancing around the main section of the house. A huge statue stood in the middle, a carving of two hands entwining around each other, the forearms never touching.

_Who is there?_ I heard Saphira ask, her thoughts groggy from just waking up.

I peaked round the corner into the bedroom and morphed, stepping lightly into the room as not to disturb her rider who lay curled up at her belly. I smiled at the sight, her rider was probably the closest thing she would ever have to having a child, after all, there were only five male dragons left, and the only ones currently available were Dorran and Thorn, and both were highly unlikely to become her mate.

I felt a stab of pity for the sapphire dragoness, and the remainder of the dragon race, they were doomed.

She smiled sadly at me as I sat on the empty cot, obviously sensing my thoughts.

_It is a hard thing to admit to yourself, that you have no one in the world that could be with you in that way, with only your rider as a companion. Do not get me wrong, I love Eragon with all my heart, but it does make you wonder what life would be like with a significant other, besides someone tied to you by destiny._

I could hear her sadness and I looked at her in despair, but then an idea came to me, _what about the emerald egg, isn't that male as well?_ I asked, suddenly excited for my friend.

She nodded her glittering head slowly, obviously having already considered the possibility, _that is true, but I do not know if he will be right for me, and that we would even like each other at all._

I shook my head, hope fading, _what has Eragon said about it? _

She smiled lovingly down at her rider, her tail tightening around his sleeping form. A smile twitched to his lips at the familiar touch and his body stirred slightly, but then remained still.

_He has said that he will help me find someone, no matter where we have to fly to find the right one for me; he is far more amazing than he is given credit for. _Her voice supported so much affection that I felt my own heart swell slightly from the fondness.

_And what of Eragon? _I asked curiously, I had never seen him show an interest in any woman for the time that I had known him, except perhaps towards Arya.

The dragoness cast her eyes down sadly at her only love, so far. _Since Arya was murdered he has never laid eyes on another woman, and I am not completely sure that he ever will. Although I do wish that he had never liked her in the first place, his heart has been torn in a way I cannot understand having never felt the emotion before. _

Her rider suddenly woke up then, his tousled brown hair sticking up on all ends, his eyes groggy and unfocussed. I giggled slightly at his disheveled appearance and he suddenly focused on me, his expression confused and disbelieving. "A-Arya?" he stammered, his eyes wide and overjoyed.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, no, Eragon, it's me, Kalanie, remember?" I said, embarrassed at the look he had been giving me. He shook his head, seeming to come to his senses, and looked back at me, his eyes growing downcast and miserable. "Oh, I'm sorry; you just kind of resemble her in the dark." He admitted, his hand automatically reaching out to stroke Saphira's scales absentmindedly. His dragon nuzzled him affectionately, her eyes distressing as she tried to comfort her rider.

I felt increasingly uncomfortable, and was about to leave when Eragon looked up, all traces of longing gone, covered up on his now emotionless face. "Sorry about that, I was still half-asleep, what did you come to talk about, or did you just come to converse with Saphira?" he asked cheerfully, his eyes brighter but disappointment still lingering in the brown depths.

I shrugged, "I just came by to have someone to talk to, Dorran's off in his own little world and Faolan is passed out in our house, but I suppose there's no time now because it's almost dawn and Oromis and Glaedr will be expecting us." As I said that I head the buzzer sound in the distance, my sensitive ears picking up on the ringing sound from leagues away.

"Later then." Eragon replied, standing up and running a hand through his thick brown hair. I stood and made my way to the exit, watching over my shoulder as the rider mounted his dragon, a sight that should strike fear into the hearts of any man who saw it, but to me all I felt was the love and connection between the two, the absolute sense of admiration and a bond so strong that not even the mightiest force could tear them apart.

I smiled and leapt out the hole hearing a gasp of shock coming from behind me, and then morphed before I hit the ground, my wings adjusting almost automatically to soar upwards, and I headed towards my shared house to pick up Faolan seeing as his brother was off losing his mind somewhere.

I felt a stab of uncertainty when I thought of the dark dragon, what was wrong with him these days? Or on another thought, what did he know that I didn't? Judging from the extreme secrecy coming from him there was definitely something he wasn't telling me.

I shook my head, realizing that I had arrived on the hard wood floor without noticing where I had been flying. I morphed and made my way to the cot by the wall where a snoring heap of sheets and clothing lay bundled. I sighed, men were such pigs, and went to the closet with the indention in the floor that Oromis had told us was a bath house, and popped out one of the plugs allowing freezing water to flow into the bowl. I put the stopper back in and morphed, trying to not let my talons scrape on the floor as I tiptoed towards the sleeping mound.

I grinned uncontrollably and grabbed the mattress in my fangs, pulling it from the metal frame and sliding it on the floor towards the bathing area, the deep breathing never faltering even as he was jolted suddenly. I sighed, _stone head, _and dumped the form into the icy water, morphing then grinning with satisfaction as a sound like a squealing pig emitted from the now sodden fabric, accompanied by thrashing limbs and much spluttering.

"Are you seriously that deaf or do you just act like that in a vain and completely lost attempt on attracting females?" I asked in as serious a tone as I could muster. Faolan's head suddenly found an opening and his red face emerged, his eyes outraged and completely embarrassed.

"Why are you so mean and abusive?" he whined, his voice joking but hurt still lingering around the edges enough to be noticeable.

"It's a gift, now hurry and get dressed, we have to meet with Oromis and Glaedr in only a few minutes and I don't think it'll be smart if we're late again." I smiled and made my way to the bedroom to wait for his majesty to finish changing.

Faolan emerged a minute later, hair wet and water dripping into his sapphire eyes. "Did you seriously have to make the water so cold? Or are you trying to give me hypothermia for the rest of my life?" he joked and I smiled too, werewolves rarely got sick because of their amazing immune systems, and the fact that they had to digest raw meat frequently definitely helped too.

I shrugged, "Stop being such a pansy, we have to go now or we're going to face the wrath of an old man and dragon that posses powers far superior to ours, and I'm sure you don't want to experience that again."

I saw Faolan shudder at the thought and reach for the sword that one of the sword masters had given him to train with, while I morphed and curled my claws around the edge of the ledge.

He reappeared and vaulted onto my back, hooking his legs around the front on my wing muscles and gripping to one of the spikes running the length of my spine. I leapt off the edge into a freefall hearing Faolan yell with exhilaration behind me. I pulled up and set off in the direction of the rider's house wondering what the day would bring.

If only I had been prepared for what was about to happen.

**dun dun dun, this is where the plot picks up and gets exciting...hopefully :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
**

**-Firesilk:D**


	45. Clues to damnation

**Well this has to be the longest chapter I've written so far, 9 pages exactly, wow.**

**This chapter is pretty important, I went back and wrote the entire plot, jeez it took ages, but its worth it to know where your story's actually going, lol.**

**Claimer: I own the plot (yey!!!) and most of the characters, CP owns some stuff too thought…whatever, lol.**

**Enjoy!!!**

45.-Clues to damnation

We touched down on the edge of the Crags of Tel'naeír and made our way up the path towards the four trees entwined together that made up the home of the old rider. Faolan jumped from my back and entered the house while I waited impatiently outside. I hated being too large to fit inside a doorway and I was growing sick of being a dragon day after day, not that I didn't love the sensation and strength, the feeling that I could actually do something and not just stand around being helpless. But being human definitely had its advantages.

I heard talking from inside and could make out Oromis's low, worn voice accompanied by Eragon and Faolan's, although I couldn't make out what they were conversing about.

I turned my head when a rustling sound came from behind me, my eyes caught sight of a brilliant gold shimmer that reflected the sunlight almost to the point that the glimmer burnt my eyes. Glaedr landed with a heavy _thud_, the boom echoing off the mountaintops for miles around, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.

A smaller sapphire colored shape detached itself from the clouds and came to rest next to him. Saphira walked to my side, her eyes bright from the happiness of flying, her breathing light and quick from the adrenaline rush.

_Nice weather for flying huh? _I asked, tilting my head upwards to breath in the sweet morning air. I hated getting up this early, but there were certainly advantages towards it. _Exceedingly, _Saphira replied, then walked towards the stream that ran around the house to drink the icy cold water.

I inclined my head slightly towards Glaedr, _what are we going to learn today Master? _I asked him, not particularly interested but I felt slightly uncomfortable standing there next to the great beast in silence and hoped that a conversation would take some of the agitation away.

He blinked his sun-colored eyes at me, the action seeming suddenly familiar and I remembered, as if in a long forgotten dream, the time when I had met the pack and the way Tala's golden eyes had bored into mine. I shook my head in an attempt to clear the images, which worked somewhat but the butterscotch irises remained as if burned into my brain. I realized that I missed them, even though I couldn't have known them for more than a couple of hours. They made me feel safe, secure, as if I somewhat belonged.

I focused on the present and realized that the great golden dragon was looking off to the distance somewhere, and I hoped that I hadn't missed his answer; he didn't really appreciate it when he had to repeat himself multiple times.

But then his voice, rumbling and almost too deep to make out replied, _we are going to the Stone of Broken Eggs, it is one of the few places where the dragons of old could nest without fear of being disturbed. _The strange tone in his voice made my mind suspicious, it was almost as if he were anxious, or unwilling to go, _but why is that? _I wondered to myself, but I couldn't think of any legible reason for the old dragon to resent going there, it was just a rock, right?

I would find out soon anyway, it couldn't be long before we would leave; we were just waiting for the one person that I wanted to talk to the most, but also didn't want to talk to, for fear of what might be said.

I sighed and turned to face the house once again and I jumped back a couple of feet when something appeared in front of my eyes. The black mass rearranged itself and I realized it was Dorran, his sleek onyx scales shining gold in the growing sunlight.

I growled in annoyance,_ where have you been?_ I asked irritably, exasperation coloring the tone of my thoughts almost to the point where I sounded angry, even to myself, but I didn't care as long as I got my message out.

He shrugged his monstrous shoulders, as if it didn't matter, wasn't relevant.

I sighed; I wasn't going to get any answers from him soon, so I pushed passed him and went to join Saphira in drinking the frozen fluid. My feet submerged in the mud as I neared the bank, but I carried on to the water and lowered my head, lapping up the melted ice, not because I was thirsty but for something to distract myself from him with.

But apparently he had other plans. I looked into the water and noticed a huge black form above my silver one and I sighed as his glimmering head appeared beside mine, his dark red tongue lashing out to catch the liquid and bring it back to his mouth. I had a feeling we wasn't exactly dying of thirst either.

I jerked my head from the stream and stalked back to the other two dragons, ignoring the deep growling chuckles coming from behind me. _Let's go, _I muttered to them, eager to be off the ground and as far away from him. I didn't know why I was acting like this, the emotions I was feeling were alien to me and I couldn't decipher them. I was confused to say the least, my brain was spiraling out of control and I felt myself slowly losing my mind, not in the insane way that most people did, but in the manner that every time I caught sight of him I instinctively cringed, but at the same time felt a sudden rush of exhilaration. On second thought, maybe I was going insane after all.

Glaedr nodded once, crouched, raising his enormous leathery wings as high as possible, then leapt into the air, his old joints creaking from strain. Saphira shot into the air next to him, her form light and graceful compared to his overly large body.

I was right on her tail as I ascended the sky, my wings pumping fast, almost straining against the wind, just anything to get away. But of course he wasn't far behind and every time I caught his eye he always smirked and I looked away, angry and frustrated.

I kept close to Saphira and closed my mind to his, I knew I was being stupid and childish, but I would have to get better control over myself before I actually spoke to him.

I sighed and Saphira looked over to me with anxious eyes, _tell me what is wrong, I've noticed that you and Dorran are avoiding each other, what happened? _Concern laced her voice, she truly cared about me.

I didn't answer for a while, I didn't know if I should tell her or not, _I won't pry, it's none of my business, _she muttered, giving a smile across to me.

_No, your right, there is something wrong. It's just that, he's been acting strange lately, and I don't really know how to respond. _I didn't know why I was telling her this, I guess it was because I wanted someone to confide in, someone to help me understand better.

She drifted closer to me and brushed her wing tip against mine, her eyes knowing and comprehending. _Well, it seems to me that Dorran might be acting this way because he too hasn't made up his feelings for you, maybe you two should just talk and try to straighten things out, it couldn't hurt seeing as you're about to claw each others throats out anyway._

I nodded, her idea couldn't do any more harm, maybe I would talk to Dorran, and I really hated fighting with him like this. Saphira flew ahead to catch up with Glaedr and I grudgingly opened my mind to the onyx dragon, apology and anxiety leaking through unwanted.

_You know I can read your emotions right? _He chuckled into my mind and I hissed in annoyance, my tail twitching from side to side with impatience.

He swept up and flew beside me, his eyes staring into mine, _I'm sorry for the way I've acted, I was just…confused. I didn't know how to act, and I apologize for making you uncomfortable and driving you so far as to avoid me._ His voice dripped with sincerity and I could do nothing but accept his apology, although what he was apologizing for was beyond me, wasn't it _my _fault that this had gone so far?

_Don't be sorry, it was me more than anything else, and I guess I'm more wound up seeing as a full moon's only a few days away. Why don't we just forget about this ridiculous façade and get on with this eccentric life that we are entangled in? _I suggested, it was so easy to get along with him, once you got passed his silent and brooding personality.

_Sounds good, _he replied, his voice happy and content.

_Why are we going to this place anyway seeing as all it's going to be is a bunch of rock and old prey bones?_ I asked, this trip was sure to be unexciting and threaten to put me to sleep.

He looked as if he wanted to say something but was restraining himself and I could tell he knew something that I didn't.

_What are you hiding from me?_ I growled suspiciously, my eyes narrowing to stare at his turned down face.

He looked up, his eyes innocent and wide, as if telling me I was crazy to suspect that he was keeping something from me.

_What do you mean?_ He asked, his voice guiltless and almost childlike.

I growled at him, low and accusing, _you know something, don't you? You know something about the place we're going to, but you're not telling me. Why?_

His face was smooth and expressionless and I flew closer to him, as if so he could whisper the information to me, but of course that wasn't necessary seeing as he could just talk to me with his mind anyway, but it was just a force of habit.

He sighed; he knew I wasn't going to give up any time soon. _Fine, I'm tired of lying to you, do you remember when I told you that the black egg was passed down from each pack member in hopes that one would be chosen for a dragon rider?_

_Yes, _I replied, annoyed that he had been lying to me all this time, didn't he trust me by now?

_Well, that part was true, but we weren't guarding it because we were hoping one of us would be a rider, it was because we were protecting it from the Shifters._

The name made my head go blank, _Shifters?_

_Yes, they are monsters that used to practically rule these lands, Tala knows more about them than I and Faolan do, she wouldn't share the knowledge of them with any one else, saying only that they were after the egg and we were to guard it with our lives, because if they got hold of it we would be doomed. And traveling here just reminded me of my duty, Tala was the one that gave me the egg when our village was attacked and she told me to keep it safe from the ones that could destroy us all._

I stared at him, my eyes wide and disbelieving, _there's a whole different race of creatures that threaten our existence more than any others and I didn't know about them?!_ I screeched, my heart pumping profusely, almost to the point of hyperventilation and I almost forgot to flap.

_Why did no one tell me of this!_ I yelled at him, my breath panting in fright. He rolled his eyes, as if it was irrelevant, _because there have been no Shifters since before the destruction of the Forsworn and Tala was only acting overcautiously. There is nothing to worry about, for all we know they've all died out._

My heart slowed almost back to normal, but a small trace of possibility lingered at the edges of my mind, _how do you know they don't exist anymore, how do you know they're not just biding their time and preparing to come back even stronger than before?_

_Because they're not, _he replied, as if that settled matters. I shook my head, _no matter what you say, we still need to pay a visit to Tala, this could be more dangerous than you think, maybe we should ask Oromis about them…?_

He sighed, _you'll be wasting your time, the elves didn't believe they existed even when the evidence was right in from of their faces, only the werewolves believed, although why I do not know. I guess we could go talk to Tala…_

I nodded and realized that we were nearing the cliff now, Glaedr and Saphira had already disappeared into one of the caves.

I back peddled with my wings, looking around as I entered the fire-blackened carving. Old egg shells crunched under my feet as I explored the inside, looking with wonder and imagining how the ancient dragons had lived. Despite what I had thought, this place was amazing, simple and uncivilized, but completely thought inspiring, sending my mind back in time.

My senses reached out and traveled the entire area of the rock and I was shocked to discover that I could actually sense the presences of the old dragons, as if they were still there, nesting and looking after their young.

But there was something else there too, something even more ancient than the dragons themselves. I closed my eyes and gripped the outside of the rock in my talons, traveling up the outside to enter another one of the caves. There was definitely something hidden in the structure, the abnormal magnetism drawing me closer, my mind filled with wonder. Suddenly my nose grazed the back of a cave and I opened my eyes and looked at the spot in the stone. There was a carving there, the shape resembling a tree with a heart indention in the center. It was small, about the size of a small coin, but the aura that surrounded it was so overpowering I almost collapsed on the spot.

Dorran's side brushed against mine as he regarded the sign silently, his brow furrowed in concentration.

There were claw scrapes brutally sliced into the stone around the picture, but the marks weren't from any creature I recognized, some were smaller than human hands, others larger and deeper than even a dragon was capable of.

_What are you two looking at? _Glaedr's voice rumbled in our heads, but we didn't reply, too captivated by what was in front of us that we couldn't have found our voices even if we wanted to.

There was a rush of air and then a bone shattering crack as the gigantic dragon landed on the rock and approached us, his thoughts annoyed and impatient, but as he squeezed in beside us and saw what we were staring at he stopped dead, shock and horror rolling off of him.

_This isn't good, _he muttered, looking over the scratches carved into the rock. On an impulse I touched the heart with a talon and it glowed silver as if burned, two words appeared beneath in flowing moon-colored script, _Gánga aptr._

_Go backwards, _the golden dragon muttered, mystified.

_What is this? _Dorran growled, his eyes stuck in place on the carving.

_It is one of the clues that leads to the Cavern of Souls, _his rumbling voice replied, and for the first time since I had known him I heard true fear in his voice.

_What does it mean, Master?_ I asked, never looking away from the strange marking.

_It means that all we have ever disbelieved is true, and that the demon race has returned, and if they discover the clues and manage to open the cavern, we are all truly doomed._

**Shifters play a big role in the plot obviously, sorry if you think the name's lame but when I first came up with them that was what I called them and I didn't want to change it, so deal with the stupidity, lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!****-reviews keep me writing people…**

**-Firesilk:D**


	46. Protector of all

**sorry it's been a while, but i haven't felt like writing and just now managed to force this chapter out of my head. the story gets good after this so be patient! lol.**

**claimer: I own most of this except the parts that i dont own...yeah**

46.-Protector of all

I sat on the polished wooden floor at the foot of the cot in our tree house, Faolan sitting above me, Dorran to my right, and Eragon and Saphira resting comfortably in the large dragon bowl, all their faces turned expectantly towards me.

Lessons had been cancelled early for the day so Oromis could converse with the Queen, so we were left to our own devises, which at the moment included absolutely nothing.

We should have been training anyway, but decided to take a break, we had been working our tails off for a whole month now, and with the war practically weeks from starting the stress-filled atmosphere was almost unbearable.

I sighed, "I think we should try to figure out what the symbol means, maybe something here in Ellesmèra could help, but it would be much easier if we wouldn't be recognized. If this thing is associated with the Shifters then we don't really want the elves thinking that the dragons and their riders are researching such dark creatures." I looked at Eragon as I said this, he was an older rider and more familiar with the boundaries of magic, maybe he knew a way of making us unrecognizable.

His brow creased under my stare, obviously conversing with his dragon behind him. Then his face brightened and he looked around at us, his eyes glancing over our features.

"Perhaps you can be disguised as elves, you already possess many of their features, we will just have to make them more prominent." He suggested, each of us nodded in reply, it was probably the best idea any of us could have come up with.

'Ok, can you do that for us?" I asked him, Dorran and Faolan remaining quiet throughout the conversation.

He nodded, got up and stretched, the muscles of his shoulders bunching forcefully under his tunic. He motioned for us to stand and we got to our feet, anxiety and excitement boiling in the pit of my stomach. I could sense Dorran's discomfort as he stood in front of Eragon, silently volunteering to go first.

Eragon smiled encouragingly at him, then closed his eyes and muttered something low in the ancient language, some of which Dorran and I had learned through Faolan's mind after his lessons with Oromis.

It didn't seem as if he had changed and I began to think that the spell hadn't worked, when suddenly Dorran turned to face me and I gasped as I saw his face. I hated to think this, but he was even more handsome than before, in a way that didn't exactly make him look more feline but in fact his features resembled Eragon's slightly more, elf-like, yet more rugged. The only difference apart from his face was his ears which tapered to a more pronounced point, identical to Boden's.

When he saw my shocked face his features suddenly became unsure and he looked back at Eragon, "What happened, did it go wrong?" he said angrily, feeling his face to see if he had a third eye or something.

Without speaking Faolan held up a mirror and Dorran gasped as he saw his new face, then composed his features, as if it didn't matter what he looked like.

He shrugged, "You next Kalanie", and pushed me in front of Eragon, who was looking slightly tired after such an energy consuming show of magic.

I stepped hesitantly in front of the rider, my stomach knotting uncomfortably. If this went wrong, I would kill Eragon, if I wasn't so messed up afterwards that I was unable to get my hands around his throat of course.

I closed my eyes and my muscles tightened, unsure what to expect seeing as Dorran hardly ever showed emotions so I wasn't sure if it would be painful or not.

"Are you sure this is the only way to go around Ellesmèra without being recognized?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Positive, humans are hardly ever allowed here without being a dragon rider; it would bring too many questions." Eragon replied.

I heard the rider mutter the spell once more, but I felt nothing and I was sure the spell hadn't worked. I opened my eyes and looked around at the others, confused by their faces. I grabbed for the mirror and almost dropped it as I saw my face. I looked exactly like an elf, almond shaped eyes, perfectly slanted eyebrows, my cheekbones were higher, but not as high as a real elf's, and my ears were pointed.

"Eragon, you _are_ able to turn us back to what we looked like before, aren't you?" I asked him, even though I was beautiful like this, I still preferred my other face, the one in which I actually looked human, plainer, but still human. Another form was going too far and I started to miss just being myself, before I became this weird creature I was now.

Eragon shrugged, "If you really want to go back to normal I could probably do it, but you might keep some elf features seeing as magic isn't so easily undone."

I sighed, "Oh well, at least now we can go talk to people and find out what they know about Shifters, is there a library or something around here?"

"There's a record of scrolls and books in Tialdarí hall, but if the elves never believed in the Shifters there wouldn't be any reference to them in their libraries would there?" Eragon stated, his brow creased in concentration.

"Maybe we will just have to wonder around, use our senses, and hope we find something." Dorran said, fiddling with one of his pointed ears.

"Let's get started then!" Faolan said, heading towards the staircase leading towards the ground, the rest of us following close behind.

We each split off in different directions, Eragon and Saphira heading towards the library to scan the pages with magic to see if there was anything indicating towards Shifters in their dust-lined pages.

Dorran headed towards the forest, using his senses to pick up anything unusual, and Faolan wondering towards the elven houses, his senses open and drawing in any strange vibes.

I walked with my eyes closed; trying to see where the aura that everything had was strongest. I don't know how long I walked for but my toes suddenly brushed rough bark. I remembered then that I hadn't picked up any new shoes since I lost one in the mud of the river bank, which had to be about three months ago. But I hadn't needed them seeing as how I was never one form for very long and the soft leaf-strewn ground didn't bother my feet very much anyway. In the end I had just taken the other shoe off, I didn't need it so why make my load any heavier, even if it was only a shoe.

My eyes opened and I found myself in front of the widest tree I had ever laid eyes on, it was no taller than the rest of its brethren, but its roots and limbs extended all over Ellesmèra, encasing the city in its magic and protection.

I didn't know why I had ended up here, but when I opened my senses I jumped back in shock, the tree was _alive, _as in thinking and feeling, human even.

I climbed over the roots and brushed my hand over the trunk, the bark was soft and almost velvety underneath my hands, unlike the tree-like wood of its roots. There was a hollow in the center of the tree larger than my head and I reached inside, running my hands along the rim and resting my head against the plant.

I could feel its intelligence, and I knew that it saw every creature as one; no individuals existed in its mind. The world was one, as it should have been, free from war and poverty. A world in which everyone lived in peace. If only.

I think I fell asleep there, the atmosphere was so peaceful, the air thrumming with the intellect of the tree, and I wondered mildly how the tree came to be like that, but then with magic, I supposed anything was possible.

My dreams centered around the tree, I kept thinking there was something there, beneath its many roots, something important, but then the image twisted and dark shapes flitted across my mind, their eyes glowing red and teeth dripping with saliva.

Then suddenly I woke up, my eyes flashing open and my body tensing for an attack. I had that hair-raising feeling that someone was watching me and I looked around wildly, my fingers vibrating slightly as I controlled the need to morph and fight. My eyes met a pair of tawny ones and I relaxed somewhat. A figure leapt from one of the many branches above me, a shock of blond hair falling over his ocher eyes. I sighed in relief, "Boden," then winced as I said his name, he didn't know who I was and I wasn't supposed to know his name either.

He regarded me curiously, "I haven't seen you around here before, where do you hail from?" his voice was just as musical as before, this time supporting a hint of inquisitiveness.

I scanned my mind quickly, attempting to recall one of the other few elven cities. "Sílthrim, that's where I come from." I replied rapidly, smiling timidly in hopes that he would believe me. He seemed to, but I could tell he saw something that made me apart from the other elves and I knew he knew I wasn't a complete one, but he acted as if he didn't care, which I guessed he shouldn't seeing as he himself had golden hair when others had dark or silver.

"If you do not mind my asking, what is your name?" he said, his golden eyes never leaving mine.

"My name is Casiphia." I responded, remembering the name I had used when I first met Eragon.

"That's a beautiful name, and suits you seeing as it means silver, and your eyes just happen to be that color." He smiled, obviously thinking it was a good coincidence, which it was seeing as it had been Dorran's mother's name.

"What does your name mean then?" I asked him, smiling slightly at the strange conversation.

He grimaced, "Blond, my mother wasn't exactly overjoyed when I was born with fair hair." He smiled shamefully and sat cross-legged next to me on the root I was resting on. It was dark so I had obviously slept for a few hours, the others would be angry when they found out I was sleeping on the job.

"Why do you not just change it with magic then?" I asked, eager to continue the conversation if it meant being safe from the other's wrath for a few more minutes.

He smiled, "My mother tried that, but when I was in control of my magic I turned it back again, it is who I am, and if I get bullied for it then so be it, I'm not changing just so others would like me." His words made sense, why change to fit in? Just be yourself and work with that. His logic made him more admirable and I wondered how old he was, elves could live forever after all and he was pretty wise already, he must have been many years older than I was.

"You're very good at acting wise, you know that right?" I teased, grinning at his handsome face in the concealed moonlight.

"Who's acting?" he laughed back, his face radiating the joy he was feeling and his musical voice echoed around the small clearing in which we were in the center of.

I smiled and looked down, thinking about why I had been drawn here to this tree in the first place, other than because it had a human mind.

His face turned serious out of the corner of my eye and I saw him observe my face, his brow furrowed in concentration. "What are you thinking? You seem distracted" he asked, his voice concerned and leaking sincerity.

"It's nothing, just that, I was meant to be looking for something, and then I fell asleep, so now my friends are going to be angry with me. Not that I'm scared of them or anything, but they're going to be pretty disappointed."

"What were you looking for? Maybe I could help." He said, his eyes wide with helpfulness.

I felt that I could trust him, I mean, he was a misfit too so who did he have to tell? He may even be able to help us so we would be finished quicker, after all, the fate of the land rested on finding the Vault of Souls before the Shifters.

I sighed, "We're looking for anything containing information on Shifters, or the Vault of Souls to be precise, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" I asked the last part in the ancient language, knowing that you can't lie in the tongue.

"I do," he replied in the same language, "But I'm afraid I cannot help you, I have no idea what Shifters are, nor where the Vault of Souls is, but I will help you look if you need an extra mind."

I smiled, "Well seeing as one of my companions is brain dead I'm sure an extra one would be pretty helpful." He laughed as I said this, and then frowned as I attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Go to sleep Casiphia, I will wake you if anyone comes looking for you."

I smiled gratefully and let unconsciousness overcome me.

**nect chapter will hopefully be up soon, so dont give up on me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!-if you want me to continue this story you'll review like crazy, lol.**

**-Firesilk:D**


	47. Betrayal

**sorry it's been a while, working on a story for twilight and couldnt be bothered to write this, but i managed to get this chapter out for my adoring fans:P**

**some of you are going to hate me for this chapter and all i have to say is, it will get better, trust me:D**

**claimer:I own pretty much everything except some of the characters and places :D**

47.-Betrayal

I woke to feel the sun hot against my skin and instead of rough bark I could feel something softer and earthier-smelling. My eyes fluttered open and I squinted in the bright light, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and propping myself up into a sitting position. I stared around wildly, how had I gotten here? I was in a field of flowers, every color imaginable obscuring my vision, the fresh scent making my head dizzy with happiness. I wasn't alone though and I turned to face Boden who was beside me, his eyes closed and his face turned up to soak in the sun, a stunning smile on his lips and his golden hair seeming to glow in the brilliant light.

"You sleep like a rock, you didn't even stir when I moved you, did you take anything before running into me that I should know about?" he asked, his voice laughing but his eyes remaining closed.

I snorted and stood, deciding not to answer and get into a huge argument. Besides, the others _had _to be wondering where I'd got to by now, I must have been gone for hours, almost a whole day even. Plus it was a full moon in two days, so it wasn't exactly smart that I was wondering around on my own, who knows what I could get up to?

I trod delicately over the plants, attempting to avoid squishing too many, when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew who's it was before I turned.

"Thank you for making sure nothing ate me, I appreciate it." I said, turning to see Boden's face and noticing a new twinkle in his tawny eyes. I frowned at him and he smirked, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Would you care to walk with me through the gardens, with the full moon coming even more flowers are in bloom and some of them are quite spectacular." He suggested, his hand still reaching towards me, a smile still planted on his face.

I thought for a moment, a couple more hours away couldn't hurt, right? I mean, the others were probably busy researching their own ideas and stuff now and I was sure I wouldn't be of much help to them at the moment anyway.

"Sure, why not." I said, entwining my fingers in his as we made our way through the beautiful hordes of extravagant plants.

As happy as I was, I couldn't help but notice a faint tingle of regret in my heart, was it right to get involved with someone other than the person that you might perhaps have feelings for?

I was confused, but decided that I would dwell on that later and just enjoy the moment. We walked through the many orchards, sometimes encountering other elves, but we stayed away from them, enjoying their music from a distance.

I was having fun, every time I looked over to Boden he was beaming, his whole face alight with joy from just being out in the sun. We neared at patch of trees coming to the end of one of the gardens and we entered, the atmosphere changing in front of my eyes. One moment it was sunny and bright, then it suddenly adapted a green-hued light, the new glow strangely comforting and warm. The air seemed to pulsate with humidity and the coming of spring.

He led me through the thick trunks, weaving effortlessly around them, his feet accustomed to the uneven ground and treacherous roots.

I did my best to keep up and not trip over too many obstacles because elves were meant to be swift and agile, and also because it would make me seem like an uncoordinated fool.

When I was unable to see the meadow from where we had come from, even with my enhanced vision, Boden suddenly stopped and turned to face me, his expression nervous and searching. An uneasy feeling settled into the pit of my stomach as I saw his gaze flicker to my lips, then back to my eyes as if asking something. Both of my hands were entwined with his now and his grip was firm and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape from him, unless I morphed of course. But then did I want to ruin this? Did I really want to pass up this opportunity, especially when there might be someone else I would consider before the elf in front of me?

My head swam with these questions and I looked up, startled to realize that his face was only inches from mine now, his beautiful eyes smoldering and inclining down towards me.

My heart rate accelerated to almost the point of hyperventilation. His lips were almost on mine, I could feel his warm breath against my skin and I could hear his heart thumping almost as loud as mine. Then suddenly his lips touched mine lightly, and in that instant his hands loosened and I did the first thing that came to my head. I jumped back and ran, keeping my eyes ahead and running deeper into the forest. He didn't have a chance of catching me; I was reaching wolf speed and was going faster than even an elf was capable of. The trees whipped passed me and my hair knotted around my face, tangling in tree branches and leaves.

I had no idea why I was doing this, why was I running? All he had wanted to do was kiss me after all, no need to overreact. But it just didn't feel right kissing him, it just felt as if something was missing, and I couldn't take it, I was too confused. I was running away from my thoughts, my body vibrating dangerously, but I still kept in control, I wasn't changing just yet.

I ran until I was so tired I couldn't carry on any longer, my legs were shaking, not with the need to morph, but from the strain of running for that long, it must have been hours.

I slowed to a walk and turned around, my thighs burning and my knees wobbling hazardously. I vaguely noticed that my feet were bleeding in several places from not wearing anything on them, but I didn't care at that point. I was on the verge of tears, and I didn't cry often, my brain hurt so bad from thinking about the endless thoughts it made up that my head was throbbing.

I wiped the tears angrily from my face, there was absolutely no need to get all worked up over nothing, or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself. I would just go back and pretend like nothing happened; I doubted Boden would bring it up anyway. I probably hurt him by rejecting him like that and I knew I had to apologize, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that at that moment.

I wondered slowly through the forest, it had lost its marvel as I had ran and now all it looked like to me was a bunch of old and rotting trees, dark and depressing. I sensed a familiar presence and followed it, surprised that someone was this far from Ellesmèra. It grew stronger as I got closer and I emerged at the edge of a clearing and stopped frozen at what I saw.

It was Dorran, with a girl elf. They were kissing.

It was too much, I swayed on my feet, my head growing light and my vision spinning. I shook violently, I couldn't stand it any longer, I morphed into my dragon form and charged into the clearing. I screeched a roar so forceful that the trees for miles around shook with my rage, but I didn't care, she just needed to disappear.

I jumped high into the air, my wings propelling me slightly, then dove down, heading straight for the beautiful brown haired elf. Her eyes were wide and I could see the silver reflection of my enraged form glistening in her irises.

Dorran had looked up in surprise but his face supported another look. He was smiling.

I had lost it, fire gushed from my jaws and engulfed the girl, the blistering heat traveling across the dried ground and igniting everything in its path. The forest around me lit up in flames but all I could focus on was the boy in front of me. His face was amused, his dark eyes glinting in the flames with a light that I had never seen before. Two words came out of his mouth and they stung me so deep that I actually gasped in shock and pain.

"Jealous much?"

The elf had survived by her magic and was standing next to _him_, her dark eyes wide but her face smiling as well.

I couldn't take it any more; I roared in defeat and leapt into the sky, breaking through the thick canopy, tears streaming down my face and stinging my eyes painfully. I just couldn't believe it; I would never have imagined that he was even capable of doing something so low, so painful. The force of his actions ripped a hole in my chest where my heart was meant to be and I let out a lone, heartbroken sob.

I didn't know what to do, what was the point of living is there was nothing to live for anymore?

But then I realized I was wrong, there was an even more important thing to live for. Saving Alagaësia. And I wasn't going to let the actions of one foolish boy get in the way of my destiny. He had done his part; he had made me a dragon and werewolf, and completely ruined my life. I didn't need him anymore; I could survive without him, no matter how painful it was.

I flew back to the tree house to be confronted with a confused and wary Faolan. I didn't tell him what had happened, just that something terrible had occurred concerning his brother and that I was leaving and perhaps never coming back. I smiled sadly at him and hugged him fondly, he was the closest thing to a brother I had ever had and I was going to miss him horribly.

"I will always love you Kalanie, no matter what happens. I just wish I could make you stay, but I know you too well now to know that anything I say won't help. I'm going to miss you sister. I'll be sure to kill Dorran for you when I hunt him down." He smiled slightly then and watched me as I flew away. I didn't go too far, just far enough that nobody would know where I was. I landed in one of the other riders' house, cutting my mental link of completely from everyone so that I was untraceable. I went to the middle of the house and curled up around the statue in the middle. I noticed that every one of the houses had some kind creature in the middle, this one had a carving of two bears looking into a lake and I remembered that the one we had been living in had had two foxes running around each other on it. Then Eragon's had had the two pale arms entwining around each other, and I remembered that I hadn't said good bye to him and Saphira yet. I cast my mind out, shying away from the consciousnesses that weren't Saphira's or her riders'.

I suddenly recognized a mind pattern as Saphira's and told her that I was going. She asked no questions and I told her to tell Eragon as soon as was possible. _Good luck, may the stars watch over you, _she said and I smiled to myself at the simple, yet meaningful gesture. I thanked her then retreated into my own mind, wondering what to do next. I couldn't stay so close to him, that much was obvious, so naturally the other side of the country was an ideal place to be.

Thinking about traveling made me remember the pack and as I looked at the bear stature idly I remembered the small lake that only I had been able to see my reflection in. I realized that I wanted to go back there, back to the families and normalness, or as normal as a pack of werewolves could be anyway.

I stood and stretched my wings, it was a pretty long journey, but of course I couldn't risk flying there, I might get spotted too easily, so I would have to run. I morphed into the giant silver wolf that I had grown to love and leapt from the tree, a jump that would have killed any normal creature, and streaked into the dark forest, leaving the people I loved and all of my problems behind as I let the animal inside of me come out and take over my mind.

**so, Dorran was cheating on her huh, bet you didnt see that coming, lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!-reviews get chapters writen people, lol.**

**-Firesilk:D**


	48. Repeating history

**wow, two chapter in two days, sorry but i guess i just couldsnt keep you waiting for very long, lol. so in this chapter you finally find out what Shifters are, yay, hope you like it and it isnt too confusing. if ur brain hurts after this, just review and i'll tell you basicaly what she says about them:D**

**claimer: two page long history lesson of Shifters deffinalty belongs to me, as does most of the plot, characters, and places. some goes to CP though, hmph.**

48.-Repeating history

I ran for a whole day, never stopping to rest, drink, or even hunt for that matter. I just wanted to get away, the image of that elf and _him_ was just too much to bear and I was afraid that if I slept it would be the picture that haunted my nightmares.

My paws were caked with mud and my fur hung in huge clumps of grass and dirt off my body. It was uncomfortable, but small luxuries like being clean weren't exactly within my abilities at that moment.

It was growing dark now and the forest seemed to shift around me, the normal calls and rustling of the day creatures being replaced by the eerie silence and occasional shriek of the nocturnal.

I knew I was close to the pond now, I could smell the faded scents of many different generations of wolves, the pine needle and musky smell of fur never left me as I grew closer, the scents becoming increasingly powerful as I neared the water.

I emerged into the familiar clearing, the only difference being the absence of the surviving werewolves. The water remained in place, the surface never rippling and the moonlight casting across the surface turning it to liquid silver. It seemed to glow as I approached and I let the icy water lap sluggishly over my front paws making them adopt a more prominent metallic color.

I looked down at my reflection remembering that I was the only one able to do so. My fur was duller than normal and being covered head to paw in dirt wasn't the only reason, I could see it in my eyes and I was shocked to discover that I looked almost dead, zombie-like even.

Losing Dorran must have had an even bigger affect on me that I had thought, and the disturbing thing was that I hadn't even noticed myself changing, and that scared me.

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry, I had to let him go, he loved that elf more than me and I had to accept that. I was over whelmed with the feeling that I wanted to hurt him, make him pay for how much he had hurt me. I promised myself there and then that the next time I saw him he would not go away unscathed.

For perhaps the second time in my life I felt truly alone, and this time I had no friends to comfort me because I had left them all behind. I opened my senses, reaching for the presence of even the tiniest creature just to remind myself that the world wasn't completely empty.

I was stunned to discover though that there was something at the bottom of the lake, I could feel it there, seeming to throb with life. I opened my eyes and looked deep into the lake and noticed that around the center there was a tiny part that was considerably lighter that the rest.

Without thinking I dove in, the liquid silver engulfing my body as I sank deeper into the crystalline waters. It was surprisingly clear beneath the surface and I propelled myself down, reaching powerfully with my legs and clawing at the water. _Dog paddle, _I thought amusedly, and reached the bottom, my lungs feeling light and I wasn't in desperate need to take a breath just yet. There was a small rock in the middle and I nudged it with my paw. It rolled over and I realized that it was attacked to some kind of chain. I pulled the rock and it came free, the chain coming with it easily.

I reached for the surface and my head broke through, oxygen swimming gladly down my throat and refueling my lungs. I swam to the bank with the object in my mouth and walked soaking wet out of the water. I shook my fur and spat out the stone, examining it between my paws.

It looked like some kind of pearl about the size of a coin with silver wrapped around it, connecting it to the silver chain. It was obviously a necklace but it felt strange, like something was inside, or meant to be. I looked closer and saw that there was a crack down the center of the pearly stone and what I had taken to be just a simple silver ring was actually a snake that had circled itself around it, the figures eyes glowing a dull sapphire.

The same snake as the dagger, sword, and door handle, I had seen it so many times, and yet still had no idea what it meant. I sighed and flicked the chain around my neck, its presence was oddly comforting against my chest and I made my way back into the ever present trees in what was hopefully the way to Zithas, the werewolves destroyed village where I hoped the pack would be.

As I neared the buildings I could still smell the remains of the smoke but it was much fainter now having been around three months since the fire. I still didn't know how it had started but if the wolves were indeed here then perhaps one of them would know.

I morphed back into my new human/elf form and was surprised to find that the necklace hadn't merged with my body the way that my clothes did. There as obviously some kind of magic about it, but I tucked the stone into my shirt so that it didn't draw attention to itself.

I walked into the village and lowered my eyes at the stares of the tanned and wind-burned faces of the wolf people. There were some fully morphed wolves roaming and using their strength to help restore the village to its old self. But they all stopped what they were doing when they saw me, a few even started to follow me as I made my way along the concealed pathways.

Tala came out of one of the wooden houses and walked up to me, her face curious and her golden eyes questioning.

"What is it that brings you here on your own, Daughter of the Night, where is Dorran and his brother?" her voice was still like wind chimes and being in this village made me happy because no matter what was happening in the rest of the land, here it was always the same and remained unchanging.

I sighed, "I have come here for some answers, Dorran and Faolan are training and along our journey we have discovered some strange symbols and markings, and I was wondering if you knew what they meant." I looked around at the many curious eyes regarding me, "And if you don't mind, is there somewhere more private we could talk?" I asked, smiling slightly at her. I wondered what I looked like, dripping wet and my eyes empty from having my heart broken; I must have been a mess.

She looked at my eyes and nodded, gesturing with her hand for me to follow as she made her way back inside what was obviously her house. I entered and looked around at the vast array of glowing candles and new furniture, replacing the chairs and tables that had perished in the fire.

She dragged two chairs in front of each other and sat, leaving me no choice but to take the other. I folded myself onto the chair suddenly realizing how tired I was from running all day non stop. I shook my head to clear it from drowsiness and looked at her face, watching for a change in expression as I started to talk, but her features remained smooth and curious.

"Ok, well, first of all, do you know what Shifters are?" I asked her, getting straight to the point.

She recoiled as if slapped and her eyes turned surprised, but she answered my question anyway, "Yes, they're an old race that hasn't been seen since before the dragon wars with the elves. You see, werewolves have always been in Grimshaw, they just haven't always been able to transform into humans. When the elves came to these lands and established their villages they pushed the abnormally large wolves out of their territories, and naturally they didn't really appreciate that.

"During the dragon wars many wolves were killed and they grew to hate the giant lizards, and that hatred was shared by a few other beings. These, surprisingly, were a group of elves that greatly resented the peace between their race and the dragons, and one young and foolish elf even attempted to kill one. But of course it didn't work out the way it had planned and the elf was near-death, when a wondering wolf sensed the slowly disappearing soul and went to investigate.

"The soul communicated with the wolf's mind and they discovered that they both shared the same great rage towards the dragons, and the wolf agreed to let the elf's soul reside in its body so that they might attempt to destroy the dragons together.

"After a while, thought, the two souls converged and the creature found that it could transform into both human and wolf. The newly formed werewolf, first of its kind, went back to the group of dragon hating elves and told them what had happened, and the other elves hunted down willing wolves and soon joined forces, leaving their empty elf bodies behind to take on a new and stronger form.

"The werewolves lived secretly and no one knew about their existence, until one day one of the oldest werewolves was out hunting and as the deer it had caught died it realized that it could sense its departing soul, and instead of allowing it to fly up, the wolf made it enter its body, and it soon found that it was able to transform into the deer as well.

"Some of the other werewolves realized the power of this discovery and soon became the first of the Shifters. But they discovered that, with that many souls inside one person's body, the others have to continually shrink to fit them all, and they started to lose all of their senses and became less human and more animalistic and started to live by their instincts instead of their minds.

"The werewolves that hadn't taken on any more souls saw what was happening and started to stop them, because when a Shifter took on an animal of great power their senses gave way to a predatory instinct and they started to hunt anything they came across. They were strong with the power of many animals, but the werewolves were faster and were able to think for themselves, and therefore able to hunt them down, that is why we're faster than normal wolves, we have the speed of elves and wolves combined."

My mind digested all of this new information, so Shifters were able to transform into any animal once they absorb one of the souls? Then what did that make me and…Dorran, it hurt to say his name, were we Shifters now? I knew I wasn't the same person I had been before _he_ had come, and I supposed we were Shifters. I promised myself then though that I would never absorb another soul, there was no way I wanted to become even less like myself, no matter how powerful I would become.

"Then what's this? I found it in the moon pond." I said, reaching for the necklace and handing it to her. When it rested in her palm she flinched back in shock and dropped it with a gasp, her butterscotch eyes wide and her hand hanging limp.

"I never thought I would ever see one of these again…" she muttered almost inaudibly to herself, staring down at the glowing orb.

"What is it Tala?" I asked her, afraid to touch the thing that had just harmed her.

"It is a Shifter talisman, a group of werewolves made them so that when they killed a Shifter the souls that burst out of the body travel into the necklace and not into the werewolf, because they naturally enter the nearest living magical being. And the fact that this one is cracked is most troubling, it means that whoever broke it has absorbed the souls, and that the Shifters roam this land once again."

**wow, feel sorry for Tala having to say all that, but of course that was totally important, so if you just skipped over it you're probably not gonna undertsand the rest of the story, so sorry if that part was boring but you kinda needed to read it:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!-chapter wont come up unless you review...**

**-Firesilk:D**


	49. Rose of darkness

**only one more chapter to go until i reach 50, wow i have like no life, lol. horrible little surprise in this chapter, hope you hate/love it:D**

**claimer: yes i totally own this (thats what i would say if i was CP, which im not...)**

49.-Rose of darkness 

I stared at the werewolf wide-eyed, mentally locking away the information she had just told me. Then I remembered something else I had meant to ask her about, seeing as no one else knew much about it.

"Tala, what exactly is the wolf sword?" I said curiously, realizing with regret that Angela still guarded it, somewhere in the mountains.

She sighed, "That sword belonged to the very first of the werewolves and it only appears for a person if they are to accomplish some great feat that is to aid the werewolves in their quest to take back the land that was once theirs."

Once again I was being told about my destiny and I cringed involuntarily, I hated the fact that there was something of great power controlling my very life.

"Here is my final question, what is the truth about the black dragon egg, how did it really come to be in the packs' possession?" This question had been biting at my mind for months now. …Dorran, I shuddered at the name, hadn't been able to tell me of its origin and I hoped that the leader of the wolves would know something about it.

Her eyes took on a look of sadness and her golden orbs dulled considerably, "That egg was kept by the wolves after the dragon wars, hoping that one of us would become a rider and lead our race to take back our lands," _He_ had told me as much. "But a few months ago two creatures flew above our village, searching for the egg, and fighting each other for the right to keep it. One was this huge flying bird-type monster, the other a great bird made entirely of crackling flames, a Phoenix; something that hadn't been seen in these lands for many millennia. We knew what they wanted and I passed the egg to the nearest wolf, which just happened to be Dorran, and told him to flee and guard it with his life. He managed to escape just before our whole life burst into flames around us and we were forced to take shelter by the moon pond."

I stared at her, the story of what had happened seemed surreal, but at the same time I believed it, what else could have made a village erupt into flames, besides a dragon that is.

"Thank you for telling me this, it has helped me to understand what I am up against, and perhaps even how to defeat them. But now I must go, it was definitely good to see you again." I needed to get out of there fast, now that I knew what Shifters were I was scared, their power greatly outmatched my own. But maybe that didn't matter, maybe, as Tala had said; the fact that I could actually think straight would be my greatest weapon.

She smiled at me and I left, noticing that it was now sunrise, the fiery sky overhead filtering bright through the forest trees. A few wolves and humans worked slowly on repairs, having probably been out there all through the night as well.

I disappeared into the trees, feeling more alone than ever, I knew deep down that I was meant to save the land with Dorran, but I just couldn't bring myself to face him ever again, he had trampled my heart, chewed, and spit it out, I could never forgive him for that.

I wondered idly through the forest, not watching where I was going, and not caring either. If I died right there it would be a blessing, I just didn't care about anything anymore. No, that wasn't true. I cared about the people that were being victimized everyday, every second, by the unforgiving empire, and I was their only hope of leading them to victory. At least that was what I kept being told anyway.

I was startled from my thoughts when I realized where my feet had led me and unwanted tears welled to my eyes, wow I was becoming such a crybaby. In front of me stood my house, or what was left of it anyway. The strange thing, though, was that even as tears traveled down my cheeks I didn't feel anything, didn't feel sadness, or anger, nothing.

What _he _had done was definitely leaving its mark in my mind.

I picked my way through the overgrown weeds and shrubbery, not caring when the thorns dug into the undersides of my feet. All that was left was a pile of almost unrecognizable blackened wooden beams that had supported the house and the iron skeleton of my grandmothers' cauldron-type thing, and surprisingly, the remains of the potion were there too, apparently unable to be washed away by rain or absorbed into the earth. I bent down and touched the liquid cautiously, waiting for my fingers to start burning or something. But instead the substance was cool on my skin, the mixture taking on a silvery hue when it left my fingertips, then returned back to its normal brown color.

I looked around and entered the section that had been our kitchen, the remains of the dining table poking out of the soggy rubble with termite holes running the length of the wood. I rummaged around and soon found a bottle that hadn't been broken, and I carried it back to the potion, my hands bleeding painlessly. I scooped as much of the mixture as I could; it had to be useful for something didn't it? Why else had my grandmother slaved over the bubbling foul-smelling liquid for as long as I could remember? When the glass was full I attached it to my belt, not the smartest thing to do but it was all I could think of at that point seeing as I had no bags or anything.

I sighed, there was a reason I had been dreading of coming here. I slowly made my way back into the forest, towards my grandmothers' grave. I didn't feel like flying, knowing that I would get there faster if I did, and I was trying to prolong my visit as long as possible.

The sun was high in the sky when I finally arrived, the air seeming to turn green with the sunlight filtering from between the treetops. I emerged into the rose-filled clearing, remembering what had occurred here not three months before. Her crystalline grave was how we had left it, the surface dazzling in the bright light and near-to blinding me as I advanced towards it, my eyes dry and under control for once.

I knelt beside the tomb, my hand trailing over the smooth, diamonded surface, over the forever encased roses and over the flowing black writing that _he _had created. My eyes rested on the roses though; there was something different about them. Then I noticed, one of the crystal roses was a glimmering onyx, how I hadn't realized it earlier I had no clue. I stroked the velvety surface, feeling his power and his very presence. My heart clenched and even though I pretty much hated his guts right now I still missed him being here, keeping me company, I really hated being alone.

I don't know how long I stayed there, one hand on the black rose, staring into space, but I could feel, as it grew darker, the full moon rising and the predatory side of my mind overtaking my human side, and I felt power surge through me, turning me into my wolf form.

I hated it when my mind was not my own and my body could do pretty much whatever it pleased, I leapt up and ran into the trees, passed the countless rose bushed and into the eerie silence of the forest. It had to be the one night every month when the entire woods was quiet, the small and easy prey animals obviously knew that there were things out there only to happy to eat them tonight.

In the distance I could hear the many different howling calls of the wolves, each unique and various pitches, the only sounds that echoed around the entire forest.

I felt a sudden urge to join them in their hunting, but I supposed I was getting better at self control because I was able to resist and continue in the opposite direction, into the darkness.

The bottle full of potion had obviously been too much to morph into my body because it hung from around my waist on Dorran's belt, swinging in time with my bunching muscles, along with the Shifter talisman around my neck. My claws sank deeper into the soft earth and my breaths came in pants as I continued on, the freedom of which I ran sending sensations of enjoyment through my body, I felt like I was flying, going at speeds that far surpassed any other land animal definitely had its advantages. I recalled why I was able to do that too, the werewolves had the strength of elves and wolves combined, making it easier to catch the Shifters, maybe it would aid me to hunt them down as well.

Suddenly a scent washed up my nose and I followed it, it smelt amazing, like the forest, but slightly different, fresh and pine-needle-y, but also kind of dark and mysterious, strange.

I sped through the forest, my nose near the floor, tracking the smell. I didn't know why I was, but it gave me something to do, I thought.

But then the scent faded and disappeared completely and I slowed down, confused, how could that had just…gone?

I shook my head, why did it matter anyway? My feet padded forward and I came across a large black rock that looked like some sort of mountain. I traveled around it and came across a cave carved into the side of stone, and entered, suddenly realizing how tired, and hungry, I was. I curled up on the hard rocky floor at the back of the cavern and closed my eyes, discovering that if I wasn't running my wolf instincts remained at bay, dormant and un-disturbing.

I must have slept for only a few hours because when I woke up it was still dark out. I looked around, wondering what had woken me for I was still tired and knew I could easily sleep more.

Something big and dark lingered at the entrance of the cave, its movements almost silent and incredibly stealthy in the noiseless forest behind it. My hackles raised and I leapt to my paws, my silver fur bristling and my claws scratching at the rock covered ground.

The creature regarded me silently, its eyes so dark that I couldn't even see if it was looking at me or somewhere else. It cocked its head to one side, as if trying to decide something, and took a step closer, its moves hesitant and cautious.

Then suddenly its deep and familiar voice growled, "K-Kalanie?" its tone one of disbelief and relief at the same time. I stood rigid, my breathing stopped completely and my eyes widened in amazement.

It was Dorran, I was sure of it.

I growled and leapt, there was no way he was going to get away unharmed this time.

**hehe, Kalanie's gonna kill him...:D cant wait to write it, hehehe. ugh, my fingers hurt after an all-day guitar hero marathon so it was like torture to write this, but it was worth it coz i won:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!- tons of love to everyone that has, i'd list all your names but it would be too long:D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	50. Imposter

** YAY CHAPTER 50!!!!!!!!**

**way sorry SnowChika, but couldnt not update this chapter, i just like it too much :D**

**claimer: i own everything that isnt in eragon or eldest (not Brisingr yet coz it hasnt come out so even if some of this stuff (way unlikely) is in there, its still mine:D)**

**...no other comment :D**

50.- Imposter

I pinned him to the ground, my claws digging deep into his fur and my teeth grabbing at any part of him I could, I could feel my fangs puncher his skin and draw blood, but he deserved it for what he had done, leading me on, only to grab my heart and rip if from my chest.

He looked up at me in surprise but started fighting back, his sheer muscle greatly outmatching my own, and he pushed me onto my back, standing on my paws so I was immobilized. So much for me beating him to a pulp.

I growled in annoyance and anger, pushing with my legs as hard as I could, but he outweighed me and it didn't do much good. I was stuck, with the person I hated most in the world at that point, as my captor.

I tried snapping at his face but he leaned back in time, still keeping his large paws on my legs.

_Any particular reason you just attacked me?_ He asked, actual curiosity in his voice, _I can't have hurt you __that __much with what I did._

I stared at him, appalled, _how can you seriously say that?! I have the right to kill you after what you did!_

He looked back at me; _you want to kill me because I left? I only did it for your own good; I was ruining your life and destroying you!_

I had been about to reply but I shut my mouth, confusion washed through me, _what do you mean? You only left me for a month, but you came back, I'm angry because of what I saw and what you said to me in the forest!_

Now it was apparently his turn to be confused, _what are you talking about? I was gone for more than four months!_

_No…I just left you in Ellesmèra… _

_Ellesmèra? I've never been there in my life, what the hell are you talking about?!_

_But we were there for three months…_

He looked at me as if I was mentally unstable, _no…I've been wondering around in the forest for four months, this is the first time I've seen you in ages. Great greeting by the way, trying to kill me and everything, _he smiled and I realized that I hadn't seen a smile like that in four months. I was still unsure though, _how do I know you're not lying and you're just trying to confuse me and make me forget what you did?_ I asked accusingly, suddenly remembering that he was still on top of me and I shifted uncomfortably, but he didn't seem to notice, he was staring straight at me, thinking.

_Uh…Dorran…my legs are going numb…_ I suggested, wiggling my toes to make a point. He seemed to come to his senses and leapt up, morphing into his human form, something that was virtually impossible for me to do on a full moon, but he had had many years of training.

I scrambled to my feet and sat on my haunches, looking at him intently, trying to tell if he was telling the truth and if he really didn't know what had happened in Ellesmèra.

He smiled and reached for my paw and I felt some new energy flow into my body from his hand, causing my skin to tingle under my thick silver fur. Then I realized that I was morphing and stood up in my human form, looking at him in amazement.

"How did you do that? It's a full moon, how was that even possible?"

He grinned, instantly lighting the entire cave, "I just gave you some of my power, just enough to morph you, it's nothing really, you'll be able to do it yourself in a couple of months I'll bet." He looked away from me then, glancing around the dark cave, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"You still haven't proved to me that you really didn't kiss that elf in the woods." I said, my voice echoing around the cavern.

He turned back to me, something glinting hard in his eyes, "Why on earth would I kiss someone else? You are the only one I would even consider." I stopped breathing as he said this and I stared at him, unable to say a word.

"You say you want proof, I've thought of a way to prove it to you that I'm telling the truth." And as he said this he closed the few steps between us, laid a gentile hand on my chin, tilting my face upwards, and touched his lips to mine. I stood there, frozen, unable to think, react, do anything.

Then a torrent of images cascaded into my head, memories of what Dorran had done in the past four months after leaving me. It showed a taloned hand crushing a burnt log into splinters, his pain seeping through our connection, his guilt, his remorse, regret, everything. He blamed himself for what had happened to me, he blamed himself for everything, in his eyes, everything that had gone wrong had been his doing.

I felt a tear drip down my cheek and wrapped my arms around his waist, embracing him as we kissed, his mouth moving against mine. I felt his strong arms snake around and clasp behind my back, locking me in place. Nothing in his memories involved traveling to Ellesmèra, training, or kissing the elf. This was the real Dorran, the one I loved, which I admitted freely now, and the one I would die for without hesitation. But if this was the real one, who had I been traveling, sharing ideas, knowledge, and a house with? I shuddered, a stranger, and imposter, perhaps even someone working against us, a spy.

God had I been stupid not to notice it before.

The mind flow stopped and I focused on kissing Dorran, his lips were soft but had a hard edge to them, his lips quick and urgent against mine. My breaths were coming in gasps but I didn't want to stop, didn't want this to be over. But eventually I couldn't take it anymore and had to breathe otherwise I was seriously risking blacking out right there on the spot.

I pushed back from him, ignoring his protests, and gulped down air, his hands remaining around me, his nose at my neck, trailing along my jaw, inhaling my scent. I suddenly realized that it was light out, the sky just turning pink as the sun started to rise between the trees. I needed to sleep and sat down, Dorran following me without a second thought, his large hands closed around mine and his dark eyes staring into my silver ones, a new light that I had never seen before sparkling in the deep onyx depths.

My eyes closed on their own accord and I leaned back against the rock, my muscles unwinding and sleep over taking my mind. I felt movement next to me and felt Dorran wrap his arms around me again and drag me closer to his body, his chest hard against my back.

"I'm scared Dorran." I whispered, finally feeling complete, the spiritual connection between us now rejoined and I felt whole for the first time in many months.

"I wont ever hurt you." He whispered back, his deep voice soft against my ear.

I turned to face him, his eyes staring seriously into mine, "That's not what I meant, what if the person, or creature, that's been pretending to be you is working for the Empire, he's in Ellesmèra, the elf capital, and has been trained by one of the last dragon riders, and knows pretty much everything about us, the elves, and magic. If he's bad, we're in serious trouble." I wouldn't have told anyone else this, but I trusted Dorran with my life, and he needed to know.

He thought it over, his black eyes staring blankly at the rock-strewn ground, "I think…there's a good chance that he does work for the King, but I also think that the fact that we know now may be our greatest advantage against him, we could find him out and perhaps destroy him before he knows what hit him. You should continue to pretend that you think he's me, don't tell Faolan or anyone else, even my brother cannot be trusted, incase he was also replaced of course, even though I probably wouldn't trust him anyway. I will hide, and when you call I'll be able to come and help destroy that imposter." He grinned at me, obviously fantasizing the battle that would occur when the time rose.

I sighed, this situation was not the most desirable, but I could see the sense in his words. "Sounds like a plan, but we need to meet Angela to get my sword, going into battle without one, even if I could just use my claws, isn't exactly intelligent."

He nodded, "Plus it would probably be safer if the egg was also in our possession at the moment, you never know who is spying for the Traitor king." I had completely forgotten about the egg that I had left in Solembum's care.

"I wonder who the new rider will be, it will be interesting to see who the egg hatches for." I told him, leaning my head into his chest.

"It doesn't really matter as long as it isn't controlled by the Empire, and isn't Faolan, with that intelligent person being one of the lands last resorts, we'd all be pretty much screwed." We both laughed at that but my giggle turned into a yawn, yet again reminding me how long it had been since the last time I had slept.

"Go to sleep Kalanie, I'll wake you if anyone, or anything, comes." He said, reminding me of when Boden had spoken almost the exact same sentence. I really needed to apologize to him, but it could wait, I had a land to save.

I fell asleep, my head resting on my newly discovered love and my back against the cold, hard ground beneath me.

**wow, sorry to the people that are so sick of Dorran they want him dead, but yet againt i just couldnt bring myself to kill him, shame im such a softy huh? lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!-reviews make more chapters (with my help of course...:D)**

**-Firesilk:D**


	51. Alliance

**ah, sorry its been like 3 weeks, but im about to go on vacation for spring break, so i figured i should post this b4 i go so that you dont all try to kill me for not updating or something :P**

**claimer: i own everything that is not familiar to u, :D**

**a diamond-hunting i go! -excellent...**

51.-Alliance

The world flew from beneath us as we ran, with me now being able to keep up with the dark wolf beside me, with the help of my newly acquired elf/wolf speed aiding me of course. We traveled for half of the day, making a journey that would have taken many weeks normally in only a couple of hours.

The Beor Mountains loomed above us and in a matter of mere minutes we were at the lake that contained a waterfall that acted as a thick curtain of cascading water hiding one of the entrances to the Varden.

_I'd rather not go in that way again, the very thought of all those soldiers behind the rock alone is making my hair stand on end_. _Do you mind if we just go through the dragon hold, that way we might be able to avoid all the madness and fear that our arrivals always seem to bring, _I asked Dorran, feeling slightly ashamed to admitting a weakness in front of him. He brushed his muzzle against mine comfortingly, reading my emotions as clearly as I was now able to read his.

_Whatever makes you happy, _he replied, sounding sincere and not mocking in the slightest. We shifted forms and flew up the rocky, tree-covered mountainside to the hollowed-out peak of one of the large mounds, soaring so high that any other creature would have difficulty breathing from the altitude.

We angled our wings in union and dipped into the marble-lined interior, the numerous caves whisking by as we dropped. Our talons scraped at the dirt on the ground underneath the huge circular hole that connected the tunnels to the hold above. Dorran morphed into his human form beside me and my form shrank as well, my bare feet scraping against the hard compressed earth beneath us, feeling solid and secure and giving me a little reassurance as the claustrophobia of the tunnels over came me.

This time the feeling was worse though, stronger, more nerve wracking. I needed to get out right then, visions of the dirt walls constricting around me, chocking, suffocating, cascaded into my head and I couldn't stand it. Sweat broke out on my forehead and my breaths came in short pants. The tunnels were surprisingly empty and all I could hear was the pounding of our feet on the ground and my gasping breaths. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dorran glance at me, his face full of concern and his brow wrinkling in confusion. Why wasn't he afraid and hyperventilating like I was? Was he more in control with himself, having been a werewolf longer, or did he just not freak out as easily as I did? Which was probably the reason if I thought about it. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because the animal souls inside of me were overcoming my human one, giving way to animalistic senses and fears. Maybe.

I felt a warm and hard hand slip into mine and I glanced at Dorran's tanned face with gratitude. I could feel his control, his power, seeping through our link, making me stronger and calming me until I was able to breathe normally and concentrate on what we were looking for. 

I flashed him a grateful smile and closed my eyes, sighing with relief as the built-in map displayed itself in my head once again. It was still a complete mystery how I was able to do that, but I would dwell on that later. I thought of Angela's room, the earthy smells of mushrooms and candle wax, the dim green-hued light, the sapphire-eyed serpent on the door handle. A map and a marked route filled my vision and I smiled at Dorran, reassuring him if he thought I'd finally gone mentally insane because he was no doubt looking into my head and seeing what I was at that moment.

He started to speak but I held my finger to my lips and continued walking in the direction that the map told me to go, kind of like an in-built compass or something. 

Wherever we went the tunnels were empty, no human life existed in the underground labyrinth, strange.

I stopped in front of a door that I recognized instantly, the now familiar snake-handle glared up at me, a new hint of malice and hate in the depths of its gleaming sapphire eyes. The same strange magnetic pull emitted from the door and I turned the knob once again, the cold metal surface glacial against my already cold skin. Dorran hissed beside me and I entered into the doorway, my sensitive nose almost being knocked off my face from the mixture of different aromas that drifted up my nostrils. The damp-smelling air seed to cling to our very essence as we made our way into the room, our keen eyes picking out details we had missed on our previous visit, our sight had obviously improved since the last time we were here, or it could have just been the fact that we saw things from each other's perspective now, with four eyes in stead of two.

I saw a flicker of movement in the shadows and my eyes trained on it automatically, senses going on high alert, then relaxing as a pair of crimson eyes flashed at us reproachfully, but still familiar even in the hostile atmosphere.

I smiled, "Solembum, greetings, it seems a lifetime since I last spoke with you." I told him, my voice breaking the peaceful silence that had settled around us.

The sleek-coated form slunk out of the darkness and into the soft glow of a candle, his blood-colored eyes reflecting back rubies.

_Ay, but maybe it has been, it seems that you have changed a vast amount in a mere few months. Tell me, what great folly brings you here to our humble abode?_ The were-cat thought to us, his voice sounding old and rasping, his feline eyes never leaving mine as he spoke.

"A few…complications, as well as the impending war that I am sure even you, stuck down here many miles under the earths surface, have caught wind of. So naturally I am in need of my sword, and preferably the egg too, if you haven't sold them to a traveler or something for a few rare mushrooms." I smiled, showing that I was joking, but I secretly hoped that he hadn't done something as far-fetched as that and that both items were safe.

The cat grinned, baring his fangs at the same time, _Do not fret, your children of profitable value are safe. Remember that you do owe me for my services though, three months is an impossibly long period of time to look after something. But nevertheless they have not been harmed, Angela awaits you in her chamber, she has your items and also some information, but asks for some answers in return. Have__fun. _He grinned, and melted back into the shadows. I looked at Dorran who just shrugged and led the way into the back of the store towards a thick and rusted oak door, which was accompanied again with the snake-handle. We entered into a small circular room similar to the one we had just been in but smaller in size, the same creepers and wild mushrooms growing abundantly on the ceiling and out of the walls. The candle light amplified the sinister atmosphere, making the shadows of the vines stand out and entwine around the dank and exotic room.

Angela sat off to the side on a cot next to another girl that I vaguely remembered was called Cadara, the girls golden hair almost black in the dark. They both smiled up at us but there was a slight edge to the way their lips curled upwards, as if they were hiding something. 

My eyes narrowed and Dorran's muscles tensed besides me, his jaw taking on a hard edge and his onyx eyes staring unblinking.

"Angela, it is nice to see you again. You too Cadara, what is it that you want to tell us?" I asked, my voice unemotional and giving nothing away. 

"Only that Nasuada has moved the remaining members of the Varden to Surda and they await your return so that they might prepare you for war, which is scheduled to commence in a little less that a week." Angela replied, her old voice croaking with age.

I nodded, I had expected as much, "If you do not mind, we have a few questions for you." I told her, undoing the bottle that was tied to my belt that I had forgotten until just then. "First of all, do you know what this is?" I asked her, handing her the bottle. Her wrinkled had touched the smooth glass and with a yelp she whipped her hand back as if she had been burned.

"That is a Shifter's mixture, something that was created by a secret organization of humans that lacked a magical ability but still wished to become Shifters. They were greatly skilled in the art of mixing herbs and creating potions of great value. How is it you have come across such a thing? For it has not been made for over two hundred years, and if in the wrong hands could be disastrous for us all."

**hope u enjoyed it, wont be able to update for a week but hopefully ill get to be able to write while chillin' on a beach somewhere, :D**

**ciao 4 now..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!-it would be nice to read a bunch when i come back seeing as i wont have a computer for a freakin' week... ugh**

**-Firesilk:D**


	52. Life of the dead

**well i'm in pain from falling asleep on the beach and getting my ass burnt, but other than that im proud of myself for typing this up after getting back home at like 3 in the morning today. anywho, hope this isnt too confusing :P**

**claimer: i own the plot, most of the characters, Shifters, and a whole bunch of other stuff that im too tired to name right now. CP owns the rest :P**

52.-Life of the dead

I stared at the old woman, my life just seemed to be getting more complicated every second, and I wasn't able to do anything about it.

"Angela, what do you know of my grandmother?" I asked her, she had been my only relative and I had lived with her my whole life, but I seemed to know nothing about her.

The woman's brow wrinkled even more as she thought, "What is her name, I know of many people." She replied, her green eyes staring into mine.

"Fonda, from Menefer." I watched with confusion as her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened half way in what I took to be astonishment, which only intensified my curiosity.

She sat silently for what seemed like an eternity, and thankfully I had perfected the art of patience from Faolan's lessons with Oromis. Unfortunately, seeing as Dorran had never actually been to Ellesméra he had never fully mastered the skill.

"What do you know of her?" he blurted out, his fists clenched in anticipation and the thought of knowing a bit more to the meaning of our existence.

The witch closed her eyes and now even Cadara seemed interested in what she had to say. The girl leaned forward and took the old lady's hands, causing her healers eyes to shoot open, startled out of her thoughts.

She turned her head and looked straight at me, searching for some resemblance between me and my dead grandmother.

"Yes, I know all about your grandmother, although I didn't know the two of you were related until just now obviously. She was a very remarkable woman and I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you of her life." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the oncoming story. Solembum appeared from the shadows and curled up on her lap, apparently also interested in what his companion was about to say.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Shifters?" she began, continuing when I nodded my head, opening my mind so that Dorran could hear the story that Tala had told me so that he might comprehend what she was about to tell us.

"Then you have obviously heard of how the Shifters came to be. But what I bet you didn't know was the name of the very first werewolf, and Shifter. Fonda." I stared wide-eyed; the first werewolf had appeared during the dragon wars, which meant that my grandmother had outlived many normal human life spans. Did that mean that Dorran and I were destined to have an abnormally long life as well? The fact that my grandmother had been a Shifter, let alone the first, was also definitely a shock to the system. I waved my hand for her to continue and she carried on, her voice rasping assiduously.

"The Shifters separated from the werewolves and lived however they pleased, killing whenever they felt like it and existing by their own will. Fonda was a powerful Shifter and soon realized that every time she took on a soul her humanity shrunk, and she was scared. She voiced her concern to the others of her kind and soon a group of the newest Shifters felt that their elders were oblivious to the fact that they were powerful enough to overtake the land and rule to their liking, and broke away, disappearing for many years, and the other Shifters forgot about them.

"What the stories have graciously left out though was the formation of an elite group of humans that had met with the wild Shifters and realized the power they could gain from becoming creatures like them. The only problem for them was that they possessed no magical powers and the only craft they were skilled in was the mixing of herbs, mere healers that were tired of healing the injured and getting nothing of great value in return.

"The healers banded together and created a potion that was able to contain animal souls and dispose of them in the drinkers' body, enabling them to shift forms and become what they wanted most. The society had no name in case they were discovered, and their existence was known by only a few select individuals. The old Shifters were unaware of their forming and lived their days in the forest, certain that the younger generation of their species had perished long ago.

"Imagine their surprise when on the night of a full moon a mob of long lost Shifters and healers stormed their caves and killed them all on sight." She looked around and smiled to us, her wrinkled face supporting a look of eagerness and tragedy at the same time.

"Only one survived the attack, and she did so by transferring her souls into a necklace that the werewolves used to absorb the souls of their prey, like the one around your neck." She said, pointing at the exposed silver just visible from the opening of my shirt. Dorran hissed from beside me and Angela cackled, "Of course, werewolves can't touch silver anymore, a trait that developed when they learned how to kill without absorbing the animals soul. And plus the fact that some souls got away and roamed the forest on the full moon, entering some werewolf bodies and intensifying their senses and instincts, also explains why they have no choice but to transform when the moon is full." She grinned at Dorran, showing that she wasn't unaware of what he was before he became a Shifter, which I was sure we were now.

"Anyway, the healers used the talismans to capture all of the Shifters departing souls, a few escaping their clutches of course and floating into the sky, alerting the werewolves to their presence in the forest. They then applied the souls to the potions and became Shifters as well, relishing the power and plotting the downfall of the dragon riders, unaware of the werewolves that were stalking them in the shadows, their minds more human than the Shifter's and able to think clearer.

"Meanwhile, Fonda had retreated deeper into the forest, her powers gone from the effort of losing all of the souls and her form human and weak. She stumbled upon a small village, Menefer, and became the healer for the village, ironically enough, and resided there for many years while the werewolves destroyed the Shifters, leaving none alive.

"Then one day a man came to her shop, gravely injured, who ended up being a dragon rider, the race she had been opposed to from the very beginning and had tried to wipe out. After a few days she fell in love and they soon had a child, your mother. He left soon after, returning to duty, and she was left heartbroken and having to raise a child on her own. She protected the child from numerous attacks from the healers that were turned into Shifters, until one day, on the child's sixteenth birthday, she awoke to find the girl gone with the newly broken talisman that held her animal souls left on her pillow as the only proof that the girl had existed at all and what had become of her. She had stolen the souls, becoming a Shifter herself because of the magical talent that had been passed down to her from her father, and she had disappeared.

"Once again, your grandmother was beside herself with misery and began to make the forbidden potion that would help her to absorb souls once again, in the hope that she might be able to track down her daughter and either teach her how to control her new powers or to kill her if she was too savage. But she didn't know exactly how the healers had made it all those years ago, so she had to find out herself, which took many years to perfect. Before it was completed she awoke one night to hear crying, and on her doorstep she found you, her granddaughter, who she identified right away by the magic that emitted from your presence." She looked at me sadly, "I know not of what happened after, only that she raised you and taught you her healing trade, her death is as much a mystery to me as it is to you."

I felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come, instead I felt dizzy and faint, my head spinning and nausea rising in my throat. A steady hand grabbed my shoulder so I didn't fall, I wanted to thank Dorran but I couldn't take my eyes off the old witch.

My brain attempted to digest this new information, but it was too much. I sat down heavily on the dirt floor and put my head in my hands. So my grandmother had been the first werewolf and Shifter, had escaped the rampage of the self-turned Shifters, gone into hiding, met a dragon rider, had a daughter who later became a Shifter herself who had me and left me on my grandmothers doorstep. My mind was swimming with questions but the first one that came to my head seemed the simplest and probably most important, "How exactly do you know this anyway?" I asked, looking up at the witch with curiosity.

She smiled knowingly, "We met once and she told me after I read her future, not one of the clearest or desirable, but very interesting indeed." She replied, her eyes gazing into the distance, reliving the moment.

Then another thought occurred to me, something that Tala had told me, "So, the wolf sword belonged to my grandmother?" I asked her, who in response reached behind her and drew out the gleaming silver weapon, the diamond moons shimmering in the candlelight. She ran a wrinkled hand over the blade lovingly.

"Yes and its purpose is a mystery other than it was meant to be used to aid the wolves." She handed it to me and I tied it to my belt that Dorran had given me what seemed like a life time ago, its weight reassuring against my thigh in its sheath.

There was still one more question that I needed to ask, one that I had always wondered about but never had enough courage to ask my grandmother.

"Who was my grandfather Angela?" The woman smiled sadly and looked at Cadara who was still sitting with her eyes wide and transfixed on the old face in front of her.

"He was the rider, Brom."

And that's when all hell broke loose in the form of a small, green ball of scales.

**Hopefully everyone can guess what happened so not really any secrets there. as i said before, hope this wasnt too confusing. if ur brain is just totally swamped and you just dont get it, review or PM me and i'll tell you in what will hopefully be a more undertsandable way :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!-hhuuuggeee thanx to everyone that has, im aiming for at least 800 by the time this story is over, 1000 would just be totally awesome :D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	53. Concealment

**i had a sudden urge to update, which is probably a good thing to be honest, :D**

**and in response to a review by Phantomreviewer (it annoys me when people are annonomous(spelt that wrong) reviewers coz i cant reply back to them, but oh well :D) yeah pretty much all the chapters to like chapter 20 suck in my opinion, i mean, i freaking spelt bowl wrong, what the heck was i on then?? jeez :P might repost them when the story's finished, too lazy and just dont care enough to do it right now, so hopefully you'll all survive :D**

**claimer: yeah...whatever, dont feel like writing one after writing all that at the top, so just ditto to all the others i guess..:D**

53.-Concealment

With elf-like reflexes I caught the creature just before it bowled me over, trying desperately to hold on to the squirming, squeaking animal while Cadara leapt from the bed and fluttered her hands over the emerald form as if attempting to do something useful.

I seized the small body around its middle and held it up to the light so I could get a better look. I recognized the creature instantly, not from having seen one before, but from instinctively knowing what it was. I turned sharply to Cadara, "Is he yours?" I hissed, my cutting voice silencing the protests emitting for the baby dragon in my hands. The girl nodded, "His name is Bernlak, he hatched for me a few days ago. I haven't told anyone but Angela, I've seen what Eragon has had to deal with…and I'm scared." She admitted, her blue eyes downcast with shame. My expression softened with understanding and I stroked Bernlak along his spine absentmindedly, smiling as squeaks of pleasure sounded from his scaly form.

"Well this definitely complicates things, but you have done the right thing by trusting no one, although I am afraid that has not stopped the king from sensing the Bernlak's presence. It would not surprise me if Murtagh was on his way this second." I stared straight at the girl as she gasped in fear, "We must go. Now. Dorran and I are capable of holding him and Thorn off if the situation arises, but I'd rather it didn't get that far." I handed the dragon back to his rider and strode out of the chamber, Dorran by my side with Angela, Solembum, and Cadara clutching her dragon to her chest close behind.

"We must go to the Varden, you will be safest there, it is too dangerous for a new rider to be unprotected during the months of corruption, before your dragon is strong enough to resist magic powerful enough to cause him to forget his rider and join forces with a new one, like what has happened to Shruikan." I said, my voice being whipped away from the speed I was walking.

We reached the bottom of the dragon hold and I looked up at the darkening sky above. Perfect.

Cadara rushed up to me and grabbed my arm, her eyes as wide as her dragons. "But how are we going to get to the Varden quick enough?" she asked, her voice breathless and rushed from fear and adrenaline.

I tuned to face her, smiling from the fact that she didn't completely understand yet.

"We fly of course." I replied, grinning wider as her face adapted a look of pure terror as comprehension washed into her mind. I glanced over at Angela, raising an eyebrow questioningly, who nodded in response.

"I need to check on Elva, I have shirked my duty to her for a few months now as a favor to Nasuada, who asked me to help prepare the remaining members of the Varden for the journey ahead of them with herbs and such. Which, as you can see, has been completed, so I may as well go back now." I nodded to her, and then turned to wink at Dorran, grinning as we both morphed as one into our dragon forms, savoring the thought of being free from the tunnels once again and soaring into the night air.

I crouched to allow Cadara to climb onto my back, who accomplished it with difficulty with no help from the wriggling Bernlak in her arms who just wouldn't stay still not matter how many calming thoughts I sent to his mind.

Angela heaved herself onto Dorran's back, with Solembum leaping up gracefully afterwards to perch and curl up in between two ivory spikes that ran the length of his spine between his velvety wings.

I grinned a slightly wolfish, predatory grin at Dorran and watched with humor as his night-sky eyes lit up considerably and the tip of his tail twitched from side to side. He motioned for me to go first and I opened my wings, flexing the muscles in preparation for flight, then swept them up, crouched, then leapt into the air while pushing down with my wings, gaining altitude with every beat.

I could hear Cadara's teeth grinding and her legs and arms tightened around my shoulders and neck. I looked back and smiled as I noticed Bernlak fluttering his wings as if trying to fly himself, his jaws wide with happiness and his emerald eyes glimmering brightly in the growing moonlight. I blew a small smoke ring around his head and my heart swelled as he squawked in contentment, I felt as if he were my child, a strange thing to feel after just meeting the creature, but I couldn't help it.

I looked down at Dorran and noticed him looking at me with mixed emotions on his scaly face and I remembered with a jolt that he knew everything I was feeling and could hear my thoughts too, and I turned my head from him, ashamed.

A few seconds later his silken wing brushed against mine and I was forced to look in his eyes, _there is nothing shameful about wanting a family, most girls your age are already married and have at least one child, it is only natural to feel that way. _He thought to me, his voice soothing in my cluttered mind.

I realized with a start that my birthday had passed while I had been training, and what he said was true, the friends I had had back in the village would have husbands, and maybe even a child, by now. I was once again reminded of what the events in my life had caused me to miss, but then, if I thought about it, I realized I wouldn't change what had happened even if it was possible to.

_What about you?_ I thought to him, _you would have probably run off with some girl by now too if Shifters never existed and the forces of this universe weren't so against you._

_But then I wouldn't have had a girl to run off with because I would have never met you, _he thought back, grinning slyly, his gleaming teeth shining in the starlight.

I smiled and blew smoke in his face playfully, then flapped my wings to rise higher in the night to avoid the tip of a mountain.

"You know, flying absolutely terrifies me, but I guess I have to get over that fear if I am to be a dragon rider." Cadara remarked from behind me and I turned to face her, smiling slightly.

"Yes, and maybe, if you want, you could train a bit with me while Bernlak is still growing. If you wish to, of course." I added, feeling slightly embarrassed as I realized what I had suggested, not sure if I was offending her by saying that she should train with me before her actual dragon.

But she smiled back, obviously sensing my unease, "That would be good, thank you." She sighed and closed her eyes, apparently exhausted, and cuddled the now tired Bernlak to her chest and proceeded to sleep against my neck. I sighed and looked down at Angela and Dorran, startled as I realized that Solembum was no longer on Dorran's back, but in his place stood a boy with dark, wild hair and slanted red eyes. He noticed me looking at him and he looked up and grinned revealing a mouth of pointed white teeth. I smiled, _nice form Solembum, do you do dragons as well?_

_Not all of us are complete freaks, _the were-cat retorted and I laughed but then squinted my eyes in the distance. Something red was growing on the horizon and it sure wasn't the sun.

_Thorn, _I hissed into the minds of my companions, causing their heads to shoot up in alarm, fully awake and frightened.

_Has he seen us yet?_ I heard Cadara ask in our minds and I shook my head, the dragon was drifting almost lazily, he wasn't chasing anyone just yet, and I hoped to keep it that way.

_Into the trees, _I whispered to Dorran, locking my wings to dive slower than Dorran did because I knew my scales would stand out more in the darkness and I couldn't only rely on the hope that he would mistake me for a falling star or something. My heart beat fast as I fell far slower than I would have liked, the hard thumping of Cadara and her dragons' hearts beating against my neck scales only increasing my adrenaline rush. I shut my eyes, willing them not to see me, when I felt something close around one side of my body and my eyes flew open, heart racing, only to realize that Dorran had shielded the part of my body that was visible to the enemies with his large dark wings.

_Excellent thinking,_ I thought to him, slipping silently into the tree canopy undetected by our pursuers.

_That's why you keep me, _he thought back, grinning with humor as we morphed and pressed ourselves against the tree trunks in a vain attempt to blend in. Cadara shoved her dragon up her shirt so that he wouldn't make any noise that would give us away, much to the baby's disapproval.

I soothed the dragonet **(is it dragonet of dragonette? I'm confuzzled..) **with my mind and settled onto the needle-covered forest floor with Dorran sitting on my right and Cadara on my left with the unhappy Bernlak curled up in her shirt, sulking silently.

This was not going to be a fun night.

**stupid Thorn ruining the party...hmph, lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!-Firesilk:D**


	54. Instincts

**i decided to be nice to y'all and update again, i wrote this last night but wanted to give you all a chance to read the other chapter first, (and plus i wanted reviews on both chapters and not just the latest one which most people do because it's easier, guess im just greedy that way :D) anyhow, hope u like it :D**

**-working on the next chapter as i speak...or type, whatever. oh, and there's a new poll on my profile page, vote there if you want me to do a sequel to this story, or not :D fluff in this chappy, enjoy it while it lasts... :D**

**claimer: i own-eth everything that isnt familiar to y'all, :D**

54.-Instincts

The thrum of wing beats pounding the night air echoed around us as Thorn drew closer. None of us dared to even breathe in case he heard us and we were discovered. I closed my eyes thinking with humor, _out of sight, out of mind._

_Except when the enemy is so fat that you can hear him coming five miles away, _Dorran thought, picking up easily on what I was thinking and apparently trying to cheer me up, with minimum results.

I smiled to myself and felt his hand slide into mine, the rough grip comforting and long-awaited. Now the beats were so loud that they were hurting my sensitive eardrums and I could feel Dorran wincing slightly beside me. I squeezed his hand so that he hopefully wouldn't leap up right at that second and attack the rider and dragon, for I could feel his pent-up rage and hate flowing through our connection, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

_Please try not to do anything you'll regret, _I said, whispering in our minds even though I knew Murtagh or Thorn could not break into our conversation.

_Even if I died killing them I would not regret it, _he replied, his voice forced as if he were trying to control himself with great difficulty.

_You do realize that if you died I would have to kill myself too, _I told him, opening my eyes to look deep into his dark onyx ones. He sat up startled and looked back, disbelief flashing across his face; _I would never let you do such a thing! I forbid you to die just because I didn't exist anymore; _he replied forcefully, his voice pleading and angry.

_But then, if you are dead, there is no stopping me, _I retorted, pleased when he came up with no answer suitable to respond with.

Suddenly I realized that the sound that had been wracking our ears for the past few minutes had faded into the distance and I let out a small sigh of relief, leaning back against the mossy trunk to rest my aching muscles that had been wound up and unmoving for what seemed like ages.

The others relaxed slightly too and Bernlak poked his head out from the top of Cadara's shirt, looking around sleepily before retreating back inside and presumably going back to sleep.

Angela emerged, silently followed by Solembum who had a small dead bird clutched in his claw-like hands. I startled when I saw the feathered body, I could instinctively feel the soul that had lingered there, gone now, but its faded presence still drawing me to it, luring me closer, hypnotizing me.

I walked towards it, everything around me seeming sluggish and slow, everything except the tiny pulsating light that emitted from between the were-cat's hands. The boy looked up, his expression uneasy as he saw the look on my face, but I continued towards him, wanting to absorb the soul, _become _the soul.

I heard talking but it sounded from a distance, my fingers were almost on the bird. Solembum stood transfixed, his red eyes wide, when something hard tackled me to the ground. As soon as my eyes left the dead form I came back to my senses and realized that my face was now covered in dir and there was a heavy weight on my back. I struggled and the weight was lifted and I was flipped onto my back so that I was staring up at the dark sky. Dorran was above me, restraining my hands and legs with his own, his face worried and concerned.

I took a deep breath, glad to not be swallowing dirt anymore, and looked around at the others, smiling weakly, their faces mirroring Dorran's. I was suddenly struck with the awkwardness of our position and I squirmed, "I'm fine, really, gods you weigh a ton Dorran." I wheezed out, emphasizing my point. He gave me a last look, obviously deciding if I was sane enough to not go berserk on them again, then he got off me and let me up, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet so fast that I felt nauseated.

I sat back down again with my head in my hands, trying to control my spinning head and churning stomach.

Dorran sat beside me, looking away at the dirt ground as if trying to see if he could burn holes in the leaf litter with his eyes. The others dispersed around us as if sensing that they should give us some privacy. Solembum slunk away to devour the rest of his bird elsewhere, away from me in the hope that I wouldn't go mentally insane again. I could tell Dorran was angry at me, I could feel it rolling off of him in waves even though he tried hard to hide it, I had scared him, and I could never forgive myself for that.

"What happened Kalanie?" he whispered, his dark eyes closed and unable to even look at me.

I was silent for a while, he knew exactly what had happened, he had been in my head the whole time. I didn't know how to explain it even if I had to, I was as scared as he was with what had happened and I was afraid that if I voiced my fear it would only amplify it.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away from there, the tension between Dorran and I was too much to bear, I couldn't stand it. I rose in one fluid movement "I'll be back later." I muttered almost inaudibly but I was sure he heard me, then morphed into a wolf and started running, feeling as if I was leaving my problems behind. I knew I couldn't keep doing that, just abandoning my duties and the little things that ruined my life further, I would have to face them eventually. But at that particular moment I didn't care, it was just too much for one person to bear.

_But you do not have to face it by yourself, _Dorran whispered to me through my mind, and then he was suddenly running beside me, his dark body appearing out of the shadows. I closed my eyes and sighed, coming to a stop in a small clearing surrounded by trees and greenery.

I morphed and sat down, putting my head in my hands once again and taking deep breaths, controlling my heart beat with difficulty. Dorran morphed and sat beside me, draping an arm around my shoulders and holding me close into his chest where I cried, my first time in months now. Sobs wracked my entire body and I found I couldn't stop, tears poured from my eyes and drenched Dorran's dark shirt, but he continued to hold me, to stroke my hair tenderly, and to whisper that everything was ok, over and over.

"But everything isn't ok Dorran, it's horrible, I feel as if I'm not even controlling my life anymore." I gasped in between breaths. I hated myself for seeming so weak in front of him, in front of anyone, but I couldn't help it, I had had enough.

He held my shoulder back and looked intently at my face which I was sure was completely red and not attractive in the slightest. He leaned forward and for the second time kissed me, this time more forcefully, pushing me backwards so the grass was pricking into my skin and he was on top, his lips seeming to massage mine with an eagerness that hadn't been there before, more urgent, as if this was his way of telling me everything would be fine, if we had each other.

We stopped kissing after a while, each gasping for breath, and we lay in the grass just enjoying each others presence under the moonlight and the serene atmosphere.

"It will be fine, we will save the empire, we will defeat Galbatorix, and we will rid the land of evil." he said, his beautiful onyx eyes glaring in to mine, forcing me to believe.

"How do you know that we won't fail miserably?" I asked, our faces only inches apart.

"Because the only way we will really fail is if we never try." He replied in his matter-o-fact voice, leaning closer as if to kiss me again. But I never found out what his intensions were because a small green head appeared in between ours, the emerald eyes shining with mischief in the bright moonlight.

I grinned and picked the baby dragon up, his small body warm as I cuddled him against my chest. "You're a right little monkey, you know that?" I told him, brushing a finger over his nose, causing him to sneeze violently.

He chirped in response and clawed his way up my shirt to rest his small angular head on my chin and gaze intently into my eyes. I laughed and stroked his head, tracing my finger over the two small horns that had begun to grow there and down the small spikes running the length of his spine.

"He's like a mini you, just green and cuter." I teased Dorran, laughing once again as Bernlak's small forked tongue flicked across my cheek leaving a small trail of dragon slobber.

"Very funny. Can't wait to beat him up when he's bigger though, should be interesting." Dorran replied, grinning as he reached out to pet the small dragon but whipped his hand back to avoid the volley of teeth that Bernlak sent his way.

I giggled again, a definite improvement from the crying I was doing minutes ago. "I'd be careful what you say around him, he can obviously understand when insults are sent his way." I told Dorran, smacking him lightly on his wrist at his disrespect to one of the last real dragons alive.

He gave a mocking bow "My apologies mini one, I will be sure to insult you behind your back in future." He grinned, earning him a hiss from the small green body in my arms.

Then a thought occurred to me, _Dorran, do you think Bernlak and Saphira would like each other?_ I sent to him, asking with my mind in case the baby could comprehend what I was saying. Dorran seamed to consider it for a while, obviously taking his newly acquired match-making job seriously.

_I don't know, you can't really tell until he can actually speak I guess, only time will tell, _he added mysteriously, grinning at me. I smiled back and was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dizziness that I supposed had been delayed from my run and sudden mood changes. I sat down hard, startling Bernlak who had now wrapped himself around my neck, and also Dorran who made to catch me but was a second too late. I lay there in the grass for a while, staring at the onyx sky above, the dark color reminding me frequently of a certain someone's eyes who was now lying next to me. Needless to say with the peaceful atmosphere I soon fell asleep with my personal refuge on my right and a recently hatched dragonet in between us.

**as mentioned before, vote on the poll aaaannnnddd...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	55. Aberon

**ok, well Phantomreviewer i have no idea why you can't read those chapters, and i suppose if you really wanted to read them you could get an account on here and i could send them to u, but you're not really missing anything...i think...hmm need to re read those chappys again..but whatever :D**

**ok, im gonna get a few things straight with y'all because ive had tons of questions about them..**

**1) yes, Bernlak did come from the green egg they found in the cave all those chapters ago, and yes the egg was the kings, you find out how and why it appeared randomly later..**

**2) the king knows the baby hatched the same way he knew saphira hatched, guess he can just feel its prescense or something..**

**3) and no i'm not saying who Kalanie's mom and dad are...yet anyway XD keep guessing.**

**any more questions, ask me, i can't remember all of them off the top of my head, but whatever..**

**claimer: own most of this...blahblahblah, CP owns rest...blahblahblah... enjoy! :D**

55.-Aberon

"We can't fly again with Murtagh out there so it looks like we're traveling on foot, which will slow us down considerably but we have no other choice." I told them as I finished one of the rabbits we had caught this morning, absentmindedly tearing strips of meat off for the chirping dragonet begging for food at our feet. We sat in silence in a circle; it was too dangerous to light a fire so Dorran was blasting each piece of food with a quick jet of dragon flame to cook it. Bernlak kept as far away from Dorran as possible, probably intimidated by the size of the much larger dark dragon.

I thought for a while, if we set out on foot with everyone walking it could take weeks to get to Surda. The forest was too tightly packed for two large dragons, so that option was ruled out as well. Unless…

Dorran and I glanced up and looked at each other, excitement brightening his eyes. Dragons may be too large for the forest, but two human-sized wolves were no problem.

We grinned and stood up in union, startling Cadara who stared up at us in confusion. Angela was probably aware of what we were thinking because she smiled as well, anticipation flitting across her old face.

"There is of course a way of traveling on foot faster," I said, smiling, "but you cannot tell anyone about it, or you would most likely find yourself dead in the morning, dragon rider or not." I grinned at Cadara; flashing a set of fangs that made her do a double take then go pale in fear.

"I will tell no one." She replied, her soft voice quavering slightly. I looked at Angela questioningly, she snorted in response, "Who have I to tell that would believe an old and deranged witch?" she asked, smiling to herself.

I nodded and turned to Dorran, and then morphed together, our bones elongating and thick fur pushing out of our skin until all that was left in our places were two larger-than-average wolves.

Cadara's eyes grew wide, but then she shook her head, "Nothing about you two surprises me anymore, are you sure Murtagh and Thorn will not spot two huge wolves running through the forest?"

Dorran gave a chocking laugh beside me, "Their eyes would not be able to see us run even if we were in front of their faces." He replied, watching with satisfaction as the girl went even paler as comprehension dawned on her face.

Angela came up to us and laid a hand on Dorran's heavily furred neck, stroking him with wonder plastered on her features.

"I have seen of many creatures, but the werewolves have never welcomed a stranger into their sanctuaries, so sadly I have never seen one up close, until now anyway." She told us, smiling so wide that each of her black and rotted teeth was visible.

Dorran's tail twitched in annoyance and I smiled wolfishly at him, _let her have her fun, we will be rid of her soon anyway._

_Thank gods, _he replied, leaning down to growl softly at Bernlak who had wondered over and was hissing at the dark wolfs' foot. Cadara hurried over and scooped her dragon up, rescuing him from the annoyance of a werewolf hundreds of times greater than he.

I turned to them, "Let's get going then." And crouched down for Cadara to clamber on once more, grinning at Dorran when feelings of annoyance came through our link from him as Angela plunked herself down on his back.

_Be a man, not a pansy, _I thought to him, then started running away into the trees to begin our journey, and to also escape him after insulting his manliness.

He caught up easily and growled in my ear, "Just wait, you'll pay for that."

I looked at him, "Good luck with that, I'll be anticipating your revenge now so nothing will surprise me." I growled back playfully, only getting a wink and a blocked mind in return, he obviously didn't want me hearing his thoughts as he planned my downfall, how amusing.

Cadara pressed herself against my neck and I could feel her tears from the wind soaking my fur. She was holding on so tight that my fur was being ripped out and her knees dug into my sides painfully. I slowed a bit so that she would hopefully relax and not cause me so much discomfort, but she stayed as she was, apparently thinking that if she let go she would risk flying back into the trees or something.

_Cadara can you let go a bit, you're making my sides bleed, _I thought to her and I felt her relax her grip somewhat to the point where it was no longer completely uncomfortable.

_Sorry, _she replied, her voice embarrassed. I shrugged my shoulders, _no problem, I'd just prefer not to be bald when we arrive, _I thought back, laughing slightly. She didn't respond and I could feel Bernlak's tiny claws digging into my back, insuring that he stayed on. I felt him claw his way up my spine and come to a rest on the top of my head, gripping at my ears to stay on but still seeming to be happy at the speed. I looked up at him and his emerald eyes stared back, reflecting the racing trees around us. I looked back at where I was running and swerved slightly to avoid a pine tree that I had almost collided with.

After a few hours the land leveled out and trees began to disperse slightly, making it easier to see more than only a few feet in front of us. I could sense the presence of many people drawing closer and we soon came across a low stone wall that obviously surrounded the city. Cadara, Angela, Bernlak, and Solembum all dismounted and Dorran and I morphed into our human forms. Together we strode forward around the walls until we came to a gate guarded by four soldiers who quickly stood to attention upon seeing us. I looked back at Cadara, and then turned back when I saw she had been intelligent enough to hide her dragon in her shirt once again.

Dorran stepped in front of me and advanced towards the guards, his stride purposeful and at the same time protecting, as if telling the soldiers that if they tried anything funny they'd die.

"What is your purpose, boy?" one guard asked, his thuggish voice sounding muffled by a broken nose. I smirked as I saw Dorran's hands clench in anger at being thought of as someone inferior than an uneducated soldier.

Before he did anything that would offend whoever's city this was I appeared at his side and smiled sweetly at them, showing that we meant them no harm…if they didn't harm us anyway.

"We are just wondering what excellent city you fine, strong soldiers are guarding." I told them, my eyes wide with false innocence. They stared at me for a while, drum struck, then seemed to snap out of their hypnotic state and sort of wave us through the door, never taking their eyes off me.

I grinned at Dorran when we were out of their sight, who scowled back in annoyance.

"You just can't go anywhere without having men fall all over you, can you?" he growled, his dark eyes accusing.

I smiled back innocently, "That's how I met you, wasn't it?" I replied, my voice sweet and light, fake.

He snorted and turned his head to look at our surroundings, "Although, I suppose a little mind control was applied in this instance." I muttered so that only he could hear, unable to not admit to using trickery in front of him.

He grinned, his eyes mischievous at finally being told my secret, but instead of mocking me he took my hand and led our group towards the castle-type building in the center of the city.

_To be honest though, you are beautiful enough to have men pursuing you without manipulating their minds first, _he thought to me and my heart spluttered and I squeezed his hand in appreciation.

_And apparently even boys, _I replied back, referring to what the guard had told Dorran. He scowled playfully at me and then stopped as we came to yet another door protected by unintelligent, unhygienic battle-hardened men.

"What business have you with King Orrin?" a younger guard asked, his face still slightly boyish and not nearly as dirty as the men surrounding him.

"None, we have come to converse with Lady Nasuada, but we are not sure where it is she resides." I told them, looking only at the younger one as I spoke.

He nodded and gestured upwards, "She is with the king, planning the battle, I will send a messenger to tell her that you are here." He said, waving a lazy hand towards a small dark haired boy who was sitting against the wall looking at our strange group intently.

The boy nodded to the guard and hurried down a side passage, returning after a few minutes out of breath and sweating slightly.

"They are to meet immediately." He replied, then flopped down onto the dusty earth again.

The guards ushered us forward and up a flight of well worn stone steps to a thick oak door. They pushed us inside and bolted the door behind us, automatically causing my senses to go on high alert. Something wasn't right; something was causing this room to feel dark, evil. And I was about to find out what it was.

**mysterious, bet you're hating me for all these cliff hangers huh?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!-only write chappys for them :D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	56. Touch of Spirits

**sorry it's been a while once again, just didnt feel like writing this week and i've just come back from an all-weekend party, so i figured i should post this before i lose all my reviewers from waiting so long XD**

**claimer: i own everything that is not familar to you, CP owns the rest, so no stealing!!**

56.-Touch of Spirits

A girl was in the center of the room, her body so small she couldn't have been older than four. Dark bangs covered disturbing purple eyes and with my keen vision I could just make out something silver shining upon her forehead. The dark aura seemed to be coming from her; the air seemed to pulsate with unpleasantness and evil.

"Do not be alarmed, you have suffered much, I am here to help." The girl said, and if my senses hadn't already been on high I would have been surprised by her voice, it sounded so unnatural coming from the child's mouth, like a grown woman who had seen much in her time. The girl walked forward with one hand outstretched and I took up a defensive position, feeling Dorran tense and prepare to fight beside me.

"I will not harm you; I am here to make all of your troubles disappear." She said, inching closer with a sense of purpose, causing the room to intensify in magic with each step.

"Step any closer and you will be incinerated." I hissed, baring my teeth as fangs, my eyes narrowing and my hands tensed like claws.

The girl didn't stop and instead I felt a hand on my shoulder as if holding me back. The feeling of wrinkles through my clothes told me that its owner was Angela and I almost laughed at even the thought of her attempting to stop me once my mind was made up to kill this creature.

"Peace, Kalanie, Dorran, she speaks the truth. She was the unfortunate receiver of a blessing-turned-curse by the rider Eragon." I turned my head back to look at her, taking my eyes off the inhuman girl before us.

"I am Elva." The child said, causing me to face her once again.

_Do you think Eragon did that on purpose? _Dorran thought to me, his voice unemotional and his eyes unblinking.

_I do not think he would do something like that only to harm an innocent child. I have trained with him and Saphira; they would rather die than intentionally curse someone, let alone a baby. _I replied, watching unnervingly as Elva's eyes followed us back and forth as we spoke to each other in our heads, as if she could hear what we were saying.

"His intensions were not evil; he was just inexperienced and unsure of what he was doing. He was young and foolish, but he has promised that he will lift this curse from me when he next sees me." Elva said, he violet eyes staring into my silver ones.

"Which better be bloody well soon is all I'm saying." Angela added, stepping in front of us and going to greet the unnatural girl as if finally seeing a long lost friend or daughter after many years.

Just then Nasuada entered through a side door, her dark skin amplified by the dim of the room, followed by a man I had never seen before. He was tall, handsome, and had long hair that was held back by the golden crown on his head, from which I assumed he was King Orrin.

Nasuada looked startled to see our group, then regained her posture and smiled, holding her hands out in welcome.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again Kalanie, Dorran, Cadara, and of course Angela and Solembum. What news have you brought me from the forest and mountains?" she asked, taking a seat behind a great mahogany desk and gesturing for us to sit on the chairs on the other side. Orrin stood beside her, his expression amused as if he thought if was funny that two teenagers had scheduled to meet with their leader. The others sat down but Dorran and I remained standing, signaling that we did not plan on staying long.

"We have news of great importance, but if you don't mind we would rather speak to Lady Nasuada alone for a while." I said, looking as Orrin, telling him to leave. He seemed taken aback, but then regained his composure, nodded, briefly, then left, his face signaling that he was greatly offended and had been about to object, when he had seen the look on my face and obviously decided not to get into a disagreement with Dorran and I, which had been a wise decision on his part.

I quickly muttered a spell I had learned from Faolan's mind to soundproof the room, then gestured to Cadara to let Bernlak out. She nodded and reached under her shirt, pulling out a wide-eyed emerald dragonet, who immediately jumped from his rider's arms and clambered around the floor, playing in between mine and Dorran's legs.

Nasuada looked at us wide eyed, a glimmering white grin plastered on her brown face.

"I see we have a new rider in our midst, how exactly did this happen?" she said, turning to Cadara, who squirmed uncomfortably in her seat when all attention was on her.

"Well, Solembum and Angela were looking after the egg while Dorran and Kalanie were training and I went to visit one day because I had nothing to do, and I saw the egg and just thought it was like a huge emerald or something, so I touched it and it started squeaking, then Bernlak hatched for me." She summarized, staring at her hands the entire time.

Nasuada shook her head in wonder, then turned to Elva who was staring at the dragonet with an amused look on her face as he wrapped himself around my legs like a piece of emerald-colored rope.

"Elva, are you able to sense the presences of all of the people that have touched this dragonet's egg?" she asked the girl seriously.

Elva closed her eyes and reached out for the baby, touching him lightly on the head, causing him to jump, then shudder considerably. His vibrations traveled up my legs and, intrigued, I concentrated on him, seeing if I could also sense the long passed hands that had carried Bernlak's shell. There was definitely something there, right on the outskirts of my grasp; I could feel the people the baby had come into contact with, which went back as far as the dragon wars, maybe even further. But I was looking for the most recent one, the fingerprint right before mine and Dorran's, the rescuer of the egg from Galbatorix's grasp.

Unconsciously my mind joined Elva's and we searched together, becoming stronger as our consciousnesses entwined slightly, but not far enough that we could become one, like Dorran and I could.

The answer struck us both with the force of a five ton dragon falling on our heads. The person that had saved the egg from the King's clutches, giving the Varden yet another rider, had been none other than the red rider, the King's most loyal servant, and the one that had been known to be dead for over a hundred years, slew by the deceased rider Brom,…Morzan.

Our eyes shot open in union and we stared wildly at each other, Dorran joining in after reading my mind and learning this new shocking information.

"Morzan." I whispered, and Nasuada's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. Oromis had told us all about the king's most faithful ally, the one that had ultimately brought the riders of old to their downfall; it wasn't a name you forgot easily.

"But, how is that possible? Morzan is dead and the egg was taken from the King only a few months ago! Are you absolutely sure it was him?" Nasuada asked us, her earthen eyes not wanting to believe what she heard. I nodded slowly, thinking it through, there had been something different about Morzan's lingering presence on Bernlak, something different from Dorran and mine's touch, and also the touch of the dead few others before him, something strange that I could not put my finger on.

"He was dead when he rescued it." Elva whispered and I realized that she was right. It was easy to tell the touch of the still living, and the now dead apart, but what had confused me was that he had been dead when he last touched it. But how was that possible?

But I had no time to consider the different possibilities because right at that second Elva's eyes went wide and her head shot towards the door just as a wounded soldier came stumbling through, his whole body glistening wetly and his mouth gushing blood, adding to his already crimson form. He collapsed on the floor in the doorway and my eyes zeroed in on him. I could feel his depleting pulse, his throbbing soul lingering in his body, trapped, and just waiting to be free.

Without thinking and leaving my own mind behind, I leapt, claws outstretched and an ear-splitting snarl ripping from my chest, towards the dead man, just as the ceiling collapsed around me and a rush of ruby entered, covering the blue sky above and a deafening roar echoed around the land.

And then the world went black.

**i really need to stop doing cliff hangers, but it keeps y'all reading so i guess its kinda nessisary (and no i dont know how to spell that...nor do i care..)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	57. Trust

**sorry for the wait, ive been totally pissed at my dad coz he moved the computer to the kitchen so i can't concentrate with the freaking tv right next to me, ugh! sorry if this chappy doesnt make sense but watching american idol while typing isnt the smartest thing to do :P**

**claimer: too lazy to write one, so it's the same as the others, it ain't changing any time soon.**

57.-Trust

I was thrown to the side, away from the dead man, by something hard and powerful, the force from which knocking the breath out of me and causing my ribs to ache painfully.

My mind was immediately my own once again and I looked around wildly, trying to see what was going on in the blur of falling ceiling and the rush of bodies centered around the large glimmering ruby mass, the creature impossible to make out in the dust and confusion.

The red monster was soon confronted with a dark one and I instinctively knew it was Dorran that was fighting off the beast and I morphed in a heartbeat, silver scales rushing over my body and my limbs elongating and taking the form of a dragon.

I leapt on the creature, vaguely aware of the human bodies running away and down the stairs to escape the obliteration of the room. The creature screamed as I dug into its flesh with my teeth and talons and I realized that it was covered in some kind of armor, or scales. The monster suddenly surged upwards through the hole in the roof it had created, causing Dorran and I to be thrown off its body and onto the hard stone floor.

I hissed in annoyance and we both unfurled our wings, leaping into the clear afternoon sky, blinking away the dust and stone particles that had accumulated in our eyes. I looked around and growled angrily at the beast hovering only a few miles away, I had been wondering when we would confront him again. Murtagh sat haughtily astride his dragon, his red sword, Za'roc as Oromis had called it, gleamed the same color as Thorn's scales as he smirked at us from the saddle, Thorn giving us a predatory grin as he faced us.

I had been almost afraid that it had been Morzan that had intruded upon our meeting and had been somewhat secretly relieved when it had instead been Murtagh. Even though I knew I could definitely put up a fight against the older red rider, I wasn't completely sure if it would turn out the way I would plan.

"What business have you here traitor?" I growled at him, my fangs bared and my scales bristling angrily.

_Just thought we'd give you another chance to join the king and not end up dead like the rest of them will soon be, _Thorn replied, smirking as if what he had said had been funny. Which I supposed it had been, the idea that we would actually consider joining them was completely laughable.

"Not happening, anything else?" I asked, my voice bored and unemotional, like it didn't matter to me that one of my enemies was right in front of me.

Murtagh audibly sighed and shook his head as if disappointed.

"You could be great if you joined our side, the king can teach you so much more than anyone else would ever be capable of. His powers are unconquerable, and you two will surely perish if you face him. Are you sure you want to die so early in your lives?" he asked, studying his sword with a bored façade.

I faced him, a look of amazement on my face. "You truly believe that you can bribe us with the promise of power? We do not fear death, that is something only a coward would lose sleep over. If the traitor king is so powerful why is it that he is asking for our help? He doesn't consider us a…threat, does he?" I asked innocently, my eyes wide with false disbelieving.

The red rider smirked, his expression changing to one of amusement. "Perhaps he does, I do not know what goes through the black rider's head, nor do I wish to know the thoughts of the monster that has forced us to become his messengers and assassins. Do not assume that we chose this life for ourselves, but the king is unsurprisingly gifted with an unwavering talent of torturing people." He shrugged, apparently uncaring but I could see on his face the concealed sadness and the burden of many beatings within his lifetime. His tortured soul showed through his hardened outer shell and unbelievably I felt a stab of pity towards the man, he was only a few years older than us after all.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "You do not have to do his bidding, you could just run away and hide, at least that way you would be living your own lives. Help us kill the king, and you will be free."

His face turned tortured as if he were debating within his mind, or with his dragon, whether to trust us or not.

"You do not know how good that sounds, but unfortunately we were forced into an alliance with him, and his dark magic binds us, we must do his bidding or we will be punished severely. We are not afraid of dying, but we know much about the king and could be of some help to the rebellion. We cannot do anything to oppose him now; he can find out if we denied him in a heartbeat. But if there was a way to break our bond…well…I doubt the king would stand a chance against three riders and two Shifters." He grinned at my expression of annoyance, "Yes, we already know about the new hatchling, we were sent here to capture him, but we will give you a chance, we will tell Galbatorix that he evaded us…for now. Make sure he does not come so close to capture again, next time we will have no choice but to take him and his rider, killing everyone in the way, so just be warned."

I snorted, smoke streaming from my nostrils, _do you think we can trust him? The king is his master after all, _I thought to Dorran, my eyes never off the hovering dragon and rider in front of me.

Dorran shook his head, _we shall see, even if he keeps his word I will never trust him or his lizard-of-a-dragon, Thorn._ He hissed back, showing his gleaming fangs in distaste.

I turned back to Murtagh, "If what you say is true, we will do all within our power to destroy the king, freeing you from your 'liege lord', but only if you do whatever you can to aid us in his downfall."  
Murtagh nodded, his dark bangs falling over his dark eyes, reminding me of Dorran's features and causing my heart to splutter somewhat at the thought.

"It is a deal, good luck, Kalanie, Dorran."

Thorn turned and soared off, leaving the destroyed castle roof behind and a seething Dorran, who wouldn't look me in the eye as we drifted down to the courtyard. Nasuada, Orrin, Angela, Cadara, Solembum, and Bernlak were waiting for us in front of the door, their faces worried and anxious. Elva was not among them.

We landed and they ran towards us, all talking at once, their voices a blur in my mind as I tried to process the conversation we had had, but it was impossible with the babble surrounding us.

Nasuada held up her hands for silence and proceeded to talk to us, "What did Morzan's son want?" she asked and my mind was instantly frozen, Murtagh was Morzan's son? Why was I not informed of this?!

I shook my head, nothing ever surprised me anymore.

"He said that they want the king dead as much as we do, but he obviously can't kill him because of the oath he's under. He also said that is we found a way to break said oath, he will help us with the king's downfall."

Nasuada nodded knowingly, "It is yet another ploy from the king in an attempt to discover just how powerful you two are. You both better be on guard, he will try anything in his power to have you on his side during the upcoming war. Just…be careful with who you trust." She concluded, looking at us both with much care in her eyes.

_As if we're both not completely paranoid already, _I whispered to Dorran, receiving a small twitch of the corner of his reptilian mouth in return, but no more, he was angry at me for some reason.

I reached out and brushed him on his dark side with my tail, silently asking him what the matter was. I nodded to Nasuada, acknowledging her concern but at the same time telling her that her worry was unnecessary.

She sighed, looking back to the destroyed building, "I suppose we will have to find a team of carpenters to get the roof fixed, but I think it's still habitable, there are many more rooms. Dorran and Kalanie, you are both more than welcome to stay within Aberon's confines for the night, if you wish to of course." She added, raising an eye brow at us as if asking if we had other plans. I shrugged, looking at Dorran who stared back, motioning with his head towards me, telling me that it was my call. I realized how tired I was, what with the whole wanting to absorb the dead mans' soul and everything, and having not slept much the night before as well, it was really a miracle I had been able to stay hovering for the amount of time I had been talking to Murtagh.

I morphed and walked towards Nasuada, "Thank you, my Lady; we would greatly appreciate a place to sleep other than on the forest floor." She nodded again and beckoned for us to follow her back into the building, soothing the curious citizens that had emerged from their houses upon hearing the commotion outside and sending them on their way.

A chirp sounded from my feet and I looked down to see two large emerald eyes gleaming up at me, pleading. I smiled and bent down, scooping up the small dragonet and carrying him inside; looking back to Cadara to make sure that she was fine with someone else carrying her dragon. She smiled encouragingly and I grinned back, ascending the stone steps once again and being shown to our quarters with Dorran brushing against my side every step of the way, still annoyed with me but easily forgiving.

I knew I wouldn't be able to do what I had to without him.

**yes the ending's a bit of a let down but i just wanna get this chappy up, my dad's varnishing boat parts behind me so the fumes are going to my head, my house is full of five screaming children, and american idol is hurting my ears with the singing. ..yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!- come on people, i actually posted this chapter when i really wanted to wait a few more days, at least give me a reward!! :D**

**-Firesilk:D**


	58. Society

**next chappy up, nothing more to add this time, wow, surprising :P**

**claimer: i own everything you haven't seen, or read before**

**anyone seen that new video of behind the scenes on the twilight movie?? why does edward have to be so ugly!! TT**

58.-Society

The darkness pressed on my eyes as I stared unseeing up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, the soft breathing around me resounded in my ears like the howling wind of a storm and the room seemed to be getting smaller, boxing me within its confines, suffocating. I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up off the cot Nasuada had supplied us all with and went to the door, looking back on the sleeping forms of Cadara and Bernlak to make sure that my hasty getaway hadn't disturbed their peaceful slumber. I heard a small squeak and saw two emerald eyes reflected in the fait candlelight in our room. I sent comforting thoughts to the baby and slipped out the door, my heart racing from the claustrophobia-induced adrenaline that was now coursing through my veins.

My bare feet made no noise as I crept down the cold stone steps but as I passed the door that lead to Dorran's room the knob turned and he poked his head out, his dark eyes alert and missing nothing even though it was the middle of the night.

He looked at me amusedly, _late night stroll? _He asked, leaning on the door frame and blocking my way down the stairs. I smirked, _not all of us have to depend on beauty sleep, _I retorted, irritated from lack of sleep.

He grinned and draped an arm around my shoulders, leading me down the steps and outside into the cool fresh night air. _I suppose I will accompany you then, you know, to make sure you don't get into any trouble or anything, _he thought to me, the jesting grin never leaving his tanned face.

We walked along the deserted cobbled streets, just enjoying the sweet scented night wind running through our hair and just being in each other's presence.

_Night is definitely my favorite time of day, _Dorran thought to me as we made our way down an ally way.

_How can night be a time of day if night is night and day is itself? _I asked him, grinning as he searched for an answer.

_Don't ruin the moment with your logic, _he replied mockingly, pretending to be annoyed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes with exaggerated patience.

He stopped suddenly, his eyes searching the shadows behind us intently and I concentrated on the darkness as well. There was something there, lurking in the all-consuming night, and we braced ourselves to morph if trouble arose, straining our ears to listen in an attempt to identify the creature.

"Show yourself." Dorran said, his deep voice echoing in the still of the night.

Then something emerged from the shadows and I almost laughed when I saw that it was just a girl, her dark hair blending into the background and her startling blue eyes seeming to glow vibrantly in contrast.

She bowed slightly to us, "I hope I didn't startle you, I was merely curious as to what two people were doing out walking in the middle of the night." She said, her voice soft in the pressing silence.

I snorted, "We were only intrigued as to what creature could possibly make that much noise on its own." I hissed back, I didn't like the way she was looking at Dorran, as if he were a piece of meat or something.

Dorran was apparently oblivious to the girl's stare because he elbowed me in the side and addressed the girl in an apologetic voice.

"I am sorry; _someone _has apparently forgotten her manners," he said, looking at me with playful scorn, to which I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

The girl smiled warmly, sickeningly. "Worry not, I would not welcome an intruder either if I were her." _If she was me she would have a good reason not to, _I thought bitterly to myself, blocking my mind from Dorran so he couldn't make a comment.

"I am Trianna, well met." She said, holding out her hand to Dorran in greeting, completely ignoring me. He grasped her hand and shook and I noticed a golden bracelet on her wrist, the form of which was a snake with glowing ruby eyes, not unlike the silver and sapphire eyed serpents I had continually come across. This revelation made me suspicious all over again, there was something more to Trianna, something unpleasant, that made her untrusting, and it wasn't just the fact that she was paying Dorran a bit more attention that I would like, which would be none at all if I had my way.

"I am Dorran, and this is Kalanie, do you live here or are you just passing through like us?" Dorran said, looking into her sapphire eyes with a slight vacant expression.

"I live here, for now, with the Varden. Luckily my family resides here as well so I am able to stay with them seeing as every building is occupied from the relocation of the Varden. Where abouts are you staying?" she asked, directing her question to Dorran. What, was I nonexistent or something?

"Nasuada has provided rooms for us, but we were unable to sleep so we decided to take a walk." He replied and I realized that he was looking at her snake bracelet, which was withering around her wrist, alive, its eyes fixed onto Dorran's dark ones which stared unblinking back, hypnotized.

"That's an interesting bracelet you have there, Trianna." I said, staring into her eyes menacingly, telling her that I knew what she was up to. She was a sorceress, not particularly powerful, but possessing powers none the less.

She looked at it lovingly, examining its golden scales in the moonlight with a look of awe and curiosity.

"Indeed, I call him Lorga; he is my spirit protector, remarkable isn't he? He has been in my family for many generations and has served us all very well. Why the sudden curiosity in it?" she asked innocently, her eyes fixed on me intently.

"No reason, it's just that I have seen a serpent similar to that throughout our travels and I was just curious as to what it actually stood for." I replied, shrugging.

She smiled once again, "The serpent is the mark of an old and elite group of healers who were part of a secret society that was founded during the time of the Dragon Wars, my mother is among the last of their descendents seeing as I chose the path of sorcery instead of healing."

_Didn't the first group of Shifters begin as an organization of healers? _I thought to Dorran, excited that my questions were finally getting answers.

_Uhhh…what did you say?_ He replied, his voice distracted and slow. I sighed, he was still being mind controlled.

"Could you please stop that, it's really hard to have an intelligent conversation with him when he's zoning out like this." I asked Trianna, smiling slightly at the thought of what simple mind power could do to him, it was slightly amusing if I thought of the damage I could do with this knowledge, it would definitely come in handy if he ever tried to get back at me for calling him a pansy yesterday.

Trianna smiled back and whispered words of magic to her bracelet, which became still at once, its menacing ruby eyes fixed onto mine.

Beside me Dorran shook his head, clearing it from the magic-induced fog that had surrounded his mind.

"What happened?" he asked, blinking so rapidly that it was funny just to watch him.

"Nothing, you just kind of spaced out, sure you're not so tired that you're turning delirious?" I smirked, teasing him.

He rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed, and grabbed my arm.

"We should probably get going now, it was…interesting to meet you Trianna, perhaps we will see each other again some time." Dorran said, steering me around and preparing to go back to the tower.

"Perhaps. It was a pleasure to meet you two too, however odd the scenery." She replied, gesturing to the darkness around us. I nodded, then let Dorran lead me back to our rooms, feeling fatigue wash over me as the stimulation of the conversation wore off.

"Well that was interesting, but I'm slightly annoyed that it ruined our walk." Dorran said in an attempt to keep me awake, I guess running thousands of leagues in a couple of hours uses a lot of energy, huh.

We ascended the cold steps and my vision started spinning, drowsiness covering my mind like a soft blanket and I felt myself falling down the stairs, my thoughts dimming and my head throbbing until I could feel nothing more and everything went dark once again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	59. Vision of Madness

**sorry i havent updated sooner but i rented Zelda Twilight Princess for the like the third time and wanted to get as far as possible, only two level-things left, yay!!**

**also, i have recently become obsessed with Wolf's Rain, even though i hated the ending it was still totally awesome, XD**

**anywho, here's the next chappy..**

**claimer: same as the others...**

59.-Vision of madness

Murky images swam sluggishly across my mind. I was in the world between consciousness and unconsciousness, my brain devoid of comprehensive thoughts and my dreams full of dark and twisted creatures that appeared in my sleep regularly now.

Then suddenly there was a burst of light accompanied by searing pain and I gasped in agony, but all I got in return was the image of a man cackling manically, his eyes brutal and bloodshot, dark robes cloaking his pale and powerful form. The sight of him was too much to bear, but I had no choice but to stare appalled at him, how was he invading my mind like this? Unless he was capable of magic of course…

Then the picture vanished in a flash of red light and my eyes shot open. I lay there, shivering violently; sweat covering every inch of my body and my breaths coming in great gasping heaves.

Somewhere to the right of my head a candle was lit and I winced at the pain, the light seeming to burn my eyes with the extreme force of a thousand suns. I blinked away the red spots that swam before my eyes and looked up into the concerned face of Dorran, his dark eyes worried and his hands wiping the damp from my face gently.

"What _was_ that?" he whispered to me, confused, and I realized that he was pale and clammy as well, our minds had obviously been joined in our sleep and he had seen the mad man too.

I shook my head and sat up slowly, willing the nausea to clear so I could think logically. The man's face was unfamiliar and yet I felt as if I had seen him before, but I couldn't for the life of me think where or when.

"I have no idea, but if he is able to break into our minds like that then there is no telling what else he is able to accomplish, we need to speak to Nasuada immediately." I said, my voice dry and cracked. I slipped off the bed and headed towards the door, my movements slightly uncoordinated and jerky. Dorran looked as if he wanted to protest, then obviously thought better of it and followed me out into the still dark stairway, the early morning sunlight having not yet reached the gloomy halls of the tower.

I realized that I had come out of a different room than to the one I had shared with Cadara and I looked at Dorran questioningly. He shrugged, "You blacked out and almost fell down the stairs, but I caught you before you hit your head and just took you to my room because it was closer and I didn't want to disturb your roommates." He explained, not meeting my eyes and instead paying close attention to his boots.

I smiled, "Thank you for saving me, I doubt a blow to the head would do much good against my mental welfare at the moment, so I'm glad you didn't let me fall or the results could have been none too pleasant."

He smiled back then looked in front of us as we approached the four guards guarding Nasuada's chambers.

"We need to see Lady Nasuada, it's an emergency." Dorran stated, the fact that we were pale and sweaty obviously helped our cause because the young guard from before rushed off to get her, leaving an uncomfortable silence as we waited for his return.

Nasuada arrived a few minutes later looking tired but alert, her eyes scanning our faces and a worried and curious look on her features.

"What is it, what's wrong?" she asked, her tone serious and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"We need to talk to you, alone, now." I said, pushing our way into the room, passed the burly guards.

I shut the doors behind us and turned to face Nasuada, Dorran by my side, his arms crossed.

"While we were asleep someone invaded our minds, we do not know who he was, but he must be pretty powerful to break our barriers." I said, my eyes locked with her dark brown ones which went wide with surprise and worry as she registered what I had said.

"That is exceptionally troubling; maybe this war is going to begin sooner than we anticipated. I will need to send a group of messengers to tell the elves that the battle is upon us and we need them to fight in Urû'baen in no later than two days, for that is all the time we can spare. But alas, there is no creature that could make it to Ellesmèra within such short a time." She sighed, looking frustrated. I smirked at Dorran and we morphed together, stretching our wings out in pleasure.

"You have obviously forgotten our…abilities," I grinned, baring my fangs, "we will fly to Ellesmèra and inform the elves, and meet you on the way to the battle." I said, waiting for her reaction. She smiled gravely and nodded, waving an arm towards the large balcony window that adjoined her bedroom.

"Thank you two, tell Queen Islanzadi I will meet her with her army of elves at the dark gate of Urû'baen. I bid you two a safe journey and hope you are able to return in time for the fight for our lives." She said, grinning savagely at the thought of the upcoming battle, but then her face turned sad once again, as if remembering something that distressed her greatly.

"I just wish my father could have been here to see this." She whispered, a tear glittering below her eye in the half-light. I put my head on her shoulder, giving her a sort of half-hug.

"Even though I did not know your father, I cannot imagine anyone who would not be proud of their daughter if she had accomplishments as great as yours. He is watching over you right now and even if he were here I doubt he would have done anything different."

I sighed and headed towards the window, turning back to Nasuada as Dorran unlatched it with his talon.

"We will meet you and fight for the land that is rightfully ours, or die trying. Until we meet again, Nasuada." I said, leaping out the window after Dorran and snapping out my wings, feeling the early morning air swirl around my wing membranes and in between my scales.

We sped over the forest and were soaring over the Hadarac Desert within a few hours, the scene below turning from a green blur to gold as the land became barren and lifeless.

_Who do you think that man was? _Dorran eventually asked me, breaking the sound of the wind roaring in my ears with his thoughts.

_I know not, but there's a good chance that it was the king, in which case we will have to keep on guard…more than usual anyway. _I thought back, grimacing once again at the thought of the mans' mad face, his red eyes rolling and his hysterical laughter ringing in my ears.

I shivered and floated on an updraft in an attempt to free myself from the icy clutch of the mans' insanity.

_You do realize that when we get to Ellesmèra I will have to hide and you will have to pretend that you are still convinced that the fake Dorran is me. _Dorran thought to me after a while and I grimaced at the thought of what was to come. Not only did I have to act as if everything was fine and dandy between the imposter and I, or as fine as finding out that he betrayed me anyway, but I also had to apologize to Boden. This visit just wasn't going to be fun.

As we came closer to the elf city we swooped in between the trees and landed, taking on our wolf forms so that we would not be spotted from the air and shot down by the elves, thinking we were some kind of air invasion.

_Wait, Dorran, how are we going to get passed that old man? _I suddenly thought to him, remembering the wizened elf that guarded the entrance into that part of the forest. The black wolf closed his eyes in annoyance, _I have no idea, assuming that he can tell whenever any creature comes near the barrier I really don't know how we're going to get in without a crest or official pass or anything, and I do not know the words that are spoken that will allow us to enter either._ He thought back, irritation coloring his tone.

I growled in annoyance and morphed into my human/elf form, knowing that even though I may have looked like an elf I wasn't a true one and that would get by the guard-elf unnoticed.

Dorran morphed too and we walked towards the invisible fence, our senses scanning the endless trees for any indication that the warden was there. We emerged into a clearing that was bathed in sunlight and the elf was standing in the middle, his blank eyes staring at us, making no motion that he had seen us.

Just as I was about to talk to the old elf something emerged from the shadows and I relaxed as I recognized the face, it was Boden.

I quickly glanced to my right and noticed that Dorran was nowhere in sight, he had obviously sensed his presence and gone to hide otherwise the fact that there was also a Dorran currently in Ellesmèra might have raised some awkward questions.

He smiled to me, "So Casiphia, decided to return have you?" he asked, his tawny eyes attempting to mask the happiness he was feeling, but not doing a tremendous job. I wondered for a while why he had called me Casiphia, then remembered that was the fake name I was using and responded in a unemotional tone.

"Believe me, it was not my choice. I return only under orders from Lady Nasuada, the war is about to begin and she needed someone fast enough to deliver the unpleasant news." I said, careful not to mention my abilities and let him just assume that I ran the entire way.

He nodded and spoke some words in the ancient language to the guard, who closed his eyes and opened his arms, welcoming us into the city. Boden walked by my side as we went passed the warden and along one of the many almost-untraceable paths to emerge once again in the beautiful paradise of the hidden elven world. But I knew, as I walked to the side of a peacefully babbling brook, this visit was going to be far from pleasurable.

**yes the story's ending is coming up soon, but do not fret, for i have decided to do...a sequel!!**

**hehehe, yes i have a life, i just choose to spend it writing fanficiton...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	60. Preparations

**ok, well, i updated. i'm totally tired and feel like crap so i'm surprised i managed to get this out at all...well...enjoy..**

**claimer: the plot, some characters, the idea of Shifters, and a bunch of other stuff belong to me, so kindly don't use them other than to read in this crap-tastic story of mine :P**

**oh, and people, i get tons of hits on each chapter, and i figured that if every person reviewed when they visited i'd have 1000 reviews in no time, so come on people, please review, even if it's just to say hi or something...PLEASE!! TT**

60.-Preparations

I turned to Boden, unable to take the tension the generated between us any longer.

"Boden, I am so sorry for running off like that, it's just that…I don't know…I just-" but he put a finger of my lips to stop me from saying whatever word vomit would have come out my mouth.

"It is alright, I should not have pressured you like that, so I am the one that is in need of apologizing. Now come, let us forget such un-pleasantries and prepare for the war!" he laughed, thoughts of fighting and murder filling his mind like a sugar rush. What it was about war that made men happy I would never understand… with civilized, non-animalistic thinking anyway.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, ascending the root-woven steps that led to the double doors that opened without the aid of anything else. Queen Islanzadí sat atop her plant covered throne, her dress now a soft velvety green shade which only emphasized her dark hair and blood-red lips.

I touched my fingers to my lips and muttered the words of welcome to the queen, who responded with the reply until the short greeting ceremony was complete. Boden repeated the greeting to the Queen and then turned to me, his expression as expectant as the regal lady's behind him.

"Well now, my child, I believe that I have never seen you before, where do you hail from, and what is your business here?" she asked, her musical voice just as sad and beautiful as the last time I heard her speak.

I smiled, "My name is Kalanie, your highness, do you not remember me?" I said with false surprise, but my eyes betraying my silent laughter.

Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated, her expression confused as she tried to remember where she had seen me before.

"I can't say I do recall your face. There is only one being that I know of that has that name and she was a dragon, and unless you are hiding wings under that leather, I am afraid that I have truly never seen you before." She laughed, as if what she had said had been amusing and unrealistic.

I grinned, "But what if I am hiding wings?" I asked, then morphed into my dragon form in front of her, Boden, and the council of elder-elves that lined the walls either side of the room.

Their eyes went wide in astonishment as silver scales covered my body, then the Queen smiled, her dark eyes sparkling in amazement.

"I knew there was something different about you when I first met you, you and the dark dragon had different auras than Glaedr and Saphira. How is it you are able to do that?"

I sighed, "It is a long story, but basically Dorran was dying while holding a dragon egg and I was touching him and the dragon sent his soul into Dorran to ensure that he lived, and there for enabled us both to transform into dragons." I finished, surprising them again by speaking from my mouth. I kept my eyes diverted from Boden, afraid that he was repulsed by what I now looked like.

Islanzadi nodded, "And what news do you have for me?"

"Only that Lady Nasuada told me to spread the word of the beginning of the war that will start in two days, and wished me to ask you if your troops were ready."

More sadness flitted across her stunning face, her eyes growing darker and her white raven screeched a piercing cry that rang in my ears, "_wyrda!"_

I cringed at the word, _fate_, it seemed unnaturally fitting in the current circumstances.

"We have been anticipating this war for centuries, we are more than ready and will meet her army at the gates of Urû'baen in the dawn light on the scheduled day. What do you plan to do until the war?" she asked, her eyes and mind seeming far away in her thoughts.

I thought, "Well actually, I hadn't thought about it, your highness. I don't suppose it would be alright if I stayed here and went to battle with your troops?"

She smiled, "That's fine by me, and you can even go and see if you can find someone willing to give you some armor, although if you fight as a dragon it might be a bit more difficult to find a complete set that would fit you, but I suppose we shall see. I am afraid I have to go and discuss tactics with my generals, good day, Kalanie, Boden." And with that she left, her long silken cloak and skirts flowing out behind her as she descended the thrown and swept out of the room, accompanied by some of the council elves that stood from their places and followed her out, casting wary glances back at me as they walked past.

I grimaced, feeling as if I were a freak, which I supposed I was, but they didn't need to show their thoughts towards me so openly.

Turning, I stalked out of the tree-woven hall, my talons crushing the roots more than necessary in my anger. I was surprised when I felt a hesitant hand on my side and I looked down to see Boden, his tawny eyes curious and his golden hair shining bronze in the now rising sunlight.

"It is strange, but after seeing you as an elf after seeing you as a dragon I was kind of drawn to you, as if I knew that you as a dragon, and you as an elf, were the same person. I know that sounds unusual, and you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, but I just thought I should tell you that. Anyway, if you want I can take you to the best blacksmith in the entire city, she was the one that made the riders' blades and I'm sure she'll have some dragon armor somewhere. The only hard part of getting it though, is persuading her to give it up." He added thoughtfully, leading me down the twisting routes and passed the many interwoven tree houses. I morphed to avoid the many stares and exclamations of joy that were sent my way, being inconspicuous was much easier than walking through a crowd of staring elves.

We came to a stop at the entrance of a house that had been sung out of a circle of trees draped with creepers and exotic wild flowers. The scent of fire and burning metal drifted to my nostrils and I scrunched my nose in distaste, sticking my tongue out at Boden when he laughed at my expression.

A vast assortment of tools hung from the wood as if they were grown there, obviously having rested there for many decades and yet not a speck of rust clung to their glimmering surfaces.

There was no door to the ancient building and we entered the threshold to see a silver haired elf examining a chain-mail corselet and making satisfactory grunts as her veined hands ran over the beautifully crafted war attire as a mother would caress a child.

"That is quite a handsome piece of work there Rhunön-elda, how long have you been slaving away at your furnace, it has to have hit the 1000 year mark by now, am I right?" Boden asked jokingly after saying the first line of the traditional greeting, but to no affect and getting no reply in return.

The elf woman looked up and I noticed thin lines racing up and down her tired looking face, the first real sign of age I had actually seen throughout my entire stay in Ellesmèra.

"What is it you want Boden, I am busy." She said, her voice hard and rasping, quite unlike any other elf I had ever heard, but she smiled as she said this and I came to suspect that Boden was a frequent visitor to the wizened elf.

"Nothing really, only a set of dragon armor able to fit Kalanie here." He said, and I rehearsed the formal greeting yet again, which she surprisingly replied to, but with the measured patience of someone that was attempting to communicate to a mentally challenged person, which probably had something to do with the fact that we just asked for dragon armor for a human.

"Dragon armor for an elf? That's something I've never heard of in my time, are you a rider, girl?" she asked, her voice croaking from the force of not being used in so long.

I smiled, "Something like that." Then morphed, bending slightly from the absence of ceiling space.

Rhunön's eyes seemed to pop out of her skull, then she rearranged her composure and grinned, beaming up at me as if she thought my transformation was the greatest occurrence she had seen in her lifetime.

"Well, that would make more sense, but I am afraid that I burned all my dragon armor metal to create my tools and this corselet, I hadn't thought I would ever need them again seeing as there was no remaining eggs, before Saphira's egg was discovered of course, accompanied afterwards by the red and green eggs in possession of the traitor king himself. So I am afraid you are out of luck, silver child." She added, brushing a hand over my scales, examining the color.

"Are you absolutely sure you have no means of protection for her, the war is in two days after all and it will be difficult to find a set that large in time." Boden pleaded, his eyebrows furrowed in inconvenience.

The elf shook her head, her silver mane swishing from side to side. "I have nothing else, I have spent most of my time on this chain mail and have long ago stopped making weapons of death – But what is this?" she suddenly asked and I realized that she had caught sight of my belt and moon sword as her eyes widened and jaw dropped. Her finger trailed over the diamond-encrusted sheath delicately as if afraid to break its glimmering surface.

"How-how did you find this? I thought it was lost forever…" her dark eyes glazed over as she stared at the weapon, and I shifted uncomfortably under her piercing stare.

"Rhunön…Rhunön…it is just a sword, what's wrong?" Boden asked nervously, his eyebrows creased and his hand hesitant on her shoulder, as if trying to break her out of her trance.

Rhunön shook her head, clearing her mind, then stared into my eyes, as if accusing me of something.

"_Werewolf_." She whispered so low that I had to strain my ears to hear. How she knew that I had a werewolf soul in me I didn't know, it seemed as though there was definitely more to the sword than Tala had let on.

Oh, this lady had some explaining to do.

**as i said before, even if ur not a member on this site, please review!! i really wanna get 1000 before this story finishes!! i dont care how many times you review, just please please please review!!**

**ummm...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	61. Dissapointment

**Sorry for the wait but I've had TAKS this week so i've been pretty busy, god they totally suck. anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, it was no way as many hits as i had but it was a deffinate improvment :D**

**thanks people, keep up the great reviewing!!**

**claimer: i own most of this...the plot...some characters...the idea of Shifters...yeah...**

61-Dissapointment

I morphed back into my human form and looked her square in the eyes, as if trying to look into her very soul.

"Rhunön, what exactly do you know of this sword, I have heard of many stories of it, but I would like to know the truth before it is actually time to use it." I said, not bothering to keep my voice from Boden, he had heard Rhunön's exclamation, that I was a werewolf, so he was listening intently now, confused and eager to hear more.

I handed her the sword, watching as her wrinkled hands clasped the blade reluctantly, sad emotions flitting over her wizened features.

"Of course this sword has many tales of it, it is the single most unique and powerful weapon ever forged, its abilities surpass any other, and perhaps the most exclusive feature is the fact that it chooses its own wielder. Of course people talk of it, of course it has been fought over, and of course people have died over it. This sword has the power to, if in the wrong hands, destroy the world, or in the good, rescue it. It can change life as we know it, however it is used."

I looked at her skeptically, "And it chose me." I said slowly, my mind reeling.

She nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on me, the staring Boden behind her forgotten in the conversation.

"It obviously feels that you are the right person to handle it, whether you choose the path of good in the end, or not, it thinks that you will do what is best. That is how I made it." She smiled as I stared at her, I had expected as much but to hear her admit it was still a bit surprising, and even made me feel slightly relieved. She had forged the sword, hopefully she could tell me how to work it, or what to do with it.

Boden decided at this time to add his voice to the conversation, "So let me get this straight, you made the sword, Rhunön, and it…chose Kalanie to control it?"

"That's about right." The old elf replied, handing me back the moon sword.

"But how _do_ you work it?" I asked her urgently, eager to learn its secrets.

She smiled and shook her head in response. "I am afraid I cannot say, you are meant to find out that on your own, even I do not know its true power." I sighed, of course nothing was ever _that_ easy.

"Thank you Rhunön, I am sorry for wasting your time. Do you know of anyone else that might posses dragon armor?" I asked her, turning to leave while belting on the silver sword.

She shook her head, "I am afraid not, no complete sets anyway. I am sorry, and please look after the sword with your life, if any one else gets there hands on it, no matter how trustworthy, the power it possesses can drive them mad with hunger for it." I nodded and left, Boden trailing behind, his face confused as he took his place at my side once more.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face and admiration in his eyes, "There is truly more to you than meets they eye. So, if you do not mind me asking, what exactly are you if you are part human, wolf, and dragon? Unless you are able to change to other creatures that I am unaware of as well..."

I cringed at the question, it was not one I particularly like to answer, and he, sensing this, instantly apologized, "I am sorry, it was wrong of me to ask, you do not have to answer if you don't want to, I wont force you to." I shook my head.

"No, you have a right to know. To be honest, I am not completely sure what I am, but I have a pretty good idea. So for the time being I suppose I will say that I am a Shifter, but you cannot tell anyone, or the consequences might not be pleasant." I pleaded, staring into his ocher eyes.

He looked back at me, "Do not worry, I will tell no one. But why do you not want people to know of your abilities, they could help a lot in the coming war."

"People cannot be trusted; you do not know who is working for the King, or any other dark force. It is best that they are kept a secret."

He nodded and we continued down the paths and I suddenly realized where we were heading and I stopped dead, planting my feet in the ground and refusing to go further. I could smell him, his dark scent burning my nostrils with the now-noticeable difference between Dorran's smell and his own clouding my mind I felt even angrier at myself for not realizing it sooner.

"What's wrong?" Boden asked, pausing beside me and tensing, as if waiting for an attack.

I growled, low and animalistic, startling Boden and causing his eyes to go wide.

"Excuse me Boden but I have some unpleasant and needing-to-die business to attend to, I will be back in a while, it is best if you do not follow me." I walked forwards as I said that, his putrid scent growing stronger with each step until my eyes watered and my form shook with anger and the wanting to rip his flesh.

_Don't do this Kalanie, he could kill you and I would have to come and blow our cover in order to avenge you. If he is a full Shifter then he will be able to morph into far more creatures than you or I are capable of, _Dorran's voice came into my head and my walking slowed slightly.

_Perhaps this is a mistake, and perhaps I will die, but that would be fine with me as long as I hurt that…monster as much as possible,_ _and I ask that you do not lose your mind in wanting revenge if I do die, _I thought back, my voice shaking in anger and hatred.

I heard a sighing in my head, _Kalanie, you cannot settle everything with brute force, be logical, if he does indeed turn on us at the battle then there will be a better chance of defeating one as powerful as him with the extra help of Eragon, Saphira, and me, so please don't do anything to give us away, or especially to get you killed, I would never forgive myself for not being there to stop you otherwise, _he thought back, his voice desperate and pleading.

_I wont get myself killed Dorran, do not worry, I will just…tell him…or show him… what I think of him, _I replied, grinning savagely as I began running towards the tree house that I had stayed at, where the stench was now strongest.

Dorran did not reply but I could feel his presence inside my mind, seeing what I saw, and thinking what I thought, just in case I suddenly decided to do something that could have a disastrous outcome, and being able to manipulate my thoughts to something a little less dangerous and life threatening.

I morphed and circled the tree, my claws aching to tear through the imposters' flesh, scales, or fur. I landed on the hard wood floor, digging my talons in as much as possible to make deep welts on the surface purposely, venting some of my anger on the inanimate object, to prepare me for the sure-coming fight.

I arched my back like a cat and opened my wings to their full span in the house, my claws splayed out and teeth bared threateningly. There was slight movement and a scuffling sound coming from the bedroom and I stalked over to it and thrust my head it, growling ferociously, then relaxing my stance somewhat when I realized that it was Faolan I was looking at instead of the creature I wanted to see most.

I sighed and morphed as Faolan's wide sapphire eyes regarded me in amazement, all my anger burnt out just like that at the innocent sight. He approached me cautiously, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Kalanie? Is that you? Why did you leave for all that time, I had no idea where you went, Dorran wouldn't tell me anything and I knew he knew the purpose for your sudden disappearance. I really missed you sister, but I have a feeling that your stay isn't going to be long, am I right?" he asked, reaching forward and embracing me, Dorran in my mind flinching from the feminine contact from his brother, my part of my mind reveling in the comforting feeling.

I sighed as we broke apart, "You are correct Faolan, I am only here until tomorrow so that I may go to war with the elves. Are you to accompany us?" I asked, looking around the room for any sign of armor, but I found none.

But he still nodded, "Yes, but I will have to depart sooner to meet with the werewolves so that I may borrow some werewolf armor from them." I startled when I remembered the pack and Faolan stared at me with a smile on his face, knowing what I was thinking.

"What if the wolves helped us fight as well…? We would have a much better chance of winning with the packs' help." Faolan suggested as I was already heading towards the door. Tackling the poser could wait, there was a war about to start that we had to win, it was a matter of life and death, death certainly being the other option.

**sorry for the dissapointment, lol, but I'm thinking that a certain someone will sooooo get beat up eventually, :D**

**trust me, you won't have to wait long, and yes, it is going to be good, hehehe**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	62. Ritual

**woah, it's been a while, huh. sorry about that, but we've had finals and everything, but now it's summer vacation so pretty much nothing but writing and working for 3 months, yay :D i have to work tons so i won't be able to update everyday, but it'll probably be like that so i hopefully won't take that long to write another chapter again, and plus it's getting interesting for me to write now anyway so that'll hopefully spur me on a bit, :P**

**and yes people, even though this story is under the eragon catagory eragon himself isn't really mentioned that much, but you know what, it's my story so i guess i can write it how i want, huh :D**

**claimer: i own this story, some of the characters, and most of the plot and the idea of Shifters, the rest belongs to CP, so no stealing :D**

62-Ritual

I gritted my teeth as I ran, regret and anger washing through my entire body. I had been so _close_, he had been almost within my grasp and I had just run away again. I growled in annoyance and Faolan looked over from running beside me, concern on his face, but I lifted the corner of my mouth in an attempt at a smile but I just couldn't get rid of my disappointment. Gods I just so wanted to hurt him.

_Was this you who destroyed these innocent trees? _Dorran's voice thought to me and I saw the blackened scene through his eyes, he was running a few miles away through the part of the forest that I had incinerated in my fury towards the she-elf and fake Dorran, whatever his name was.

My mouth twitched with the suppression of a smile so that Faolan didn't think I was even more insane when I suddenly start smiling to myself.

_Perhaps, but we have a bigger problem than that, so do you think it is wise to tell Faolan of the imposter or should we just continue to play along? _I asked him, blocking my mind from the brown wolf beside me as our paws flitted over the ground, tears coming to our eyes from the speed.

_Faolan is not as trained as we are in the act of mind blocking, it would be foolish to ruin our plan at the moment, _he thought back and I nodded silently in agreement, disguising the movement from Faolan with a leap over a small log that I could have easily stepped over.

_Where will you be while we talk to Tala about armor, and now that I think of it, what are you going to do about armor? You do plan to fight, right?_ I asked him, smiling inwardly at the thought of him missing the battle of the century.

He snorted indignantly, _of course I'm fighting! Why do you think I've stayed around so long and not just kidnapped you and ran away?_

I smiled at the thought, _you wouldn't have to kidnap me, I'd go with you quietly enough. _Dorran grinned back savagely in my mind.

_But you didn't answer my question…_I prompted.

_I have some wolf armor already, but I probably won't use it in battle as I might need to morph and the armor would restrict me._ He replied and my smile vanished.

Sensing my distress he replied quickly, _don't worry, I won't get hurt, I'll kill them before they could even get close enough to touch me._

I sighed in discontentment but I knew I couldn't sway his decision. I turned to Faolan, sensing that we were close to the werewolves' village. He nodded and we broke through a barrier of trees into the newly reconstructed group of houses, having come in a different direction than the one that would have led us to the moon pond first.

Wolves and humans alike stuck their heads out of their homes at our entering, their expressions curious and surprised. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark black shape appear out of the shadows and as I turned towards it one of its onyx eyes closed in a wink, then the wolf disappeared and I grinned to myself as I realized that it had been Dorran.

_Don't be seen, _I reminded him halfheartedly, knowing that he would not be but still anxious that someone might spy him.

He didn't reply as Faolan and I made our way to Tala's home, my eyes widening in surprise as a wolf head exited the doorway instead of her regular human features. She was only recognizable by her bright butterscotch eyes; the rest of her body was covered in thick blue-black fur, slightly lighter than Dorran's and with blue undertones.

She nodded to us, not showing the least bit of surprise to see us all of a sudden; she had somehow known we were coming. She motioned with her head for us to follow her and instead of going back inside the house we traveled into the darkening forest, the trees looming above us as we emerged into the clearing which contained the moon pond in the center.

Faolan and I looked at Tala, perplexed, wondering why she had brought us here, her golden eyes giving away nothing as she made her way to the opposite bank of us and motioned for me to step forward. I looked back at Faolan who nodded, urging me to the waters edge to stand in front of his leader, the silver water the only thing in between us.

"Daughter of the moon, your time has come to receive the gift that few before you have had bestowed upon them. May you use it wisely and let no evil corrupt you." Tala whispered, her soft voice amplified in my ears by some unknown force. I lowered my head to the water, acting on instinct, and lapped up the icy liquid, feeling it trickle down my throat.

But instead of flowing into my stomach I felt it instead travel through my body to the place beside my heart where the wolf and dragon souls resided, and I felt the same, slow pulsating sensation rotating in my chest. I kept on drinking, my tongue lashing out to scoop up the frigid water, Faolan and Tala watching silently as I felt increasingly heavier and sicker, as if a great weight was settling on my chest and would not diminish.

But I couldn't stop drinking, wouldn't, my life depended on it, and the survival of others. I felt my mind growing faint and my eyes close slowly, my tongue flicking mechanically in and out of the pond, depositing more of the liquid into my body. Until suddenly my mind went blank and my legs collapsed, my mouth landing in the water as I drifted into unconsciousness, the last thing my eyes saw before they closed completely was the looming dark shape of a wolf collapsing in the forest, his dark eyes remaining open to stare into mine, the onyx orbs glowing slightly silver.

Then my vision faded and I sank into an overwhelming sleep, everything growing numb except the excruciating pain of the rapidly pulsating objects inside of me suddenly colliding, with which my mind blacked out and I knew no more.

ͽ ҉ ͼ

My eyes flickered open slowly, cringing in the bright light and the forest sounds that drifted to me through a barrier of some sort. I took in a deep breath to breathe in the scents around me but winced at a sharp pain in my chest near my heart that throbbed continually in time with my heart beats.

"Ah, you are awake Kalanie, we were getting worried." I turned to see Tala and Faolan staring at me, smiles on their now human faces. I struggled to sit up and with some difficulty succeeded, propping myself up on my elbows and looking at them intently, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion and unanswered questions.

"What happened?" I asked them accusingly, they obviously knew what had occurred and were leaving me in the dark about it.

Tala knelt by my side and I mildly realized that we were in her house and I was lying on her bed, the dark wooden walls absorbing the clear morning light as it shone in from the window.

"What happened to you was what happened to all of the other Shifters that were deemed responsible enough to handle the power of multiple souls, and whose services were needed above all." She responded, watching my eyes to see my expression.

I stared at her, trying to comprehend what she had just told me.

"So…I'm a full Shifter now? I can morph into anything?" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. I had become the thing I despised, the creature Dorran and I had set out to kill. Wait…Dorran! I had forgotten all about him, and I was sure he was the one that I had seen collapse in the trees. I stood, willing my legs to respond accordingly and not shake as I made my way to the door, Tala and Faolan letting me go alone after seeing the tears brimming my eyes.

I stumbled through the forest, following the scent trail that we had left when we made our way through the woods the night before, the smells coming far stronger than usual, even with my enhanced werewolf abilities.

_Dorran, where are you? _I thought urgently, scanning the endless vegetation for any sign of the black wolf.

_I'm here…_he thought back, his voice mystified at something that I couldn't figure out. He felt different somehow, like he wasn't himself. I followed his mind pattern, the signal becoming stronger as I got closer, but when the signal was almost overpowering I couldn't see him anywhere. _…Dorran? _I thought uncertainly, my eyes flitting to each part of the surrounding forest, but seeing him nowhere.

"I'm here." He laughed and I whipped round, startled as his voice sounded right in my ear, but there was nothing behind me except for a black hawk standing on a branch on the tree I was standing next to. I looked into its onyx eyes and smiled widely.

"Dorran?" I asked, staring unbelievably at the bird. It nodded its sleek feathered head and its figure started vibrating in front of me, its limbs lengthening and the feathers joining together into thick black fur until instead of a bird there was a cat sitting in front of me, his slanted dark eyes regarding me with excitement.

"So we are real Shifters now then." I stated, my voice cracking with sadness. Dorran jumped from the branch, morphed in mid air, then embraced me, his strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist and I found myself crying silently into his shoulder.

"Sometimes you need to become your enemy to truly destroy them." He whispered, brushing a tear from my eye.

I nodded, swiping at my eyes to get rid of the unnecessary tears.

"Then let us be rid of them once and for all." I snarled, letting my bones elongate into a strange, big silver-spotted cat that was obviously built for speed, and careened into the forest, Dorran running by my side, his black spotted pelt shining in the bright light.

We ran towards the battle, ready to fight for our lives, and the lives of other people, and for the enemy to be gone and to never return, whatever it takes.

**important, please read...**

**yep they turned into cheetahs at the end there, their fur stays the same color as all the animals and everything so that, say for example, if they were polar bears, Dorran's fur would still be black and Kalanie's would still be silver, just to clear that up :D**

**and also, obviously, cheetahs aren't an animal that exactly lives in a forest region like that so they won't know what half the animals they turn into are, so if you don't get them by description I'll just tell you what they are at the end here in each upcoming chapter :D**

**well the next chapter should be interesting hopefully :D hope you like it and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**please??**

**-Firesilk:D**


	63. Secrets unearthed

**and so the bloodshed begins...**

**claimer: i own everything that isnt in eragon or eldest, if it's in brisingr then it's not my problem..**

63.-Secrets unearthed

Even as I ran I could feel my mind slowly slipping away, the forgotten warnings of what happens to full Shifters that cause the werewolves to kill them came suddenly flooding back in my brain. My human mind was diminishing, memories fading into nothing but instinct. I skidded to a halt, Dorran stopping beside me, his eyes brightening and becoming wilder as he looked at me, his mouth parted slightly to drink in the scents around him in the glands on the roof of his mouth.

_What is it? _He asked, except that he didn't talk with his mind, but with a flick of his ear, the same way how whatever animal we were now would communicate with each other.

_We..are..not..ourselves, _I growled back, grinding out each word deliberately, determined not to lose the only thing I had left of my old self, my humanity.

Dorran looked at me, his furred face confused, his gleaming black pelt shimmering in the sunlight.

_What do you mean? _He asked, cocking his head to one side to ask, still not using his mind or actual words. I signed and morphed, standing up straight and stretching my arms. But the animal in my mind was still there. Dorran stared at me in surprise, as if he hadn't expected me to suddenly turn into something else. But then he morphed too, shaking his head forcefully as if to clear it of wild thoughts. In our human forms the urge and instinct wasn't as strong and we could think somewhat better, but not like our old selves.

"This is going to be a problem." I whispered, sounding out each word carefully before completing the whole sentence.

Dorran nodded and we made our way through the woods, walking this time, thinking that if we morphed again or even ran at elven speed we would never be able to gain back our minds.

My finger trailed the hilt of my sword absentmindedly and I felt the metal shudder suddenly. I touched the sword again, this time pinching the sheath between my fingers and felt them vibrate and grow week, as if it was sucking the life from them. I stopped and unsheathed the weapon, examining it as Dorran stopped beside me, his expression as puzzled as mine. The carved moons on the blade were glowing slightly, as was the diamond on the hilt. I looked closer at the jewel and realized that there was some sort of silver mist swirling inside.

Dorran peered over my shoulder, "That's a soul." He stated, his voice breaking the silence of the forest and whispering in my ear.

I shuddered and he took a step back, as if afraid that his closeness had scared me. I rolled my eyes at him, showing that it was ridiculous of him to even think such a thing, and went back to examining the sword. Intrigued at Dorran's exclamation I placed a finger on the diamond and watched, mystified as the tip glowed silver. If what Dorran said was true, then the sword had somehow absorbed the soul from my body. I reached inside my chest and separated the dragon soul from the mass of souls next to my heart and sent it through my fingertip and into the diamond, watching as the mist inside began to move faster as another joined it.

I tried to morph into a dragon and found that I couldn't, then placed my hand on the diamond once more and extracted the dragon soul, then morphed into my dragon form as if nothing had happened.

After morphing back I added more souls and slowly felt my mind become my own again and I sighed with relief.

"So that was what the sword was for…" I whispered, staring at the mass of silver that illuminated the sword even more.

"Maybe that it also what the necklaces were for too." Dorran said, fingering the Shifter talisman at my neck, causing goose bumps to rise every time he brushed my skin.

I nodded, realizing that with my sanity, Dorran's had returned too. Dorran shook his head and we both morphed once more, relieved to see that our minds stayed as they had been before. We ran on, heading towards the wolf camp once again. Dorran hid in the trees as I rushed to Tala's house, bursting open the door, startling both her and Faolan who had been sitting at the table, presumably talking.

"Tala, Nasuada and Queen Islanzadi have scheduled a siege on Urû'baen today to finally fight for our land and overrule the King, do you wish to join us? We would have a better change with the aid of the werewolves as well. I am sorry it's such short notice and-"

"Kalanie, Faolan has told me all about it and the werewolves are assembling themselves as we speak. We will join the rest of the forces in the war and will leave in a couple of hours." Tala interrupted me, glancing over at a group of teenagers polishing an intricate collection of gleaming metal that I assumed was wolf armor seeing as the vast sheets of silver looked too large and oddly-shaped to fit a human.

I nodded to her and turned to Faolan, "Do you also plan to join us?" I asked him, fingering my sword and seeing images of exotic creatures flash through my mind as I went through each soul, memorizing the ones that seemed best for battle.

The werewolf rolled his eyes sarcastically, "There's no force in the universe that would keep me away!" he replied, showing a hint of fangs as his mouth opened wide.

I grinned and sat down, waiting impatiently for the warriors to ready themselves for the upcoming war.

After a few hours a wolf entered, his furred brow adorned in a metal head guard with holes in the top for his ears and two leather straps, one running under his jaw and another just after the ending of his mouth. The rest of his body was protected by huge plates of metal on his back, underbelly, and legs, the overall sight igniting the sense of battle in me with excitement.

"We are ready." The dark brown wolf growled and Tala stood, gesturing for the young werewolves that had been cleaning her armor to put it on her as she morphed.

"Then let us go and save the land." Tala replied, her armor strapped on in a matter of seconds with the aid of the werewolves' speed.

I nodded and we made our way out, Faolan meeting us at the doorway after being absent for a few minutes while he got himself ready with similar-looking armor.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not just meaning the battle but also the fact that I would have to face the fake Dorran, the one who Faolan still believed to be his actual brother.

"As I will ever be." I replied, then morphed and ran off into the forest, Tala next to me and the rest of the pack following close behind, heading towards the battlefield.

_Dorran, how are you going to fight if the imposter is still our there and pretending to be you?_ I thought urgently, my claws tearing up the earth, readying them with the prospect of ripping flesh in the battle.

_I suppose I will just have to kill him myself then, _Dorran replied, his voice low and growling savagely.

I sighed, as much as I looked forward to the thought of battle and fighting for the well-being of the land, I couldn't stand the deliberation of someone getting hurt, or worse.

_These warriors are fully aware of what they are getting themselves into, and if they do die, then they die with honor and their memory will never be forgotten, _Dorran whispered into my mind but I still felt the anxiety pricking my paws.

_But what worries me is the thought of just how many people that fight for their land will never be able to actually see it in happier times_, I whispered back, looking around me to watch the determined wolves running through the thick undergrowth. How many of them would make it back to these woods alive?

_Do not be afraid, we fight, and die, for what we truly believe in with no other judgment to sway our decision,_ another mind reached mine and I looked to my right to see Tala running beside me, her golden eyes boring into mine.

I nodded, silver orbs melting into gold, _I know, _I replied.

Tala looked ahead suddenly as we reached the rise of a hill, the entire pack lining the edge to look down onto the scene below.

The sun was sinking blood-red over the dark castle, the sight having been blocked before by the thick canopy of trees.

My claws sunk into the fragile earth and with my fangs bared a growl rose in my throat.

We had arrived.

**not much to say except...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**it's coming to the last chapters people, review ur butts off please !! :P**

**-Firesilk:D**


	64. Protection of magic

**so close to the end i can almost taste it...lol**

**claimer: ditto to all the others coz i totally don't feel like writing the same thing over again...**

64.-Protection of magic

"Lady Nasuada, we are here." I announced our arrival after finding it unimaginably easy to get past the guards standing in front of her tent; their resumes apparently didn't cover standing up to giant and seemingly intelligent wolves.

Nasuada looked up in surprise as she saw me, a slight smile flickering over her lips.

"Somehow this form doesn't surprise me. Thank you for bringing the elves, they arrived this morning, and it looks like you have somehow managed to bring a pack of long-forgotten werewolves…but then again nothing you do astonishes me anymore." I smiled, my fangs baring and causing the guards surrounding her to draw their swords, taking my grin as a threat. But Nasuada just laughed and gestured for them to lower their weapons. Tala appeared through the tent flap, her gold-clad head just visible in the growing dusk.

_When do we attack? _She projected into our minds, startling the guards. Wow, they just didn't train them like they used to.

"At dawn, our camp is hidden so they will be unable to see us until we break in. We have people on the inside who work in the guard so they will open the dark gate. Is your pack ready?" Nasuada asked, looking as if she was talking to any leader, and not a giant wolf that was as tall as she was.

_Of course, we have been preparing all our lives. Have you figured out battle tactics and line ups yet?_ Tala replied, shouldering her way in the tent and causing everyone to take a step back to allow her space. I ended up pressed against a nervous-looking guard who kept glancing at me as if afraid I would suddenly turn on him and rip out his throat.

I rolled my eyes at him and morphed into my human form, the tent suddenly growing much larger with the absence of a huge werewolf. The guard stared at me in amazement and recognition and I realized that he was the tawny-haired guard that had been guarding Nasuada's chambers.

I smiled at him, then walked out, pausing as Nasuada called after me, telling me that an elf called Rhunön wanted to see me. I walked through the green and brown tents, the colors camouflaged with the surrounding forest.

Why was Rhunön looking for me? Maybe she remembered something about the sword that she wanted to tell me. If that was true I hoped it was something other than the power I had discovered myself.

It was only then that I realized that I had no idea where the old elf actually was. I made my way over to one of the metal-clad members of the Varden and asked him if he knew where the elves had pitched their tents. He pointed to a group of black silk tents and I could have smacked myself for not noticing them earlier.

The first elf I came to had no idea where the she-elf was, but as I was turning a corner I ran into Boden, his golden hair almost completely hidden by a silver and bronze helm.

His eyes went wide as he saw me and I mentally cringed, he was perhaps the person I least wanted to see at the moment. Him, the traitor Dorran, and the King of course.

I took a deep breath, "Look Boden, I'm so sorry for running off again but I had something exceedingly urgent to take care of…" I stared at him, my eyes pleading for him to believe me. He rolled his eyes and replied.

"Of course, one can't expect you to say good bye when you have to save the land." My eyebrows furrowed when I heard a trace of scorn in his tone.

"Whatever Boden. I'm sorry, good luck with the fight." I snapped back, then walked around him to a group of elves talking amongst themselves. Boden's sarcasm had been completely unnecessary, if it were up to me I wouldn't have gotten mixed up in all this in the first place and I would still be training as a healer's assistant back in Menefer, and my grandmother wouldn't be dead.

Thinking about her made me wonder what she would think if she could see me right now, would she think of me as a monster? Discourage me from fighting? Or think that what's happened to me as a gift, made to be used for the greater good?

I paused for a moment, hiding behind a tent until I got my emotions under control. It wouldn't be good if the soldiers saw me crying as we were about to fight for our lives.

I angrily wiped the tears away, startled as I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Eragon, his sapphire eyes sympathetic and understanding.

"Eragon…I…" I stammered, then threw my arms around him in an embrace. My actions surprised both of us, but he didn't protest and instead hugged me back, stroking my hair gently.

"With all your duties it is easy to forget just how young you are." He whispered and I snorted.

"I am not that young, you are only two years older." I replied, remembering that it had been more or less half a year since my life had changed.

"Perhaps, but most women decades older than you do not have that kind of responsibility, and most likely never will." I nodded and pulled away, the last traces of tears gone.

"Thank you Eragon, now do you know where Rhunön is?" I asked.

He smiled, "She actually sent me to get you, follow me." He turned and strode off between a group of tents and we arrived at a tent slightly on the outskirts of the clusters of others and we entered, the air smelling exactly like the smithy back in Ellesmèra.

"Rhunön? I found her." Eragon called, and the old elf emerged from behind a silk screen, her dark eyes brightening as she saw me with the sword still in my possession, as if she had been afraid I would lose it.

"Ah Kalanie, I was thinking about your dilemma all night and I finally found the solution…"

"Dilemma?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, the fact that you have nothing to protect yourself with if you fight as anything other than a dragon." She replied, the look she gave me obviously meaning the fact that I could turn into a werewolf as well.

I nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"So…I made this." She said, holding out a collection of different shaped pieces of metal. I took them and examined a piece that looked like a leg guard. Eragon whistled from beside me, looking over the armor with a mixture of awe and amazement.

"Well don't just stand there, Eragon help her put it on." Rhunön said briskly, her voice rasping unnaturally for an elf's.

Eragon grabbed a piece from the pile and strapped the polished silver metal to one of my arms, the weight of which weighing the right side of my body down considerably. I looked uncertainly at Rhunön but she gestured for Eragon to continue, as if she was waiting for something. I let the belt and sword drop to the floor as he applied the chest plate and the rest of the set.

When he was finished I looked down at myself in surprise, the metal was reshaping and molding itself perfectly to fit my body, the weight diminishing until it felt as if it was just another layer of skin but strong enough so that no sword could penetrate it.

"This is amazing Rhunön! How on earth did you manage to make this over night?" I asked in amazement as Eragon trailed his finger over the smooth gold-entwined surface.

Rhunön snorted, "With magic of course, but that's not all it does. Morph and see for yourself." I smiled and morphed into my dragon form, watching with joy as the metal melted onto my body until it was a perfect fit once again.

"Thank you Rhunön, I have no idea how I will ever repay you for this." I muttered, morphing into a wolf and watching the armor morph with me once more.

"Just win this war, that's all I ask." She replied, smiling, then handed me the silver and gold helm that resembled the shape of a dragon's head, its two front fangs scraping against the skin on my forehead but not scratching.

I morphed once again and the helm fit my dragon face flawlessly, the metal elongating to run the length of my muzzle.

I looked her in the eyes and nodded, "I will try."

She smiled sadly then reached behind her, producing another set of similar armor, but this one was black and larger.

"Just in case Dorran wants some too." She explained, waiting for me to morph back then piling the gold and black metal into my arms.

I nodded, thanked her once again, then left, leaving Eragon with the excuse that I needed to see to a few more thing concerning the battle, then made my way into the forest away from the camp and out of sight of anyone.

_Dorran, where are you? _I thought to him, watching images of trees rushing past as I looked through his eyes.

Then suddenly he emerged right in front of me between two trees, appearing out of the darkness.

"Where did you get that armor?" he asked after morphing from a wolf back to human, then walking around me to examine my new outfit, the black leather underneath causing the silver and gold to shine brighter in the streaming sunlight.

"Rhunön made it, and you have some too." I replied, dumping the black metal into his arms.

"But what about if we want to morph?" he asked uncertainly, trailing his finger along the gold woven patterns. I smiled and morphed, grinning as he stared in amazement as the metal rearranged itself.

"Excellent." He whispered, then strapped himself into the black armor, smiling as it melted against his body.

"Now we will be unstoppable." He exclaimed, placing his own dragon helm on to see how it fit.

I grinned and nodded, all the while hoping that he was right.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	65. Profetic death

**important chappy, and a very happy one to many people, :D**

**claimer: i own most of this story, most of the characters, and some of the plot, the rest is CP's :P**

**the end is near, my friends... **

**:D**

65.-Profetic death

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder violently, panicked voices whispered urgently around me as my eyes flashed open and I sprang up from my bed, immediately prepared to fight.

"Kalanie, come quick, it's Eragon, he's…well come see!" the person who had woken me grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my tent and towards the riders', soldiers were already crowding around the entrance, refusing to move as the healers tried to clear them away.

They all stared at me with frightened eyes as I pushed passed, my mind chaotic as I tried to make sense of what was happening. I was dragged into the makeshift home and saw Eragon lying on his bed, his eyes misty and staring at nothing, his breaths coming in short gasps that were becoming less and less frequent as I looked at him. Nasuada, Tala, and a group of other people that I didn't know all stood around him, desperation and hopelessness seeping through their emotionless masks.

"What happened?" I demanded, rushing over to Eragon's side and staring intensely at Nasuada.

"I don't know! I was sleeping when Saphira suddenly barged into my tent and told me that there was something wrong with Eragon. So I called the healers and came as quick as I could and found him on the floor clutching his chest. He wasn't breathing well so we moved him to the bed and I sent for you and Tala." She gushed out, the panic in her eyes showing her to be much younger than the weight of responsibility led me to believe.

I nodded curtly and turned to the healers, "What have you been using to treat him with?" I asked, my old training kicking in as I calmly examined the patient.

I pulled back the sheets to examine his chest and my heart pulsed erratically as I realized what was causing the problem. It was the wound that he had gotten after his battle with Murtagh, Thorn, and the mysterious dark creature on the night that the fake Dorran had come into my life. I growled, only half listening as one of the healers rattled off a list of herbs and plants that they had used, all of which I doubted would be able to cure the shade's mark, as the imposter had put it.

I trailed a finger along the entwining black veins, suddenly reminded of when Dorran and I had buried my grandmother and the darkness that had come out of his claw when he had touched the writing. Curious, I morphed into my dragon form and touched the darkest part of his skin with a fore claw and watched in amazement as silver streamed out of my talon and traveled like cobwebs over his flesh, leaving a streak of silver instead of black.

Eragon sat up gasping, his eyes confused and alive once again. Saphira's head appeared through the tent flap, pushing the onlookers back, some of them scrambling away in fright.

_Eragon! Are you ok? _She thought to him, her rough fire-proof tongue flicking over his face with anxiety. Eragon laughed, his voice hoarse but causing everyone's faces to turn relieved.

I morphed as he pushed her tongue away and turned to look at the crowd of people around him. Nasuada broke away and hugged the rider, her dark skin glowing in the candlelight.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she said, then turned to me, "Kalanie, I can't thank you enough for what you have done."

I smiled and shrugged, "It's fine, I'd love to know what creature had attacked him though." Durza the shade was dead thanks to Eragon, and there wasn't any more alive as far as I knew. Unease stirred in my stomach, the mark had looked eerily similar to what Dorran was capable of. But he hadn't attacked Eragon, that much I was sure of. If he had I would have seen it in his memories, and he had no reason to harm the rider anyway.

But then again, there was another Dorran I had to take into consideration as well, he was just as capable of making that mark as the real one was, and I was willing to bet that he was the one that had done it.

I smiled at Eragon, then left, letting the darkness engulf me as I made my way to my tent, my glimmering armor in the corner glowing in the faint moonlight.

I curled up on the blankets and closed my eyes, trying to get some more sleep so that I wouldn't be tired for the battle in the morning. I drifted off, my dreams swirling with blood, flashing metal and claws, and the face of the man that had appeared in my dream once, his dark eyes humorless now and blood thirsty as he sent his soldiers to their death without a second thought. This was surely the king, the one we had to kill to get back our land and free us all. As the dream faded three shapes drifted around him, one a large black dragon, almost identical to Dorran but about three times his size. The other two were dark ghostly shapes without true forms; their crimson eyes the only distinguishable part of their features.

Then the image was overtaken by darkness once again as I felt my shoulder disturbed for the second time that night. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a pair of sapphire eyes looking down on me. I growled and shoved Eragon away, rolling off of my bed as I did and landing on the floor painfully.

The rider's chuckle resounded in my ear and a stab of dread shot through my chest. That wasn't Eragon's voice, it was Dorran's.

But Dorran was in the woods somewhere, keeping hidden.

This wasn't the real Dorran.

I growled low and threatening, my form vibrating dangerously as I thought of what animal was best to kill him with.

"Now, now Kalanie, lets not be like that. I only came to talk to you, give you another option rather than have you die fighting for something ridiculous." He whispered, restraining my hands with only one of his.

I hissed, "I fight for what I believe and want, which happens to be the death of the King, the freedom of the land, and the sudden disappearance of a certain imposter that thinks I'm stupid enough to not notice that the creature I've been with the last few months is not the person I thought he was." I bared my teeth, sharpening them to fangs while morphing my body into a dragon, not wanting to give my new Shifter status away in case he survived and managed to escape.

But that wasn't going to happen, his death was long overdue.

_Don't do this…_the real Dorran hissed into my mind, I could feel his hate, anger, and worry for me as he watched the events through my eyes.

_Too late, _I thought back, and sprang on the poser, my teeth and claws raking through his now vibrating flesh. Hard scales erupted from his skin faster than I had though possible. He shifted into a dragon almost five times my size and started biting and scratching back, his powerful jaws clamping around my limbs leaving huge fang marks where blood welled out.

I roared in anger as the tent roof was thrown apart and the sky above was exposed, the white stars shining coldly at the battle below.

He was bigger than me, but I was faster and more flexible. I wove myself around his legs, shredding and burning any part of him that I could reach. This was what I had been waiting for, a chance to get rid of him once and for all, and I wasn't going to let him get away unharmed, or get away at all.

_KALANIE, STOP! _Dorran roared, and I could feel him coming nearer to try to help me fight.

_Dorran, don't come any closer or you'll give yourself away! I'm fine, just stay there._ I winced as the creatures claws tore into my scales and the flesh beneath and I clamped my jaws onto his neck in retaliation, pleased when a pained growl escaped from between his fangs.

"What's going o-" someone's voice broke through the sound of our fight, then the noise of people running and shouting resounded around the area as more people came.

Then something strong grabbed my tail and attempted to pull me away from my enemy, but I lashed out with a hind leg and batted whatever it was away.

Then a scaled creature came between us and started attacking the monster as well and I leapt back in to help, the two of us slowly overpowering the dark mass.

Then suddenly he leapt up, his leathery wings pounding the air powerfully as he tried to get air born, but I jumped up and tore at his hind legs, climbing my way up his body and shredding his wings until flight was impossible. He screeched in pain and fell to the ground with me on top.

His jaws stretched wide in a roar and on a sudden impulse liquid fire poured from my mouth and into his, traveling down his throat and incinerating his insides. His dark eyes went blank, the light leaving them, and he stared at me unseeing as his body shuddered and crushed on the earth, the impact traveling up my legs causing them to shake from the strain.

The creature laughed painfully, his last breaths gushing out of his jaws as well as blood.

"_I am so proud of you Kalanie, but do not worry, I will always live, in you, and others. You have not seen the last of me." _Then his features changed to show a dragon with deep green scales, his eyes clouded over with silver.

_There will be two, one of sky, one of earth, that hold the power of the stars in their claws._ The voice rasped in my mind, old and pained. Then his face returned to normal, his eyes dead, as was his heart.

He laid still, his huge wings crumpled around us, broken and never to fly again. I collapsed onto his stomach, exhaustion suddenly overcoming me. A tentative hand stroked my snout and my eyes fluttered open to see Boden looking up at me, his tawny eyes worried and anxious.

"I'm sorry for what I said…I didn't mean it…I guess I was just tired and scared and…" he whispered, unable to finish his sentence. I closed my eyes, seeking comfort in his touch, my body shuddering from pain and fatigue.

"Don't worry about it Boden, it's fine. I'm sorry I left you all those times, but I never would have done it without good reason to, I promise." I whispered back, my breaths coming in short pants as I tried to control my heartbeat.

Scales brushed against my side and I looked to see Dorran beside me, his dark eyes apprehensive and full of anger.

"Do you know how worried I was? You should have waited, you could have gotten killed, you-"

"Dorran, I'm fine. The imposter is dead and I'm not, there's nothing to be anxious about." I whispered, interrupting him.

He sighed and nudged me off the dead impersonator and we followed Boden to the healers' tents with me wincing every step of the way. We settled down as the healers worked their magic…literarily. Dorran draped a wing over me as the healers hands glowed and my skin and scales repaired themselves. I knew we had a lot of explaining to do, especially with the sudden appearance of another Dorran, and my sudden attack on the Dorran that they thought was the real one.

I sighed and pressed myself closer to the real Dorran, the only Dorran, _my_ Dorran.

As soon as my eyes fluttered shut I was asleep, nothing troubling me except the battle taking place in the morning and the desired death of the King.

The same image appeared again, with the King and his dragon circling, but this time there was only one shadow creature, its blood-thirsty eyes glaring at me with more hate and malice than I ever through possible.

There was one more, one more creature like the imposter to kill.

_There will be two, one of sky, one of earth, that hold the power of the stars in their claws._

**I'm watching the oh-so-crappy Eragon movie as i write this, lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I'll write the sequel right after i finish this one if i get 400 reviews by the end...**

**-Firesilk:D**


	66. Dawn of the Day

**sorry peeps, i've been procrastinating, :P**

**i've been wondering, should i continue with the sequel on this story, or start a new one with the sequel??**

**tell me what u think, i need to know soon!!**

**claimer: totally the same as the other claimers for this story, :D**

66.-Dawn of the Day

Dorran's hard scales scraped against my armor as our army strode towards the black gates or Urû'baen, keeping to the shadows so that there was less of a risk of opposing soldiers spotting us. The werewolves slinked in front of the elves, their fur and armor barely visible in the pre-dawn light. The humans snuck behind the elves, their armor padded with leaves seeing as they weren't as skilled at sneaking as the others.

_I can't believe it's finally time to act against the King; it seems like just yesterday that we met. _I thought to Dorran as we stood on the top of the hill overlooking the scene playing out below us.

_It's funny how one little thing, like me stumbling to your house, can change your entire life forever. _He thought back, his muscles rippling as he stretched, preparing to fight.

_Whatever happens next, I don't regret any of it, except for my grandmother's death of course, but I see now that that couldn't have been prevented. I do wish I knew who had killed her though so that I might repay the favor._ I clenched my fists, imagining my claws raking through the murderers flesh.

Dorran looked back at me, his dark eyes understanding and determined.

_When this war is finished we will hunt down those murderers and do whatever it takes to make sure that they don't harm anyone ever again. _He growled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on the cold metal, the pale light causing it to shine with a yellow tint.

_You are aware of just how much I love you right? _I asked him, the smile on my face stretching wider as he nuzzled my cheek with the end of his nose, which was about the only part of him that didn't have armor, as well as his wings of course.

_I love you more. _He growled back and I laughed, turning to see Eragon and Saphira clamber up the hill to stand beside us, their bodies covered in silver armor and their faces grim with the thought of battle.

_I doubt that's possible. _I thought back to Dorran, then sat up straighter on his back.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked, his face barely visible under his war-hammer marked helm.

"Born ready." Dorran and I replied in union just as ferocious battle cries rose from below as the invasion began, soon followed by the clang of metal on metal and the outraged growls of the wolves.

"Good luck." Eragon said, then climbed onto his dragonesses back and took flight, Saphira's wings causing a tornado of leaves to swirl around them from the force.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_ Dorran asked and I rolled my eyes in response.

_No, Dorran, I want to go back home right now and hide under my bed. Of course I want to help fight for the land! _I grinned savagely as he swept his dark wings up, then leapt into the air and flapped down, the air filling his wing membranes and causing the wind to thrum with the force.

My back itched to sprout wings and fly on my own but I remained seated in between his shoulder blades, fingering my sword anxiously as we soared over the trees and towards the huge wall-enclosed city with the towering castle in the middle.

_I still don't see why I'm stuck on your back while you get all the fun. _I hissed as the screams and shouts grew louder as we flew closer.

Dorran sighed in exasperation, _we've been over this before, we want to seem as if we're not that much of a threat, seeing as Shifters are considered more powerful than the Riders._ _Just sit tight, you'll get to have some fun soon, don't worry._ I felt his anxiety as he said that but didn't know why he was worried, I knew he wasn't scared about dying; perhaps it was just the welfare of the land?

_What's worrying you? _I thought to him, my finger trailing the ivory spike in front of me.

He stopped traveling forward and hovered in mid-air, his onyx eyes fixed on me with such intensity that I felt the need to turn away, but couldn't bring myself to.

_You're worrying me, I'm afraid that you'll get hurt and I won't be there to help you. _He whispered and I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes, but I angrily brushed them away.

_Don't be concerned, I'll be fine, and so will you. We'll get through this and our land will be saved. I just wonder what we'll do after it though, go and live with the elves? The Varden? The werewolves? If anything, be concerned about the future right now; because this battle is gonna be easy. _I thought to him, unsheathing my sword and preparing to fight.

_Let's just hope it's going to be simple, and we can think about the future after, but right now, let's fight! _He roared, then locked his wings and dove down, the ground and the many battling soldiers rushing up to greet us with swords and spears. Dorran gave an earth-shaking roar and let loose a bout of liquid flame at the King's soldiers who fell screaming to the ground, their flesh burnt and armor melting from the heat.

I laughed as Dorran rolled so that he hurtled through the air upside down and I sliced at the people with my sword above me head, the blade cutting easily through their meager protection and drawing blood to stain the metal.

Suddenly my heart beat slowed and my eyes zeroed in on the silvery souls that were drifting away from their now dead bodies and I felt a hunger inside of me overtake my body. Dorran sensed my mind change to one of an animals' and he quickly flipped back over and ascended, his dark wings pumping frantically as he dodged arrows and spears aimed at us. My bones were vibrating uncontrollably until I couldn't take it any more and I stood up, balancing easily on Dorran's back while he looked back at me with alarm.

"Don't even think about it!" he roared and surged up quickly, making me lose my footing on his armor and fall on my stomach. But before I could sit up an arrow pierced the thin membrane on one of his wings and he jerked, hissing in pain and anger. I lost my grip on the metal and slipped around, still clinging onto his neck, until I was underneath him and hanging on for dear life.

"Kalanie!" he hissed, and tried to grab onto me with his front claws, but I looked up at him and smiled.

"Now it's my time to have some fun." I laughed and let go, watching his stricken face grow smaller as I fell. I flipped over, looking at the surprised faces below getting bigger until my bones started rearranging themselves, elongating and enlarging. Silver scales rushed over my body and wings burst out of my back once again, the sensation exhilarating as the air filled my wings and I soared low over the opposing army.

I roared a battle cry that shook their armor and felt the molten heat run over my forked tongue and splash against their frail-looking bodies. I dodged between the flying arrows although some still clashed against my armor. A soldier was sneaking up behind one of the elves and I swung my spiked tail at him, throwing the enemy against one of the house walls. The elf looked up in surprise and smiled, and I realized that it had been Boden.

"Watch your back stupid!" I called, laughing, then flew up to meet Dorran who was waiting for me above. I grinned at him then we both spiraled down, our vision combing until we saw what each other saw, and twisted around one another until we were flying side by side and our mouths were spewing flames, his with a dark tinge, mine almost silvery, at the terrified soldiers.

Suddenly a rain of arrows and spears showered us, tearing our wings and causing us to fall to the ground clumsily.

_Ugh, why didn't we see that coming?! _I screeched at Dorran, tearing at the metal-encased bodies around me and aiming at their legs and throats with my fangs. A sword suddenly caught me along my cheek and I hissed in pain as it ripped at my scales and blood welled along the gash.

_Are you ok? _Dorran asked, preoccupied with a particularly buff King soldier who had managed to mount a horse and was stabbing at Dorran's flank with his sword. The dark dragon quickly dispatched of the man by killing his horse first, but if the armor hadn't been indestructible he could have obtained some nasty injuries.

_Just fine, _I replied, roaring in outrage as I was suddenly attacked on all sides, their weapons tearing at my fragile wings to the point where flight would soon become impossible.

Then all of a sudden all the men around me just dropped dead, as if they had all gained a fatal blow to the head. But then a heard a roar from above me and saw Saphira streak past, and made a mental note to thank Eragon for saving me in the future.

_Kalanie! Dorran! Murtagh and Thorn have just turned up, you two want to take this battle to the skies? _Eragon's voice broke through both mine and Dorran's minds and we grinned at each other, clearing the area of fighting men, then taking off painfully on damaged wings, wincing as the wind tore at the jagged slits.

We surged towards Saphira who was advancing towards the blood-red dragon, his rider's dark hair billowing in the gradually growing light, his eyes wild with the hunger for death. Three dragons against one? Totally easy.

But then two other forms rose quickly from the castle battlements and my heart plummeted. Two more dragons had joined the fight, one as dark as Dorran, the other an earth-colored brown. The black one had a rider, his onyx armor shining with the thirst for blood, who I identified at once, King Galbatorix. Two other strange creatures flanked the three dragons, looking like a cross between a dragon and a bird, and their riders between bird and human, their beaks glinting fiercely as their shrieks pierced our eardrums.

And then suddenly, the odds didn't look so great.

**there will be more fighting, sorry if the battle scenes suck but i've never really written one before so just kinda hang in there!**

**i think i'll just make a poll thing on my profile with the whole new-story-for-sequel thing, so please vote on that!!**

**and of course..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	67. Life amongst Death

**sorry for the wait but i couldnt think of what to write, and then i was in the shower and everything just suddenly came to me, so i wrote it XD**

**and i know this has nothing to do with eragon, but breaking dawn was amazing!! i went to he midnight release and stayed up till 3 reading it, then finished it in 2 days, it's probably my fav out of the whole series, so read it if you havent yet!! lol**

**anyway...claimer : i own this story, some of the characters, the plot, Shifters, and some other stuff, the rest is CP's :D**

**also, breaking dawn is Stephenie meyer's, lol**

**and of course this song needed to be in here somewhere...i promise that if i put more songs in they won't all be avril lavigne, i don't even like her that much anyway, lol. **

67. - Life amongst death

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_-Avril Lavigne "Keep holding on"_

_This _so_ isn't good, _I muttered as we aligned ourselves in the sky, our wings pumping in union and outraged growls ripping from between our fangs. Nine against four, we were so screwed.

_Ya think? _Dorran hissed back, his claws slashing through the air in anger.

_Well friends, this looks like the end…_ Eragon thought to us, his voice determined and his sword muscles flexing experimentally.

_We're not dead yet, _I murmured back, my tail lashing threateningly.

_Galbatorix and Murtagh are ours, _Eragon said and I saw his hand travel down Saphira's neck, lovingly stroking the scales in what looked like a silent goodbye. He knew he wasn't going to make it, and when he died, his dragon would too.

I bellowed and surged forwards, all my anger and pain centered in that one roar. Here were the creatures that had caused so much hurt for everyone, and if they weren't destroyed the carnage would continue until there was nothing left to live for and life would just seem pointless. Now was their time to die.

Despite what Eragon had said, I headed straight towards the king, air filling my lungs as I prepared to throw flames into their evil faces. But before I could get any closer Shruikan dipped his wings and soared away back towards the towers, his movements taunting and inviting us to battle.

I hissed in anger and was about to follow when something crashed into my side, sending me spinning head over heels through the air, my breath coming up short causing me to choke on the fire that had been rising in my throat.

I managed to whip my wings out and steady myself before I was hit again, but at least this time I had been prepared for it. Instead of focusing on rightening myself I went with the force, tumbling through the air, then snapping my wings out again to travel with the momentum and aim myself back at the thing that had attacked me, one of the bird-creatures.

I took it by surprise when I collided with it, almost knocking the human/bird off its back, then I soared around and attacked it from the back, my talons sinking into its strange leathery and hairless flesh.

The creature screamed, its rider hissed and fire collected on its hands, its burning palms aimed towards me as it crawled down its mounts' spine in between the two bat-like wings.

"So you want to play with fire do you?" I asked it, smiling as its bug eyes widened as I spoke. Then I let loose a torrent of flame straight into its still gaping mouth and it was incinerated from the inside out. I pushed the charred and vile-smelling body out the way, paying no mind as it fell down onto the soldiers below. I propelled myself along the monsters back and reached for its neck with my fangs, smiling with satisfaction as my jaws clamped down and its wing beats slowed as blood welled around the indentions.

It withered, twisting and turning violently as it tried to throw me off, but to no avail. It died and fell to the ground, crushing some of the king's soldiers with its grotesque body, and I turned to see the other one fall to the ground with Dorran flying over it, his eyes bright from an adrenaline rush.

Eragon was fighting Murtagh and looked like he was in trouble, one of Saphira's legs floundering uselessly while the others were entwined with Thorn's in a struggle of raking talons and fangs. I couldn't see the riders from where I was, but it looked like the one in the red armor was overpowering the other in silver and I looked anxiously at Dorran, then the remaining dragon hovering a few leagues away.

_Dorran, help Eragon, I'll take care of this last one, _I thought to the dark dragon, not waiting for an answer before surging off to confront the mud-colored dragon, its attention on the fighting below, not even noticing when I was within burning distance of it.

I drew in a breath, preparing to incinerate it, when it turned to me and I stopped short, confusion rippling through my mind. A single silver tear traveled down its snout, dropping through the sky and onto the blood-stained ground below. But what startled me was the tree that suddenly sprouted from the barren earth where the liquid splashed, its green leaves in full bloom and its sudden appearance startling several of the kings soldiers just long enough to have their throats slit by our army.

"I do not wish to fight you, but I am afraid I have no choice." The dragon said and I stared as the voice was distinctly female and she spoke with her mouth. She was a Shifter too, but it seemed that she didn't want to be a part of this battle, and I could perhaps use that to my advantage.

"There is always a choice, nothing is stopping you from just walking away now." I replied, smiling as she realized that we were two of the same species.

She sighed and looked down again, and when I followed her gaze I saw the tree wither, the leaves turning brown and falling to the earth, covering the fresh blood with a flood of dead foliage.

"I'm afraid there is. The king has more ties on me than you think. I'm sorry for what is about to happen, just remember that I didn't want to do this." She said, then suddenly rocketed towards me, her talons outstretched and wild fury in her dark amber eyes. I rolled out of her way and flipped to face her, only to dodge again as she hurtled towards me, her actions uncontrolled and instinctual.

Then it hit me. She was a Shifter that had so many souls in her that her humanity had all but diminished, any of it that she'd had left had been centered in that one conversation, and now had been spent.

I dodged another attack and a glimpse of silver caught my eye. My gaze shot to her right ankle and I saw a silver band wrapped around her leg, onyx and ruby gemstones glimmering with a white light with the souls inside. Supposedly that was how the king was controlling her, making emotions and different souls overtake her body at his will, that was so messed up.

At least now I knew what needed to be done to save her, because I didn't particularly want to kill her if she didn't even really know what she was doing.

I let her collide into me, but this time I grabbed onto her leg and tore at the metal with my fangs, then tried melting it with fire, but nothing worked. Stupid king and his freaking magic.

There was nothing for it; I would have to defeat the king so his followers would be free from his enchantments, unless they were following him willingly of course.

I sped away from the attacking dragon and headed towards the dark tower where I'd seen the king and his cursed dragon disappear to. I circled the stone but there was no noticeable entrance, then something red caught my eye. It was a crimson gentian flower, completely out of place on the lifeless dark stone, not to mention an unnatural color for such a flower.

I pressed my nose against the petals and flinched back as the tip of my scales disappeared into the solid-looking rock.

Curious, I pushed my head up against the flower and my eyesight shifted to peer into a dark hallway, blood-red cloth hanging like tapestries all the way to a thick dark metal door at the end, large enough for two dragons to pass through side by side comfortably.

I stalked up to it and took a deep breath, splaying my claws out and bracing myself for perhaps the riskiest battle of my life.

_This is it, _I thought to myself, _I'm sorry Dorran. _

Then I barged through the only barrier between myself and the king, knowing that I was most likely going to my death.

**yes the whole flower and dissapearing wall thing was from the first chapter of Brisingr, lol. thought i might put that in there to get this story related to the new book too, lol. only 40 more days till it comes out... :D**

**dont really have much to say now...except...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! reviews keep the chapters coming people...**

**-Firesilk:D**


	68. Iridescent flame

**'bout freaking time...**

**school just started again, so i'll update when i can..**

**claimer: same as the others..**

**enjoy...**

68. - Iridescent flame

The moment the iron door swung open the overwhelming scent of death rushed up my nostrils, the putrid odor seeming to singe my snout and cause my eyes to stream. I coughed and stepped inside, the door swinging shut behind as soon as my tail was clear of the only entrance, and exit.

I braced my muscles and squinted in the gloom, but I could make nothing out, even with my enhanced vision. The fact that every scent was masked by the reek of carrion wasn't exactly a great sign either.

I slowly crept forward, senses on high alert and ears straining for the slightest movement. There was something in there, thousands of them, their souls pulsing dully and irregularly – dead.

I shuffled forwards, my claws scraping against the stone floor, my wings tight against my body and my fangs bared in a grimace as I approached something I couldn't make out in the dark, but the stench growing with every step.

Then suddenly a flame erupted from in front of me and I stumbled back in shock and disgust. The fire had come from a metal hole in the ground, supposedly fueled by magic. But that wasn't what had caused the overwhelming sense of nausea to sweep through my head, but the colossal object in front of me, its dull and rotting scales shedding from its decaying form and its empty eye sockets glaring down at me.

Bile rose to my throat as I looked up at the clearly dead dragon, its once powerful body now supported by carelessly arranged wooden shafts. I turned away from the corpse, despair and rage coursing through me, when I caught sight of its obvious rider beside it. The human's silver helm was crumbling from his head and his bones were propped up with more wood like a scarecrow, his scull lolling to one side and jaw hanging off.

I backed away, so blinded by revulsion that when another fire ignited from behind me I leapt almost ten feet off the ground, letting off a startled shriek, before whipping around to come face to face with another dragon skeleton, its once green scales missing completely from its body and instead now scattered the floor with mold.

Without thinking I began to run, hissing and skidding in the opposite direction every time flame rose in front of my nose, my mind clouded with emotions that, in my panicked state, I couldn't identify.

Pausing for a moment I realized that I was now trapped as I found myself in the center of a circle of flickering black-tinted flames, accompanied by hundreds of empty bones peering down at me, their hunched forms menacing and their rider's hollowed eyes staring into mine.

"Monumental, are they not?" a deep voice sounded from behind me and I sprang round, my fangs bared and back arched in defense. I froze as I recognized the King from my dream, his face just as pale and eyes just as red and bloodshot, as if thirsting for the death of many. Shruikan stood behind him, his heavily muscled body rippling under the scales and his ivory talons gauging into the rock, his black eyes fixed on me.

"What you have done is sick, and you both will die for it." I hissed, my words sharp and escaping from around my fangs.

The man smiled, his rotten black teeth glinting in the yellow light.

"I'm afraid there is only one that will die today, and that is you. Along with those thousands of idiots you have brought

with you of course."

I roared and leapt at him, my talons extended and bracing myself for impact, when I was knocked aside by a huge dark shape before I had even reached my target. I flew through the air and flipped when I landed so that I was facing them again, preparing to rush at him again when I was suddenly pinned down. For all his bulk, Shruikan could sure move fast.

He roared in victory and brought his jaws down to clamp his teeth onto my neck as I dug at his armored belly with my hind claws, knowing it was useless, but unwilling to give up. I couldn't die now, this was my chance to end this war, and I wasn't going to let any more get harmed because of my failure.

But instead of ending my life his fangs just scraped against my neck scales and a deep, hurried voice entered my mind as its owners eyes – eyes so similar to the one that I loved – locked onto mine, full of desperation.

_Listen to me, I will give you one chance to kill Galbatorix before he becomes aware of what I am doing and kills me himself. You must end his life before any more innocents die from his treachery. Do not fail, he grows ever powerful by each day, and soon will be completely immortal, unable to be killed, and he will destroy this land of my ancestors forever. I cannot allow that, so you must destroy him first. _

I flinched back, surprised, _you are willing to give up your life by having your rider killed to save this country? _I asked him slowly, disbelieving. The dragon smiled sadly, his eyes full of truth and long-ago memories.

_He is not my true rider, no matter what he has forced me to believe, I can tell what magic I am under, and it is slowly devouring me to be away from my actual other half who was slain many years ago. I should have joined my real rider to fight against Galbatorix, but instead was forced to join him. You must do what I can not, end this war, kill the king, and save the land. _Then he suddenly leapt backwards off my body, pretending to be kicked off by my flailing legs. He growled menacingly at me, but with his face turned to me and in the other direction from the king's, his eyes looked at me, full of meaning. It was obviously time.

I sprang to my feet and roared, flaring my wings to make me look bigger, then I ran at them again. Galbatorix smiled and drew his dark blade, taunting me, daring me to try to harm him.

I grinned savagely and just as I was about to slice out his throat I morphed at the last second, surprising him as, instead of an enormous dragon landing on him, a silver hawk dove at his face and clawed out one of his eyes.

He screamed in anger, the outraged roar resounding around the room as he grasped at the now empty socket, half of his face now almost identical to his victims around him. His weaponed arm shot out reflexively and the blade sliced down my belly, causing me to screech in outrage.

I soared around back towards him, dropping the bloodied lump from my claws and avoided a clumsy swipe from Shruikan, his lips grinning discretely even though I was sure he could feel Galbatorix's pain.

The traitor king slapped a hand over his injury and his hand turned black as the magic flowed through it, unable to completely heal it seeing as I had his actual eye, but able to stop the bleeding.

The procedure took about five seconds, but that was all I needed.

The sense of the deceased spirits were all around me, and I drew them towards my body, reaching out with the souls inside of me to grasp them and capture them in my chest. I had never absorbed the souls of a human or magical creature before, and was therefore unprepared for the sudden surge of power and memories that flooded through me.

The energy made me feel as if my skin was about to burst and I would spontaneously combust, but still I let them enter my body. My own mind diminished to be overcome by thousands of voices, all outraged as my eyes looked upon the one that had murdered them. Then the souls took over, all thinking one thing, _kill._

I morphed into a dragon, but when I looked down at myself every one of my scales were a different shade of the rainbow, each one glimmering in the flickering light and tracing patterns across the stone. I couldn't control my actions, but I was aware of what was happening, and what was going to happen. I stared into the overjoyed face of Shruikan, one lone silvery tear traveling down his dark cheek.

My body was turned towards the king, the one who's life was about to end. He had stopped fixing his eye to stand frozen and slack-jawed at me, and I saw my reflection in his one eye, accompanied by a silver mist that hung around my body, the souls of his victims come to seek revenge.

Then my mouth opened on its own accord and a torrent of different colored flame erupted from between my fangs to splash against Galbatorix's body, his mind too shocked to retaliate or save himself, and his own death reflected in his red eye.

His body was consumed by the flames, a scream frozen on his face as his skin turned as black as his magic and then crumbled from his skeleton and exploded in a cloud of darkness and glimmering color.

As the fire left my jaws so did the souls, I felt them go, one by one, to attack their murderer until he was no more, nothing but a pile of ashes. I saw his soul flee the chamber through a wall, but felt no need to pursue it. I fell to the ground, my body spent and eyes flickering slowly closed. But I fought against my weariness and dragged myself towards Shruikan who had collapsed to the earth as his impersonating rider died, my wound sending pain flashing through my body.

His mouth was opening and closing with no sound escaping from his powerful jaws and I peered into his dark eyes, watching as the life diminished from them. But happiness lingered in the black gems and a smile twitched around his lips.

_Thank you…_he thought to me, and I watched as a small silver light made its way over to his enormous body, and I saw his eyes brighten as his own soul detached itself from his body and joined it, becoming one with his other half, his rider that hadn't had a chance to know what it meant to be a rider.

I smiled as the two drifted upwards, along with the thousands of others leaving the earth after completing what they had been kept in the world to do. The air was filled with light and the ground flames were dimmed as they headed for the sky, free at last.

I laid my head on the cool stone, my vision dizzy and scales now normal silver, a feeling of relief overcoming me. Blood stained the stone crimson, but I didn't care then.

It was over, we had won, Galbatorix was dead, and the land was saved. But then why did I feel like I was forgetting something important?

Then the echoing voice of the old green dragon resounded through my head again, the prophecy weighing down his tongue with destiny.

_There will be two, one of sky, one of earth, that hold the power of the stars in their claws._

Then I sank into unconsciousness with the words revolving in my dreams as my body numbed and thoughts of tomorrow drifted around my mind.

**sorry if that sucked, but again i'm not good at writing fight scenes and don't like to make them very long, especially seeing as i managed to kill him in one chapter, lol. hope you guys liked it though and constructive critisism is appreciated.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	69. Sienna hue

**well, well, i must say this killed me more than i thought it would, but i'm hoping my updating skills will only improve as i go along ^^ quite a bit of a wait for this, it's been like 2 years or something, but i figured 'what the hell, might as well' and decided to continue with this.**

**i'm thinking after this i'm gonna do one more chapter, then start the sequel, i'll post yet another A/N after with the link to it if you're interested :P**

**also, i just couldn't bring myself to end this story on a number of chapters that doesnt end in 0, and especially not 69 of all things, lol**

**anyway, it's late and i thought up a whole lot more of things to say, but well i can't remember them now, so i'm gonna go ahead and do a good ol' claimer - you have no idea how longs it's been since i've done one lol.**

**-claimer : i own all that isn't in the inheritance books, :D**

**....enjoy!!! 3**

69.–Sienna hue

The sound of tent canvas flapping in the wind was the first thing that I was able to decipher, like hundreds of whips being cracked simultaneously. I drew the back of my hand over my eyes and cracked them open; wincing as the weak dawn light all but blinded me. My vision swam into focus and I looked up at the dark crimson ceiling where the growing sunlight hadn't reached yet. The pain in my body hit me then and I shuddered, the involuntarily movement making me realize that there was something heavy draped over my stomach. I turned my head to see Dorran's face inches from mine, so still that I would have thought he was sleeping had his dark eyes not been open and staring into mine. I snorted and closed my eyes, realizing that it was his arm causing pressure on my belly, holding me closer to him.

"This is oddly bold of you Dorran, maybe even slightly on the verge of inappropriate, what if someone saw and a nasty rumor started circulating?" A smiled touched the edge of my lips, of course he could tell straight from my emotions that I couldn't care less if others saw and was actually totally happy, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. Well, not in the morning at least.

When he remained silent I squinted an eye open curiously, unable to read his emotions because from what I could tell they were a jumbled mess. His eyes closed and he sighed, pressing his head into the space where my neck joined my shoulder, his lips brushing the skin ever so lightly. With that sigh one emotion overpowered all – relief.

"…I'm not going to apologize for going off to kill Galbatorix, just in case that was what you were expecting." His eyes flashed open in anger and he was suddenly on top of me, hands restraining my wrists and knees on either side of my thighs. His face was so close to mine that his hair tickled my cheeks, all I could see were his eyes, enraged with a blood-red tint, reflecting the surrounding walls.

"_What the hell did you think you were _doing? _Going off like that on your own, why didn't you call for help? Why didn't you call _me_ for help?! Do you know how worried I was when I found you lying unconscious, barely breathing, in a pool of blood –"_

His speech cut off as my lips met his, but angry as he was, he didn't try to resist. He leaned down further, smashing his face against mine, our emotions and thoughts entwining until I was unable to tell what were mine and what belonged to him. Except one, I felt the terror he'd suffered through after finding me, as well as the total helplessness that accompanied it.

Of course, the experience was short-lived.

Something shoved itself between our faces, separating us and causing an annoyed emotion to spark from Dorran. I sucked in a breath, not realizing that I'd needed one, and stared up into a swath of bright green smushed up against my face. I couldn't help it; a laugh escaped my lips, followed by a wince as my injury throbbed.

With a growl Dorran picked the intrusive baby dragon up and shoved him onto the floor, a look of annoyance coloring his features.

"Why is it that we're always being interrupted by this shrimp?" he demanded, climbing off of me and sitting on the side of the cot to put his boots on. I looked down at Bernlak; the tiny dragonet was actually about the size of a sheep-herding dog.

"He's hardly shimpy, look how much he's grown! He'll be tearing you up in no time if you're not careful." Bernlak's mouth stretched into a fanged grin, emerald scales glimmering in the brightening light.

_Yeah, watch out!_ I blinked as a voice entered my mind and looked over to Dorran who proceeded to lace his boots as if he had heard nothing.

"…Was that you?" I turned down to the puppy-dragon who puffed a plume of smoke and leapt onto my lap, as graceful as a cat with none of the lightness. He chirruped and nuzzled my chest, his forked tongue running out from between his fangs. A low growl erupted from Dorran and he thrust him to the ground, causing him to land heavily on his flaring wings. Before I could protest, or ask him the reason behind his sudden action, a muffled knock sounded on the entrance flap, the silhouette of someone outlined against the thick material.

I sighed, "Come in Cadara," and made my way over to a stone basin on a stack of drawers. Her brown eyes were wide with relief when she saw me, golden hair glowing like sunshine in the light.

"Kalanie! I'm so glad you're alright; we were all so worried when you were brought back here. How did you know it was me, by the way?"

I rolled my eyes at myself in the mirror over the sink, examining my dark nest-like hair in dissatisfaction in the reflection before splashing freezing water over my face. "Who else would come chasing after Bernlak? And I thank you for your concern, I'm happy you are well as well."

She nodded and petted Bernlak's head, "I was on my way here anyway, but Bernlak decided I was walking too slow and ran on ahead, sorry if he disturbed you." Her eyes were embarrassed as she said this and I realized what it must look like to her, neither Dorran nor I were particularly dressed, there was one cot in the tent with the sheets a mess, and Dorran had an unmistakably annoyed look on his face, the result of which was from Bernlak, but Cadara didn't know that. Of course if I was in her place I wouldn't have assumed anything, but you never know with other people.

I waved a hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about, why were you coming here anyway?"

"Oh, Lady Nasuada said to check on you, and that if you were awake to tell you that she would like to speak with you if you are up to it."

I nodded; I had doubted that the mystery of what had happened in the King's 'trophy room' would remain in the dark for very long.

"I will escort her to Nasuada's tent; your dragon requires your attention." Dorran stated and Cadara nodded without looking at him, smiled once at me, then left, practically dragging the protesting dragonet along with her.

The moment she left I tried to inconspicuously rake my fingers through my knotted hair in an attempt to somewhat tame it, but was stopped as Dorran's hand suddenly grabbed mine, halting my makeshift brush in its tracks.

"Dorran…"  
"You don't need to try to impress anyone, your presence and accomplishments alone do that, it doesn't matter what you look like."

I huffed, "That sounds like something one tells an overly self-conscious ugly person when they're worried that their looks might disgust people, are you trying to tell me something?" He groaned and turned away from me and I looked back at the mirror, staring closely at my features, even more elvish now that I regarded myself properly, and my abnormal silver eyes were definitely off-putting.

"I knew it, I'm ugly. I've always wondered why so many people look away from me and refuse to meet my gaze. I always figured it had something to do with what a freak I am, but I never even considered being _ugly_, how utterly vapid of me." Dorran growled and whipped around, his eyes furious, but quickly turned confused as he saw that I was smiling.

"What –"

"Do you seriously think that how I look had any affect on how I think, feel, and act? I couldn't care less about something so petty; I'm trying to figure out just what you meant by that whole comment more than anything."

He ran a hand through his dark hair, eyes averted and staring at the tent door, "It's just that…no, never mind, it's nothing." He smiled and shoved me towards the exit, only pausing to grab a pair of boots and forcefully thrust my feet into them.

"Dorran, what the –"

"Nasuada wants to see you right? I couldn't tell her what happened seeing as you blocked your mind the entire time from me, so we've all been eager to hear the story, so you better tell it well." I sensed a flicker of anger that reminded me yet again of how livid he was at me for excluding him from my plans, but he quickly suppressed it, and I knew better than to comment on it.

He marched me through a see of dark red, the sunlit patches seeming to glow and reflected off surfaces around them. Eyes regarded us as we walked, hundreds of them, all mostly curious, but the owners of some even going as far as to bow in our direction. The whole ordeal made me more than uncomfortable and I felt Dorran take my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, but even his support didn't stop me from wanting to bury my head in the ground.

At last we approached a slightly larger tent, a huge coat of arms displayed above the entryway. A group of guards regarded us warily, but clanged their shields with their swords and announced our presence to the inhabitants inside. Almost at once the flap was flung to the side and Nasuada was suddenly in front of us, her dark skin glowing copper in the light, made even more so by the contrast of her night-colored hair and the delicate golden pins that adorned the strands.

"Kalanie, it's so good to see you out of bed! And of course it's a pleasure to see you again too Dorran, we were beginning to worry if you were ever going to step out of the confines of that tent. But of course one can hardly blame you, now I'm afraid we will have to continue this reunion inside seeing as you two seem to be attracting a lot of attention that might not be exactly desired at this moment." I glanced around and realized that it seemed as if half the camp had gathered to witness the conversation and I hastily nodded and strode through the opening, the flap folding shut behind Dorran, dimming the inside light.

I blinked, allowing my eyes to adjust, and took in my confined surroundings. The furniture was as simple as it was in our tent, with the exclusion of a sturdy wooden desk that I faintly recalled having seen in Nasuada's office in the tunnels beneath the mountains. But it wasn't the desk that I noticed first, it was the person seated to the side of it. I regarded the girl curiously, and she looked back, her dark brown eyes wide and her same colored hair tumbling down her shoulders in braids.

"Kalanie, Dorran, allow me to introduce Sienna, she surrendered before the end of the battle, claiming to have been a slave to Galbatorix. Whether this is true or not we are unsure, but she has not threatened us as of yet, so we will wait to see what happens." Nasuada smiled warmly at the girl who made no notion in return but continued to watch me silently, in a way that could almost be described as unsettling.

Then a flicker of recognition traveled through me and my eyebrows pulled together. Dorran sensed my slight change and scrutinized the girl as well, trying to figure out where we had seen her before. With our memories joined we were able to identify her in seconds. The Shifter I had fought before had the same eyes, whether they were human or dragon as they had been; they still contained the same amount of suffering and sadness as they did before me now.

"I don't believe she will harm us." I stated, walking to stand right in front of the girl so I could get a better look at her in the faint light. From this close she looked much younger, twelve at most, her eyes still round and child-like, despite the ruthlessness they had witnessed.

I looked down at her ankle, remembering the jewel-encrusted anklet that had been securely latched around her skinny leg. The circlet bulged from beneath her thin skirts and I leant down to examine it, trailing my fingertip along the thin, cold edge.

It was at this point that Faolan suddenly entered the room from another off to the side, his sapphire eyes bright regardless of the early hour.

"Ah, and they emerge! I was starting to think–"

But we would never find out the monumentally rare occasion on which he actually managed to use his brain, because it was at that exact second that Sienna decided to attack.

That's what I get for underestimating people, I guess.

**mmmm a little short, but i'm just glad i managed this :P and of course i couldn't help making fun of Faolan at the end there, it's been so long .**

**as always....**

**please review!!!!!!!**

**~Firesilk:D**


	70. Crimson folds

**this is it guys, last chapter of this story, i'm so astonished of all of you who kept reading this tripe, because honestly i wouldn've given up about 65 chapters ago. but it was all your reviews that kept me writing, and also feeling guilty when i was mia for an entire year. i love all of you and i really hope you'll bother to check out the sequel, because hopefully it'll be a hellova lot better than this, and if it isnt i really shouldnt even bother going to school, or using my brain at all for that matter.**

**well here it is, hope you enjoy**

**claimer: i own everything that isnt in the inheritance books**

70.-Crimson folds

I had to admit, there was a remarkably large part of me that really wasn't surprised at her sudden outburst, but I suppose that just comes with my unreasonable sense of paranoia. However, even with being somewhat prepared for something like that happening, I didn't manage to react with the speed that I would have liked – overlooking an impairing injury probably wasn't smart in that situation.

At least I hadn't been Sienna's target, instead her newly shifted body barreled straight for Nasuada, brown scales mixing with equally brown skin, the leader of the Varden disappearing under the girl's claws. Or she would have, had Dorran not thrown himself between them. I stepped forward and shifted, slicing through canvas with my talons as the tent fell around us in crimson folds.

To be honest I don't even know why I bothered changing forms, Dorran had her pinned in seconds, the comparison in size giving her no hope of escape. I stepped up beside him and looked down at the shrimp of a dragon who stared back into my eyes – then spontaneously burst out crying.

_Oh hell, what do we do?_ I smirked at Dorran's annoyed voice and leant down to nuzzle Sienna's mud-colored nose, making her sobs die to hiccups after puffing smoke in her face.

"I – I'm so-sor-ry, it's the brace-let it hu-rts." Dorran and I raked our gazes back to her ankle, watching as the gems pulsated and the silver metal shone. Nasuada detached herself from the debris then, brushing dust from her skirts and making her way over with Faolan trailing behind, fingers twitching.

"I thought with Galbatorix dead that anklet would have no hold over her any more, I don't understand, what's controlling her?" Faolan brushed passed her and strode over to where the girl lay, baring his teeth in a grin that was a tad on the feral side.

"Perhaps there is no puppet-master; she could just be pulling her own strings? What do you say girl, could this be true?" Sienna stared up at the werewolf with wide, frightened eyes and I felt an almost inconspicuous stab of pity for her. I shoved Faolan away, "Yeah, right, even if she did have some secret grudge against us, surely she should know better than to actually try to attack, or at least use Dorran's pressing her hide in the dirt as discouragement for any future plans."

I bend my neck down to look the girl straight in the eye, "Do you feel better? Not going to attack us again, right?" She shook her head enthusiastically and I motioned for Dorran to let her up. Soldiers had already set about to repairing the shredded tent, occasionally casting wary glances in our direction, but otherwise keeping out of our way.

Nasuada clapped her hands, "I suppose now is not the best time to sit and recount stories, so yours will have to wait for another time Kalanie. Now that you are moving around I advise you go visit Angela, she was forever complaining about the lengthily commute between your tent and hers, so she will be no doubt delighted that she will no longer have to make it. Also, if you don't mind, please allow Sienna to accompany you, Du Vrangr Gata has already looked at her ankle and was unable to do anything about it, so I would like Angela to take a look at it." Dorran and I nodded and left, Sienna dragging her feet behind us and Faolan staying to help with the clean up.

_How is your injury anyway?_ Dorran's wing brushed mine as we wove between tents and I shrugged, ignoring the twinge of pain sent through my side from the simple movement. Dorran hissed and increased his pace, dark tail whipping in agitation.

_Dorran it's fi – _something hard smacked into my leg, jarring my wound and causing a yelp to escape my jaws. I wrenched my body round to see the tip of a green tail disappear underneath me, hard ridged wings scraping against my belly.

_Bernlak…_but I stopped short at the sight of a smile on Sienna's lips, timid, but there nonetheless. I huffed and continued walking, wishing that Cadara would learn to control her dragon better. He'd clawed his way up and was perched on my back as we finally arrived at a small, brown tent, and I smiled as I shifted, letting him fall and land with an undignified squeak.

"Enter." Angela's rasping voice called out from behind the volumous fabric and we made our way inside, being sure to kick Bernlak outside, something that pleased Dorran although he refused to show it.

Angela was seated on a plain wooden chair, her giant cauldron-esque mixing pot bubbling in front of her and Solembum curled at her feet.

"Kalanie, excellent, come here and lift your shirt up would you, I need to redo those bandages again." I sighed and complied, smirking at Dorran's turned-away face. _No need to try to act the gentleman now, you see me naked half the time anyway._

_Yes, but manners are still important, are they not?_

_He's just disconcerted because while you were unconscious I found it necessary to teach him some etiquette. Also, sleeping in the same bed before marriage is most unbecoming. _Angela's intrusion into our conversation startled both of us. But I could help smiling and raising an eyebrow in the direction of Dorran's rolling eyes.

"Done, but I'm going to tell you this now, this will definitely scar and there is no way to heal it completely, even with magic. Whatever cut you was made from a material of a prohibited substance, something the elves call 'soul silk', a human word even in their tongue. It is also, I imagine, the same stuff her cuff's made of."

"So you know how to cut it, right?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers and attempting to ignore the bad feeling rising in my stomach.

Angela smiled, cracked teeth gleaming as if able to read my thoughts.

"Oh, I know how to cut it. Yet, unfortunately I have by no means the tool to do so."

"Then, who does?" Dorran's impatience leaked through our connection and I felt my toes twitching, eager to know the answer and get this over with.

"The Goddess Endellion, she who guards the Cavern of Souls. No soul knows where she resides, yet all meet her once in their lifetime, then sleep with her for eternity. Only she has the ability to cut that metal, and from the look of things, you don't have that much time." I turned and looked at Sienna who's eyes were glazing as they had when she's lost control before. They returned to normal before anything happened, but I could sense her unstableness.

"Why not just kill her?" I bared my teeth at Dorran for openly suggesting such a thing and put a hand on the girls shoulder even as Angela shook her wizened head. "The metal is made from woven souls; they would continue to animate her even after her death, a very gruesome image, might I add."

"You speak as if you've come across this before." She smiled knowingly at my raised eyebrow and stood, ushering us from her tent.

"With the battle finished we have no more use for you two here besides transportation, so I suggest you leave as soon as possible."

"Wait a sec-"

"The clues to the Cavern lie in Ellesméra, I will tell Nasuada about your departure, now go already you're burning moonlight." She grasped my hands then retreated back into her room, Solembum trotting at her heels. I watched her go, confused because it was clearly day, while Dorran ran his hand over his face in frustration, "Just when I thought all this crap would be over, hell you're not even healed enough yet and we're already being sent on another mission? I say we forget about it and just tie the kid up so she can't bother us." My punch would have collided with his nose had he not known what I was about to do the second before.

"Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to live with that so stop making such heartless comments. We need to gather our things, don't bother with too much food, we can hunt on the go. Also, I guess we should tell Faolan we're going, other than that they'll just learn from Nasuada that we're gone." Dorran said nothing so I ignored him and we walked back to our tent in silence, Sienna shambling beside me. We made it back and were almost done with packing our armor when Faolan appeared, face red and teeth glinting, looking nothing short of constipated.

"I warned you about eating those beans Faolan." I quipped, shoving my helmet on top of the pile then tying everything up.

"I can't believe you're leaving already, especially without consulting me first! Plus, on top of that, you were planning to leave me here; I could hear the let's-tell-Faolan-because-we-feel-obliged-to-but-we-don't-really-want-him-coming tone in your thoughts! Well guess what, I am coming, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That's nice." I replied, even though I tuned out the moment he burst through the flap. Sienna had been waiting patiently as we gathered our things, but she flinched at the huge werewolf's arrival, probably still reliving his harsh words earlier that morning. I clapped my hands and shouldered my backpack, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Nasuada's distracted with the remodeling of her tent so I say we move out as soon as possible and try not to be too noticeable, agreed?" With various nods we left the tent, avoiding the crowded areas as much as possible until we reached the outskirts of the camp. Unfortunately, the uninhabited part of the desert-like expanse surrounding the castle wasn't as deserted as I'd hoped.

Boden stood by a scraggly looking tree, his arms crossed and a pack hanging off his shoulder. He watched with unyielding tawny eyes as we approached, and with every step that drew us closer I felt a sense of dread.

_There's really no end to people joining our party is there?_

_It's only 'cause we're so popular, _Faolan answered his brother and I restrained a snort, I supposed it was a good idea to bring Faolan after all, if only as the comic relief.

"I heard you're going back to Ellesméra, I wish to accompany you."

"Well it is your home, it's not like we have any right to turn you away." I'd almost forgotten how his voice seemed to come from notes of the wind – and how soothing they were on the mind.

_It's only elf trickery, ignore it, _I swatted Dorran's inner voice away and focused on Boden's smile, as well as the strange scent that seemed to be coming from the branches of the tree. I glanced up to see a furred face patiently looking back, golden eyes undecipherable yet intriguing.

"Just as well, I also heard about your little quest and I have someone here you might be able to aid you in the completion of it." With Boden's voice the furred creature leapt down from the tree in a rustle of black-blue fur and clawed fingertips. The strange being made the traditional elf greeting and I realized then that he was indeed one of the fair folk, although what he'd done with his features was beyond any level of magic I was capable of.

_Damn, he's hairy, _I saw Faolan rub the side of his jaw unhappily where his stubble was no more than a few millimeters long.

I returned the greeting, noticing that the scent was stronger then; something similar to Dorran's yet more potent, almost overpowering. I had to restrain myself from wrinkling my nose.

"Greetings, I am Blödhgarm, son of Ildrid the beautiful. I understand that you are searching for the Cavern of Souls. I am well acquainted with the legends pertaining to it and you will most likely find me a valuable resource and of much help."

_Cocky, _I was surprised to hear Dorran's voice, but I couldn't help but agree with him, however if it was possible that he could be of some use to us then it wasn't my right to complain.

I nodded, "Your help will be greatly appreciated, are we all ready to leave?" With their conformations Dorran and I shifted, Faolan and Boden helping to strap on the saddles that Dorran had thought to bring. Boden helped Sienna onto my back, then proceeded to climb up himself when he was suddenly dragged down by Blödhgarm and forced to go with Faolan on Dorran instead after the wolf-elf refused to "mount a male". I personally didn't see how it was any different to riding a male horse, but my main concern at that moment was to keep an eye on Sienna for both signs of her becoming possessed again, or falling unconscious from overexposure to her riding partners scent.

With a huge gust of wind and a wide swoop of our wings we were airborne and soaring towards the vast sea of green rising on the horizon, minds set on our task and willing to go about obtaining it in whichever ways necessary. Yet, had I known what our sudden absence would cause and the many souls that would be lost because of it, I would have stayed home in my tent sipping ale and ignoring Angela to my heart's content. Cadara had once warned me about the witch's intent, how I wish I had disregarded the crone then, because I was going to regret it.

But of course it was too late, I was in too deep with the only choices to either surface or to drown – the only problem was deciphering the two.

**originally had an ending written, i think, but its gone baby :P yup this was a short one, but of course it's setting up for the sequel, which i will post a link for on here, if you can post a link, can't really remember or not :P but whatever, the title of it will be dark are the shadows so keep an eye out for it if you wanna :/**

**again, loves to u all and**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Firesilk;D**


End file.
